


Les Miserables

by maddog13



Series: It's a Miserable World [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 100,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddog13/pseuds/maddog13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garfield Logan can't shut up. Victor Stone is too nice to people. Kori Anders is clueless and insecure. Richard Grayson needs an attitude adjustment. Rachel Roth doesn't have friends and doesn't seem to care. Jinx started this whole mess. Now six people who have nothing in common are stuck in detention for two weeks. Let the nightmare begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction I wrote when I was about fourteen years old, I posted it on ff.net but I figured I'd post it here as well as I'm just getting used to this site. I haven't checked for grammar and all that so it might not be great but it is what it is. I'm always open to corrections.
> 
> This story also has a sequel I will be posting
> 
> Thanks :)

Just so you all know,

Rachel=Raven

Victor=Cyborg

Garfield=Beast Boy

Kori=Starfire

Richard=Robin

_**Disclaimer: The only thing I claim to own is Jinx's real name, which I made up. Only reason I claim ownership to this name is that she's named after a good friend of mine who passed away. I don't own Jinx herself, but please ask me if you wish to use the name Iris Breman.** _

** 1\. Rachel  **

As Rachel opened her eyes she knew it wouldn't be a good day. The notion of having one was foreign but she couldn't help but think that this day would be worse than usual. She lay in her bed staring out the window. The clouds outside her window were dark and threatening and there was fog not too far from where she currently resided, making it so she couldn't quite she the end of her street.

It was Friday, the teenage girl wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. It did mean that she didn't have to go to school for the next few days, it would save her the torture of having to sit through six and a half hours of hell with a group of students who wanted nothing to do with her. Not that she wanted anything to do with them, but Friday meant a weekend at home. Rachel wasn't sure whether she was relieved at the prospect or not.

When she finally decided that she'd better get up and got out of her bed, she shivered. Her pajama's, which consisted of a light sweatshirt which was long enough to cover her underpants, didn't provide much warmth. She wrapped her arms around her body in an attempt to keep warm. It was the middle of November and one of the coldest Novembers she'd had in a while.

Rachel walked down the dark hallway of her upper floor. Her mother's room was still dark as it had been for the past few days. It was as empty as just another guest room, not that the Roth household entertained guests very often, unless her father met with a 'business partner'. She silently gave thanks that he hadn't been much of a problem last night.

Rachel heard her dad in the next room just heading to bed, probably another late night doing what he saw fit. She honestly didn't care what he did so long as he wasn't bothering her. At the end of the hall was the bathroom, opened the door and caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror. She frowned, she didn't exactly meet her expectations, and probably no one else's either. Her naturally violet hair was tangled from sleep and even though its length had reached past her shoulder blades half of it had escaped the grasp of her hair tie. The dark circles under her eyes seemed considerably puffier than the last night.

She groaned. As if she didn't look creepy enough.

Rachel pulled her sweatshirt over her head and stepped into the shower, the heat of the water warmed her bones as her breath began to steam. She faced the shower head and smoothed back her hair. Rachel relished the few minutes she had to herself, for the rest of her day she would be around people. People who didn't accept her, people she didn't accept. People didn't like different, and Rachel didn't like people.

She stepped out after rinsing off and threw on some dark jeans and a dark blue top, sleeves a little too long, hem coming slightly past her knuckles. Rachel didn't bother drying her hair; it was so thin just walking to school would dry it for her.

Rachel went downstairs hearing her father's light snores when she passed his room. She hadn't bothered with breakfast and just left went out the door, right after grabbing a warm black hoodie.

_Colder than I expected,_ Rachel thought, as she buried her face deeper into the hood. She wandered the street, the lamp posts were still lit and all the windows in the houses were still dark. She couldn't see much through the fog but she had lived here all her life, making her memorize the directions automatically over time.

Her wanderings lead her to the more quiet empty streets of town. Rachel rubbed her head in frustration; she was beginning to feel the stress of the past week in full force. It hadn't been fun, it hadn't been enjoyable, yet she hadn't felt upset or angry during the events, Rachel hadn't felt anything at all. Her constant meditation and her continuous runs had taken her mind off of her own life and into a blank world. It hadn't been easy, but the emotions she could have had to deal with would have been far more troublesome than the effort it took to supress them.

Even though she had went through all the meditation she hadn't been able to for the past few days and the walls were beginning to crumble, she was starting to feel.

Rachel slowly picked up her pace, faster and faster until she was running. It was her only way of forgetting and clearing her mind. She'd been doing this for years, running miles a day. She had become extremely fit and lithe through her daily routine.

Rachel ran until she'd lost track of time, she had almost built up her fortress again when she heard a noise. Footsteps, not hers. They sounded like they were running as well and they seemed to be getting louder and closer to her. She tensed slightly, Rachel never knew what to expect when she was alone and heard voices or footsteps, considering the countless times when 'friends' of her dad prowled around and seen her.

She considered just leaving, but she saw a large silhouette through the fog running up to her. As it got even nearer she saw that this person was not a threat. He was male, quite fit and muscled for a high school student and had skin the color of warm, milk chocolate.

He noticed her as he was running and lifted his hand into a wave, "Hey Rachel!" he called out, she nodded slightly in greeting.

It was Victor Stone. Athlete of the year three times in a row, he only needed to finish his senior year and he'd have earned it all his high school years. Rachel had been in his kindergarten class and he was one of the few people she could have a civil and intelligent conversation with, if you could even call it conversing. Victor respected Rachel's space and she respected his.

Despite this they hadn't really talked this year, the school year started a few months ago and Rachel hadn't said anything to him. Not like they talked to each other that much, but it had been at least 8 months since she'd uttered a word to him.

Victor slowed as he came up to her, "What are you doing out so early? He spoke with a bright smile, his kindness radiating out of his person.

Rachel shrugged in reply, "Just thinking." She mumbled.

"Just thinking? It looks like you've been doing some hardcore cardio!" He laughed, "Training to become an Olympic sprinter eh?"

"No." She said deadpan.

Victor looked a little uncomfortable at her simple answer, probably at a loss for words, unsure how to continue the conversation. "Um… so how's everything going with you? We haven't talked since junior year."

"Seeing as we just became seniors recently that's not that long." Rachel pointed out.

"Yeah, but a lot has happened since last spring," He countered, "What's been up with you, besides torturing any male who so much as looks at you, and picking fights with Jinx and her gang."

"Well other than that…" She said dryly with a roll of her eyes, "I suspect you're still burning the midnight oil with that Gamestation. Or have you gotten the new model?"

"Just got it last week!" He said proudly, puffing his chest and looking very happy with himself. He then realized that Rachel was mocking him in her own sarcastic way. "Hey…" He said narrowing his eyes playfully, "Did Rachel Roth just make a joke?"

"I don't joke." She said curtly, "I have to go."

Rachel turned around and went the other way, "Oh and by the way," She said turning her back to him, "Jinx started it."

"And the guys?"

"They can keep their hands to themselves." She left it at that and went on her way.

** 2\. Victor **

Vic hadn't spoken to Rachel in months; it was weird running into her. It was like nothing had changed, yet nothing had stayed the same. She was still the same closed off, reclusive girl he'd met in kindergarten, but something was off in her behavior, he couldn't put his finger on it, but something was up. Something must have happened in the 8 months since they'd last spoken.

Vic had changed in the last 8 months, that much he knew for certain. He wasn't left unscarred by life, but he didn't want to wallow in his misery like his father had, he needed to grow up and move ahead. He was almost guaranteed a scholarship to any school of his choice, and he personally couldn't get out of this town soon enough. He'd had enough of the containment, and the looks of pity often shot his way.

He had a little bit of time before he needed to be at school, so Vic somehow ended up lying in the middle of the football field, not doing much just staring at the grey sky and thinking. The frost was soaking into the back of his shirt and making him shiver. There had been a lot to think about over the past few months and it was hard to keep up with. As if he didn't have enough to deal with, now he had Rachel to worry about.

What was up with her anyways? He'd known her for almost 14 years, not on an extremely personal level, but enough to know that Rachel had secrets, and her secrets had secrets.

He could still remember their first meeting, it was the second day of kindergarten and Vic had been fooling around like the idiot he was and he fell off the playground. He screamed and cried to the point where he was just seeking attention. Then little Rachel approached him, looked at him with cold calculating eyes and said to him straight up, "Quiet, no one likes a faker. You're giving me a headache."

He stopped instantly, and stared at her in silent awe, she reluctantly offered him her hand. At first he didn't notice and kept staring. "Well? Aren't you going to take it?" She demanded, her annoyance clear. He took her offer of help, and ever since then he respected Rachel, and refused to believe the rumors that surrounded her. Vic became one of the only people in the world who understood Rachel to a basic extent. Most people just knew a name and a face.

Vic heard a noise from his current space; he tilted his head forward slightly, still lying down to see where it came from. He saw a smallish boy, (everyone seemed small when you're over six feet tall) running across the field in a frantic mess, dropping stuff, rushing to pick papers up, and overall making a complete fool of himself. Vic chuckled a little at the sight. He didn't recognize the boy; he didn't remember him from previous years. He seemed pretty young, probably a sophomore by the looks of it.

He quirked his head in slight amusement as he heard him say words that a little boy like him shouldn't. Vic almost got up to help him but he was both too comfortable here, and having a little too much fun watching this kid.

Eventually the boy drifted off, and Vic got lost in thought, watching the dark clouds move violently. He knew he should get to class, he had a few things to sort out with the office secretary, but just sitting there relaxed himself and he just didn't want to move.

He inwardly laughed at his thoughts; it was so unlike him to think so deeply, but after everything that had happened to him, he didn't really blame himself. Still he missed going either one hundred miles per hour, or none at all. This calm speed he was at now was a little disconcerting. He liked his life before, where he loved his life and didn't give a shit about anything.

He again was interrupted by someone. This time it was not a bumbling boy who had no idea where he was going, it was a girl, who seemed to know exactly where she was headed, like a predator sniffing out prey.

"Hey, Stone!" the pink haired girl called out, Victor cringed at her angry tone, he recognized Jinx.

Jinx was the school's little bad girl, she pretty much did what she pleased with whomever she pleased. Her and her gang of loyal followers were known for their feud, if you could even call it that, with Rachel. He had heard a lot of rumors of why Jinx hated her so much ranging from Rachel killing Jinx's cousin to Jinx having sex with Rachel's dad. All of the rumors were about as real and valid as tofu, and tofu ain't real. No one knew Rachel's dad and if there was any truth to a murder he was pretty sure Rachel would be in prison.

She stood there, in her short ripped skirt and her black and pink striped hand gloves, tapping her foot, impatient for an answer.

"Me?" he asked lazily,

"Yes you, you smart ass," She replied with a voice filled with annoyance, "Where's that purple haired bitch?"

_Rachel?_ "How the hell should I know?" he wasn't exactly lying, he had no idea where she was, but he was making it seem like he didn't give two craps about her, when he'd been worried about her for a while. Vic didn't like lying, but he'd rather Jinx and Rachel not go head-to-head again.

"Aren't you Victor Stone, the only one to ever have a civil conversation with Rachel Roth, the world's only living heart donor." She asked, putting her hands on her hips in an intimidating fashion.

"That ain't true and ya know it," he replied, his voice nonchalant, "I haven't talked to her in months, anyways, ya should check your info, I hardly know the chick."

"Y'know I hate liars." She smirked, leaning over his body; he looked up at her smiled cheekily

"Me too,"

"Asshole," she muttered her smirk falling, "Think you're so smart, you and your 'holier than thou', 'devil may care' mindset."

"Then why'd ya approach me?" he asked, slightly exasperated that this girl had the nerve to refer to his sorta friend as 'a purple haired bitch', call him an liar and an ass, and expect him to be cool with it.

"I'd rather be around liars than people like you, so just… don't come near me." Jinx growled through gritted teeth.

"Ya didn't answer my question…" he laughed starting to stand up.

"You really think I'd find you worth wasting my breath on?"

"Nope."

"Good bye." Jinx stated all of a sudden, with no interest in her voice, she left to cross the football field.

"See ya later!" He called out after her in the brightest voice he could muster.

If Jinx heard him, she didn't show it, she had just kept on walking. Opposite to the school, Victor sighed and headed towards the entrance closest to the office.

He really hoped he wouldn't be encountering Jinx anytime soon.

** 3\. Garfield **

Garfield was late… again.

Of course he'd stay up till 3 am playing Mega Monkey's 4, the extended addition, with extra game packs and attack powers. Of course it would make him late for his first day of school. Of course.

It really was just his luck.

"I'M HERE!" he gasped as he burst through the office doors, still panting from the race he'd just had to beat the clock and get to school in time.

Gar was greeted by about 6 blank stares. He laughed awkwardly,

"Hehehe…" he trailed off as he noticed that the stares hadn't changed, "Um… hi, I'm new?" He spoke almost like a question; he wasn't sure what these people were expecting him to say so that just came out of his mouth.

One of the secretaries walked up to him, looked at a list with her all seeing eyes, "Garfield Mark Logan." She stated, pushing her glasses up her long pointy nose, "Welcome to Jump City High."

"Yeah!" He said, flashing her a toothy grin, "Dude, it's nice to meet you!"

The woman gave him an unimpressed, rather forced smile, "Like wise. Now there are a few things I need you to sign, and you can give your guardian this form, bring it in tomorrow morning with their signature."

Gar nodded, mood visibly dropping, but then perked up quickly, "Sounds good! I'll get it done."

"Here's your schedule, if you have any questions, talk to a guidance counsellor."

"No problem," he looked at what he had first, and a confused look spread onto his face **,**

_Huh? What are all these codes? What do all these numbers mean? Where am I supposed to go?_

He began to grab at his hair in a frantic fashion. Gar turned the paper upside down to see if maybe he was holding it wrong, after he'd turned around to each side about 6 times the secretary spoke up, "They're course codes." She said it as if it might mean something to him.

"Eh?"

"I'll get a student to show you to your first class." She sighed

Gar exhaled, he hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath. The confusing numbers and magic codes wouldn't stop him from getting to class, if the school staff was plotting against him it wouldn't work. Then a thought entered his head, what if they were, he went through his mind to find anyone he may have accidentally pissed off since coming to this town.

Right then the office door opened, in walked a huge guy. He felt like this guy was twice as tall as he was.

"Dude, what the hell?!" He cried, he got a 'shhhh' from about 5 of the people roaming about the office.

_He's huge!_

The guy walked passed him, not before setting his eyes on Gar and snickering. Gar scratched his head, why was he laughing? Did he have something in his teeth or something? He closed his mouth and ran his tongue across his teeth self-consciously.

"Hey y'all," the guy spoke, "I'm here for the vice-principle."

They lead him into a room and the secretary motioned for him to stay there. Gar tilted his head to the side in wonder, and then he realized, they were plotting against him! Why else would they tell him to stay? Trying to make him late for class! He wouldn't take it, not from a bunch of old people!

"You'll never make me talk!" He shouted out throwing his fist up in the air, "I know you dudes' real intentions; you thought you could fool me! Well, guess what? I AM TOO SMART FOR THAT!"

* * *

That's how Garfield Logan ended up in the principal's office during his first 6 minutes of school.

"I can't have trouble makers in this school," the principal lectured as Gar shrunk into his seat even further, "Disrupting the work dynamic is unacceptable. Do you understand?"

Gar shuddered slightly at the man's voice, it was creepy, he sounded like the kinda guy who would touch children for fun, "Yes Mr. Wilson."

"Then you are free to go."

Gar exited the office only to be greeted by the tall guy who had laughed at him.

"Hey kid." He said towering over him, "What's up?"

"Umm, nothing I guess." He said unsure, feeling very useless and little.

"Mr. Stone," Mr. Wilson said from his desk, "You have the same class as Mr. Logan first period, would you be so kind as to show him the way?"

"WHAAA?!" the guy cried, Gar frowned, was he too short to be seen with or something? "This kid's a senior?!" He gestured his finger at Garfield in disbelief.

_Oh, he just can't believe that I'm in his class 'cause of my height,_ he thought, feeling a little offended. One usually was when people commented on his size, he was only about 5'6 and this guy was like a kajillion heads taller than him.

"Yeah I'm a senior." He muttered and jumped in surprise as the guy grabbed him head and ruffled his hair violently,

"AWW YEAH! You're pretty small little man, but I think I like you!"

Gar smiled.

"I'm Vic." He introduced himself holding his hand out; Gar took it and shook it firmly.

"Gar."

* * *

As they walked through the halls Gar realized this guy wasn't so bad, he was actually pretty funny. Gar felt a bit guilty for thinking he was scary and mean.

"Dude! I have that game! Remember when the ninja ran through the golden bridge and then the clay monster blew him up with a grenade?"

"I couldn't believe he survived, I thought for sure that he'd have to be resurrected by the Pandora Stone!"

"That clay monster sure was nasty huh?" Gar laughed, "I almost couldn't beat him. I was just about to look up a cheat."

"Don't even joke about that." Victor warned, his voice serious and his eyes playful, "Cheats should be illegal"

"Dude! I know! They're so… cheap."

Gar, for the first time in a while, felt like he'd met someone who was just like him. From what he'd seen in the past 7 minutes, this guy was awesome! They both loved T.V. and videogames. They both seemed to be the energetic, happy sort. For the first time in a while, Gar didn't feel lonely.

"Here's the class, welcome to hell." He said with a smile not fitting his statement.

"Huh?"

"If you don't like Advanced Science, it may as well be." He explained, "For me, this is heaven, but you don't seem like the type."

Gar nodded sheepishly, "Hell, here I come."

When they opened the door he was greeted by a red headed teacher, "Garfield Logan?" She demanded in a slightly bored voice. He nodded again. "Miss. Isley" she introduced. The teacher seemed as if she had better things to do, "You can sit next to Rachel and I expect you'll be on time tomorrow?"

"I'll try." Gar said cheekily, "No promises."

"Just sit down." She sighed, though she sounded annoyed her eyes held amusement, "At the back to the right corner, Rachel could you raise your hand to show him where you are?"

Only one girl didn't look up when Miss. Isley said it.

_She's pretty,_ he thought. She had long purple hair and she seemed to be hiding herself in her hoodie. He got the impression that she was a little dark, her face seemed to be in a perpetual frown and she appeared to be alone. No one sat in the seats around her, or even acknowledged her presence.

"I should have known you wouldn't say anything Miss. Roth," Miss Isley groaned, "Garfield, it's the girl in the back corner."

_So that's Rachel,_ Gar thought as he made his way towards the empty seat next to her. He sat into his seat and as he pushed his chair in it squeaked so loud he, as well as others around him, cringed.

Rachel didn't so much as glance at him. He was somewhat disappointed that he hadn't gotten a reaction, he wasn't going to lie, he liked attention, and getting attention from this girl was strangely important to him. He had no idea why, it was weird, but he did.

Gar attempted to catch her eye and failed multiple times, Rachel just kept studying her desk as if she thought that if she stared at it long enough, she'd burn a hole through it.

Eventually he got annoyed and poked her arm, Rachel whipped around quickly.

Gar flinched, "Sorry." He squeaked.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me." Rachel spoke curtly, her face was stony and her eyes were still unfeeling. Gar saw her entire face for the first time. It was sad, a face that didn't see happiness, he knew that from the lack of visible expression lines around her mouth. Her skin was a pale grey color and she had large eyes the color of some dark purple flower he'd seen, he couldn't remember the name, but he'd recognize the color anywhere. Her eyes, they had first appeared unfeeling, but he could see that they were sad. That was the only word his limited vocabulary could think of, sad.

Right then and there Garfield Logan made a promise to himself that he would get those eyes happy, he would get Rachel Roth to smile.

** 4\. Kori **

Kori Anders hadn't spent much time in America, but all she really knew was that Americans were strange people. All their customs were still very odd to her. She had come here while the weather was still hot and she still was not required to attend, 'the school', and when she had had to attend, she couldn't understand anything that was going on.

Even now in her science class, she could only vaguely comprehend what the woman of education was speaking of. Much of the chosen words were ones she had never heard. She felt a little alone at her school, no one liked talking with her very much, at least the girls. The males seemed to like doing the flirting with her but Kori suspected they didn't actually want to be her friend.

So she was forced to bear school until the Holidays of Winter and the idea of it did not appeal to her. She gazed at the seats around her; most of them were full with people who didn't talk to her, except for the boy who had attempted to grab her in a womanly area. Kori didn't think she liked him very much.

"Class dismissed!" The teacher announced. Kori put her things away slowly and quietly made her way out of the classroom. She had the lunch now and she did not feel like going into the room of eating and sitting alone again. At first Kori had tried to sit with others, she'd tried her sister even, but was only rejected by both Kaylea and her friends.

She made the decision to go out for a walk instead of enduring the sadness of being by oneself at a table of lunch. As Kori walked she twirled her reddish, brown hair between her fingers, searching for split ends. Her hair was straight across and was free of dead hair, but it was a nervous habit of hers that she did when she was feeling insecure of unsure of her surroundings.

Kori could still remember the day her sister had publically rejected her. Kori had felt the break of the heart as she heard the words, "Ugly bitch, don't even look at me." Kori could recall running out and crying in the room with the facilities.

Eating on a place where people created waste was not ideal and Kori hoped that she never had to do that again. She had been devastated, and the next day, she didn't even bother looking for her sister. Kori only sat in a table off in the corner with another student, one who didn't speak English, or any language Kori herself knew.

Kori walked around for a wandered around a while, bought lunch, and found a tree that had an appealing appearance to eat under. She silently set up her small spot and hummed as she unpacked her lunch, which consisted of a… she struggled to remember the name. _Sam-which?_ She wondered, she dismissed the thought and pulled a bottle of mustard out if her designer bag and squeezed it onto the food item, which she still could properly not name. Once it was drenched she gleamed with happiness, then took a sip of the left over liquid.

Kori took a generous bite and sighed, feeling very blissful. As she did Kori heard a chuckle, she turned her head towards the sound. There stood Richard Grayson. He was in a few of her classes, she hadn't seen him in class for a few weeks, and Richard was often absent. Kori could not understand the reason why.

Yet there Richard was, leaning against a tree nearby, finding amusement in something Kori was doing. His eyes were covered by his dark sunglasses, and his hands were located inside his pockets in a most casual way.

"May I ask what is amusing?" She asked tilting her head to the side and putting her index finger to her chin, "I do not understand. Have I made a joke?"

Richard only smirked, leaving Kori even more confused, "Is it not customary for Americans to answer when they are asked a question?"

"Sure it is." He sighed lazily.

"Then why did you not reply to my previous question?" Kori pondered, almost to herself.

"I'm answering now." He pointed out. Kori didn't reply due to her bewilderment, what was he speaking of, the way he answered her questions did not give her any answers, only more questions.

"I do not understand." Kori finally admitted helplessly.

"Good," He replied, though his voice seemed nonchalant, Kori could somehow sense an undertone of darkness as he said, "It's better you don't understand this world, it only screws with your head, y'know?"

"Tell me, how does one screw a head?" She wondered, "You speak in strange ways."

"Does it really matter?" He said, the darkness coming out to the surface of his voice even more, "Better be someone like you, who doesn't get the shit hole we live in than someone like me who causes shit."

"Richard, are you alright?" Kori inquired, she may have been unable to fully understand why what he said caused him to be unhappy, but she could tell that he was, "You seem down in the garbage chute."

He chuckled again slightly, "I believe the term is down in the dumps Miss. Anders."

"Oh… well many thanks to you!" She smiled brightly; glad to have learned a new custom of the country, "I assure you I am most grateful!"

"I don't doubt it." He muttered as he walked off, opposite way of the school.

"I hope to see you in the Class of English!" Kori called out to him.

He did not reply, but she did hope that perhaps, whatever it was about her that he found amusing had made his day a little more joyous. Just a little.

* * *

Kori walked into her English class, and sat in her seat at the front. She turned her head and was most disappointed when she saw that Richard's seat was uninhabited.

She did however notice that another boy sat in the previously unused seat next to Richard's. He was a miniature size for someone his age; she then thought it could be due to the fact that Kori herself was quite tall for a girl. The boy was grinning, and making a boy named Wally laugh. She then decided that she liked this boy, and that he seemed most kind.

The teacher began to speak on a novel that they were supposed to read. Everyone settled down and the boy resumed making Wally snicker, only in hushed tones. He was silenced by the educator, and he was visibly dejected.

Kori turned back to him, and gave him the kindest smile she could. The boy returned it with a wink and thumbs up. Normally Kori would consider this an act of the flirting, but she did not think he had meant it in that sort of manner, which made her esteem for this boy grow even more.

When Kori turned around there was Richard, at the door. She could not mask her surprise and gasped silently. The teacher, Ms. Quinzel stared too.

"I'd scold you for being late but… seeing as you haven't been her in like 3 weeks, just take your damn seat."

Richard only grunted and walked down towards his desk. Leaving Kori somewhat happy with herself, this quickly dissolved when he stopped at her desk and muttered, not even looking at her, "Don't think I came because of you, I have some things I need to sort out."

Kori visibly deflated.

Of course, who would do something for a Klorbag like her?

** 5\. Richard **

Richard Grayson was done. He was done with school, with home, with everything. All he wanted right now was to be able to go off and do whatever he wanted.

Bruce was worse than ever, it was like he never knew about the 17 year old downstairs that was causing problems. He was too busy with his work and his company to even consider Richard. His attitude was even worse; when he was talking to Richard he was cold and distant. He couldn't even picture the guy smiling; it would probably crack his face.

However Bruce didn't usually bother with him, he left him to the damn butler. Alfred, he was called. The guy was so patronizing he couldn't take it. He cared too much about the well-being of the Wayne Household that he only cared that Richard didn't do anything physically or socially damaging to the houses reputation.

School was worse, teachers telling him what to do, how to do it and why they know best. It pissed him off and Richard had had enough, adults were all the same.

He was described by adults as a rebellious, angry teen who was lucky he wasn't in juvenile hall, or jail. Richard scoffed at this; he wasn't in jail because no one had caught him yet, he couldn't be caught. Anyone looking for evidence of his heists were evidently disappointed, they couldn't pin anything on him. The only thing they could prove was that he was a 17 year old kid who needed an attitude adjustment, but that much was obvious. One didn't have to investigate to figure that out, the fact that it was insanely difficult to have a civil conversation with the young Grayson without wanting to wring his neck said enough.

Right now Richard was in misery. He was in class, English to be exact. Richard had thought that he had no choice; he owed Adonis some money for some beer he got off of them. He couldn't find another time to pay them back. He considered just not paying them, but after the incident with Johnny Rancid, Bruce threatened that he'd have his head if another one of his 'friends' showed up at his door with a gun. Scared the hell out of Alfred too, when he opened the door.

Richard was about to fall asleep when the new kid next to him snickered loudly; he and Wally hadn't shut up since he sat down. Richard didn't even want to tell this kid to shut up with this idiot in fear that he would start thinking it was ok to converse with him. As the two burst into yet another fit of hushed laughter he pulled his glasses over his eyes in an attempt to allow one of his senses to be relieved of the two hooligans.

Through the dark lenses he watched that girl. Kori Anders. She was strange, not just the fact that she belonged on the island of misfit toys, but that she was such an innocent person who was good to people, and she had yet to make a single friend during her time here. From the few moments he'd spoken with her, he knew he hated her.

Richard wasn't sure exactly what it was about her, maybe it was her obnoxious cheer, or her naivety, but he did and he couldn't help it. Perhaps he didn't hate her; it may be resentment that he felt. Whatever he felt towards Kori, it bothered him just as much as her smiles did.

When the class was over Richard met up quickly with Adonis, the guy was happy to get his money and couldn't shut up about how Richard had arranged a meeting during school hours. Richard merely scoffed at this and told him that if he wanted Richard to keep buying, he'd better learn to keep his mouth shut. Adonis left shortly after that, just as the boy suspected.

Richard was about to walk home when he felt his phone vibrate.

_Alfred._

"What is it?" he groaned as he answered the phone.

"Just making sure your alive Master Grayson." He replied in his thick English accent, "I assumed you'd either been kidnapped or killed seeing as you haven't been out of your bed this early in approximately 6 years."

"Yeah, well I went to school," he said, his voice annoyed, "Why didn't you call earlier if you thought I was killed?"

"The reason for that was due to the fact that no person other than you has been in your room during the morning again, for the past 6 years; I only just realized your absence."

"Aren't you thorough." Richard said sarcastically.

"I try."

"I'm sure."

"I assume by your tone of voice and apparent attitude you loved your day at school."

"Hated every minute of it."

"As I suspected."

"Goodbye Alfred."

"Good day Master Grayson."

Richard heard the dial tone and shut his phone off.

That's when he heard the shouting.

** 6\. Jinx **

Jinx really liked to think of herself as a merciful, kind person. That didn't mean she actually was one. She knew that she wasn't, but it made her feel better to think that she might be.

Right now was a different story however. She felt no ounce of kindness in her soul at the moment; she was on a mission, a mission to kill Rachel Roth. Well… maybe not kill, but beating her senseless would do just fine.

Jinx was outraged when she had learned this morning that Rachel had given Seymour a black eye yesterday. He'd walked in, the skin surrounding his eye purple and black, and Gizmo told her. Jinx never had liked Rachel, but this made things even more personal than when they had been before. They had a history ever since they'd first seen each other in ninth grade, that meeting was enough to fuel a rivalry.

Now she was marching across the halls, her group of friends trailing closely behind her. Jinx was ready to start interrogating other students as to Rachel Roth's whereabouts when she quickly glanced outside of the window at the back of the school.

She looked away then whipped her head back around when she realized what she'd seen.

"Found her."

* * *

"Roth!" She yelled from the school door entrance. The purple haired girl may have been far away from where Jinx stood, but she turned around all the same.

"Get over here!" But Rachel only looked at her a moment with her cold, unfeeling eyes, then turned and kept walking. Infuriated with her lack of response Jinx quickly, but coolly approached the girl. As she existed the school's overhang rain drops pelted her skin.

When she was close enough, Jinx reached her hand out to grab Rachel's shoulder and jerk her around, but before she could the latter spun around as if she'd been aware of Jinx's presence the entire time. Rachel didn't say a word and just looked at her quizzically as if saying, "Are you really going to do this now?"

Yes, yes she was.

"Keep your hands off anyone I associate with." She warned.

"I wasn't aware that Seymour couldn't speak for himself."

"I can defend people if I want; at least I have people I can defend and those who will defend me. What do you have _Rachel?"_ Jinx emphasized the last word in a tone of false kindness, causing very slight look of annoyance to cross Rachel's face, but as soon as it arrived, it left.

"Are you so desperate for validation that you have to disturb other people's time in an attempt to gain attention?" Rachel countered deadpan.

Jinx smiled sweetly, her eyes flashing, and threw a punch so quick that even Rachel couldn't have moved out of the way. She stumbled back and fell to the ground.

At this point a crowd was beginning to form in the middle of the parking lot where they were. Rachel was still for a moment, still on the ground, her long hair creating a purple veil over her face, she was breathing heavily, as if trying to calm herself down.

Jinx could almost feel the anger radiating off of Rachel's person. Jinx suddenly felt a stab of nervousness; she knew what kind of people surrounded Rachel, and the environment she was brought up in. She would have no problem reciprocating the punch.

But Jinx knew what she herself went through being raised, she could hold her own against Rachel.

Rachel looked up at her; her eyes were no longer blank, but blazing with anger. She suddenly got up and in a flash, even faster than Jinx had, returned the punch with extreme force. Jinx cried out as it connected with her jaw. She then fell to the ground spitting out blood. Rachel loomed over her dangerously.

"What's the matter?" She scoffed maliciously, "Can't fight back?" Jinx started at her in surprise, never before had she seen Rachel like this, it was as if she was a completely different person, a mere shell of the girl everyone knew her as. "You really thought that you could hit me and get away with it? Don't make me laugh! I've seen things you can't even think up of in your ugly little mind. You haven't seen anything bad yet, _Iris."_ She seemed to be mocking and growling at the same time, "You dare touch me again and I will rip you apart, and won't hesitate in doing so. I've had to do worse, touch me again and I'll kill you."

Jinx reached up to feel her jaw, her hand touching the blood. That would leave a mark, and despite Rachel's words, she didn't move.

"That's what I thought." Rachel laughed cruelly as she turned to walk away, and stopped before saying one last taunt, "Coward."

That was it; Jinx could feel everyone surrounding the two of them staring at her, seeing what she would do. Jinx was not about to lose her reputation to Rachel, to someone who openly mocked her. She hauled herself up and Rachel glanced back, "Oh, is little _Iris_ getting up like a big girl?"

"Shut up." Jinx said under her breath, as she strolled up to Rachel. She threw a punch, to which the girl stepped away from and raised an eyebrow. Jinx smirked, she had fallen for it. As Rachel moved, Jinx used her other arm to other fist to connect with Rachel's side, it knocked the girl off balance, but she dropped to the ground, hands on the wet pavement, supporting her as she swiped both legs in front of her tripping Jinx and causing her to fall to the pavement.

Jinx launched herself at the girl and pinning her to the wet gravel and began hitting her repeatedly in the face, before she could get many hits in Rachel blocked her fist and rolled making her on top of Jinx and the one throwing the attacks.

Every hit hurt like hell and Jinx tried in vain to stop the barrage, when suddenly they stopped.

Someone had pulled Rachel off.

** 7\. Contention Colère **

Just as she began hitting Jinx, she was yanked off of her. Who had done it? She'd kill them.

Rachel wrenched her arms from the grip of the bastard and whipped around to see who it had been. When she saw who it was she gripped his shoulder and threw him to the side. It was the boy from her Science class, the one who she disliked from the second she saw him, the one who she hated since the moment he poked her.

"You!" She seethed, "Did you not understand me when I told you _never to touch me!"_

His dark green eyes were filled with fear, but only a moment, it was then replaced with determination, which pissed Rachel off even more.

"Stop." That was all he said, "Just… stop."

Rachel almost went to beat him to a pulp, when she sensed someone coming up behind her; she jerked around to see Jinx's attempt to get her from behind fail, due to a large boy slipping his arms underneath Jinx's and holding her back. Jinx spat, "I thought I told you to stay away from me!"

"Not when you pick fights with my friends." He said calmly, "Rachel." He greeted with a nod.

"Victor." She replied grudgingly.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, his voice level.

Damn him, damn him and his damn tranquility.

"You should listen to Jinx," Rachel answered angrily, "I don't need you, or this shrimp," She directed her thumb at the kid behind her, "To try and change me."

"Ha! Told you!" Jinx laughed cruelly, "She doesn't want you meddling, now let me go before I kick you where the sun don't shine."

"Stop." The shrimp said again. Did he know any other words?

"Shut up!" Rachel snarled as she gripped him by the tops of his arms and threw him for the second time.

He hit someone behind him, someone who had been in the middle of the crowd,

"Oh look, it's the idiot who won't keep his mouth shut." Richard Grayson said, clearly bored, He leaned forward his piercing blue eyes glaring into the kids "You don't want to make me angry."

"O-of course not," He stuttered then laughed nervously get up and dusting his now wet pants off, "I-I mean uh-" He was cut short by Richard lifting his leg and kicking him back to the parking lot floor. Richard then began fighting the kid.

This left Victor visibly distracted, Jinx saw an opening and kicked Victor where she'd threatened to, causing him to let her free. Rachel saw an opportunity and resumed her attack.

The crowd was shouting, all 5 of them tussling about, it soon became apparent that no one really knew why they were fighting anymore, Rachel was fighting an evenly matched Richard, meeting him punch for punch, kick for kick. Each of them obviously experienced fighters.

Victor was defending the shrimp from Jinx, it was obvious he didn't often fight but his brute force was able to block Jinx's nimble attacks, the shrimp hadn't managed to get many hits in, but by the blood of his face, he'd been hit plenty.

Rachel was running purely on adrenaline, her anger fueling her energy. It no longer mattered who she was fighting just so long as she was. It felt good, it felt really good.

Richard attempted to smash his fist into her face; she caught his large fist in her small hand with ease. She grinned, and it wasn't a happy one. Rachel twisted his wrist and he grunted, using her other hand, she attempted to mimic his attack. Richard ducked but Rachel still felt her hand make contact.

She'd hit someone in the crowd.

Shit.

It was a girl, who looked about Rachel's own age, she had a pretty face, and Rachel had just hit it.

The girl didn't move, she stayed ridged in shock. Her face wore an expression of confusion and distress. Rachel just stared, as did the other 4. The auburn haired girl struggled to find words to say, right then Rachel remembered who she was.

Kaylea Ander's sister Kori. The girl who was alone, just like Rachel. The only difference being that Kori didn't deserve her solitude.

What had Rachel been doing? How could she lose control like this? Suddenly she felt vulnerable, all these people watching her, seeing what she had done. Rachel hastily pulled up her hood to try to hide herself, it was futile but she did it anyways.

"Kori I-" She began but was cut off by Mr. Wilson bursting through the crowd, "Now, now," He sighed, his voice surprisingly void of anger, "What do we have here?"

He strolled casually around the paring lot as the audience scattered away, "Victor Stone, Football Captain. Shame, shame Vic. This could affect your scholarship applications." He passed the large boy and passed the shrimp, "Garfield Logan, didn't I warn you only 6 hours ago about causing problems? Twice in one day… tsk tsk," He then turned to Jinx, "Ah Jinx, can't say I'm surprised, just can't seem to stay out of trouble can you?" He went right up to Richard, maybe a little to close Rachel remarked to herself, "Richard Grayson, why are you even at school, don't you usually skip?" He left it at that and moved on to Rachel, "Rachel Roth, don't glare at me, it won't scare me. You really let loose didn't you? Very unlike you I must say." Rachel contained her indignation and wore her default face. Just when she thought he'd finished his condescending speech he turned to Kori, "Kori Anders, now I'm surprised. I did not expect this from you."

Poor Kori, her eyes began to well up but instead of protesting that she had nothing to do with the fight she just nodded submissively and burst into tears. Mr. Wilson patted her head comfortingly, "We all make mistakes, and we just have to make up for them. Which all of you will be doing. If any of you have plans, change them, you're all coming with me."

** 8\. Une Curieuse Répression **

"I hope you realize what you've done is unacceptable." Mr. Wilson said, "You all are lucky I like most of you because I've decided that none of you will be expelled. I've been coming up with a new form of punishment in schools, you lucky children are going to be my guinea pigs per say. For the next 2 weeks every day after school you will stay in a classroom with one another, unsupervised. You must learn to deal with one another and learn to overcome your differences. You will be given a series of questions you must be able to answer about each person by the end of the two weeks. Each of you must answer them about one of your peers as well as say what you've learned about this person you never knew before and say how the experience changed your opinion of them. If I do not find your answers satisfactory that will result in another two weeks… for all of you. Should you decide to not show up I will not hesitate to involve the cops and have you all arrested for assault. Are we clear?"

All six teens stared at the vice principle in disbelief.


	2. Week One: First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is in hell, Gar is ganged up on, Kori's sister kinda sucks, Richard is a dick, Vic makes a visit, Jinx ditches danger, and Rachel hits her head.

**9\. Condamné, Enfermé, Vissé: ** (Condemned, Locked Up, Screwed)

Gar had no idea what this whole plan to punish the four of them was. It wasn't exactly his fault he was clueless, he'd listened to Mr. Wilson's speech, well most of it. Gar was a little too busy coming up with a reason for a judge why he didn't need deserve to go to jail till he was 60. He might have spaced out a little… but it honestly wasn't that much!

This was the reason Gar was freaking out all the next day, he couldn't concentrate at all in any of his classes. Sad thing was, almost everyone else involved didn't seem fazed at all. Victor had acted as nice as he had the day before; Rachel glared at her desk in Advanced Science and hadn't seemed to change. Richard just sat in class with his sunglasses covering his eyes, but Gar was 85% sure he was sleeping. He hadn't seen Creepy Pinky all day.

Kori was the only one who was as nervous as he was, she looked as if she was on the verge of tears all through English. Miss. Quinzel had to excuse her from class to go to the washroom. Gar had a suspicion that she let her tears flow the moment she left. He'd shot her a weak smile, that may or may not have appeared supportive; she returned it and then left.

Gar really wanted to say that he wished he hadn't even gotten into that fight, his jaw still hurt from the punch Rachel had thrown at him, to say nothing of his butt, which was probably broken or something. Even after all the crap that had happened to him, he couldn't say he regretted it. Those chicks would have torn each other apart. He did kinda want to have some sorta redo, where it had gone a lot more peacefully, preferably where he hadn't gotten thrown on the ground by a girl. Twice.

His pride hurt more than his ass, but remembering what had happened, and what might have happened, made him feel a lot better about what had went down.

* * *

_"Hey dude!" Gar called out._

_Vic turned around and waved enthusiastically at the boy across the hall, "Gar!" When he caught up to Vic_ _the taller boy grinned, "How's the first day? Make any mortal enemies yet?"_

_"Heh." Gar huffed, scratching the back of his head sheepishly._

_"Already?!" Vic cried, "Dawg, you crazy. Who?"_

_"Rachel Roth."_

_"What! You really are crazy!"_

_"Dude, I know! All I did was poke her and she just snapped at me!" Gar defended._

_"All you did was poke her? You poked her?" Vic demanded, slapping his face with his palm._

_"I didn't think she'd mind, she seemed alone so I thought I could tell her a joke." Gar protested._

_They reached the back door and Vic pulled up his hood to shelter himself from the rain, "Sorry I don't think Rachel would enjoy your kind of humor, or any humor for that matter. She_ _**likes** _ _being alone Gar, she always has."_

_"You know her?" Gar asked in surprise, he hadn't expected that Rachel would hang around a guy like Vic._

_"Went to kindergarten together, I'm supposedly the 'only one' she'll ever talk to."_

_"Really? Maybe you can introduce me… I feel a little stupid for annoying her and I'd like to get on her good side." Gar sighed, blinking as the rain drops fell into his green eyes._

_"Well yea, that was kinda dumb." He chuckled, "But honestly, the rumors aren't exactly true, y'know the ones about her being my friend. I wish I could say she was, but today was the first day I talked to her in 8 months, we aren't that close."_

_"Have you ever made her smile?" Gar wondered out loud._

_"Me? No. Don't think I've seen her actually smile, unless you count a slight smirk."_

_"Oh." Gar bit his lip in thought._

_"What brought this on?" Vic asked, raising his eyebrow._

_Gar shrugged, "Dunno, just thought she might look even prettier with a smile than a frown."_

_"Lil' man, good luck." Vic replied, "And you'll need it."_

_They walked in the rain silently for only a moment when they heard shouting. What was it? Gar had no idea, but he knew that they weren't happy shouts. He got a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach and asked Vic, "What is that?"_

_For the first time since Gar met him, the dude was dead serious, "Not sure, but I might have an idea."_

_Vic broke out into a sprint towards the parking lot; Gar noticed that there was a large crowd of people gathered in a circle, all yelling. He went towards it as fast as he could, following Vic._

_Gar reached him a few moments after he had stopped; Vic was staring into the crowd in horror. Gar followed his gaze and saw a thin, pink haired girl on the ground and Rachel looming over her. He could barely make out what she was saying, but he did hear._

_"You really thought that you could hit me and get away with it? Don't make me laugh! I've seen things you can't even think up of in your ugly little mind. You haven't seen anything bad yet, Iris." She appeared to be a completely different person than the one who had quietly threatened him, "You dare touch me again and I will rip you apart, and won't hesitate in doing so. I've had to do worse, touch me again and I'll kill you."_

_Gar panicked, it wasn't often he had to play the hero apart from video games, but he did feel like he needed to pull these two apart. A little person like him couldn't really fight, but those girls looked pretty damn vicious._

_Pinky was now on top of Rachel, hitting her face; Rachel rolled her over and mimicked her actions._

_Vic turned his head away from the two girls and met Gar's gaze. Very slightly he motioned his head towards the fight, knowing what he meant, Gar nodded then burst through the crowd._

_He knew what he had to do, Gar knew full well he could get arrested, or die._

_Well maybe not die._

_Even if he did, he had people waiting for him._

_So he ran._

* * *

Gar looked at the group nervously waiting outside of the classroom, was everybody glaring at him? Having the suspicion that everyone around you wanted nothing more than to bash you into a wall was not a very nice feeling.

Vic and Kori hadn't arrived yet and he felt like he'd been left for the wolves. Gar knew animals, it was either hunt, or be hunted. If he was animal, he would definitely feel like the prey.

Rachel had her hood up and was leaning against the wall a few feet away from everyone else. If he even glanced vaguely in her direction, she would stare at him so hard that he could feel the so called 'daggers' digging into him.

Richard stood in a casual stance and had his hands in his pocket, this time his glasses were nowhere to be seen. Gar didn't dare look into his piercing blue eyes, he might get kicked again.

Pinky was lying on the ground with her one leg crossed over the other and was picking at her black colored nails. No matter how hard he tried, Gar couldn't figure out her name, she'd been called Jinx by a few people, but Rachel had called her Iris. So instead of dwelling on it, he just took to referring to her as Pinky.

"Soo…" He began cautiously, trying to start conversion and was instantly shut down by raised eyebrows and blazing eyes, "Alright I'll just shut up."

"You do that." Pinky said distantly, examining her nails.

Just when Gar thought he might burst, he saw Vic coming down the halls, accompanied by Kori. He breathed a sigh of relief.

As they approached he heard Kori's lively chatter,

"Oh I am so glad that we met Friend Victor, you are most kind. I do hope that this 'Detention' will not prove too unbearable."

Well they seemed like good friends.

For some reason, Richard's glare seemed to intensify as the two strolled up.

"Yo! Where's Mr. Wilson?" Vic called, when he saw the unresponsive and sullen faces look up at him he sighed, "Alright y'all, who died?"

"If you don't shut up, you might." Pinky said absentmindedly.

"Oooooo." Rachel marveled, Vic smirked at her sarcasm. Judging by the tension that had just risen, Gar braced himself for people to actually start dying.

"Y'know Roth, shut up, no one wants to hear your crap." Jinx countered, still seeming unaffected and casual.

"No one wants to hear yours either." Richard replied.

"Richard, can you leave your rich ass out of my business or I'll kick it back so hard your butler won't recognize you." Jinx drawled, her voice was surprisingly calm for the threat she'd just made. The way she had said it so easily almost made the warning even more threatening, as if she could do it easily. Gar took a slight step away from her.

"Friends, must we fight? Are we not here to get to understand one another?" Kori asked desperately. Poor Kori, no one answered her.

Gar sighed, normally he would have jumped into an argument with a joke, no question, but he was in enough trouble, and he didn't need anywhere else on him bruised.

"What's your problem?" Richard demanded, "You annoyed with us, with our arguing? That's really something coming from the kid who won't keep his mouth shut."

"Dude! I didn't say that! I swear! I'm just… impatient!" He lit up when he came up with an excuse for his 'annoyed' sigh, "Mr. Wilson's taking a long time. I'm just bored!"

"Bullshit." Jinx laughed.

"Y'all, just shut up," Vic groaned, "Honestly, I don't want to be here as much as the next person, but haven't we all caused enough trouble?"

The five teens said nothing in reply; they just kept their eyes away from Vic. The silence was awkward. Too awkward.

"He's right."

Gar blinked in surprise as Rachel spoke, cutting the silence. Everyone glanced at her in surprise. When the girl saw this she stared back, "What?"

"Yeah! Go Rae!" Gar grinned.

"Don't call me that."

"OK" he squeaked.

Kori finally was at ease and relaxed, for which Gar was grateful. He liked Kori; she smiled at him when he got yelled at in class. Gar didn't really understand why she was so nice, but was friendless. Well, at least Vic had kinda talked to her and stuff, that had made her happy.

Rachel. He still was going to stand by what he'd promised to Vic and himself and make that girl smile. It was weird, his sudden interest in her. The natural jokester in him was possibly just annoyed that there was someone who wouldn't laugh at his pranks.

That must have been it.

**10\. En Bas, Dans la Poubelle Tirer :** (Down in the Garbage Shute)

Mr. Wilson had arrived, the others seemed to be upset that the man was absent for 25 minutes after the specified time of meeting. Kori did not really mind, he did come at least.

The previous day was quite an event. She was unable to explain to her mother and father the reason for the purple and black injury that was located on her cheek. Galfore had told her that it would be gone in a week or two. This had put Kori's own mind at 'the rest' for she had no wish for the dark color to be on her face any longer than needed.

Kori had attempted the explanation, but her parents had a plane they were required to catch and had left before she had a chance. Kaylea had done the mocking and that had not made Koru feel good on her insides.

That truly was not what was bothering her. Kori did grasp the fact that she would not understand many things in America for a while, but she could not comprehend why she was blamed for fighting.

Kori had forgiven Rachel; she understood forgiveness and that Rachel had not meant to hit her. Why she herself had been blamed, Kori did not understand.

Mr. Wilson was now explaining how the next few days would go. He did hand them a sheet with some of the things they would have to know about each other.

Kori sat in a desk, front and center with her hands folded, listening attentively. She had to or else she'd miss something. After turning her head she realized everyone else could not have cared less. Victor was on his phone at a desk at the back of the room. Jinx was sitting on a desk swinging her legs poking Richard. Kori realized after the sudden snore that escaped his mouth, that he had fallen asleep. His feet were propped up onto the desk and his sunglasses covered his eyes once again. Rachel was sitting on the floor in the back corner and Gar was slowly scooting over towards her. If he had gotten into Rachel's space that is personal she would turn to him and appear angry and he would move away, then start all over again.

"I hope all of you were listening, because I really would hate it if you failed the test and you all had to do it over." Mr. Wilson paused and put his hand on his chin, "Actually, I wouldn't" As he said this he pushed Richard's feet nimbly off the desk, waking him up as well as startling Jinx.

"Well, good luck." He shrugged, "The door will be locked until 5:30, you have 2 and a half hours to spend with each other. If any blood is shed or any rules are broken, I'm sure Kori would be happy to use the phone to call me. Miss. Anders, the number is on the phone."

He then left and shut the door behind him.

Kori liked to believe the best about people but if needed, she was able to be realistic.

These five would tear each other apart.

**11\. L'évitement est la Meilleure Politique:** (Avoidance is the Best Policy)

"Stop talking, I'm reading." Rachel frowned,

"You're reading?" Gar asked,

"Yes, this is a book. It has words in it. Try it sometime. Might get you to leave me alone."

"Awe Rae, you don't really want me to do that do you."

"Don't call me that, and no, of course not. I want you to keep annoying me. I love it, can't you tell by my face?" Rachel asked deadpan.

Gar squinted his eyes in a dumb confusion, "Uhhh… no?"

"It means, 'Get out of my face or I'll hurt you.'"

"Oh, sorry."

He then stopped talking, he'd finally stopped talking. It was a miracle, he hadn't stopped since the vice principal had left.

She let out a sigh of relief, barely audible. Gar smiled at her, "Soooooo, wanna here a joke?"

"No."

"Knock knock."

"…"

He leaned in and whispered in her ear urgently as if it was urgent information that he had to keep secret, "You're supposed to say 'who's there?'"

"Thanks, but I'm good." Rachel replied, causing Gar's face to fall. She shot him a questioning look.

"Ok fine, but that doesn't mean that I won't be able to get you to smile." Gar pouted, crossing his arms in a huff.

"Um, ok, I'm going." Rachel said, cutting the conversation short as she often did. She couldn't listen to his chatter any longer, so she got up and headed to a desk away from the others. What was this idiot saying? Wanting to make her smile? He hardly knew her apart from a name, a face, and that her punches hurt like hell. Why on earth would someone like him want to make someone like her smile.?

Part of her might have felt a little bad after she saw the disappointed look on Gar's face, but she quickly buried any remorse she may have felt under her annoyance and sat down.

Rachel glanced over in Kori's direction, she didn't even bother trying to hide away the guilt she felt for what she had done to the girl. Kori did not deserve any of what was happening to her, it was Rachel's fault that she was here, she wasn't so proud to say otherwise. Just listening to Kori's loving voice caused her to feel a sting of guilt.

As much as Rachel wanted to supress those feelings as well, she knew she couldn't, that she deserved to feel the guilt to its full extent. Rachel always knew she was a bad person, it wasn't exactly uncommon knowledge, but she wished she hadn't proven everyone right yesterday. It just showed that the calm, composed Rachel wasn't as in control as everyone thought. The very idea pissed her off; it caused her world's status quo to become unbalanced.

Rachel looked over at Richard who had indeed fallen back asleep. Why couldn't everyone else be like him? She and Richard had always acknowledged each other and given the other the respect they deserved. Richard left Rachel alone and Rachel left Richard alone. There were no complications, nothing to trouble oneself with. That was an ideal relationship for Rachel; unfortunately, despite her efforts she couldn't have that sort of life. People were not accommodating. Garfield Logan being one of them.

Just when Rachel thought that she would be left alone Vic pulled up a chair and sat opposite to her.

"Hey Rachel, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Well you already did," She pointed out, she had no intention of answering his questions if he was going to ask about what happened yesterday, "But go ahead I suppose."

"Are you doing alright? You seem different." His voice was concerned, but not pressing, making Rachel not want to reply honestly even more.

"I'm fine." She spoke.

"Rachel, I worry about you, you're different. What happened yesterday was not like you at all. I normally wouldn't bother ya with this, but it seems kinda serious."

"Vic, don't bother. If you're looking for serious, go see the walking, talking cotton candy stand." She gestured towards Jinx, who was behind her, picking at her chunky jewelry, "Or better yet, the shrimp, he's about as serious as they get."

"He'd make Goofy look like a genius." Vic agreed good naturedly.

"Hn."

"Rachel, if there's something wrong, I can't help unless ya tell me." He reasoned.

"Maybe I'm passed help, maybe I don't want it. Feel free to decide for yourself." She said with a voice laced with the temperature of ice. Rachel got up and went to the window. She was running out of places in this small classroom to be on her own.

She looked back over at Jinx. Rachel could still remember the day they first laid eyes on each other. How was she supposed to forget? It felt like ages ago, but the event was burned into her mind like it was yesterday.

They had been so young. Jinx didn't even have her hair all pink then and Rachel's own hair had been short and choppy. They were much more naïve back then, but by no means innocent.

She sighed, shook her head, and stopped thinking about it. Rachel couldn't change the past; if she had then she would definitely not be in this situation now. Rachel stole a glance at the clock,

Two hours to go.

**11\. Cette Maison n'est pas assez Grande pour Nous Deux** (This House isn't Big Enough for the Two of Us)

"Welcome home Master Grayson." The older man spoke as he opened the large doors of Wayne Manor.

"Alfred." Richard nodded in greeting, heading straight for the stairs to get to his room. He had no desire what-so-ever to have a conversation with the man right now. Detention had been hell, a complete waste of time, and everyone in the classroom was so damn annoying.

If Vic and Gar had just calmed down and stopped blabbing for 2 seconds he might have been able to sleep more. Jinx's dumb habit of fidgeting and picking her nails or anything else around her was obnoxious. Kori was just a distraction, it was too hard to try and fall asleep with a pretty-

He stopped his thoughts on Kori short, before he went places in his head about the redhead that he didn't want to go. It would be easier to resent her properly if she didn't appear to have just walked out of a freaking Disney Channel music video, all innocent and attractive.

He wasn't going to lie, he _was_ attracted to the girl, but this only made him dislike her even more.

Rachel was fine; she knew when to leave someone alone.

"You are home early." The butler commented, voice hinting at something, "Usually I can only expect you after eleven."

_Why, did you like it when I was out of your hair?_ Richard thought bitterly.

"Well now you won't have to worry about me out causing trouble for the house." Richard scoffed as he continued climbing the winding staircase.

"It is a bit too late for that isn't it?" Alfred pointed out, "Considering what you were doing yesterday."

"Screw you Alfred, it's none of your business." Richard said angrily as he stopped in his tracks.

"Master Wayne, your adoptive father, sought to make it my business."

"Did he now? He remembered that there's another person in this house besides him," He said disdainfully, while going back down the stairs to face Alfred, "Well you can tell him he can suck my-"

"Richard." A new voice spoke, cutting him off before he said something stupid.

At the end of the hall, a man, no older than 35 stood, his face hard and his stance stiff. He calmly walked towards the bulter and the teen.

"Bruce." Richard said through gritted teeth, he clenched his fists in an effort to keep calm. The man's very presence was enough to set the teen on edge.

His adoptive father nodded at Alfred and the bulter bowed out of the confrontation quietly, walked by Richard, and left the two in the foyer alone.

"This needs to stop." Bruce spoke bluntly and to the point.

"Now you pay attention to me, when I get into a fight on school property? Great timing, but too bad I'm already in some deep shit right now, so deep even your money can't buy me a way out of it. Mess with this and your 'son' will be charged and arrested, bringing even more shame on Wayne Enterprises."

"Richard, you are ignorant and naive. Keep this up and I will not hesitate calling the cops and having you arrested, whatever it does to the company." The man replied with authority.

"The company, the company, the precious company. Will you shut up about it and think about something else other than yourself and how much money you're making?"

"As I said, ignorant and naive." Bruce sighed, "You think you understand the world, but you don't, you are a child, You may be only months away from 18, but your actions and decisions are immature."

"Oh like hell! I will not be talked down on and patronized by the likes of you!" Richard yelled, "What do you know of the world? What do you know about taking care of a 'child' as you call me; you don't even have a family!"

Had Richard not hated his adoptive father so much, he might have felt guilty for his words.

"I think we're done here," Bruce replied coldly walking away, "And I hope you weren't planning on taking your arrogance riding on your bike."

_Huh?_ Richard thought, confused. He checked his back pocket for the keys to his motorcycle and found nothing but a few wrappers. _How did he-_

Then it came to him, _Alfred._

Guess he would be walking to school from now on.

**12\. La Douleur et le Mépris:** (Sorrow and Contempt)

Every Monday Vic dreaded his drive down to the lab. The drive was long, boring and set his gaming and exercise schedule off balance. He thought of what he could be doing right now. He could be running around town, drowning out the sounds of cars with his iPod. He could be lifting weights while watching cartoons. He could be playing Mega Monkeys! Vic had about a million things he'd rather be doing.

But instead he was making a 45 minute drive to the next few towns over, practically falling asleep at the wheel.

But he made a promise. A promise that he had to keep, not for the person he'd made the promise to, but the reason he had made it in the first place. He used to love the lab, he had spent such happy memories there as a kid, Vic wished that he could look at the place the same, but he couldn't. It just wasn't a place of refuge anymore.

Vic had however accepted that fact. There was nothing he could do about it and he had come to terms with it.

"Dawg really?!" Vic groaned as a car in the lane next to him cut his car off, "No one cuts of the T-Car!"

He swerved past the bastard, cut _him_ off, then laughed triumphantly, "I didn't spend 2 years working on this baby for nothing!"

The driver flipped him the bird.

"Well that's what he gets for driving a 2002 Toyota Corolla." He shrugged as if there was nothing he could do about it.

Vic pulled up into the lab and parked his car. It stood out from all the other stuffy boring cars. His shone a bright white, with blue trimming. It was sleek, beautiful, and perfect. It was his baby.

When he was fifteen he bought it and recreated it almost from scratch for his sixteenth birthday. It however took a lot longer than he had expected and was forced to wait another year, but his baby was worth it. He's redone and replaced the engines and made it about twice as fast as it originally was. Vic had torn apart the interior and exterior and added new parts, so basically it was a completely different car than the one he'd bought in tenth grade.

He entered the building reluctantly, pausing before opening the doors and went to the person working at the desk.

"Hey Pam, why are you at the desk today?" He asked. During the day Pamela Isley was Miss. Isley, his Advanced Science teacher, but at night she was Pam, a researcher at Gotham's Lab, specializing in plant growth.

"Ugh, don't ask." The red haired woman replied dejectedly.

"Ok."

"That jerk Mr. Fries who usually works the front decided he was gonna ditch and leave me at the desk doing," She shuddered as she said, "Paperwork."

"Aw, poor Pam, do want me to get you anything while you're chained here." He chuckled at the woman's fiery personality and obvious distain for the man.

"Victor Stone, you are an angel. A black coffee would be heavenly." Pam sighed dreamily, her tone then darkened as she spoke, "That idiot made have to put off my experiments. I was so close, and I swear if they don't let me water my plants before I leave… heads will roll. If I see him again, I'll wring his neck."

"And I don't doubt it." He said in mock seriousness.

"You're here to see Silas right?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah, but I'm drawing it out as long as I possibly can, I'm not really in the mood to deal with him today."

"You should go, don't worry about my coffee." Pam smiled sympathetically, handing him the visitor's tag.

Vic took it and gripped it tightly, "Did you see him at all today?"

"Only this morning, he seemed like he was in a good mood."

"He usually does, until he shuts the door to his lab room." Vic sighed, remembering the number of times he'd walked in on an unpleasant scene, but he was never surprised, just disappointed. Vic had learned not to expect much now. It did help him deal with it more.

"Vic, I'm sorry."

"Why? It's not your fault." He grinned slapping her on the back, "Don't look so down, it ain't mine either, so why worry?"

"Meh, good point, and on your way out if still feel like getting me that coffee…"

"Sure thing Pam!"

"Make sure to do that paper for Science, and on time!" She called out as he headed for the elevator.

"Will do!"

* * *

Vic stood outside the door to the lab room. The words _Silas and Eleanor Stone, Robotic Science_ were carved into the name plate above the door frame. A sharp pain pierced through his chest as he read it. He ran his hands through his non-existent hair and reached for the door handle.

Though his big hand gripped it tightly, Vic couldn't bring himself to open it. He breathed in heavily and squeezed his eyes shut trying to prepare himself for what was behind the door.

He slowly opened the door, hoping to find the man working at his desk peacefully.

Once the door was fully open, the first thing he noticed was that the lights were off. The brightness from the hallway gave a strip of light allowing Vic to see the mess. The lab was filthy, papers were everywhere, test tubes scattered all over the room, various prototypes spread across the floor. Vic's heart sank as he saw what was on the tables.

Beer bottles.

Some full, some half empty, some dry as a desert, tipped onto their sides.

He heard a voice speak from the shadows.

"Victor?"

Vic swallowed painfully, "Yeah, it's me."

"Why arrrre you here?" The voice asked, as if it were in pain.

"It's Monday, didn't you remember?" Vic said. He spoke stonily but it was a blow to his heart that the man knew he was coming, but went ahead and drank anyways.

"Isss not Maundayy, I rememmer…" The voice slurred as Vic approached the figure, covered by the dark. It was sprawled across the floor almost underneath a table.

"No, you wouldn't remember idiot, you've been drinking." Vic said with a roll of his eyes snatching the bottle from the figures hands. It tried to grab it back but was too intoxicated to have much depth perception, "Hope ya realize that soon someone's gonna catch ya with all this booze, then you'll be screwed."

"They'll underthand." He replied dazedly, "Smantha did…"

"It's Pamela stupid, and we're lucky she did. If someone like Mr. Fries saw it he'd go straight to Dr. Strange." Vic reasoned, and he wasn't lying, if word got out to the Head of the Lab, Hugo Strange, the man would be let go instantly and with no reference.

"Victerrrr, I'm sorrreh."

"Why does everyone say that man?" Vic wondered aloud, "Don't be sorry, want happened couldn't be helped."

"NO!" The voice suddenly shouted, rage entering his tone instantly, "DON'T TELL ME THAT!"

"Why not? It's the truth, you may be a good for nothing drunk, but you have no reason to blame yourself." He responded reasonably, and appeared unaltered by the man's yelling.

"Isss my fawlt, I did it, I killed herrr. I hurt youu." The man replied, his tone becoming weepy again.

"You saved me dummy." Vic softened.

"Do you hate me?"

"I could never hate you," He smiled lightly, sitting on the ground next to the man, "You're all I have left Dad."

**13\. Toujours Seul, mais Jamais Laissé Seul :** (Always Alone, Yet Never Left Alone)

"Kori!" Kaylea screamed from up the stairs. Kori winced as heard her sister's mouth create the high pitched noise.

"Yes Sister?" She called back, in a less controlling tone. She was in the kitchen pressing a wet cloth of cold temperature against the purple marking on her cheek, which Jinx had told her was a bruise. When Kori had inquired the girl with pink hair had looked at her quizzically and spoken the answer as if it was a question. Kori was quite happy to have another person in the world who would speak with her.

"Get up here!" Her sister screeched.

"I am coming!"

Kori raced up the staircase leading to Kaylea's room as quickly as her long legs would allow, she knew her older sister would not be any more pleasant if she was slow in her arrival.

When she reached her sister's room she realized that it was empty. Kori had a notion of where Kaylea was. She went to the other side of the large house to her room and found Kaylea pulling things out of her closet, which was big enough for one to walk in and be not be uncomfortably squished.

Kaylea seemed to be in a desperate search for something, though Kori was not sure of what. Her sister looked very beautiful as she always did. Her dark hair billowed down her back, shiny and soft. She wore a sheer, dark blue lace top, exposing her undergarments and tight black pants a little too low on her hips. Her eyes were darkened by the 'make-up' and she by all means looked superior to Kori herself, who was only wearing jeans and a pink of the shoulder top.

It was a normal occurrence that Kori felt the insecurities when looking at Kaylea, Kori was after all the inferior sister.

"Hello Sister, may I ask why you are in my closet?"

"Kori, what took you so long? Daydreaming again?" Kaylea sneered, "As if you're not stupid enough, you can't even speak English. Why the hell didn't you come earlier?"

Kori did not respond to her sister's insults and only said, "I thought you were in your room, not mine."

"Whatever," Kaylea said waving her off rudely, "Where's that Hermes bag Mom bought you?"

"Why do you need to know this information?" Kori inquired suspiciously.

"Because I want it," Kaylea answered simply with a flip of her hair.

"Well I do not think I should tell you then, for it is a gift Mother presented me with. She gave you the Bag of Chanel, did she not? Can you not use that one?" Kori reasoned with a smile plastered across her face.

"Are you that dumb, airhead? You think that purse will go with this? No, I didn't think so, now hand it over!" Kaylea demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"Kaylea, I do not want- " Kori was cut off by her sisters hands pinching her bruise, she cried out in pain and tears filled her eyes.

"Did you not hear me clearly?" Her sister smiled maliciously, "Hand. It. Over."

"It was a present from Mother, it is important to me." Kori protested, her face still stinging, "We do not see her and Father often and their gifts are special."

Kaylea grabbed the bruise again; this time pinching harder, Kori fell to the ground, "Fine I'll take something else." She rummaged through Kori's things "Oooo Michael Kors!" When she had found enough from Kori's closet she headed for the door.

"Sister, I wish to apologize for what just happened, I do hope you understand-"

"Save it for someone who gives a damn Kori, I don't need your sorry, I don't need you, and I never will, so just save it ok?"

"Kaylea, you do not understand what I mean."

"Actually you don't. You don't understand anything, while you were busy travelling the world with that idiot Galfore, thinking that life was perfect and you could have anything you wanted, I came here, I learned things. Things you're too brainless to understand. You think that everyone is good and no one will hurt you, newsflash bitch, people are cruel. People will hurt you, you may hate me for this, but I'm just preparing you for what life is like since you've been living in the clouds your whole life."

"I have not." Kori whispered, her head facing the ground. Kori's face was burning with shame as tears slipped from her eyes. She could not understand why her sister hated her so much, why she must be put down in order for her sister to feel triumph. Kori did not hate her sister, as Kaylea had just assumed. It was the opposite, she loved her, and that was why it was difficult for Kori to hear her sister say such things to her.

"Keep telling yourself that Princess." Kaylea sneered, her eyes glinting.

"I really haven't, I promise." She replied shakily.

"You say you cherish what our parents give you. They buy you things to keep you quiet, they travel because they can't stand you, because you were the family mistake!" Kaylea spat.

Kori's eyes widened, "No!" She refused to believe such a statement, it could not be true at all, her parents loved her, they had to. Did not all parents hold high esteem for their offspring?

"Why do you think we are only 10 months apart? Because you weren't supposed to be born, that's why. Mom and Dad wanted me; you were just an unpleasant surprise. That's why Galfore raised you, because they never wanted you." Kaylea let the last four words hang in the air for a moment, she then left leaving Kori with only one word stuck in her mind,

_Mistake._

**14\. Gardez Votre Tête Vers le Bas si Vous Voulez Survivre : ** (Keep your Head Down if You Want to Survive)

Jinx was supposed to meet Gizmo over an hour ago, that little bug took too long to finish the job. She was stuck in the middle of this alley for as long as Gizmo felt like making her wait. Where was he? It was way late and Jinx's patience was wearing thin.

She knew that she should have just done the dirty work herself but her detention left her with a little too little time than she would have liked. Jinx had considered skipping and not bothering with being in a room with Rachel Roth for hours on end without being allowed to cave her face in. She also however didn't have an IQ in the single digits. Jinx had a gut feeling that creepy ass vice principal wasn't lying when he said he'd call the police, she could handle the cops without being caught, but she was a little too damn tired of running. Gizmo, Mammoth, Seamore and everyone else were not people she would find in just any town.

It wasn't because she thought them exceedingly adept in their… skillsets. All Jinx needed to do to find anyone better was take the bus to Gotham and she'd find people the second she left the bus. It was the simple fact that people in Gotham would drop you like a hot potato once they found somebody else who could smuggle more crack than you. Gizmo and her gang wouldn't do that. Not because they were friends, but because they couldn't afford to lose anyone. Not in this city.

Now Jinx was seriously considering just leaving, she couldn't stand being stood up, if they had stood her up she'd find some way of making them pay. Whatever Gizmo was doing had better be worth it.

Just as she thought this, somebody tugged her straight pink hair. Jinx supressed a squeal and whipped around to see who had touched her, she breathed a sigh of relief,

"Gizmo! Where have you guys been?" She demanded, "I've been waiting for over an hour."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch you nose picker, I got what we went there for," The short bald boy's eyes glinted mysteriously as he added, "Plus more."

Jinx decided to ignore the rude comment when she heard what he said afterwards, "Did you now?" She shrugged acting nonchalant when she was secretly impressed, "Then let's go, I'm freezing."

Gizmo grabbed her arm, stopping her from leaving the alley, "We may not be in Gotham, but that doesn't mean these streets aren't dangerous at night, pee-brain! Take a look!"

Jinx peeked into the alleyway across and one over from them, "Ah." She nodded understandingly.

"Damn straight, Trigon's men are gathering out there. We have to be careful."

"How many are there?"

"Dozens, all scattered about. I tried using my phone to hack into Trigon's systems and figure out where each guy will be and how we can get around the knuckleheads, but all they're data's locked tight. I could do it if I had my computer with me."

"Well that's jolly, seeing as how we need that thing to get back safely, but it's at the base."

"Oh the irony."

"Where are the others?" She asked taking a look around to see if she could spot anyone else with them.

"Sent 'em back." He groaned.

"Guess it's better to have less people with us if we want to sneak around them." Jinx pointed out, then looked out at the streets again, "Seriously they just keep coming."

"If you're referring to those thugs, yeah. That Trigon's got guys everywhere, from everywhere." Gizmo spoke as if jealous.

"Awe Giz, don't get to envious." She fake pouted, "You know we can take 'em."

Gizmo laughed through his nose and asked, "So Jinx, what d'ya say? Wanna give these snot rags a run for their money?"

"Happily!" She smirked, clenching her fists, ready to release some tension in the only way Jinx knew how.

And one could most liking guess what that was.

* * *

It was another hour before Jinx and Gizmo arrived back at their base.

They were greeted by Seamore, Billy, and Kid, and Hive. Jinx wasn't exactly sure of their real names. Then again, they weren't sure of hers either. When they met they agreed they were putting their pasts behind them and changed their names, not legally of course, but close enough. They did it for the sole purpose throwing off anyone searching for them.

They all crashed at Gizmo's place. It was in an old warehouse that the former heating company had obviously forgotten about. They'd been living there since before tenth grade and they hadn't froze to death in the winters. It wasn't perfect, it was messy, run down, and looked like it was going to fall apart at any moment, but it was comfortable… in most respects.

"How much did you guys get?" Jinx asked as she peeked into the bag Gizmo held.

"Enough cash to set us up for months and extra for any crap you greedy fuzz-nuggets want." Gizmo sneered.

"Sweet!" Billy cried out, pumping his fists in the air.

"Enough for some stuff for my eye?" Seamore asked sceptically as he pointed at his black eye, courtesy of Rachel.

"Puh-lease!" Gizmo scoffed, "How little do you think of me? Of course there's enough!"

"Shut up, I'm hungry." Mammoth, the large bearded teen said in a deep voice. His intelligence wasn't exactly on par with the average person, but his brute strength outweighed his idiocy.

"We'll be dining pretty fine tonight!" Billy cried, holding out a pack of beer.

"Sweet!" Seamore cheered, everyone following his reaction.

Jinx snatched a bottle and smiled.

But somewhere inside, she felt a pang of guilt.

**15\. Un Étrange Paire :** (A Strange Pair)

"Garfield, get off the video games." A stern voice spoke.

Gar sighed sadly and slumped his shoulders as he lay the controller to his Gamestation on the carpet of his room. "C'mon Steve, I'm really close, I'll be down for dinner in like, two seconds." He reasoned. Gar was a couple rooms away from finding the key to the Boss' Chamber and he really didn't want to stop quite yet.

"Honestly Garfield, I do not care. Rita and I are waiting and our supper is getting cold." Steve replied and turned towards the door, if you don't come now I will throw away your share."

Gar bit his lip, "Coming." He said submissively. Gar's newest foster father was usually like that, he never compromised and ever since he got the news of Gar's punishment he was even worse than he was before and seemed to detest his foster son's presence more than ever.

When the two reached the bottom of the stairs Gar saw his foster mother, Rita, in the kitchen, placing items on the table. "Hello Gar, I made your favorite!" She smiled brightly.

Gar liked Rita. She was nice, genuinely nice. Not just 'cause he was a foster kid, but he actually thought that in the few months he'd been with the couple, that Rita actually liked him. She was pretty young, only about 30 or so, but she had a very motherly quality too her, something that Gar hadn't had in a foster parent in a long time.

"More tofu?" Steve asked disdainfully.

"Oh, come on Steve, sit down. Tofu isn't so bad." Rita answered gently, patting the man's chair at the table.

The man complied and sat along with Gar. Rita began to serve the food and Gar had to stop him from drooling. Rita made the best tofu. He couldn't wait to sink his teeth into his food.

The only thing about dinner that Gar didn't like was that it was Steve's prime time for nit picking at Gar.

_Three, two, one._

"So how was your detention."

_Right on schedule._

"Steve…" Rita began warningly.

"No, I'm just curious." He insisted, putting a fork of food into his mouth casually.

_Sure you are._ "I know that," Gar lied convincingly, "It wasn't too bad."

"I didn't get many details from Rita." He continued smoothly, "Want to tell me exactly what happened?"

_Dude, do you not wonder why she didn't tell you?_ "There was a fight. A friend and I tried to break it up." He spoke simply, trying to leave as much out as possible.

"Yes, Rita told me. You ended up fighting though."

_Sounds like you know a lot more than you said._ "Dude, it's called self-defence."

The atmosphere in the room was getting tenser by the second. Gar looking at his foster father with resentment, Steve staring at Gar with judging eyes, Rita sat in between the two uncomfortably.

"So… who was involved?" He asked.

This time Gar spoke his mind, "I honestly I think that the only reason this is your business is because I was involved. Other than that, it doesn't concern you. So I won't talk about other students personal lives, thank you."

Steve was speechless as Gar continued, "Anyways, knowing you, you already know who was involved. So why ask Steve."

The two seemed shocked at Gar mini-speech. For a kid who was the way he was, silly and senseless, what he had just said was very much out of Gar's usual character.

_C'mon Steve, what else do you have to say?_

"Yes Garfield, I know who was involved." He admitted, "I have one question, why would you and Victor Stone risk your permanent records to break up a fight between Rachel Roth and Jinx, whatever her last name is? Victor should have known better and warned you that those two are beyond help. Once that Wayne bitch got involved, you and he should have run from the hills."

"Excuse me?!" Gar cried, standing from his seat abruptly, "How is this Vic's fault? He was doing what was right. If we had let that continue, those two would have been arrested! If you're going to keep criticizing me and my friend, I'm not hungry!"

Gar started to leave, "Gar, wait!" Rita called out to him.

Gar came back and grabbed his plate, "Thanks for the food Rita." He mumbled, "And sorry."

He then left, the last thing he heard was Steve saying to his wife, "He's over reacting, that kid can't admit when he's wrong. If he wants to be a part of this family he needs to learn when to keep his mouth shut."

_How many more people are going to tell me that?_

**16\. Ceux Qui Craignent Cacher Dans l'Obscurité :** (Those Who Fear Hide in the Darkness)

Rachel sat up in her room, behind her bed, in the corner of her room. She meditated silently repeating the chant, _Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos._

It was late, or early if you wanted to be technical, and Rachel was attempting relaxation. The day had been trying, it had been difficult, and Rachel was exhausted. She was alone in a dark, lonely house, which would creep out most people. Rachel however craved the solitude and was relieved to at last be alone.

She knew that it wouldn't last very long, she suspected her father home in less than an hour. She had calmed her dread down with her meditation long ago, so Rachel no longer feared what would come. Her father wasn't a patient man; he wasn't a good man either. It was only natural that Rachel would take after him almost exactly. The whole detention, fight thing proved just that.

_Azarath, Metrion, Zin-_

Rachel was cut off by a slam of the door, her eyes shot open and she once again was brought back to her surroundings, out of her meditative state. "Father," She mumbled knowingly, breathing in.

She could hear her father bumbling about, making a big scene. Once she might have wondered what he was doing down there, but she no longer was curious or concerned for her father. Even though he was supposed to be scary, which he was sometimes, he was becoming more annoying than anything. The noise was loud and unnecessary. Just like he was.

Over the years Rachel had learned not to disturb her father when he was in a mood such as this and just wait it out. Doing otherwise caused problems that could have easily been avoided. She only could hope that he wouldn't seek her out in his rage.

"RACHEL!" Her father's voice boomed from the lower floor up to her room.

_Well that's just wonderful._ She thought sarcastically, getting up from her position and climbing over top her bed, following her father's call.

Rachel walked calmly down the hallway and towards the stairs. She felt her father's presence in the dining room and when she reached the bottom of the stairs Rachel adjusted her direction towards that room.

The first thing Rachel's eyes saw was her father standing right over her. Someone else of her height would have been extremely intimidated by a man of his height towering over them. Instead of doing this, Rachel started at him with cold, calculating eyes and held his gaze bravely.

"How was work today?" She asked.

"It was fine; we gained what we set out for." He replied in a deep voice, his eyes still locked with hers.

"Don't you always," Rachel spoke absently. She hoped he'd just drop the subject and leave her be for the rest of the night.

Her relationship with the man was strange. As a child he didn't bother with her much and had left her mother to care for her most of the time. Her dad wasn't a natural with children, that was what her mother would tell her when the little 6 year old would ask why her own dad didn't spend any time with her. That may have been true, but it became apparent that he wasn't a natural with teens, or adults, seeing as Rachel would be 18 in only 2 months and they still had yet to have a normal conversation.

Rachel knew that her father loved her, in his own twisted and perhaps sick way, and that wasn't just Rachel thinking unrealistically hoping for a loving father. It really was a logically based conclusion, as all of the girl's conclusions were. Rachel knew the sort of man he was, and he wouldn't have kept her for 18 years if he didn't love her in some way.

There was a long pause in the conversation, if you could even call it that. Rachel showed no weakness towards him and still held his gaze, almost defiantly. Until her father finally spoke,

"Fight me."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said."

"Yes, and if it weren't for the fact I don't smell liquor on you, I would think you were intoxicated." Rachel said matter of factly.

"Observant," Her father noted, "Only a daughter of mine would be so. No, I am not intoxicated, is it not normal for one's teacher to test their student's progress?"

Rachel looked away.

"I expect since you got in a fight yesterday and was on par, if not better, than that Wayne boy, you aren't exactly rusty." The man laughed dangerously despite his hushed tone.

"I suppose you're right again." Rachel replied, inside she was nervous though, she hadn't fought him since he had stopped his lessons with her. Fighting was the only thing they did together from the time she was four until she was fourteen. He was brutal, but she did become equal to a 3rd degree black belt when she was 10, and had only gotten better since. Before it had been something to prove her worth to her father, now it was the only defense she had when she went out at night.

"Then let us begin." He said darkly, backing away as he got in a ready position.

"Alright, fine." She replied with a similar tone, pulling up her hood slowly. Her father smirked as she did this, eager to begin.

He made the first move, swiftly pulling the carpet from underneath Rachel in an attempt to knock her to the ground. She had guessed her father would play dirty like that; she jumped up right as he pulled and swung her feet across his mid-section. He caught her foot and twisted; Rachel stifled a cry and used her other leg to quickly kick his hand off her foot.

Due to the fact both her feet were up in the air. She dropped down and before falling on her back she caught herself with her hands and swung her legs up to get to her feet, hitting her father in the jaw in the process.

He obviously wasn't happy about this and Rachel could tell that up until know, he was toying with her. She knew that he wasn't going to underestimate her again, and that he'd go all out.

Suddenly Rachel found herself the victim of her father's fast paced barrage of attacks, and for the first time in her life, she was matching them hit for hit, blocking them, and making the man in front of her sweat. Something she never had done before. It went or for what seemed like hours, when in reality it was probably only about twenty minutes.

However before she knew what was happening, Rachel was pinned up against the wall with her father's forearm over top of her neck, cutting off her airways, making her make a gagging noise. As he spoke she struggled to breathe, "Never let your enemy corner you Rachel. You've gotten soft, so I take it back, you are rusty."

His comment would have caused Rachel's blood to boil, had she not meditated beforehand. instead she calmly kicked him… in a sensitive male area. It was low, but not as low as asking an eighteen year old girl to fight a thirty eight year old man practically twice her height.

He cried out in agony and Rachel grabbed him by the collar, lifting him up from the floor, "You were saying?" She inquired, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

She let him go, dropping her to the floor. When she turned away, her father swiped his legs, tripping her and got up quickly, "Not bad Rachel, but you'll have to do a lot better than that." His eyes were glinting cruelly.

He then proceeded to attack Rachel as she was defenseless, the second she regained her senses she began to block his punches, though it was all in vain. A fist connected with her stomach and blood spurted from her mouth, her eyes widened while she wiped her lip.

Before she could recover, Rachel was kicked into the dining room table. It broke from the impact and she was left lying on the floor, a searing pain in her back caused her to wince, she touched her forehead and when she observed her hand it was stained a slight tinge of red.

Her father did not help her up, he didn't ask her if she was alright, he didn't show any concern for her at all, however much Rachel might have wanted him to.

All the man said to her before he left for his room was, "You did good Rachel."

Rachel hated the feeling of pride and happiness that came over her when she heard those words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if there were any spelling mistakes I apologize, this is a repost of a fanfiction I wrote a couple years back.


	3. Week One: Second Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard thinks he's freaking Socrates, Kori contemplates felines, and Jinx is a liar.

**17\. L'Esprit est une Forêt se Perd Facilement Dans** (The Mind is a Forest Easily Lost In)

Richard sat at the large and empty dining room table. It was long and extravagant, obviously meant for a large dinner party. Right now it was only Richard; he ate his food in silence. For any normal person it would be considered a meal that would be eaten once in a blue moon. For the Wayne Manor, it was a regular occurrence. One that Richard Grayson refused to take for granted. He may have been forced into this life, this game, and was still unable to escape, but that didn't mean he would play by their rules or conform himself to their lifestyle.

However at this very moment Richard realized how strange his life really was. The room was big and spacious enough for his voice to echo, yet no one else was with him. It was a strange feeling; he hadn't eaten in this room in ages and hadn't ever eaten in it alone. He couldn't describe what exactly it was like until a few words popped into his head.

_One never feels the full extent of loneliness until they are somewhere normally inhabited by groups of people, and they are the only living soul to be seen._

He raised his eyebrows as he thought this.

 _Deep._ He was surprised that he would come up with something like this on his own. He supposed that when he was by himself he contemplated things in strange ways.

Despite what a lot of people, scratch that, all people thought, Richard was a thinker. He may not have gone to school often, or appeared to be a smart kid, but he thought. He got lost in thoughts constantly. To the point where he would ponder things for hours on his own, overthinking people, events, and the past, to the point where it was unhealthy.

Richard was a serious guy. It was just the way he was. There wasn't much anyone could do to change that.

The memories of the previous day still played back in his head. His head had cooled off slightly, but was still warm enough to make him feel bitter towards the day as a whole.

He eventually finished his meal, but didn't move for a while. His forehead was pressed against the table and in his hands.

"Hungover?" Alfred asked. Richard inwardly jumped at the butler's sudden appearance, but showed no signs of fear in his face.

"No Alfred, not this morning," He mumbled into his hands. He didn't look up at the man and just stayed in his current position.

"Good, although I am slightly disappointed that I cannot purposely make a ruckus only to hurt your head."

"Ha ha." Richard deadpanned, "Sorry to have ruined your fun."

"Perfectly alright, I shall find another way to amuse myself." He spoke in a thick British accent.

Richard got up slowly, "How 'bout giving me the keys to my motorcycle?"

"I'm afraid that is out of the question."

"Damn."

"Yes, I believe that 'damn' would be the right word. You will receive the keys again, perhaps by the end of the week. Until then you will be using your two legs and walking."

"I'm still wondering how you got them without me noticing." Richard said absently, looking out at nothing in particular. His chin rested in his hand as he thought.

"You think too highly of yourself Master Grayson. You seem to forget that I work for Bruce Wayne, and I have to deal with you. One would have to have a few tricks up his sleeve to in those conditions."

"Ooooo mysterious. I'm so impressed."

"No, not really, it is only the truth." Alfred said with a very slight shrug, "I do hope that after your little run in with your adoptive father you are going to your detention session today. You've already missed most of school."

"Might, might not." The teen replied noncommittally, "When have I ever actually followed this house's rules?"

"Out of the almost 8 years I have known you… never."

"Exactly,"

Richard smirked slightly, as much as he hated the butler, the banter the two sometimes engaged in was pretty amusing. He'd known Alfred since he was about 9, when he had first come to live with Bruce Wayne. It hadn't taken Alfred long to realize that Richard was not going to listen to him, and it hadn't taken Richard long to realize that Alfred Pennyworth really liked to screw with him.

Since each of them had come to the understanding that Richard would disobey and Alfred would mess with him in an obnoxious, superior sort of way and that neither were going to change, things between them had become almost bearable. Almost.

Had Alfred not been so loyal to Bruce, Richard might not have disliked him so much.

"I suppose you aren't going to tell me what exactly happened before the VP caught you."

"You suppose right Alfred."

"I _am_ usually right."

"Cocky." Richard scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Perhaps, but I think if you had told Bruce the full story he would not have found it necessary to take your keys." Alfred remarked casually.

"If you're trying to get me to tell you what happened it isn't working." Richard muttered under his breath as he stared at the wall across from him, a scowl spread across his face.

"I thought pouting was something that you had outgrown, it appears that in this one instance I am wrong." Alfred said. Richard could pretty much hear the taunt in the statement though Alfred's voice betrayed nothing.

"I wasn't really involved with it initially, but this kid in my class who is so annoying he makes me want to put a gun to my head was trying to stop the fight. Long story short, he bumped into me, I got mad, joined the fight."

The look Alfred was giving him just made Richard regret telling him this.

"Well Master Grayson I was hoping for something a little different, but that's fine."

"Whatever Alfred, just leave me alone."

"Good afternoon Master Grayson."

Richard would never tell Alfred this, but he felt horrible for what he did. He been elusive about whether he'd go again today, but he had every intention to go to the detention. Richard didn't know why he was going to, he just felt like he should.

* * *

_Was the walk to school always this long?_ Richard thought as he walked. He hadn't travelled by foot to school for a long time; his bike had always been his means of transportation.

He wasn't focused and he felt pretty stupid, usually his mind was set on one thing. Today it was all over the place, jumbled and unorganized.

The thoughts varied from the detention itself, why he was in it, what he'd said to Bruce the day before, to Kori. And he had no idea why the hell his mind kept drifting towards this girl. If he wanted to be technical, he didn't even know her. It was obnoxious and distracting.

Kori smiled too much and got up in everyone's business. Why was she even in detention? She hadn't done anything wrong. Richard may not have liked any of the people in that room, but fairness and some sense of justice had always mattered to him. Mr. Wilson did not seem like a man to pass justice.

Kori Anders didn't get a shrivel of fairness that day. As much as Richard hated to admit it, Garfield Logan and Victor Stone didn't either. He did dislike both of them, but that had nothing to with the fact that they weren't exactly at fault. That bastard of a principal didn't hear any of them out.

As the teen looked up at the annoying puffy and cheerful clouds he realized something. He was no more innocent than that Jinx girl. He did deserve the punishment. Richard acknowledged that, he really did.

It still didn't make sense to him. If he was so focused on the justice of others, why was he so damn guilty of so many things? What possessed him to behave the way he did? He hated seeing people treated badly, yet he treated people the way he did.

 _Pretty fickle huh?_ He thought casually to himself with his hand resting in his pocket, _Aren't I the hypocrite? Richard Grayson is a hypocrite. I guess that doesn't come as much of a surprise._

Richard put these thoughts out of his mind for only a moment until he saw that the school was right in front of him.

_Well there you go. That went by quickly._

He looked at the clock on his phone. What should have taken a half hour took Richard a full period of class to get to school.

He really did get too lost in his thoughts.

 **18\. Tuer Curiosité le Chat** (Killing Curiosity the Cat)

The first thing Kori had observed during that school morning was that Rachel had an additional wound on her forehead. It appeared to have been cleaned and had left a medium sized mark that was tinged a dark red across her forehead. It surprised Kori that Rachel had not bothered with applying a bandage on the gash.

Kori had not known Rachel very long but she was concerned for her peer. There was something that she was keeping hidden from the public, Kori could not call it anything but an instinct but she was almost sure that whatever it was, it was nothing that brought her good fortune.

The second thing she noticed was that Rachel was quite stiff. It wasn't extremely obvious to the eye but Kori realized she was not as graceful as she normally was and seemed quite rigid.

Kori was tempted greatly to inquire about her condition. She could feel 'the itches' to know what the cause was. Kori almost did but before she went up to ask her classmate she recalled what her guardian Galfore had told her.

There was a cat, and its name was Curiosity. Or its friend called Curiosity killed it. Or it was hit by a car. She couldn't quite grasp the memory, but there was a cat. Kori liked cats.

So she didn't ask Rachel. It was very difficult. Kori felt like the cat, Curiosity, or its friend named Curiosity. She didn't think that she'd kill anything though like the cat's friend did. No that she began thinking about it Kori didn't think that she liked Galfore's tale. It did not make her feel happy.

Kori now sat in her The Class of English. Still not understanding anything the instructor spoke of.

Richard had not shown up for The Class of English and it worried her just as much as Rachel's fresh wound. Should he not show up Mr. Wilson would call the police and they would all be in a big amount of trouble. Kori pondered at where he could be. It was strange at how much she had thought about him since three days earlier. Ever since he had spoken to her at lunch, he was a frequent character in her mind.

It was quite a strange prospect that so much of her head was filled with one person. A person who Kori hardly knew him, in fact she did not understand Richard at all. He was almost as mysterious as Rachel was. She did not like that he was in her head as much as he was. It made her feel uneasy and confused.

It was not as though Kori disliked Richard, in fact it was very much the opposite. He seemed to be the sort of person Kori would like to get to know better. There was something about the way he seemed to hate everything and everyone made her want to know why, and how she could change it. Kaylea called that aspect of Kori's personality 'overly optimistic' and 'stupid' but Kori did not see how that could be. If she could help someone it was worth her time, she did not think sh could be convinced otherwise.

The class was almost over and the educator had dismissed the group to speak with each other before the bell rang. So that left Kori alone, sitting in her desk as the others stood around conversing and laughing amongst themselves. Her hands were folded in her lap and she stared intently at them.

"Kori?" A voice asked.

Kori looked up and saw Gar's face grinning down at her. His brown hair was ruffled and his green eyes sparked happily.

"Friend Garfield!" She replied, excited to have someone speak with her. The past few days had brought many people to Kori, many people who would actually talk to her. First Victor, now Garfield.

"Please, Garfield is weird, Gar is fine." He laughed, "I hate when people call me Garfield."

"Then I shall not call you by that name Friend Gar. You are coming after school, yes?"

"Yeah, if I didn't Steve might kill me. Trust me, you don't wanna see that guy mad, he's freaky." Gar said as he scratched the back of his head, "Anyways, you and Vic will be there to protect me from Rachel, Jinx and Richard's wrath. If you two weren't coming, I'd probably be dead by now."

"I do not believe that they would kill you Friend Gar, you are a very kind boy. Why should they wish you dead?" Kori spoke innocently, "I certainly would not like it if you were, you are a glorious friend anyone would be lucky to have."

"Awwwweee!" Gar smiled, "You really don't mind me?" He seemed to be very pleased with her previous words, Kori noted.

"Why should I not mind a person who treats me fairly with much enthusiasm? I rather like having others like that around me."

"You don't mind my jokes eh?" He said narrowing his eyes mischievously, "Well how 'bout this one? Knock knock?"

"I do not understand Friend Gar, to what are you knocking on?" Kori questioned putting her finger to her chin and tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"You've never heard a knock knock joke?" Gar cried in disbelief, "Dude, I have _got_ to teach you!"

Kori's eyes widened in anticipation, she did so very much wish to learn the art of a knock knock joke. It must have been something amazing, something brilliant. "Please do teach me, I am extremely curious!"

Gar brightened up at this and his posture visibly straightened when Kori made her reply. She wondered silently to herself if this was one of Gar's first offers of friendship since he got here. He only began his schooling here a few days ago, so he couldn't have met many people.

"Alright here we go! It's called a knock knock joke because I'm knocking at your imaginary door. When I knock you ask who is there." Kori giggled inwardly due to how serious Gar was as he explained this to her, "I'll answer, and then repeat what I said, then ask who. Then I come in with the punch line."

Kori tensed at the word punch, she had already been hit this week, she did not wish to have the event occur twice.

"Don't worry there isn't an actual punch."

"Oh, then I think I comprehend the concept of 'The Knock Knock Joke."

"Then let's try it!" He replied eagerly, "Knock knock."

"Do tell me who is there?" Kori asked from behind the imaginary door, recalling Gar's previous instructions.

"Canoe."

"Canoe who?"

"Canoe give me a hand with our English Homework Kori?"

 _What was the joke?_ Kori wasn't too sure, but she thought that she 'ought to laugh because he had taken the time to tell her it. So she let out a loud and hearty laugh.

"Yeaahhhh! You liked it eh?!" Gar shouted pumping his fist in the air. Kori smiled uncertainly, she was glad to make him happy though.

"Friend Gar, do tell me who this Steve is. You mentioned him earlier. Is he a friend of yours?"

Gar stiffed considerably and his face fell. Kori instantly felt guilty, she had saddened Gar and she did not wish for him to hate her after the comment. Again she felt like Curiosity the Cat. Who was Steve? Why did he gain such a negative reaction from Gar? Kori had many questions that she wished she had answers for.

Gar's expression remained unpleasant for a moment longer, he then resumed his previous grin, "Don't worry about it Kori!" He said, his voice was obviously feigning amusement, "He's just…uhhh…some guy. Yeah, just some guy!"

Kori did not like being lied to, but she figured this business was not hers. So she nodded lightly to Gar and gave him a little smile, "I understand you do not wish to speak of the matter, I apologize."

Kori knew that she had finally said the right thing by the mixture of relief and gratitude that dawned on his face. She had done something right. For once in her life she had not messed something up.

They continued talking until the bell rang. Gar walked out of the classroom with Kori as she listened to him tell her about his new game of the video. When they left the first thing Kori saw was Kaylea, her Indigo eyes were glaring at Kori and her new found friend.

Gar noticed this and asked about her.

"I must have my secrets same as you, I shall see you after school Gar," Was her only reply. Gar looked as if he wanted to inquire further but instead he nodded and began to make his way down the hall through the slew of students on their way to class.

Kori put on a brave face and approached her elder sister when she saw Gar had continued far enough down the corridor. "You wish to speak with me sister?"

Her sister flipped her jet black hair, which was pulled back into a sleek ponytail. Again she looked stunning compared to Kori. She wore a short black skirt along with a sheer olive green blouse. Kori couldn't dream of walking in heels the height of Kaylea's, Kori was much too clumsy.

"Yeah, sure," Kaylea said waving her off, " I can't believe I have to talk to you during school, but Galfore wanted to pass on a message for him, since he's sooooo busy." Kori winced at her sarcasm, Galfore was her guardian, and she did not appreciate her sister saying such things about him.

"Then what was it he wanted me to know?" Kori said cautiously, she had to be careful around her sister, anything could cause Kaylea's mood to change in a moment.

"Just thought you should know that Mom and Dad are on their way home. They're coming home on Friday." Kaylea's face was much too smug to be considered a kind look.

Kori winced drastically, after what Kaylea had said to her the previous day, the news did not excite her as it once might have. She did not wish to suspect Kaylea of telling only to cause Kori distress, but a small part of her believed it.

Kaylea pushed past Kori in a supiriour fashion with a 'hmph' and Kori was left frozen in position worrying about how she would be able to face the parents who never wanted her.

 **19\. Les Mots Qui Sont Interdits** (Words that are Forbidden)

If it were up to her, Jinx would not be in this situation. It was pretty damn annoying and she was not in the mood to deal with these five.

They all sat in the locked classroom, sitting in a circle. Rachel sat on the floor holding her knee against her chest, looking just as annoyed as Jinx was. Vic sat on a chair next to Gar, who was also on the floor bugging Rachel again. Richard and Kori sat in chairs and the boys feet were propped up against the desk. Jinx sat next to Vic on top of the desk, she was swinging her legs violently as a sign of her displeasure.

Stupid Kori. Of course she had to make the decision that they all had to be friends and actually do the task the Vice Principal had given them. The foreign girl had suggested actually using the sheet filled with questions to learn more about each other. No one, not even Kori appeared very happy today. Gar was a terrible faker; his smile was so forced it was painful to look at. Richard was quiet, Vic wasn't yelling or joking around with his newly found friend. Rachel's glare was just a little more intense than usual.

Jinx wasn't feeling to well, her head still pounded from the booze she'd had the night before. She counted her blessing that they weren't a very loud bunch this afternoon.

"Alright let's just get this over with." Jinx sighed, breaking the silence.

"What exactly are we doing?" Gar asked sheepishly, "I wasn't really paying attention to Mr. Wilson when he told us."

"Idiot," Rachel muttered causing Gar to look over at her. He wasn't glaring at her surprisingly; he seemed to be more ashamed, like he didn't want her to think lowly of him.

Jinx smirked, little Gar had a case of puppy love as far as she could tell. Poor guy, that bitch wouldn't give him the time of day. It confused her, the fact that Gar could possibly have a baby boy crush on Rachel. Jinx didn't get why. Rachel was Rachel. Anyways, he had no idea what kind of excess baggage Rachel carried with her. Small kid like him wouldn't stand a chance in Rachel's world.

"We're answering questions about ourselves that are on the sheet for the 'test' at the end of the two weeks." Victor explained, "Mr. Wilson will be testing each of us on a random person in this group."

"What happens if we can't do it?"

"All of us are in this hell hole for another two weeks." Richard cut in, his voice was casual but it was obviously a threat. Jinx almost here the 'If any of you screw this up, you won't live past the next two weeks'. Jinx smiled at this, Richard was weird.

"Oh." Gar said simply.

"Shall I read the questions now?" Kori inquired innocently, not aware of Richard's hidden threat. Jinx waved her hand, signaling that she couldn't care less.

Kori read the first question carefully, "Ummm… What is your full name? I shall answer first. My name is Kori Tamarina Anders."

"Richard John Grayson."

"Victor Silas Stone."

"Garfield Mark Logan."

Rachel hesitated and looked to both her sides before saying, "Rachel Azalea Roth."

Everyone looked at Jinx for her to answer, she raised her eyebrows and when she made eye contact with Rachel her expression became dark. It was almost as if Rachel was daring her to tell the truth. Like hell she would, it was none of their damn business.

"Jinx Hayden." She lied, using her name she registered in the school with, "I don't have a middle name."

No one questioned her until Gar stupidly asked, "What about when Rachel called you Ir- OW!" He cried out when Rachel violently elbowed him in the side.

"Shut up." She ordered in a quiet, but firm voice. Gar complied and went silent. Jinx could tell that not one person, except maybe Kori believed that Jinx Hayden was her given name. Vic stared at her curiously, which only angered her more.

"Next question!" Jinx snapped, wanting to escape the various looks she was getting.

"What's your favorite color?" Kori read, struggling to read what was apparently a new language to her.

"This is stupid," Richard complained, "It's a waste of my time. Can we just do this later?"

"I do not believe that is wise because should we all wish to understand each other better, we must go through these questions."

"Ha!" Richard laughed humorlessly, "Knowing your favorite color isn't gonna help anyone understand shit."

"Richard you couldn't understand shit even if you knew everyone's favorite color." Jinx mocked.

"At least I'm not giving shit answers for simple questions." Richard countered with a smug smile, "Seriously who lies about their name?"

"Can it Richie. why am I getting lectured by Wayne's bitch. Oh wait, I know! It's 'cause you think that you can treat people like your butler and do whatever you want like the spoiled, selfish little girl you are." Jinx's comment, though spoken casually, caused Richard's lazy and passive expression to become furious.

"Don't talk about me like you know who I am, that's what got us into this mess." He seethed, "This is all you, you started this. If you thought before you spoke, then that stupid fight never would have happened. I'm not the one who approached someone who was just going about their day and punched their face for no reason!"

He had now gotten up and was standing nose to nose with Jinx. She continued swinging her legs playfully and wagged her index finger in his face, "I wouldn't talk about emotions blinding your feelings if I were you. Who was the one who joined the fight because an innocent guy bumped into him? You were buddy, I'm not so sorry to say." She continued to swing her legs and casually kicked his shin.

He flinched slightly, but otherwise didn't react.

"Really Jinx, relying on physical violence to win a fight? Cute." He said sarcastically, "I wouldn't be worried about me if I were you; I'd focus more on my social skills."

"Says the antisocial guy who can't carry a civil conversation, hypocritical much?"

"Sure I may be a hypocrite, I'm a lot of things, a bastard, a problem, I don't care. I am not however, a liar. Can you say that much?"

They began to argue back and forth, Jinx had to admit he was quite quick witted, he didn't hesitate in his replies. Despite this she was starting to get annoyed, he seemed to get her underbelly every time.

"Hey! Would y'all just stop causing problems? Seriously I will shut both of you up if you don't do it yourselves." Vic butted in, "Believe me; 4 years of football did not leave me a skinny little kid who can't fight a couple shrimps! I will kick ALLLLL of your asses if I have to!"

"Puh-lease Victor, put your money where your mouth is and maybe I'll be scared of your hollow threats!" Jinx yelled back, "You wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"No I wouldn't, but you aren't a fly are you?"

They continued on, Kori eventually attempted to come between everyone, in a desperate attempt to calm them down, but was shot down by Richard much to Jinx's amusement.

Rachel pulled a book out of her bag, which only made Jinx even angrier. Victor was about to throw a punch at Richard when someone who hadn't been heard from spoke up and interrupted the argument.

"Green," Gar said, his voice surprisingly steady.

"Eh?" Every person who was shouting before wasn't shouting now.

"Green is my favorite color." He confirmed.

Jinx noticed Rachel look up at him with a strange look; it was almost as if she were impressed, but not quite.

"Anyone else gonna answer the question?" He asked with a slight tinge of annoyance in his voice.

Jinx understood now. He was trying to stop the fight, in his own wimpish, weird way. The kid could be serious, who knew?

"Mine is purple!" Kori answered eager to have the argument behind them.

It took a moment for Victor to swallow down his pride and say, "Silver."

"Pink." Jinx said with a roll of her eyes.

"Red." Richard grudgingly admitted.

Rachel sighed and muttered, "Blue."

The atmosphere was tense, but not as it had been before. It was weird how with that one idiot saying his favorite color, the entire argument dispensed. Jinx really did wanna give Richard Grayson a knuckle sandwich he'd never forget but she supposed that she could let it go just this once and be somewhat civil. Or at least bearable.

No one said much for about a minute; it was an extremely awkward silence. The kind of silence where you seriously wish you could say some crap about the people around you but the moment doesn't really call for it. The silence was broken by Rachel,

"What was the next question Kori?" She asked quietly, running her thin hands through her long hair.

"I will read it!" Kori announced, "What are your hobbies?"

"That's easy! Video games!" Gar cried out, apparently very excited about this question.

"Not surprised." Rachel remarked, not rudely, but with no hint of endearment either.

"I used to play a lot of sports, now I like playing video games too." Vic agreed, Rachel smiled slightly at this. Jinx supposed it was some childhood thing, they had known each other a while, or so she had heard.

"Dude! You should come to my place! I've got a Gamestation and everything!" Gar said, thrusting himself right next to Victor, "Eh, eh? Sound good?"

"We'll talk about it later 'lil man." Victor snickered, "Let's just finish this first."

Jinx was slightly uncomfortable now, how was she supposed to say her hobbies, she didn't really like doing much, she just hung around with Gizmo and everyone else. What they did could hardly be considered hobbies.

"Richard, do you happen to have any hobbies?" Kori asked she bright green eyes seemed much wider than usual. Jinx scoffed inwardly, this classroom had serious potential for some sexual tension. First Gar mooning over Rachel, now Kori was throwing herself at Richard. Jinx knew nothing would come of it, and even if something did, it was way too soon to tell. Anyways, this was too gooey and mushy for her to even think about. Teenage romances did not end well, that much was apparent. It was really strange to see played out in front of her.

"I like riding my motorcycle and training." Was Richard's replied to Kori's question.

"Do tell me what this 'training' is for! I should very much like to know." Kori asked, practically begging. She grabbed his shoulder in her anticipation and when she did Jinx knew that Richard was finished. If Richard was a hot-blooded teenage boy, he definitely wouldn't be able to say no to Kori. Not now at least.

Richard pushed Kori off him, getting him a pout from the girl. "Nothing really, I just like to be prepared."

Jinx snorted.

"Oh yeah, what are your hobbies." Richard growled, still sore about their previous little spat apparently.

"I think I'll lie again," Jinx replied with a sigh, "Most of the stuff I spend my time doing would freak you guys out."

Everyone heads turned towards her in confusion and horror.

"I'm not eating kittens or murdering people in the night, calm down!" She defended, "I just live in a weird part of town that's all!"

That wasn't a lie, she did. A warehouse to be exact, it wasn't the full truth though/

The strange looks dissolved and Kori raised her hand energetically, "Oo! Oo! Me next!"

Vic nodded as a sign for her to go ahead. Jinx was curious as to why Kori was the way she was. For a seventeen year old, she was more like a nine year old. What made a person like that? Kori's naïve and childlike nature couldn't be normal. Even if she was new to the country, that wouldn't make her seem so… underdeveloped.

"I enjoy cooking various dishes in the kitchen at my house. Mustard is my favorite drink and I have it often. I like to pretend that I have a pet worm named Silkie and we spend our time in the park together. I also spend my time playing with puppies, and participating in various holidays from my home country."

She continued but Jinx tuned her out, what a strange girl. No one had the heart to cut her off because of how passionate she appeared. It was kinda cute, but it gave Jinx a headache. When Kori finished she gestured for Rachel to start.

"I like reading." Rachel said simply, her eyes cold and unfeeling.

"Me too," Gar said dumbly, earning him a glare from Rachel.

"I shall read the next question now." Kori decided. Her face visibly fell when she read it, "Who are the members of your family?"

They all fell silent. None seemed to want to speak about the subject. Jinx had made a promise to herself long ago that she wouldn't even touch on the topic, not for anyone.

Richard was angered by the question, and she could see the bitterness radiating of Vic. Gar and Kori were looking at the ground sadly. Rachel's eyes flashed with defiance, refusing to answer the question.

"I think that's enough questions for today." Rachel said shortly. For once everyone agreed.

It was for the moment an unspoken rule,

The word 'Family' was definitely off limits.


	4. Week One: Third Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic has a car, Kori can see the future, Gar's face goes red, Rachel interrogates, Richard plays hero, and Jinx laughs at him for it... and wants breakfast food.

**20\. Qu'est-ce qu'il ya sous la Surface** (What's under the Surface)

"Yes! Finally it's over!" Gar cried out. Vic had to agree with him, it had been a pretty messed up detention today. After yesterday's awkwardness and arguments, none of them really felt like talking. Well at least Rachel, Jinx, and Richard. Vic, Gar, and Kori just had to deal with the obvious displeasure and discomfort that the other three's attitudes brought.

The six of them had just been let out of the classroom and all were standing in front of the school entrance. Gar had just broken the silence between the group and everyone just looked at him strangely.

The city streets were busy; the citizens of Jump City were all in a rush to get home. Vic wanted to get home as well, so he announced to the six that he was leaving.

"I can give anyone a ride home if they're in the same direction." He looked specifically at Rachel; he knew she lived near him since they had been in the same elementary school district.

"Well, I live that way." Richard said lazily pointing to the right, "So I'll walk thanks."

Vic nodded; he didn't really want to drive Richard anyways. They particularly didn't get along, Vic didn't get why, but they clashed. Possibly because of Richard's somewhat controlling personality, and Vic's stubborn one.

Gar shook his head, "Awe dude I would, but I live that way and I have some errands I have to do for someone and I need to take the subway there. I seriously don't like the subway here, it's creepy and I feel like everybody on it wants to mug me."

Vic noticed Rachel stiffen noticeably. He raised an eyebrow, what was making her so touchy?

"I will accept your offer for a ride Friend Victor." Kori smiled sweetly, "If it is not an inconvenience."

"Alright, one person! Anyone else?" Vic asked as he swung his car keys around his fingers.

"I'm good," Jinx shrugged simply. Vic wasn't surprised; Jinx really hated him and didn't like asking for help. Ever since he'd acted like a jerk on Friday she seemed to hold some sort of grudge on him.

"Rachel?" Vic asked.

"I'm fine Vic. I don't think I'm going home right away anyways." Rachel replied. Vic sighed inwardly; he knew that she would say that. Out of all the years he'd known her, she never had revealed anything personal about herself. He had been extremely surprised when she had said her full name during their little question session yesterday. He didn't know where she lived, or anything of the sort, so he had doubted she'd take him up on his offer for a ride home.

"Ok, if you're sure…" He said trailing off in a way that could allow Rachel to reconsider.

"I'm sure, but thanks I guess." She muttered, then pulled up her hood and headed off in the opposite direction.

"She is so weird." Jinx remarked.

No one said anything. The silence had returned. Without saying another word Richard started walking away, and crossed the street in front of them.

"Have a lovely day Richard!" Kori called out sweetly as she waved enthusiastically.

Vic smirked, "Yeah Richie! Hope it's filled with sunshine and unicorns!" He called out to the boy who whipped his head around the second he heard Vic.

"Richie-poo, make sure you call us when you get home to let us know a big bad man didn't get you!" Jinx cooed.

Gar decided he wanted in on the fun and put his hands to his mouth and said in the highest voice he could muster, "If you ever feel like inviting me over to each other's nails or try on clothes, I'll give you my number! CALL ME 'KAY!"

Richard's face went beet red when he noticed people looking at them and pulling their purses out of Richard's reach. He flipped the three the bird then continued on his way. Vic noticed that Rachel had even looked back to see what was going on. She stared at him curiously and Vic shrugged.

Vic, Jinx, and Gar were struggling to hold in their snickers, so much so that their faces were scrunched up and red from holding their breath. Kori just looked confused.

"Do tell me friends, what is a unicorn?"

The three burst into laughter.

Vic sat in his car with Kori in shot gun. She seemed very occupied as she searched through all the nooks and crannies of his car that she could reach. He didn't really mind, just so long as she didn't break anything. It was funny, like watching a five year old in a candy store.

Kori really was strange; he was surprised he hadn't met her until recently. He knew her sister Kaylea, she was a cheerleader and he'd seen her at a lot of football games he played in. He was pretty sure she might have flirted with him once or twice. Only to be rejected of course, Kaylea Anders rubbed him the wrong way. Even though all his team mates said he was crazy. That passing up a chance to get laid, and with Kaylea, was unheard of.

Vic didn't know, he just wasn't interested. Now more than ever. He had more important and pressing things to worry about than wondering how he could get a girl to sleep with him.

Vic had a hard time believing his ears when he heard Mr. Wilson call Kori by her full name. He never would have guessed that the two were related. He supposed they looked somewhat similar, but they were so different. He definitely preferred Kori's company to her sister's.

"You like the car?" Vic asked as his eyes slightly reverted from the road to Kori.

"Oh very much, I have never seen such an interesting contraption. Did you do this yourself?" Kori asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Yeah, toke me a long time though. Two years of work on this baby." He sighed as he remembered the wonderful nights he spent with his car and not with a girl, "The T-Car was worth it."

"Is that her name Friend Victor?"

"Yeah, no idea why though," He replied, "So where is your place?"

"It is most likely farther than your home I suspect, it is on the street by the large Mall of Shopping." Kori answered.

"Ah, you are farther back than I am. You're in a pretty nice part of town huh? Big house?"

"Yes, I believe my house is quite large. I do not like it however, as I often get lost." Kori admitted sadly, "It is much nicer to live in some house that is not so big, yes?

"I guess it's different for different people." Vic pondered, "I like medium sized places."

"I think the place where you grow up is always the best kind of house." Kori pointed out.

Vic was silent, but nodded in agreement.

"So where is your house's location?" Kori inquired, "I should very much like to know this."

"It's up ahead, in one of the apartment complexes." Vic pointed to his shabby building. Kori's eyes widened, not affected by the run down, somewhat nasty looking apartments.

"What beautiful homes!" She gasped.

Vic raised an eyebrow, "Uhhhh, if ya say so…"

"Do you not think so, the buildings are so old and there must have been so many different people who lived here."

Vic really had never thought of it that way, but he was pretty sure the place wasn't that old. It couldn't have been built more than fifteen years ago; people just didn't take good care of it.

"Is your family home?" Kori smiled, the question had meant well but it caused Vic to stiffen.

"No, I live alone Kori." Vic replied casually despite the sadness that flowed through his body as he spoke.

Kori said nothing and avoided his gaze, "Have I upset you Victor? You seem quite rigid. I apologize if I have."

Vic thought about this for a moment and answered honestly, "Yeah, the question made me kinda sad, but I always get asked that. It's only natural, and you're on of the first people to notice that it affects me. Pretty smart on your part eh? So don't worry about it, you really don't need to say sorry."

"Then I thank you for your understanding. Not many are as kind as you." Kori said quietly, yet with a warm tone to her voice.

"Naw, Gar's pretty sweet. Even though you probably won't believe me, Rachel's not a bad kid. Can't say much for Richard or Jinx though, I barely know them."

"Friend Gar is a very nice person. You are incorrect to think that I would not believe in Rachel's kindness. From what I have seen she does not search for trouble, and dislikes it greatly. I believe that she is put into unfortunate situations that make her the way she is. If I am correct she does not wish for conflict, only contentment as you or me would." Kori stated this with a strange knowledge that Vic would not expect from her.

Her response surprised him. Her observation was insightful and most likely accurate. The fact that she had figured out all this in a few days was amazing. He had known Rachel for most of his life, and hadn't figured out much more than that.

"I've always known Rachel wasn't as bad as people said." Vic agreed.

"Is that why you defend her when others put her up for slander?" Kori lightly smiled.

"You've heard that huh?"

"There is not much that escapes someone who is alone, and can do nothing but listen to conversations she is not a part of." She replied sadly.

"Y'know Kori, if I had known you before last Friday, I would have spoken to you."

"That is nice to say Friend Victor, but would you really have?" Kori asked, almost whispering but not quite.

He thought about it for a moment, would he have really spoken with her, or would he have ignored the lonely girl at the front of the classroom? He didn't know, was he saying it to make her feel better or was he serious about what he had said.

"It is alright, I do not blame anyone who does not speak with me. I understand that most people will not approach others; it is my fault for not talking to others myself. Right now, you are giving me the greatest kindness."

Vic didn't know what that kindness was, and he didn't ask.

"You may drop me off when you get to your house." Kori offered, "I can continue walking."

"At this time of night? Hell no! I'll drive you home, ALL the way home."

"Why? Is it dangerous at 6:15 in the evening?"

"You really should know that out of all the cities you could have moved to, this is a pretty screwed up one. You live in a less crime filled area at least, but at night Jump City is about as safe as a shot gun. The only place I can think of that's worse would be Gotham, my dad lives there. Not a nice city."

"Oh. Then I shall accept your offer for a ride."

"Good, then the T-Car will get you home in record time."

 **22\. Quand Vous Savez Juste** (When you just know)

Kori sighed happily. What a wonderful, yet unhappy day it had been. It had started quite sad and ended wonderfully. She did so much like Victor. He was ever so good to her, so was Gar.

The prospect of having friends, real ones, in a permanent place was amazing. She knew she would be in America for a while longer and not have to worry about leaving for some time. Kori never would have thought that getting punched in the face was a good thing, but had she not been, Kori never would have met the five people she now knew.

She did hope that the other three would soon become more open to friendship. She did not like that Richard, Jinx, and Rachel seemed unhappy.

In her heart she knew that this situation that they all found themselves in was not pure chance, it must have been fate. Kori knew there was something special about the group, that they weren't just enemies forced into a classroom, they had a bigger purpose than that.

Perhaps that was what Galfore called 'Wishful Thinking' and is was just her imagination coming up with stories but it was much nicer to live in a happy world than a realistic one. At least that was what she believed.

Kori knew that by the end of these two weeks, many things would happen to them. Some may not be as good as she may wish, like her parents' expected visit and the many more fights the six may have, but there would be pleasant times too. The conversation she had with Victor assured her of that when she may have thought otherwise. And left her knowing one thing for sure.

The six teenagers were meant to meet each other.

 **23\. Un Pas de Plus** (One Step Closer)

Gar walked through the large horde of people attempting to get on the subway. He was still a bit iffy in this city regarding the HUGE crowds of people that walked everywhere. His last foster parents had lived in a much smaller area.

He missed a good seat on the subway and had to stand. He was still slow at getting a decent spot, and the one time he did, he gave it up for an elderly lady who hadn't gotten one.

Gar began to think as he waited for the subway to get going. He smiled at the memory of earlier. Richard was surprisingly easy to embarrass. Gar was pretty sure that the dude hated him for no good reason so Gar took his little bit of revenge by annoying Richard.

He recalled how he Jinx and Vic had laughed over the joke. Jinx wasn't so bad when she wasn't trying to kill people… or whatever. It was funny, he never thought that she would laugh with him; he only thought she'd laugh at him.

Right before the subway was about to move a tall, muscular man who wore dark clothes got up from his seat next to the subway door and stopped the shutting door with his hand. He stopped it for one last passenger, she walked on. Gar's eyes widened as he saw who it was.

Rachel.

When she entered the subway it began to move. The man whispered something in her ear, causing her gaze to harden. He gestured to her to sit in his seat, in a mocking, almost suspicious way. Rachel raised an eyebrow but took the seat anyways.

She sat for a while and Gar stared at her. He hoped it didn't seem creepy, but that guy was freaking him out and he really would rather Rachel not be near him for some reason. She eventually met his gaze and her eyes widened, but only for a moment. In that one second her eyes seemed fearful, almost desperate. Gar almost missed it, but he had seen her face like that once before. After she had hit Kori accidentally, and Gar never could forget a look like that.

It was probably the reason Gar was so… what was the word. He struggled to come up with one. Interested, might be one. Why he was so interested in Rachel. Because in that moment she seemed very human, and not at all like what people said she was.

The look this time only lasted a second and almost instantly turned into a frown. Gar tilted his head questioningly. She responded with a deepened glare. Gar motioned his eyes towards the dude she was with as if to ask what was up with him. Rachel discreetly looked at the man to see if he was looking, when she saw that he wasn't she shook her head very slightly, her eyes blazing. It was an obvious message.

Don't get involved.

The subway stopped when it got to the station. The crowd of people made their way out of the door and Gar had lost sight of Rachel and the man. There were so many people he couldn't tell one person from another.

Gar was pushed back and forth, there were so many people going and coming to and from the subway he would not be able to stop his pace until the crowd thinned out, or else he could get trampled.

All of a sudden a stony voice spoke behind him; he could feel their breath on his neck.

"If you know what's good for you, stay out of this."

"You take me for someone who abandons people, huh Rae?" Gar muttered as he huffed humorlessly, not looking at her.

"No I don't, but I'm warning you, sticking your nose in my business won't benefit anyone." Rachel replied.

"Where's that guy you were with?" He asked quietly, his voice was surprisingly serious.

"Gone, I lost him for a second."

"I hope you know what you're doing." Gar replied.

"I never do, that's the danger. I'd worry about you a bit more, if that guy sees me talking to you…" She trailed off slowly.

"Then I guess you better get back to the dude." Gar sighed.

"…"

"Be careful."

"…Thanks I guess." Rachel mumbled.

He then felt her presence drifting from him; he turned around abruptly and stopped in his tracks.

He caught a glimpse of her long purple hair bouncing up and down as she walked opposite way everyone else did. He watched her for a moment.

She turned around to face him, probably thinking he wouldn't be watching her. She met his eyes, her gaze cold.

Someone in a hurry pushed Gar down to the ground.

"Ugh!" His butt hurt!

He looked up to see if Rachel had seen that display. Through the crowd he could see her.

She smirked slightly, and then may have possibly softened a bit.

Gar's face went a bright red.

 _Why am I…?_ He thought in confusion, then he realized.

_Oh crap._

The pharmacy was a soooo far from the station, and it was like really far from his foster parent's house. He wished that he didn't have to go on this errand but he didn't want Rita coming around this part of the area.

That was one thing he and Steve agreed on, Rita did not need to be exposed to this kind of thing. Even though she offered to, and Steve and Gar knew full well that she could take care of herself.

The area Gar lived in was pretty nice, not bad but not great. The surrounding area wasn't too wonderful however. There was a lot of crime in the city, just in general and it wasn't something new to people who'd lived there in a long time. Rita had been an officer before she married Steve so she wasn't exactly defenseless but it still was something like a man's instinct that made Gar and Steve want to protect her.

A little bit of time had passed since Gar had seen Rachel, it was about 6:15 and Gar was exhausted. He knew that he had to rest otherwise he'd have a relapse. He might call Rita and see if she could pick him up when he finished. He hoped he didn't have to but he wasn't feeling too great.

He walked through the busy street quietly. It had been a difficult week so far; nothing seemed to be going his way. Richard hated him, Jinx hated him, Rachel hated him. It was his fourth day of school this school and already he had people who didn't like him.

He still wasn't sure about Rachel though, at least what she thought about him. When he first met her in his first class it was obvious she wanted nothing to do with him. There was a part of her that wasn't like that, he was almost sure. She took the trouble to warn him, why would she even bother doing that? She seemed to hate the conflict that went on in the group too.

Gar knew that Rachel was not what people thought she was, but she wasn't what Gar wished for either. He always wished for people to laugh and for people to be happy. It was very plain that she was not happy at all.

Gar still didn't quite understand the… curiosity he had for Rachel. Even though he figured out a tiny piece of it just a bit earlier when he'd seen her smirk/smile at him. He didn't fully get why that chick made him embarrassed or flustered, but he understood enough.

Gar sighed, _I did not mean for something like this to happen. She sure was right, me getting involved does not bring much good._

Even though he knew this he still wanted to make her smile. It wasn't exactly because of what he thought before, that he just wanted a challenge and attention. It may have played a part in how it lead to this mess, but it didn't really apply to his feelings now.

_I am so screwed. She hates me enough._

The pharmacy was just up ahead and was like seeing a pond in a desert.

_FINALLY!_

It was pretty run down, looked kinda sketchy. Some of the lights that labeled the place were burnt out or flickering. There were these funny bars on the windows, probably so no one could fit though them to rob the place at night.

Gar opened the door and the bell above him rang, telling anyone working there that they had a customer. Gar walked through the aisles slowly. It was a weird feeling; it was as if no one was even there. It was strangely quiet and he felt a little funny. It didn't help that he was a little light headed from the exhaustion from the day.

The back counter was empty and when Gar reached it he looked around carefully.

"Hello?" He called out cautiously, "Anyone here?"

A bald fat man walked out from behind the back, he had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, he looked at Gar with disinterest.

"What d'ya want kid?" He asked lazily.

"I came to pick up a prescription." Gar answered, he was pretty used to the staff here, lazy and rude.

"Lemme see it." The man demanded, taking a puff of his cigarette then extending his hand. Gar handed it to him and he read it over, "Hn."

Then the man went into the back and a few moments later came out with a bag, "Here ya go kid."

"…Thanks." Gar mumbled.

He left the store and sighed, he hated places like that. At least it was over and he could go home. All he wanted to do was sit on his bed, with a controller in his hand and tofu in his lap, and play some Gamestation. It would give him some time to rest and Rita wouldn't mind him eating in his room.

As he walked down the street he started to feel a bit nervous, he wasn't sure quite why, but his stomach felt sick. Like he was being watched.

He knew that it was silly, and probably not really realistic, but he couldn't shake the feeling.

As he went through the park on his way to his house he felt it even more. The large willow trees were starting to freak him out. It wasn't that late, but the sun was almost set and he was beginning to wish he'd called someone for a ride.

Then he saw something in the corner of his eye. He whipped his head around; he could have sworn he saw a person in the shadows hiding behind the willow tree next to him.

They were gone. He sighed with relief. _Holy crap that must have been my imagination._

When he turned back around, to his surprise someone stood right in front of him.

"Hey Runt, how's the shithead doing huh?" The guy said.

Gar didn't say anything, he just kept quiet.

"What's up Runt? Too scared to try and fight me this time." The voice mocked, "Then again after last time I don't blame you."

Gar tensed, planting his feet firmly to the ground, even though he was scared, he couldn't let that idiot push him around again. Just because he was about twice his size, Gar couldn't let him do it again.

"Not going to answer, fine. I'll get an answer out of you."

"Go ahead Adonis."

 **24\. Jeu Déloyale** (Unfair Game)

Rachel had been running when she saw what was happening.

Before she did she had found that stupid man again after her conversation with Gar.

He seriously was getting on her nerves, he amused her mildly. Not by his jokes, but by his stupidity. The way he kept pursuing her and trying to pry information from her was obnoxious. Sure his intentions may have been good, but it wouldn't bring her any peace and it would screw him over.

If he had approached her during the subway ride she would have had no control over what that man would have done with him. If he had found out Gar's name, there would be no telling what he would do to him. And just for the sole purpose of amusement.

It wasn't like she particularly cared for her stupid classmate, but she hated the idea that it would be her fault that another person was hurt… or worse.

Once she had found him she drove him over to her father's place and dropped him off, she was glad that she didn't have to stay. Rachel hated working with her father's clients. It was annoying and made her feel uncomfortable. Rachel hated all of them, she couldn't help those emotions. She wanted nothing to do with any of the people her father worked with, but as far as he was concerned Rachel would always be involved

Rachel had changed into her jogging clothes and headed for a run. The day had tested her, Vic with his stupid way of trying to be helpful; with Gar it was pretty obvious why he bugged her.

Her mind was clearing up as her shoes hit the path, crunching the leaves bellow her that fell from the trees. Rachel panted slightly as she ran and even though she could have gone to a store to grab a water bottle, she had been going too fast and had no intentions of stopping.

When she reached the park that she usually ran through her concentration was shattered when she saw Gar. He was walking through the pathway quietly she hid behind a tree so he wouldn't see her. When he turned, he didn't see her.

 _What is he doing out here in the middle of the night?_ She thought curiously, she then stiffened as she saw a large figure come up behind him. _Who is that? I feel like I recognize him._

Rachel couldn't quiet hear what they were saying, but it seemed as if Gar knew him. She crept up closer and from what she could tell, this guy had been messing around with him for a while.

Then she remembered, hadn't they said that Gar had only moved here last week?

How would he know this person so well? She knew it was only an assumption, but Rachel's instinct was hardly ever wrong.

Rachel's thoughts were interrupted when the guy pushed Gar, and grabbed what seemed to be a package from his hands. Then she recognized his face.

It was Adonis, why on earth would Gar be involved with him? Was he that stupid?

Then Adonis grabbed Gar's collar and lifted him up to his feet again, then off the ground.

Rachel knew she should step in, not just sit and watch Gar get beaten. Sadly her moral compass was telling her to go stop Adonis and Rachel felt as if she owed Gar, because she was no better than Adonis. Maybe this would make it up to him after what she had done to him last week.

Rachel walked out from the trees in what she hoped was a confident, almost threatening manner.

"Hey!" She called out, "What's going on here?"

Adonis turned and dropped Gar to the ground. Gar looked at her with shocked green eyes.

"What's it to you girly?" Adonis laughed, "Here to save your little friend?" He strode up towards her casually. Rachel wasn't scared of him though, she could deal with 3 guys twice as strong as him.

"Step away." She deadpanned, staring at him blankly.

"Rachel, stay out of this." Gar cut in, "I don't need your help right now."

"So stubborn," Rachel muttered, then spoke louder, "I'll do what I please Gar."

"But he'll hurt you, he's not afraid to."

"You think I can't handle Adonis? I'm insulted." She said dryly.

Adonis was apparently not too keen on being left out of their conversation so he butt in, "You think that a girl your size could take me? How the hell do you even know my name?"

"I _know_ a girl my size can take you." Rachel said with an eye roll, "And how I know your name is none of your concern."

"Cocky."

"You're telling me…"

"Hey Gar," Adonis spoke, directing his attention to the boy who had now gotten up off the ground, "Y'know you don't have such bad taste. Even if she's a little scrawny, your girlfriend's not too bad looking."

Gar didn't say anything much to Rachel's annoyance so she took it upon herself to defend herself.

"I am not dating him." She glowered at the boy demanding his confirmation and he crumpled under its power.

"Right!" He squeaked, "Never ever."

"Oh ok, then how 'bout letting me finish up here, then I can take you somewhere we can get to know each other." Adonis offered.

Did he just wag his eyebrows?

"Get away from him" Rachel said coldly, ignoring his eyebrows, "And don't even try anything with me."

"Who do you think you are?" Adonis demanded, "I'll do whatever I want to him, and to you!"

He quickly made his way up to Rachel and towered over her. Rachel's gaze didn't waver.

"Adonis, get away from her!" Gar yelled, making a sad attempt to pull him away, only to be pushed, yet again.

"Who do you think you are?" He repeated, louder this time.

Rachel quirked an eyebrow and lifted up the hood on her hoodie. Adonis froze.

"R-Raven!" He stuttered, "I-I had no idea…"

"Obviously." She replied darkly her voice getting drastically lower.

"W-what are you even doing here?" He asked.

Rachel sighed, he was so testing. She kicked herself mentally; she should have thought it through before lifting her hood up and revealing that to him. Now Gar would have a million questions for her after she dealt with Adonis. It didn't really matter now since it was done and she couldn't change it, but it still stuck in her head that she had stupidly made a mistake.

"I really a-am sorry, I-I thought he called you R-Rachel." Adonis pointed at Gar in fear.

Rachel grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him down violently to her face level.

"Yeah, and I better not hear it anywhere else or I will have to bring my father into this." Rachel whispered dangerously, so Gar wouldn't hear, she didn't need him asking questions about her father too, "Got it?"

Adonis nodded, unable to speak. Rachel smirked and released him from her grip harshly. He stumbled back at the force of her push and bumped into Gar.

"Sorry man, I didn't mean it I swear!" He apologized to Gar, handing him the bag he had snatched from him, "I'll leave you alone, I promise."

Gar raised his eyebrow disbelievingly, "Yeah, whatever."

Rachel was silent as the large teen stalked off into the shadows. Deciding she should take this opportunity to leave and avoid any unwanted questions she turned to go.

"Hey Rachel," Gar called out, "I'm not finished with you yet."

Rachel was slightly taken aback by the fact that he didn't sound too pleased. Sure his manly pride would be wounded or whatever, but she really did not need him giving her crap. She wanted to go on a run and let this kid get home.

She turned around and shrugged as if to say 'What is it, please don't waste my time.'

"I don't need you trying to protect me." He stated.

"What of it, you two were disturbing my run." Rachel said simply. As he got closer to her she crossed her arms challengingly.

"Well… um… ok." He mumbled, "But I still want to be able to fight my own battles." Rachel scoffed inwardly, it was very sad that he thought he could do that with those skinny arms.

"I'm sure you can." She said sarcastically.

"Well I guess that makes us even, I interfered with you, you interfered with me." Gar grinned, his expression changing quickly, "Truce?"

"I don't make deals, but I guess we can call it even." Rachel agreed without emotion, "But no truce."

"Deal." Gar smiled.

"Didn't I just say-"

"That you don't make deals, I'll make a deal with you not to make deals." He probably thought his reasoning was something clever.

"Idiot."

Gar laughed, "Do you wanna walk with me?"

Rachel looked at him suspiciously, searching for any hidden intent he may have. When she found none she nodded slightly. She knew it was a stupid choice but somehow she couldn't say no.

It was silent. Neither of them had spoken but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. She was however glad that he had the decency to not ask about what had happened before. He just walked, he didn't even look at her he was just silent. Rachel was pretty sure there must have been something wrong with him, he wasn't talking. That was a first.

He stopped for a moment and turned to look at her, "Ok it's killing me, what happened back there?"

Rachel groaned, just when she thought that he had the slightest bit of maturity too. She did not need this now. She knew she had to turn the question around on him, and it wouldn't be hard too distract him since he had the attention span of a four year old to begin with.

"I should ask you the same thing." Rachel replied coolly.

"Oh, you mean back with Adonis, yeah I guess I do have a history with him." Gar admitted, "Question for a question. I'll ask you one, you ask me one."

Rachel knew it was a stupid idea, she could always refuse his questions, and she did want to know why he lied about moving here. "Fine, but I reserve the right to not answer."

"Sounds good." Gar agreed, and then pointed to a nearby bench, "Wanna sit?"

Rachel complied, and sat down, keeping as far away as possible from him. Gar noticed her action and didn't seem pleased by it, but he said nothing about it. Rachel had no intention of being close to him emotionally or physically, even though it was pretty obvious that he would not object to that.

"So did you want to start or should I?" Gar asked nervously, apparently he was too scared to start without her consent. Was she really that threatening?

"Go ahead." She shrugged.

"What were you doing here tonight?" Gar said without hesitation. He sure knew what he wanted to know. Then again Rachel did too and she wouldn't hold back from him.

"I was on a run. Why were you here?"

Gar didn't seem to be bothered by the question and answered promptly, "I was on my way home after doing an errand. Why did you step in earlier and help me? You don't seem to like me, you could have just left."

"I don't like Adonis; he needed to be put in line." Rachel frowned, making the decision that if she wanted answers from Gar she had to give what sounded like credible answers. She didn't like lying, so she'd tell half-truths. Gar didn't strike her as the type to blatantly lie, and he seemed to be an open book. "How do you know Adonis?"

Gar looked uncomfortable by the question but answered cautiously, "The dude approached me last week and decided I was an easy target. How do _you_ know Adonis?"

Perhaps Rachel had been wrong, what he had just told her was a lie. She could not read him as well as she thought. His lying put her off and made her want to break his happy façade, which she had just realized was as fake as hers.

"He lives close by me, and he's always causing disturbances." Rachel spoke carefully, "What was your errand you had to run?"

"I had to pick this up," He said lifting the small bag he held for emphasis. Rachel looked at it for a moment before realizing it was from the nearby pharmacy, "Who was that man on the subway you were with?"

Rachel cursed inwardly, she had hoped he wouldn't think of that, "He was a client of my father's; I was simply showing him the way to my father's workplace. What's in the bag?"

Gar winced and covered it up with a weak laugh, "It's some mediation that I was asked to pick up. If that man was only a client then why did you have to warn me to stay away?"

Rachel answered promptly so he wouldn't suspect she was making anything up, "He isn't a nice man, I dislike him enough without a kid chatting with his boss's daughter and irritating him." And just because he was deliberately lying to her she asked the question, "Who is the prescription for?"

"It's a personal issue in my house that I'm not supposed to talk about. Sorry I can't answer that one."

At least he wasn't telling fibs like before, "Fine, whatever." Rachel muttered, "Guess it's none of my business."

"Dude, thanks for not bugging me about it, I appreciate it." Gar said sincerely, "Now _this_ question really has me stumped though; I'd like to see you get out of answering this one fully."

"Was that a challenge?" Rachel asked curtly.

"Ha! I bet you can't come up with a better question!" Gar mocked.

 _I bet I could._ She thought, she was slightly impressed that he was able to see through her weak answers, and that he had the nerve to point it out.

"Go ahead."

"Why did Adonis call you Raven?"

Rachel sighed; she knew this one was coming and she had prepared for it in her head the moment Adonis had called her by that name.

"When I first met him a man who works with my father called me that by accident, it stuck. I guess Rachel and Raven sound similar."

"Oh. That was not the answer I thought you'd give, but I guess it works." Gar shrugged, "Now let's see what you came up with."

"Why did you lie about moving here last week?" Rachel asked stonily. She stared at Gar with cold violet eyes and waited for an answer. Gar almost seemed desperate when she said those words, desperate to come up with an answer. It was apparent that he was not expecting her to figure that out about him and right then Rachel knew she had cracked him. He wasn't going to answer.

"That's what I thought." Rachel got up off the bench and began walking away, then slowly began jogging like before. Slowing letting Gar flow out of her thoughts.

She had won.

 **26\. La Bataille au Sein** (The Battle Within)

It was late, or early if you wanted to be accurate. Richard hadn't wanted to go home so he stayed out for the sole purpose of avoiding Bruce. Sure it was running away from him problems but at this point he didn't care. All he wanted was to be away from that house and all the people in it.

Richard was pretty sure that tonight Trigon's bastards were hanging around everywhere he turned and that he had better be more on the careful side. Then again Richard had never been a cautious kind of guy; thinking before jumping never really was his thing.

Trigon had always posed a problem for Richard, as far as he was concerned, Trigon was just a power hungry idiot who needed to spend a good long while behind bars.

The mindless drones who worked for him all had Trigon's symbol somewhere on their person. It was kinda hard to miss it, people called it 'The Scath'. To Richard it just looked like someone got creative with a paintbrush, wrote the letter S then splattered around it a bit.

Normally he would have thought it practically suicide to identify yourself in a gang in Jump City. But in Trigon's case, even the police department was scared of Trigon's symbol. It meant 'Stay away, we're dangerous'

Richard never really was too impressed with Trigon or any of them. Even though he tended to be a lone wolf, he could defend himself and take down multiple of Trigon's goons at once.

As he walked he pasted people he knew should have had their asses hauled off to jail, but he walked by them like he would anyone. He had the urge to do something about them, but never did. He wished he could, but being the two faced guy he was he figured that it would be better he haul himself over to the cops and confess the various things he'd done. Richard knew that so far no one could pin anything on him due to his uncanny ability to cover up his tracks.

Richard had decided early today that he was not the only sketchy person in that detention room. He was pretty suspicious of a few of them. Jinx was an obvious one. Lying about her name, her questionable hobbies, her shady relationship with Rachel, all these reasons made Richard think twice before believing anything that girl said.

Richard never really thought about it until he started spending his afternoons with those two, but how did they know each other and how come Jinx seemed to hate Rachel so much when Rachel seemed so indifferent to Jinx.

Rachel wasn't exactly an open book either; no one in that school knew shit about her. Other than the fact that she didn't like people, and as of recent, had a terrible temper. The fact that where she lived, who her family was, and what she did was so well hidden under wraps made it impossible for Richard to not be suspicious of her.

Even Gar and Vic seemed a bit strange; they didn't share anything personal with anyone other than that they were constantly glued to a television or their car. They were perfectly happy prying information about others rather than giving it up themselves.

Kori was the only one who didn't seem to hide everything about herself. Sure she hadn't spoken about her family, but none of them had. She didn't seem to conceal anything else. As much as Richard hated to admit it, Kori's attitude was refreshing. Especially for someone who lived in a house filled with unsaid words, unspoken secrets and hatred hanging above every conversation like a storm cloud.

He missed the true honesty that was formerly present in his life. Richard hadn't witnessed that in a very long time and he hadn't realized that he craved it until it had presented itself in front of him once again, reminding him of what he didn't have, and wanted so much.

Perhaps that was the reason behind Richard's fascination with Kori. He didn't like calling it that but it was somewhat accurate, he hadn't been able to keep the bubbly girl out of his head. After figuring out why he seemed so interested in Kori, he felt a bit better about it. He had thought early on that he was attracted to her, thank goodness that wasn't it. He didn't really feel like being emotionally invested in anyone.

While Richard was walking he heard a noise from a nearby alley. It didn't sound good either.

_What is that?_

He subtly took a right turn towards the noise down the dark alley, untouched by the light of the street posts.

As he followed the noise he heard two voices, one a male. Deep and threatening. Another a woman. She sounded fearful. When he realized what might have been going on he broke into a silent jog, not making a sound as he approached the two figures.

From what Richard could tell the man had the woman pinned up against the wall, he was demanding something from her. She was cowering from the man's height and obvious power over her.

As Richard got closer he saw a patch on the man's arm.

_The Scath. Trigon!_

This man worked for Trigon. And now that he could now hear what was being said Richard knew what he needed to do.

"Hand it over you whore!" The man seethed dangerously.

"I don't I have it, I'm sorry!" The young woman cried, "I swear once I have enough I'll pay you back!"

"Hand it over now or I'll have to find other ways of making you pay your debt."

That was it, that was all Richard needed to hear. He walked up to the man grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him to face him.

"What th-"

"I think you need to step away from her." Richard said darkly.

"Yeah I don't think so kid." The man laughed.

"That was an opinion." Richard replied, "Or a suggestion."

"Who do you think you are, huh?" He demanded.

The woman looked terrified, she was trembling as she spoke, "P-please, just go!"

"This will only take a second." Richard assured her, "Now go!"

Once the man's attention was off the woman she ran off into a busier street, he was furious when he realized she had left.

"You're gonna pay for that kid!" He threw a punch. Richard moved out of the way with ease, so far he wasn't impressed by this guy. He must not have been too high up in Trigon's little world.

This was going to be a piece of cake.

 **27\. Je suis un Imbécile** (I am a Fool)

Jinx wasn't drunk. Sure she had been drinking, but not enough to be intoxicated. Gizmo looked a lot taller though. He looked so cute, like a baby. It was hilarious. Everything seemed funny right now. The world was so pretty and everything was making her laugh.

She was craving pancakes. It sounded so good right now. At this time of night nowhere was open, they all were locked tight. Nobody would open for her. It wasn't fair. She _needed_ pancakes. She wanted them now!

So now she was searching aimlessly for a place that was open. A place that would let her dip her pancakes in horse radish. She stumbled down the streets and found herself in an alley.

Gizmo and Mammoth were following her, rambling on about her being wasted or something. She had giggled, poked their forehead and told them to get lost. She was not wasted. They were just crazy.

She had ran off and lost them.

She heard a loud noise, and frowned. Why were people being so loud. It was annoying. She followed it curiously and when she came to the source of the noise the first thing she noticed was Richard.

He was watching a man and a woman. Staalkerrr!

It was unbelievably funny that he was here. She chuckled.

That stupid man was yelling at the woman. Jinx hated men like that. One, he was giving her a headache, couldn't he shut up. And second he was not being nice to that lady. People like that made Jinx's blood boil. That sign thingy on his arm wasn't getting him any points with her either. Trigon was dumb.

So she was overjoyed when Richard walked up and started beating that guy up. He did it with such ease you would never think he worked under the top gang leader in Jump City. Normally someone would have had trouble with a guy like that, but Richard was special. He was… Jinx couldn't think of a word. Not because she was drunk, which she wasn't.

He could hear Richard growling threats at the man, how sweet. What a little superhero.

She felt someone tap her shoulder. Gizmo and Mammoth stood there.

"We're going back." Mammoth said stupidly.

"M'kay, Imma stay here fer a sec eh?" Jinx smiled, "Try an' bring me backk and imma… hit you!" She was very pleased when she found a credible threat.

"Well whatever ya snot headed drunkard, we'll be waiting down there. Cause any problems and I'll make Mammoth carry you home." He saw what was going on in front of Jinx and raised his eyebrows, "Is that Wayne's kid. Aren't you in detention with him? What are you doing here Jinx?"

When Gizmo actually called her by her name and not a poop or booger related name you knew stuff was serious.

"Meh, just go." Jinx waved him off and turning back to something interesting, Gizmo wasn't amusing her now. Richard's little scuffle was pretty fun to watch. And thank goodness Gizmo and Mammoth had left.

It as she watched Richard she smirked, what a little faker. Pretending to be the real BA of the six of them, when he's defending helpless woman in the middle of the night. How sweet.

When the man was pretty much ready to run Richard pushed him away and told him to leave.

"And if I see you screwing around with anyone again, a black eye will be the least of your worries!"

The man scrambled away and Richard sighed, watching him, not looking one hundred percent 'there'

"Hey Moron!" Jinx called out. Richard turned and his face appeared somewhat shocked to see her here.

"What are you doing here?" Richard asked pinching the bridge of his nose as if he was stressed.

"Awe, ya not happy to see me huh?" Jinx pouted mockingly, sticking her bottom lip out for effect.

"Not particularly no. Go home, you're drunk."

"Why does evrayone say that?" Jinx cried, "Ay am NOT drunk!"

"Whatever you say, seriously what are you doing getting wasted on a Thursday morning?"

"Like you haven't."

"…"

"Do you have any pancakes?" Jinx asked innocently.

"Huh?"

"Ya deaf bonehead? I need pancakes!" Jinx replied, frustrated.

"And you seriously think you aren't…" He trailed off like he was talking to himself, "Just leave me alone, you have caused me enough problems."

"Don't be like that Richie. I saw yer little display there." Jinx laughed, "How valiant of you, like a prince."

Jinx walked closer to him, close enough to make him uncomfortable, she traced her finger across his collar bone in and purred in his ear, "So much for being a brooding, jaded, angsty teenager."

Richard blushed in anger and probably embarrassment, "Y'know you really had me fooled for a minute there ya little brat. Do you just use that to get woman?" She worked her finger up underneath his chin and flicked it out from under it. "Nice try though, I'll keep your little secret though… if you're a good boy. Cause that little pretend thingy you got there probably worked on Koly… or Karrie? What was her name?"

"Kori." Richard said stiffly.

"Ah yes, Kori." Jinx grinned, "Y'know you're cute when you're embarrassed." His face went a deeper crimson when she mentioned Kori.

"Awe you like her right? I knew it." She teased, poking his nose.

"Don't touch me." Richard replied curtly.

"Ya ya whatever." Jinx dismissed him, "I do what I want."

"I can tell." Richard managed, "Now leave me alone."

Jinx held her hand to heart and spoke passionately, "Prince Richard doesn't want me around? What ever shall I do?" She put a hand to her forehead to feign distress.

When she got no reaction, her face fell.

"You are no fun, fine I'll go."

"Thank you."

"You owe me."

"…"

She left Richard there on his own and went to find Gizmo.

Then it sank in her mind what she had done. She had just hit on Richard and asked him for pancakes.

When she reached Gizmo and Mammoth, who were leaning against a lamp post they looked at her questioningly.

"Wha-"

"No questions," She said as she grabbed them and dragged them away by the arms, "Let's just go back, I'm drunk."


	5. Week One: Fourth Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gar remembers, Kori blows up, Vic has to grow up fast, Richard refuses a proposition, Rachel sees Terra, Jinx knows the dirt.

**28\. Réalisations et souvenirs** (Realizations and Memories)

That detention had been a disaster, probably the worst one yet. And Gar had been beginning to think that they were starting to get along. The whole problem started last night it seemed. Gar was confused. Everything that had been going on that day was really not in his level of understandingment. If that was a word.

Each person in that room just seemed angry. But like, even more than before. It wasn't awkward like it was yesterday. It seemed so… hateful. Like everyone could think of a kajillion reasons why they wanted to knock the other person off. Kori being the exception. She seemed so pleased which only made Gar even more puzzled.

He found himself pretty pissed off and upset today too. He couldn't help it, ever since he met these guys everything that had happened to him had been nothing but trouble. He almost got arrested and beat up by a girl on his very first day. He was scorned he was hated. Gar didn't understand why he was being put through all this.

Even when he was in worse situations he had remained a positive and somewhat happy individual. Gar could recall a foster home he'd lived in when he was in Gotham. The couple was cruel, somewhat abusive and it was pretty obvious that dude was only in it for the cash he could get from the government.

That place was gross, crawling with rats and bugs, old and nasty microwave dinners every night. And the school life was even worse. Most of the kids there were either born into gangs, in a gang, or were eventually going to be part of one. Even then Gar had been a pretty hyper kid.

What was it about this place that just brought him down? Gar wished that he was a smart dude, then he might actually know. Maybe it was because those other five were able to figure things out about him that he wanted to stay hidden. Maybe because they weren't people he could easily understand. He didn't really 'get' many people. But he usually could get a decent idea of what kind of person they were. Not with them.

Last night really had put him in a bad mood. Why did Rachel have to come in and think he needed protecting? Keeping him away from that man in the subway, shooing away Adonis. She seemed to think that he was helpless and couldn't do anything for himself. He didn't like that she had helped him. Sure he should have been grateful or something, but Rachel just needed to mind her own business.

How had she figured out that he was lying? He knew she was observant but he never thought that she was _that_ good. Yeah, he hadn't just moved here, but why did she have to make such a big deal out of it? It wasn't fair. She didn't have too point it out or ask him about it. How was it her business?

And then she had to go on and make him like her. He had spent the previous night thinking about it, and after a few hours of video games and asking Rita what she thought, that was what he came up with.

Rachel. He liked _Rachel_. The girl whose first words to him were basically, 'Touch me and you DIE!' Wonderful.

Right now he was pretty mad at her, but he still liked her. Rita had been over joyed when he had asked her. She had tried to get him to blab more about her but he didn't, it was embarrassing enough. And Adonis just _had_ to call her his girlfriend, then go on and flirt with her.

Adonis was grosssssss.

Rachel had been really dark and grumpy today. Probably because of him, she wouldn't even look at him and had cleverly kept her gaze as far away from him as possible. Not that Gar minded. He wasn't a ball of sunshine himself today.

Jinx seemed out of sorts today as well. Usually she was making sarcastic remarks and trying to annoy people in the coyest way possible. Instead she was just quiet, and seemed really uncomfortable and almost ashamed of something.

Richard was the same; he was avoiding Kori and Jinx like the plague and was just as rude as he usually was to Vic and Gar.

Vic just was sad, he looked as if he felt… guilty for something.

He was on his way out of class, waved goodbye to Kori, and then walked down the hallways.

Gar trudged around and sighed. If this went on any longer he was screwed. Someone was going to come out of these ten days, and not be in good shape. That person would probably be him.

He turned down the hallway towards the exit. He recognized a head of purple hair going through her locker. Gar's stomach flipped despite himself, but he forced himself to look away. He saw her eyes turn towards him, but her face still faced the lockers.

Once he walked by he heard the locker shut and Rachel began walking down the halls, probably a bit farther back than him. Gar tried to ignore it but he felt tense and nervous. It was obvious she would like nothing better than to rip out his spline and shove it up his butthole in an effort to get him to answer her question from the previous night.

When he reached the door he felt her push past him as he went through the door. She was looking down, not at him, but he could have sworn he heard her mutter a word.

Sorry.

Gar was so surprised that he froze, letting the door swing behind him. It took him a moment to process what had just happened and as he did his face slowly became a darker shade of red. Eventually he snapped out of his momentary shock and rushed out of the doors.

Rachel was already about to leave the school's property when Gar called out, "Me too!"

Rachel turned, she didn't smile, she didn't reply, but she didn't glare. She only looked at him and nodded. It was as though she was accepting his apology. Wow. Never saw that one coming.

Gar grinned and waved.

Well there ya go.

Gar was at home in his room, he'd just come back and was exhausted. That subway sure was a work out. Gar was not exactly physically fit like Vic or Richard, so trying to make his way through a crowd of angry commuters was not an easy task. He always had been a little lanky so his only real weapon he could use was his boney elbows. Those babies could cause some damage when pushing through big crowds of fat ladies with newborns. Not that he did that… of course not.

He sighed as he looked at the ceiling in his room, counting the stars that stuck to it. Rita had put them up when he first arrived, Steve had said that he was a little old for glow in the dark stars, but Gar liked them. They reminded him of his childhood, when he was young he had always looked at the night sky with his mom. His dad never had much of an interest in stars, but whenever his dad had found a planet, he always pointed it out to Gar.

Thinking about them always brought mixed feelings. He loved his parents, he couldn't have asked for a better childhood, but he was beginning to forget them. The memories he had had were beginning to fade. It was over 10 years since they had died, and Gar had been so young. He was pretty sure the only reason their faces were still in his mind was because of the photo album he kept.

He reached underneath his bed and pulled it out. It was really heavy and Gar grunted as he lifted it up. His dad had been big on photography and his mom had loved posing with her son. So that made sure that Gar had hundreds of photos to look at.

Before he opened the album he heard a knock at the door.

"Gar?" A soft voice asked, "Can I come in?"

"Sure Rita!" Gar answered, shoving the album underneath his pillow. He didn't like others looking at his pictures, it felt too private, like they were for his eyes only.

Gar could remember when his aunt had handed him the album at the funeral. He had snatched it from her and screamed, demanding if she had gone through it.

Maybe it had been too much, but everyone at that funeral just saw him as the little boy who didn't understand. Who didn't understand his parents weren't coming back. He understood, he'd seen it happen; he wasn't a stranger to death. He had more understanding than any of them.

No one in that room had cared for him or his parents as for as the young boy was concerned, and he hated his aunt. Still did to this day, for various reasons.

"Sorry to bother you." His foster mother smiled as she peeked her head in the door then walked in.

"No problem, I'm just hanging around." Gar replied, returning her smile, "What's up?"

"Nothing really, just wanted to see how you were feeling." Rita laughed guiltily, "I know you hate when I ask but…"

"No it's fine, I wasn't feeling great yesterday. I feel GREAT today. Just sleepy! I'm not used to waking up for school so early."

Rita had made her way to his bed and sat down, she smirked playfully, "What are you hiding under there, huh? It's so big it's bulging out."

Gar scowled mockingly.

"Subtle." Rita laughed, "Do you mind if I see?"

Gar didn't say anything. Rita's eyes softened knowingly, "Don't feel forced; I know you don't like talking about them."

"Thanks."

"I'll start dinner; I'm making waffles and tofu eggs. Sound good?"

"Sounds awesome." Gar replied.

"I really hope you can open up when you're ready, 'cause we don't plan on you leaving us in a hurry." Rita said, sounding very determined but considerate at the same time.

"Yeah, I know." Gar grinned, "I don't plan on leaving soon either!"

When she left the room Gar's grin faded slowly. He decided maybe he didn't want to look through the photos. Sometimes they brought nostalgia, sometimes happiness.

Mostly guilt.

_I'm the reason they're dead._

**29\. Laissant Échapper Colère Longtemps en Retard** (Letting out Long Overdue Anger)

Kori was sitting in Galfore's den, he was working, Kori wasn't sure what he was working on, but it was probably important. She was content to observe and smile. She was fairly positive that her company was pleasant for her guardian, although he probably would not say otherwise in consideration to her feelings.

They had just eaten dinner and Kaylea had been absent. Kori was unsure as to the reasons why, but it was not an unusual occurrence.

Kori always wished she was on better terms with her sister, but Kaylea seemed bent on hating her. Kori did not blame her. Apparently it was all her fault that Kaylea did not see her parents as often as she wished.

Kori wanted to ask her if there was anything she could do to make it up to her. There most likely wasn't, but Kori was willing to try.

When thinking about such problems, it often gave Kori what Galfore called, 'head aches'.

"Galfore?" Kori asked listlessly.

"Yes Kori." He replied looking up from his work, Kori liked that he did that. It meant he was taking time to put is attention towards her.

"Do you know the reason why my parents travel so often?"

Galfore paused for a moment. "I know this isn't exactly the answer you wish for, but I cannot tell you."

"Is it because they dislike resting in one place, or something else?" Kori pushed.

Her guardian stared at her for a moment. It was like her was analyzing to see if Kori was aware of something.

"Kaylea told you then?" Galfore sighed, his eyes softening in sympathy.

Overcome by sadness Kori whipped her head around, so Galfore couldn't see the tears that were suddenly flowing from her bright green orbs. She nodded, unsure of why all of a sudden she was crying.

"I'm sorry Kori."

Kori didn't answer for a moment, as she attempted to bring her feelings back where she was able to control them. She brought her hands up to her eyes and wiped the tears away.

She took a deep breath and said with a shaky voice, "I am well. I only lost my control for a momentary second. I shall make 'the pinky swear' that I am now alright?"

"You do not have to pretend for me Kori. I understand this is probably hard, I just wish you could have heard it from me. I should have told you sooner."

Kori wanted so badly to keep crying, or scream, or hit something. Galfore's feelings were more important, he seemed to feel guilt and Kori did not wish to trouble him any further. So she would pretend, as she always did, that she was fine. Perhaps one day she would believe it.

"Please do not blame yourself. I am very pleased that you were truthful with me. I do ask however that you will not be angry with Kaylea. I do not understand her, but she is my sister." Kori said.

Galfore rubbed his forehead, Kori wondered if he had aches in the head as well.

"Please do not worry for my sake. I have said I am fine."

"Are you really?"

"Of course, it is very relieving to know the reason why they travel; I just had the need to let the tears out. Now that they have departed from my eyes, I should do very well." Kori lied. She added a toothy smile to convince him.

"If you're sure, but if you ever need to talk I'm here for you." Galfore answered.

Kori laughed half-heartedly and got up from her seat. She made an excuse about her school work that was to be done at home. Homework, they called it.

Instead of doing what she had said she would, Kori went up the stairs. She got about halfway up then sat down. Had her life always been as confusing as it presently was? It was most peculiar that Kori could barely recall a time before this.

Her life as a young human was very pleasant. Even though she never had friends, there were always her pretend ones. They had always kept her company even when her sister and parents hadn't. The different animals from each country had also made her feel not so on her own. It really was a lovely childhood, Kori would miss her parents constantly, but it she was so fortunate to be able to reside in a variety of places she did not wish to complain.

Now her life was so much stranger than before. Sometimes Kori wondered if she wasn't doing, 'the growing up' fast enough. Kori did not know how to do it though, everyone seemed to comprehend the concept except her. It made Kori feel even more abnormal than she already did.

Rachel was someone who Kori could tell was good at doing 'the growing up'. Kori wished that she could be like Rachel, Rachel was sure of herself. She may have been quiet, but Kori admired that Rachel appeared to know who she was and what she should do, say, and feel.

All of them in fact seemed so much more of 'the grown ups' than she was. Even Gar seemed to treat her almost too kindly, despite his childlike manner.

Her thoughts were cut short by a vibration in her pocket. She pulled out her phone and read the name listed.

_Mother._

Kori automatically smiled, then remembered and her smile faded. She had to answer it though; Kori hadn't heard from her parents since she had come to America. It was like she had no choice but to answer the cellular device.

"Hello?" Kori said as she picked up her phone.

"Kori? Hi, how have you been?" Her mother's voice had always been smooth and comforting. Kori sometimes couldn't put a face to the voice, but she always remembered her mother's voice.

"I am very satisfactory Mother." Kori replied, "I hope you are the same. Where are you and father now? Are you feeling the excitement that you will be able to visit?"

"Ah, that's why I called Kori. It seems that we won't be able to make it this time. Your father is a very busy man."

Kori's heart sank, "Is he really?"

"Why of course dearest, he works very hard. Perhaps when you're older you'll understand. Next time alright."

Kori wanted to smash something. For the first time in a while she at an urge to hit something so hard it smashed. Her mother was telling a lie. It was not right, and Kori could not see how it was fair. It was just the way her mother said those words. They were not genuine, they were lies, all Kori had ever been told.

The feeling she was getting in her stomach was most unpleasant, but Kori didn't care. She could not believe that her mother would abandon her yet again.

"Kori? Are you still there?"

"Yes I am Mother." Kori managed, "But what you are saying is not the truth. I do not wish to have the distrust with you, but you are not speaking words of integrity, and I am afraid that I am able to pretend otherwise."

"Kori, what are y-"

Kori hung up. Without thinking she ran up the stairs into her parent's room. The one they had never set foot in because they never cared to visit or see how their children were doing.

She grabbed a vase and threw it against a wall. It shattered instantly.

It felt good, it sounded horrible to say, but it felt really good.

So she continued, until almost everything in the room was either thrown, punched or broken.

Kori didn't cry, she only screamed. It was too far from Galfore's study for him to hear, the house was so big anyways.

Just as she was about to toss the table across the room the door opened.

Kaylea walked in.

She observed what Kori had done, then looked at her sister.

"Your inhuman strength sure is wasted on you Kori." Kaylea said, her voice dripping with distain, "Was the truth so devastating that you had to do this? I have to say I'm impressed. Sweet sister turned bitch eh?"

Kori dropped the table, and quickly made her way up to Kaylea.

"Why would you inform me of such a thing," She asked angrily, "Is you distaste for me so bad that you had to tell me that my own parents hate me. Why would you burden me with such a thing?"

"Yes." Kaylea whispered with a wicked smile plastered on her face.

"What did I do to you?!" Kori screeched, "What is the horrible thing I did to make you wish I were never conceived?!"

Kaylea considered this a moment, "You were born."

"That answer is…" Kori paused to remember the word, "BULLSHIT!"

Kaylea's expression suddenly became less triumphant, her smile a little less confident.

"I did not request for my birth! Please explain to me how this is my mistake! I wish I had never lived because no person, not even my family, wanted me here!" Kori began to cry hot, angry tears.

"I do not understand why I was put here, but I was! Not once did I consider hating you Kaylea, I treated you with decency. Why can you not love me like a sister? I only require someone to at least acknowledge me! Is that a request to great for a human being?"

Kori stopped speaking for a moment. Tears made pathways down her cheeks; she sniffed and sobbed until Kaylea answered.

"Who would acknowledge you when you can't even acknowledge yourself? I didn't always hate you, I started to when I realized what a stupid, selfish, self centered person you are. All you care about is how people think of you. You, you, you. Guess what Kori Anders, I hate you. Mom and Dad hate you, Galfore probably too since you have tied him down into a life where he has to take care of you as if you were a baby. Grow up!"

"I'M TRYING!" Kori shrieked and thrust her fist towards Kaylea's face, Kaylea moved and Kori's fist hit the wall, making a dent.

Kaylea looked at Kori's hand, then at her face, "You may have gotten the strength, but you seem to forget that I'm a lot smarter than you. Don't even try it baby sister. Just finish this year of high school, leave town and never come back, OK?"

Kori couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Please leave me alone." Kori whimpered pathetically.

"My pleasure."

Her sister turned around and walked away. Kori was alone again, only this time there were no friends of the imagination to comfort her.

Kori tried whipping her face, but she kept crying.

She stupidly waddled to the bed, the blankets were untidy from her little 'freaking out' but they seemed to be the most welcoming thing in the world right now.

Kori slowly crawled into the blankets and rolled herself up in them so that all she could see was the fabric.

_I'm sorry I'm such a bad person, I'm sorry Kaylea, I'm sorry._

**30\. Ne Jamais Oublier, mais Continuer à Avancer** (Never Forget but Keep Moving)

Vic had gotten a call from his father about an hour ago saying he was on his way to visit. Vic had been shocked since his father never came around here anymore. Vic didn't really care that he didn't, it was understandable. The only sense his father really had. Now he was coming. It probably wasn't too smart an idea.

This city wouldn't bring any good memories for his dad and if it did, they would be canceled out by the bad ones. But the guy was comin' and there wasn't nothing Vic could do or say to stop him.

He heard a knock at his door.

Well that's just peachy.

Vic didn't know what he was supposed to say to Silas Stone. They didn't have much in common anymore, ever since… well that didn't really matter anymore. The fact was that they didn't have anything to talk about and the meetings where Vic wasn't comforting a drunk man were awkward as hell.

Vic opened the door and saw his father looking much better than when he had seen him last. He had shaven, thank the Lord, and he wasn't wearing clothes that made him look like a homeless man.

"Yo Dad, how've you been?" Vic greeted with a happy grin, maybe a little forced, but not fake.

"Just fine Victor. You've been good too?" His dad asked, walking through the door, "This place isn't as messy as I thought it would be, that's something I guess."

Vic sighed as his father passed him, "So what are ya even doing here, you don't usually come around anymore?"

Silas laughed, "Do you want to sit down? I wanted to talk to you."

"If this is one of those heart to heart things, I ain't having one with you."

"No, I just want to talk. No big deal right?"

Vic narrowed his eyes, but led his dad to the kitchen table anyways. They both sat down, there was an awkward silence before Silas spoke.

"I wanted to talk to you about, y'know…"

"Yeah, I see where you're going with this."

"I wanted to apologize." Silas said honestly.

Vic laughed out loud, but not in a rude way, in an 'I am genuinely amused way'.

"Man you do enough of that sorry crap when you're drunk. I honestly don't need another one. It's fine Dad, I understand, you went through some freaky stuff."

Silas looked shocked by his son's response and Vic wasn't surprised. Had Silas spoken with him a couple months ago Vic would not have been as compliant or friendly.

"You can't possibly understand, you're just saying that. I don't need your sympathy Vic; I need you to forgive me."

"Man, seriously you have been here five minutes and you're already annoying me."

"I knew you weren't as-"

"And not because you have a drinking problem," Vic cut in, "But because you can't accept the fact that I understand your reasons and frankly don't give a shit."

"Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh'" Vic laughed, this time without humor. Any playfulness he had had moments before was gone now, his father insisted on whining, it was as if he wanted Vic to pay attention to him, like he was a child, "I care about your health or whatever, but I get that you're drinking cause of Mom. I don't think you're being smart about handling it, but I'm not about to stop my life and cry to someone because my Dad is drunk half the time."

Silas scowled, "Do not bring your mother into this Victor. We are talking about what's going on between you and me."

"You're crazy man, all this is happening because of Mom. I just can't believe you can't grasp that. I'm grateful for everything you did for me after what happened, but you can't pretend that nothing has changed and that it's not all because of her."

"You are a kid Victor, you won't understand this until you're older." Silas defended, lamely Vic added.

"I'm almost 18. That aint a kid. What happened to apologizing? Now you're hollering at me for being the mature one in this family? I swear, it's like you don't have any sense."

Silas was silent for a moment then spoke, "Why don't you feel anything?"

"'Scuse me?" Vic asked, confused.

"It's like you never loved your mom. You've forgotten her completely, or you don't care that she died. How could you do that? To the woman how loved and raised you too!"

Vic frowned, this time actually offended by Silas's words, "You think I don't care? Of course I do! She was my mom, how could I not be upset? I can't believe you would say something like that drunk, let alone sober!"

"Then why are you acting like she's still here and nothing is wrong?"

"Everything's wrong Dad! My father is a drunk, my mom is dead, I have injuries from an accident that I'll never be able to recover from. Nothing is alright, my life sucks compared to how it was before, I know, but it's a lot better than some people's."

"Name one person."

"That, I'm afraid, is not of your business."

There was another silence. Not uncommon with this father and son duo.

"Do want to know why I really act the way I do?" Vic asked, eerily quiet for someone of his large personality, "I do it because Mom wouldn't have wanted me to mope and stop my life all of a sudden. She'd want me to go to college, find friends, start a family, keep her memory alive, but not use that memory for an excuse to wallow in sadness."

Silas didn't say anything, Vic guessed it was probably because he wasn't used to hearing his son speak so wisely. Vic had never been a very wise person; he had always been smart in sciences and mechanics, but never really in life. Vic truly believed that because of the death of his mother he finally got his shit together and started thinking like an adult. He was still silly, exuberant Victor Stone, just with a little more common sense. Silas hadn't been able to see Vic very often ever since the accident 8 months ago so the change must have seemed sudden to him.

"Like I said before, I'm almost 18. Mom won't get to see me graduate, go to prom, get married, or any of that crap. That doesn't mean she wouldn't want me to do them. I keep going not because I don't care, but because I want to be the person she wanted me to become. So I grew up. Maybe you should too."

Silas, put his head in his hands, "I-I think I have a lot to think about."

Vic sighed, "Yeah, you do. Hopefully without the booze, did you know that stuff doesn't help you think straight?"

"Sarcasm noted, thanks Vic. I really am sorry; I'll be off now OK?"

Silas stood up and headed for the door,

"Dad, you just got here! C'mon I can get us something to eat, I've got ste-ak." He said the last part as if it would tempt his meat loving father, a trait Vic himself inherited.

"No, sorry Vic. I'm behind on work, you can guess why, Pam's been on my back about getting my act back together."

"You are pretty damn lucky you have her covering for you." Vic reminded him, smiling at the thought of his not-so-teacher-like science teacher.

"I know." Silas laughed.

"I can drive you home if you want." Vic offered.

"It's fine, I have to make a stop on the way home." And with that last statement Silas Stone shut the front door and left.

"Yeah," Vic muttered, "To the beer store."

He may have been able to deal with his father's drinking, but he missed spending time with him. Vic wasn't so proud he couldn't admit that.

 **31\. Faire la Bonne Chose** (Doing the Right Thing)

Richard was furious, that guy had a lot of nerve. As if he didn't hate people in authority enough, that man just had to go and call him to his office. Richard never had liked Mr. Wilson, he was pretty sure that after that little encounter he was ready to hit someone. Preferably the Vice Principal himself.

_Earlier that Day:_

_"Mr. Grayson, I know you've already served your time today in detention, but would you be so kind as to come into my office for a moment?"_

_Richard grunted, not bothering to offer him a proper reply, and followed the man into the office._

_He sat in front of the desk and propped his feet up against the side. Mr. Wilson looked at the feet, clearly not impressed, but chose not to comment._

_"Why am I here?" Richard drawled out lazily, "I'm cooperating or whatever. I'm coming to detention, what do you want from me?"_

_"You think that just coming to detention is going to make all your school problems go away?" Mr. Wilson scoffed, much to Richard's annoyance._

_"My after school life is none of your business." Richard glared, "How would you know what I get up to?"_

_"I have my ways Mr. Grayson."_

_"You really shouldn't be a principal, y'know?"_

_"Probably not, yet here we are." Mr. Wilson chuckled, not a nice one either, "This conversation has escalated fast, has it not?_

_"Can we just cut to the chase, I have places to be."_

_"Before I do, I have a few questions for you. How is the detention going? How is each of them getting along?"_

_"Is there a reason for this?"_

_"Remember you 6 are my little test subjects, I simply wish to know how this form of discipline is working. Surely you can understand that Richard."_

_Richard's brow furrowed even more intensely as he said to the man, "I would rather not be referred to as a test subject. Sounds somewhat morbid in the wrong context, don't you think? I'm also pretty sure you have no permission what-so-ever to be carrying out your little test. Locking minors in a room who hate each other doesn't sound like it goes along with the rules, eh? That's why you haven't called the cops on us, and that's why you never will, no matter what we do. I play a lot of poker Wilson; I know when someone's bluffing."_

_Mr. Wilson, to Richard's surprise, laughed, "You are quite the dark, brooding teenager aren't you? That's quite an assumption you just made, and I haven't called the cops because I have other… means of punishment."_

_Richard raised an eyebrow._

_"All legal of course, you doubting child. Now if you would please answer my questions."_

_Richard rolled his eyes defiantly, "Yeah, whatever."_

_"Does the punishment seem to be working?"_

_"No."_

_"Why is that?"_

_"Because we all hate each other?"_

_"All of you?"_

_"Not exactly." Richard admitted. He didn't really want to talk about anyone in that room, and he did not see why he had to, he thought that if he just went through the required time he could forget about them._

_"Elaborate please."_

_"Kori Anders does not belong in there." Richard answered bluntly._

_"Why is this? She was a part of the fight, there was bruising on her face."_

_"You know damn well that Kori couldn't have fought with us, she just didn't speak up." Richard protested, wondering why he was defending her._

_"Then isn't it her own fault for not saying anything? And despite her timid appearance, when Kori came here, she had a record for violent outbursts in other places where she received education."_

_Richard didn't reply. He was shocked. Kori had a record. Happy, annoying, everyone-should-be-friends, Kori? He couldn't believe it._

_"You see, that's why she is in that room with you five. She gave no indication that she was uninvolved and she has a reputation. The bruises were there, what would you have done?"_

_Richard again said nothing._

_"Judging by your surprise I will assume she is doing well so far in your little group. How about Victor Stone?"_

_"What about him?"_

_"Is he doing well getting along with everyone? Is there any of them he's close with?"_

_"He and that shrimp get along fine I guess, he's nice to Kori. He seems like he's known Rachel for a while. Jinx doesn't really like him."_

_Something flashed in Mr. Wilson's eyes and Richard wondered if he may have said something he shouldn't have._

_"Then Garfield Logan is making friends? What's he like with everyone?"_

_"He's obnoxious. Nothing else."_

_"Does anybody else share your view on him?" The Vice Principal asked, pulling out a notebook and scribbling something in it._

_"Yeah, Jinx and Rachel."_

_"Why do they dislike him?" Mr. Wilson prodded._

_"Because he bothers them, didn't I say that already?"_

_"Right, and how is Jinx?"_

_"I do not want to talk about anyone else now if you don't mind." Richard said, instantly remembering his encounter with the pink haired girl very early this morning._

_"Do you not like her for matters in school or out of school?"_

_"Out."_

_"Then I suppose it is none of my business. But she is going fine in detention?"_

_"She's like me; she doesn't care about any of this." Richard said, adjusting his feet. As he did he crumpled more papers on Mr. Wilson's desk, yet still the man didn't say anything about it._

_"And Rachel?"_

_"No one knows anything about her, don't expect me to. She just sits there and says nothing. Rachel Roth could probably care less about this too. Can I go now?"_

_"Not just yet," As Mr. Wilson said this Richard groaned, "I need a favor."_

_Richard sighed, "What?"_

_"I need you to keep an eye on the other five. I would like you to report anything you see to me. Inside or outside of school. If you do this I can personally assure you that even if you six fail the test at the end of these 2 weeks, you will not have to re take it."_

_"Tempting, but I'm a kid not a spy. I don't know where you're coming from asking me to stalk them but I won't do it. And so long as you're a principal, you can't make me. Jump City may be a crime ridden piece of crap kind of city, but people say that the hospital, school, or any public service group is safe. I can call people out on those kinds of lies. You are a corrupt man; I don't need you to tell me I'm wrong because I'm not. No principal would ever ask a student to spy for them, do what you want to me outside of school, because only early this morning I fought and took down one of Trigon's men. He was begging for mercy and it didn't even take me 3 minutes. Come near me outside of school ever and I will break you."_

_Mr. Wilson stared at Richard a moment longer then smiled, "You may go now Mr. Grayson."_

_Richard got up and opened the door to leave then turned around, "And don't think I haven't noticed your particular interest in that Roth girl."_

_Mr. Wilson's eyes flashed dangerously again, "I said you may go."_

_He was no longer smiling._

Present:

Richard was fuming mad. That bastard! What right had he to speak to him like that?

Richard threw himself on the couch in one of the many sitting rooms the house had, and then tossed a pillow violently across the room.

"Richard what are you doing?" Richard turned to see Bruce leaning against the door frame.

"Nothing Bruce."

"You are angry." His foster father observed.

"No shit."

"Why are you angry at the pillow?" Bruce asked with a smirk.

"You know that isn't why I'm mad." Richard scowled, and then muttered to himself, "I could wring that man's neck."

Bruce walked towards him, "Don't worry you'll get your keys to your bike soon enough, please don't wring my butler's neck. He's very useful, and I don't think he'd find it very pleasant."

"Not Alfred you idiot, someone else."

"I know."

"Why are you even talking to me right now, it's not like we ever really did before. I liked it that way."

"Why do you insist on hating everyone, and everything around you? Having that mindset makes you unable to see people for what they truly are. A skill that you may need eventually in the real world."

"People are sick."

Bruce looked at him curiously, "That is true, but not of everyone. There are always people that can be close to you and not betray your trust."

"Yeah maybe, but not in this city."

"Gotham is not beyond saving Richard."

"Then why do you make me go to school in Jump City?" Richard pointed out, "It's not like it's that much better than Gotham."

"Jump City has a better school. That's hardly the point." Bruce answered, "But you really should learn to put your faith in people who might be able to do good in the world."

"If you're talking about local law enforcement, I gave up on them a long time ago; if they can't catch me doing minor stuff how can they catch gang leaders?"

"Not necessarily the Police Richard, just people. I may not be the most suited for a foster parent position, but I owe it to your parents to try and guide you to some extent."

"Don't talk about my parents Bruce. Leave me alone."

"I suppose I can't say I didn't try."

 **32\. Garder la Loi** (Keeping up the Act)

"Rachel, we need to get going." Rachel's father spoke from the other side of the door.

Rachel sighed quietly and set her book aside. Emily Brontё would have to wait.

She hated going to her father's business meetings, but he always made a point of having her come, mostly to help her gain a reputation similar to his own, also so that his precious daughter would learn the ropes of his trade. Not that Rachel wanted anything to do with Trigon, but with a father who pretty much ruled the city, she was left with little choice in regards to her occupation.

"Coming Father." Rachel replied, voice void of emotion as per usual.

"Make sure you bring your hood."

"I always do."

Her hood. It was what separated Rachel and Raven from each other. She occasionally pulled her hoods up in school when she really didn't want to be noticed but outside of school hood on meant Raven, off meant Rachel. Her father always told her that in his line of work you needed a 'secret identity' if it could even be called that.

To the underground world in Jump City, the short girl with the dark hood whose face was concealed by shadows was Raven, daughter of Trigon, heir to the gang business. To anyone else she was Rachel Roth, a nobody.

It was the same with Trigon. He always managed to keep himself hidden; their neighbours had never met him. If anyone asked they would be told that Terrance and Angela Roth lived there with their daughter, and that both parents worked late. Half was true, but it had been a while since Rachel's mother had lived alongside her daughter and husband. Rachel was forbidden from mentioning her.

She had once, to get her father angry. That had only resulted in a concussion and a fractured wrist, which never were treated. Not by a professional at least, Rachel made do with what she could.

But regardless of who lived in the house, what went on in there was top secret, never to be spoken of to any soul outside of Trigon's trusted circle.

A lot of gang dealings would be handled in their house so that's why no one knew where Rachel lived and she never went the same way home twice. Many times had Rachel opened up the freezer to find weed laced with heaven knows what, next to the Eggos.

Rachel pulled up the black hood of her hoodie up. She wore black jean shorts over top of her sheer patterned tights and once she laced up her combat boots and grabbed a knife she was ready to go.

She opened the door, to find her father standing over her. His dark hair was beginning to go white, and she could see his tattoos peeking out of the bottoms of his sleeves and seeping onto his hands.

"Who are we meeting with tonight father?" Rachel asked dully.

"Slade."

Rachel sat in the back off the black van. She noted its newness. Her Father sat behind with her, he never drove, if any guns were shot at them, they would hit the driver, not Trigon. The man riding shotgun also happened to be a guns expert who rarely missed a target, not that Rachel had seen anyways. If anyone even thought about ambushing the van, they'd be shot down most likely before they could even pull their gun out.

"Your head healing up?" Her father asked with his usual tone of hardness. Rachel could tell he was somewhat concerned.

Rachel touch the wound on her forehead from their fight the other night and nodded shortly, "It's fine."

Trigon didn't grace her with a reply but Rachel didn't care. She was pissed enough already.

Slade was a bastard. Rachel didn't really curse too often, but it was true, Slade was a bastard. She hated any dealings with him. His voice simply made her feel violated just talking to him. He disgusted her in every way. Very few people did Rachel have such strong feelings of hate for. Slade was lucky to be one of them. When she took over for her father, which was inevitable, she'd hire a hitman for him. The world would be better without him in it.

Rachel shook her head slightly, it was thinking like that that would turn her into a person like her father. That was never something she aspired to. Rachel didn't have much of a choice over what she'd end up doing, but she made a promise to herself at a young age, that no matter how bad things got or what she was forced to do, Rachel would never lose herself. She considered herself nothing without her principals and morals. She may be made up of genes from her parents, but what she did was what Rachel believed made her a type of person. She wasn't about to start getting used to, or immune to Trigon's dealings.

Maybe that was why she was still feeling bad about her dealings with Garfield Logan the previous night. Sure she had apologized and he had gracefully accepted it, but she still felt bad. It was completely unlike her to have her thoughts consumed by a person. Maybe because despite his apparent open demeanor and her unnatural perceptive abilities she hadn't quite figured him out.

It was an issue of pride most likely, but the fact that he had lied about how long he had lived in the city was so strange. It was a silly thing to dwell on but it was also just as absurd to lie about. Whatever it was he was not sharing and Rachel hated prying so she'd leave it alone. Asking would only lead her to getting to know him better. That leads to empathy, which leads to mutual appreciation, which without fail leads to attachment.

Contrary to popular believe Rachel Roth, the ice demon, was capable of being attached. As a child she was attached to her mother. When she was nine she was attached to the neighbourhood stray cat she dubbed Peanut. Rachel had almost become attached to Vic, but stopped herself just in time. Vic would have only been hurt by any friendship between them, which was why Rachel kept to herself in school. She was a natural introvert, but having a dangerous father didn't help.

That was why Rachel Roth was going to stay away from everyone in that detention room. Be the stereotype.

The car stopped. They were there. When the driver had checked the area and given the OK Trigon and Rachel stepped out of the car and began walking towards the old seemingly abandoned warehouse.

"Why are we meeting Slade this time father?" Rachel asked.

"He's going to take care of a few clients who owe me money."

"Meaning they'll be dead in the next twenty four hours and you'll have all the cash they ever earned?"

"You might say that."

"How nice," Rachel replied dryly, "Can't you just ask like a normal person?"

Trigon stared at her a moment then continued walking, "I can't have others thinking that I let people who break deals with me off the hook easy."

Rachel rolled her eyes; Trigon wouldn't be able to see with her hood concealing her face.

As they approached the warehouse and Rachel clenched her fist as she saw who arrived.

Slade was there, with that stupid looking mask. She supposed it was to prevent exposure or whatever, but it was stupid none the less. It was his partner that caused her displeasure however.

They approached the two and Slade and Trigon made their greetings.

Rachel simply stared harshly into the eyes of Slade's pet.

Eventually the two men went off into their own conversation leaving the two girls on their own. There was a moment of silence before the girl spoke.

"So Raven, still clinging onto daddy dearest huh? Are you ever going to start thinking for yourself instead of being the perfect little robot daughter."

"Still sleeping with fifty year old hitmen Terra?" Rachel deadpanned, "Congratulations you just proved that you're white trash."

The thin girl pushed her blonde hair behind her shoulders and made a 'huff' noise, "Like anyone we spend our time with cares about that sort of thing."

Rachel didn't answer. She kept her cold expression constant. As much as Rachel disliked Slade's lover and partner, she felt bad for her. She had no idea what made this seventeen year old stoop to this, but Terra had, and it was nearly impossible to dig herself out of the situation now.

"Haven't seen you around in a while Raven."

"Believe me, it's been pleasant."

"What have you been doing? Torturing squirrels?" Terra mocked.

"Oo close, it was actually racoons." Rachel replied, "I'm sure you've been busy too. Burn any buildings to the ground? Bomb any apartment complexes?"

Terra raised an eyebrow and smirked. Rachel didn't like the girl's attitude especially when she put her hands on her hips.

"Y'know Raven, most people in our line of work would consider that impressive."

"I'm not impressed by loud and flashy light shows that have no purpose or prior planning. If anyone needs to be taught the art of subtly and having a point to you actions, it's you Terra. I guess Slade didn't teach you that while you were in his bed."

"Shut up Raven, totally unnecessary." Terra groaned, "How I live my life shouldn't concern you, I don't live to impress you."

"Need I remind you that you started this? I was perfectly happy to keep quiet until Trigon and Slade were finished."

"You didn't have to answer," Terra pointed out.

"You're just too easy I couldn't help myself." Rachel replied without inflection.

Terra frowned and Rachel continued to look impassive.

"Despite my growing dislike for you and your boy toy, I feel sorry for you." Rachel continued after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't need your pity," Terra growled, "I chose this life myself."

"Did you really?" Rachel asked doubtfully, "I didn't choose mine. Not many people do, even my father was forced into it."

They both stood there for a moment. Terra was eyeing Rachel suspiciously, and Rachel, as usual, didn't show any sign that she cared.

"Did you really not choose this life?" Terra asked finally.

"Yes."

"I chose mine. I had another option, but it was the scary probably more difficult one."

"And living like this isn't?"

"Isn't it harder to live honestly?" Terra asked tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah."

"You just don't seem like the type who wouldn't choose this path." The blonde girl observed carefully.

"You don't know me, you know a hood."

"Touche." Terra sat on a crate nearby, finally relaxing into the conversation. Rachel still stood where she originally was not about to get comfortable, "Y'know I had a friend once. He was awesome, someone you'd definitely hate, but none the less awesome. He didn't care about how much of a mess up I was, he hung around me for me."

Rachel sighed inwardly; she did not need Terra's sob story.

"I dunno, I screwed up, or him. No no no, not like that, you may think I'm a dirty whore but I didn't sleep with the guy. We were like fourteen. I did screw him over though, that's a better word for it. I still feel bad about it."

Rachel just stood there, clearly uncomfortable. She hated when people opened up to her, she never knew how to react or what to say. Terra of all people too, two minutes ago she thought Terra wanted nothing more than to find Trigon's lair and blow it up with Rachel in it, now she was telling Rachel all this.

"Why am I even telling you this?" Terra wondered aloud, "It's commonly known that Terra and Raven hate each other. You probably don't care."

"I don't care really, no." Rachel admitted bluntly, "But feeling bad about what you did means that you're still human. The big bad wolves haven't caught you completely yet."

"The woodsman can still save me?" Terra laughed humorlessly, "Anybody ever tell you that you're brutally honest?"

Rachel shrugged.

"I'm not exactly a shoulder to cry on if that's what you mean."

"That's exactly what I mean."

"Since we're being brutally honest here, you may be sleeping with the most dangerous and sketchy hitman in the city, but I never thought you were a whore."

"Like how you're a sarcastic, cruel chick who's got hella good, or bad, connections, depending on how you look at it. I never thought you were heartless."

"Why?"

"I should ask you the same question?"

"This whole conversation has been very out of character for both of us."

"Yeah, how 'bout we _don't_ do this again."

"Great." Rachel deadpanned.

Just as Rachel spoke Trigon and Slade approached. Both of them were big men, and neither Terra or Rachel were incredibly large, so it was an interesting sight.

"We're leaving Terra."

"Come Raven."

Rachel glanced at Terra for a moment. Then followed her father.

She still felt nothing near endearment towards her, but the fact that Terra had spoken to her about all that troubled Rachel. She knew she'd have to do some intensive meditating to keep her feelings in check.

These past few days, Rachel suddenly realized, were a disaster. She hadn't been aware of it until now, but she was getting soft. Maybe it was the fact that she had carried conversation with other people her age. Maybe it was when she felt a little bit understood when the other five didn't want to answer questions on family. Maybe it was because she had found people who hated, or were hated as much as she was.

It all came back to that first day.

Everything did.

Before they made it to the car Rachel saw a flash of pink in the corner of her eye.

"Father, if you could, go without me."

"Why is that?"

"There is someone I need to speak with, a matter of business you might say."

If Trigon had been a kinder man he would have smiled. Rachel could tell he was proud that she was making dealings of her own, outside the business. Not that the dealings were anything like what he thought they were.

He nodded.

And Rachel was off.

 **33\. Tout le Monde a un Secret** (Everyone has a Secret)

Jinx had seen everything. She hadn't paid much attention to Terra or Raven, but she'd listened in on Slade and Trigon's conversation. Typical kill for hire conversing, nothing exciting, much to Jinx's disappointment.

Maybe eavesdropping was a bit below her, but they were the ones who took their business unknowingly to her place of residence. They couldn't complain if she happened to overhear them.

After it was finished she watched them start to leave, then Raven turned around and began walking towards her.

One not so ladylike word popped into her head.

Jinx was inside the warehouse but she knew that Raven had the nerve to not care and walk in.

And she did.

"Hey Raven!" Jinx said with false happiness, "Whatever are you doing here?"

"Cut the formalities Iris."

"Alright, if you want to play like that, let me start over." Jinx cleared her throat, "Get the hell out of my house Rachel."

"Charming."

"I dropped the formalities; I would never speak to Trigon's heir Raven like that, but Rachel Roth? Gladly." Jinx explained lazily.

"What did you hear?" Rachel demanded grabbing the collar of Jinx's shirt. Jinx wasn't fazed, she simply smirked.

"Nothing Rachel. You know I've known about your situation for a long time now. You really are paranoid."

"Protective actually, I don't need someone who is against Trigon listening in on his plans."

"I don't involve myself in his kind of organized crime, only time I care about Trigon is when his goons are blocking my way home." Jinx drawled.

Rachel didn't reply and her glare didn't waver, but she did let go of the collar of Jinx's shirt. Jinx could tell that Rachel knew that she was telling the truth.

"You have caused enough trouble for me over the years Jinx. Next time I would appreciate it if you didn't listen in like a five year old." Rachel spoke up.

"Yeah, next time keep away from my place." Jinx countered.

Rachel observed her surroundings, "This is your room?"

It was messy, bags of chips, old food, perverted magazines all spread across the floor. There was a mat on the ground in front of a T.V. the blanket spread across it was old and dirty.

"Again, charming."

"This is Seamore's room." Jinx protested indignantly.

"Then I feel dirty already."

"Why?"

"Because before I gave him that black eye last week he grabbed me in a place where I'd prefer left alone."

"Boobs or ass?" Jinx sighed exasperatedly, this happened a lot, and now looking back she should have known that it was Seamore's fault for the black eye.

"Does it matter?"

"Guess not. Regardless, please no more intruding on our turf. You're lucky Mammoth didn't find you." Jinx sneered.

"He wouldn't dare touch me. None of your friends would except for you apparently." Rachel said, referring to last week's little fight, "If Seamore knew who I was, he wouldn't have come near my chest."

"So it was boobs?"

"Again, it doesn't matter."

Jinx huffed, she felt bad now. She had started the fight for a stupid reason now. Because Rachel gave a black eye to someone who violated her. Jinx wished she had checked the facts. Maybe she was too rash sometimes, but she wouldn't tell Rachel she felt bad. That would most definitely make everything between them even more uncomfortable.

"Whatever, the point is that you being here is not allowed. It causes problems for me and my friends." Jinx growled.

Rachel's facial expression did not waver as usual, "Because you haven't caused me any problems, right Iris?"

Jinx's eyes flashed, "One, stop bringing that up you bitch. That night had nothing to do with anything! It was years ago, get over it! And two, do not call me Iris! I don't know how you found out about it, but I don't go by that name anymore!"

"I'll call you what I please Iris." Rachel said in her monotone, but with a little more edge to it, "You were a coward that night. I don't forgive cowards, and certainly ones who are defensive about it."

"I am not a coward. You're just an entitled child who thinks that just because her Dad rules everything, that everyone has to cower before her."

"I do not expect that. I expect nothing from others, but judging by your actions that night you wanted to do something, but were too concerned with your own skin to do anything. Now you are ashamed of yourself and that is why you hate and are always tough around me, to prove that you are not a coward." Rachel said these words so calmly it infuriated Jinx even more.

"You really know how to hold a grudge. You hate me because it's in your nature to hate. You're a heartless shell of a person. How could I except otherwise?" Jinx shot back.

"You shouldn't." Rachel replied, straight faced, "It is pointless to argue with you. All arguing is. I will take my leave."

Jinx looked at her, somewhat shocked by Rachel's response. Apparently she shouldn't expect Rachel to be better than a heartless shell, not many people would say that about themselves.

Rachel began to walk away. Jinx paused for a moment then asked,

"You were with Slade tonight, right?"

Rachel halted and turned, "Yes, we were."

"You know that he's-"

"Our vice principal? Yeah."

"Keep an eye out, I heard him call Richard into his office today. I wouldn't put anything past Mr. Wilson, or Slade, whatever the hell his name is."

Rachel nodded. Jinx could tell she was confused at why all of a sudden Jinx was telling her this, when a moment ago they weren't getting along so well.

"Don't look so confused Raven. That man creeps me out too. I want him gone just as much as any of us."

Rachel turned back as if Jinx hadn't spoken and left.

Jinx put her head to her forehead and muttered something incoherently.

First last night, now tonight. This stupid detention thing would be the death of her.


	6. Week One: Fifth Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard opens a window, Vic needs warmer clothing, Jinx has a prejudice against Starbucks, Kori stares a little too long, Rachel has a drink, Gar is a bitter baby.

**34\. Curieux Converser** (Curious Conversing)

Richard was surprisingly the first one at the detention room that afternoon. Mr. Wilson had let him in early but not without giving a wary glance Richard's way, which Richard happily returned.

He had no idea why he was even here so early, it wasn't as if he wanted to spend his free time with the idiots who no doubt would be here soon. Maybe he felt a little bit concerned after his conversation with Wilson. For whatever reason, they were all, to some extent being targeted by that man. Mostly Rachel from what he'd gathered.

He didn't like to think that he cared particularly about any of them, but he definitely knew that he would be watching all five of them, not to report to Wilson, but just to see what on earth was the big deal about them.

It would be about five minutes before the rest of them would arrive and Richard was going to relish the time of peace that he had now.

The door opened.

_Or not._

Surprisingly Rachel walked in. She still wore her blank face, but Richard could tell she was angry.

"Why the long face Purple?"

"Very creative." Rachel said dryly, "Thanks for pointing out what is visually obvious. Now if you're done trying to be smart, mysterious or whatever that comment was intended to be, can I speak with you?"

Richard raised an eyebrow; Rachel really was full of surprises lately. How many times would she surprise him? Now apparently she wanted to talk to him, and he had no idea why. He honestly had no clue what to say to her little speech so he simply nodded.

"What did Wilson say to you?"

_Oh that…_

"I'm curious as to why you seem so interested." Richard answered, avoiding the question.

"You aren't half as clever as people say you are, I want a proper answer now or I'm going to have to find other ways of getting a not-cagey answer out of you." Rachel glared, walking towards the desk Richard sat on.

"Can you really risk that Rachel? Getting in trouble again? What would your parents say? Or Mr. Wilson?" Richard taunted.

"Enough Grayson. You have no idea how little I have to worry about that. _Just_ answer me." Rachel growled.

"Fine, he asked me about everyone."

Rachel gave him a look that said 'Aaaanndd?'

"And I told him..."

Rachel widened her eyes slightly.

"Nothing. I told him nothing."

"What else did he want?" Rachel demanded. Richard wondered why she was so concerned about his conversation with the vice principal, but then he remembered something he had noticed that afternoon.

"Rachel, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"You just did." Rachel deadpanned.

"Yeah, but I have another one. It's more intrusive and I know you hate those kinds of questions." Richard smirked lightly.

"Ask and I'll decide if I want to reply."

"Is there any reason why Wilson would have a particular interest in you?" Richard asked bluntly.

Rachel's eyes flashed, "What are you talking about?"

"He just seemed like all his questions were just excuses to ask about you."

Rachel looked to the ground and muttered under her breath,

"Damn."

"If you don't mind, could you answer my question?" Richard asked impatiently, anxious to find out the answer for himself.

Rachel didn't answer and simply walked towards the door.

"I guess you aren't going to answer my question. I was looking forward to the answer too. Wilson strikes me as quite a suspicious guy." Richard sighed.

Rachel turned around and fixed her gaze on Richard for a moment.

"I know you may find this hard to grasp, but you don't know what you're talking about."

Richard frowned, annoyed that she thought that he was as stupid and useless.

"You may have become accustomed to the darkness of the streets when you came here, but there are some things you wouldn't understand unless you were born into the darkness." Rachel said cryptically.

"Are you implying that you were born into this 'darkness' Rachel?" Richard inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not implying anything." Rachel said simply.

Just as she spoke and was about to exit the room the door opened and in walked in Vic, Gar, Kori, and Jinx.

"Hey Rach! Where ya going?" Vic asked.

"Nowhere." Rachel mumbled.

"Good day friend Rachel and Richard." Kori smiled, "I did not realize you both were already here."

Richard grunted and Rachel offered her no reply.

"Hey dudes! What's on the agenda today? Will I be learning about you ladies' menstrual cycles, or you dudes' favorite ice cream flavor?"

Jinx scoffed as she pushed past him and Rachel smacked him upside the head causing Vic to snicker.

"Woah now!" Gar chuckled, "Not willing to share?"

"Not right now thanks." Jinx huffed.

"Tell me, what is a menstrual cycle?" Kori wondered aloud.

"Something that I am not explaining to you." Vic laughed, then added when he saw Kori's distress, "It's a girl thing and I pretty sure you already know, just in different terms."

Kori was happy after hearing this.

Everyone got settled in their usual places, Richard resting his legs on a desk. Jinx lying on her stomach across two desks, swinging her legs about. Kori sat neatly at the front of the room, and occasionally attempted to play apps on her phone, but gave up quickly. Rachel sat on the floor, in the back corner with a book and Vic and Gar talked loudly, not taking a fixed seat for long.

Richard was surprised that he had come to know all their habits and ticks. It was obnoxious, but it was true. These idiots were starting to become familiar with them, and he came to realize that they were all incredibly boring people.

Because of this he set his mind to other matters.

Like Bruce. What was his problem lately? Last night his little sermon on trust and all that. It was absurd that after all those years he spent in that dreary house all of a sudden Bruce Wayne, busy billionaire, was paying attention to him. He didn't like it at all.

Mr. Wilson was a whole other thing. What Rachel had said about him too…

When he thought about it he remembered what he had said to Mr. Wilson.

_"Locking minors in a room who hate each other doesn't sound like it goes along with the rules, eh? That's why you haven't called the cops on us, and that's why you never will, no matter what we do. I play a lot of poker Wilson; I know when someone's bluffing."_

Richard smirked. He was bored out of his brains. If he wasn't going to be arrested, he may as well have some fun.

So he got up abruptly, causing even Jinx and Rachel to glance his way.

He walked towards the window and cranked it wide open.

"What the hell Dick!" Jinx yelled, "It's freezing out there! Shut the damn window."

Richard ignored the nickname, obviously a veiled curse.

"Put on your jackets or whatever if you want."

"Why would we be doing that Richard?" Kori asked.

"Because I'm sneaking out, and you all are free to follow."

 **35.** **Café et Votre Présence Amer** (Coffee and your Bitter Presence)

Vic's eyes widened,

"You're leaving? Are you crazy? We'll all be arrested!"

Richard laughed at this,

"I've figured something out, something that gives us a little leeway with those stupid rules."

"Dude, really?" Gar cried with joy, "Then let's go!"

"Meh, why not? I hate this classroom anyways, smells like ass." Jinx said with a wave of her hand.

Rachel glanced at Richard with a frown and didn't grace him with any reply.

"I do not think that it would be the smartest thing to leave the school grounds at the moment." Kori peeped out from behind Vic. Vic jumped, not realizing she was standing there.

"I don't really care about smart things to do." Richard pointed out, "You don't have to come anyways. I'll go alone if you guys are scared."

Kori stayed silent.

Rachel got up from the corner and came up behind the small group of teenagers. She glanced at Vic and Vic nodded.

"I'm all for leaving if we aren't going to be arrested." Vic said, "But unless you can tell me why we all won't be hauled off to jail for going, I'm staying put."

Richard stared at him for a moment,

"Since you _need_ to know Vic, I'll tell you. Think about it, do you really think that Mr. Wilson has permission to be locking a bunch of teenagers who hate each other in a room with no supervision,, against their will. Sounds sketchy if you ask me. So I figure he won't risk calling the fuzz on us if we could tell them about his little form of punishment. I'm not saying that we won't come in tomorrow, but I think we can get away with this just once."

Vic thought about it then smiled,

"Then let's go."

Richard smirked then hopped out the window.

Jinx grabbed a piece of chalk from the blackboard then wrote on the board.

_Don't get your panties in a knot Wilson; we just went for a stroll. Don't be a pussy and call the cops, we'll be back tomorrow._

Vic sputtered out a laugh. Jinx gave him a smile that resembled a child who had done something naughty and didn't really care about it. She walked past him and hopped out the window, refusing the help Vic offered.

Once Vic and Gar had also left the classroom Kori walked cautiously towards the window.

"Um, I don't really know how to get out. Perhaps I _should_ stay back."

Vic was about to offer his hand out when Richard beat him to it.

Richard didn't look Kori in the eye and his face was embarrassed, but Kori took his hand gladly and the unsure expression on her face quickly brightened up.

"T-thank you very much R-Richard!" She stuttered shyly.

He still didn't meet her gaze and turned to make his way off of school property.

Rachel walked up towards the window.

"You all have no sense."

Gar grinned,

"Yeah, but you _are_ coming right?"

Rachel paused,

"…Yeah."

Vic watched as Rachel tried to get out. She was quite short and small and the ledge was a little tall. When Rachel had almost made her way up she motioned with her head for Gar to come closer, she grabbed his shoulder and used it to assist her in getting out of the window.

Everyone stared at her in shock.

"What?" She asked without inflection, then pushed past them all.

Kori and Jinx followed with Vic and Gar a little behind.

"So shrimp," Vic said with a sneaky smile, "What's up with your red face? Holding your breath? Or something else?"

Gar opened his mouth to speak but the only words that came out were,

"S-shut up…"

Vic rolled his eyes and kept walking.

"Just so you know, I approve."

"Of what?" Gar asked. Vic was genuinely amused by this little kid's confusion. He was not the brightest bulb that's for sure.

"You and a certain friend of mine." Vic prodded, "I just meant that whatever is going on in that silly head of yours, I don't object to."

"Really?" Gar grinned.

"So you do like her?" Vic confirmed once the others were out of ear's reach.

"I might…"

Vic returned Gar's smile,

"I hope she gives you a chance man, you'd be good for her."

Gar nodded, giving Vic confirmation that he might be mature enough to handle whatever baggage Rachel carried. Even though Gar seemed like a crazy, not too smart kind of dude, but there definitely was something about him that told Vic that he'd been through enough in life to know when to take things seriously.

The group of teens wandered around following Richard's lead. It was kinda cold and Vic shivered slightly in his pullover hoodie.

He looked at Rachel in envy; she had sense and dressed warmer in thick combat boots, with knit socks peeking out of the top and a green cargo jacket. He wished that he'd worn a warmer coat, winter was coming and quickly. He could see his breath form in front of him, making swirls and patterns for a moment before disappearing.

He turned his head and looked next to him, Jinx was shivering next to him, and her face was a bright red color from the cold wind.

"Cold?" He asked with a smirk.

"S-shut up!" She muttered, stuttering from the cold, "You don't look so warm yourself, Stone."

"Me? Never!" He denied just as he let out a sneeze.

Jinx raised an eyebrow, "Heh, you're just as freezing as I am."

"Well it's your own fault for going bare legged in the middle of November, I ain't walking 'round in shorts or any of that shit."

"They're cute." She mumbled, "Plus I have socks on."

"They reach your knees Jinx, real warm I'm sure."

"Change the subject please, or better yet, don't talk to me." Jinx snapped wrapping her arms around her torso.

Vic shrugged, not really caring.

"Hey Dick!" Jinx yelled, using her nickname (which obviously was not intended to be a short form of Richard) for him, "Where are you taking us, it better be warm there!"

Richard turned his head to face her,

"Almost there, I'm going to take you there then grab some stuff."

They followed Richard a little farther down the street; he then turned down into a secluded pathway that led to one of the less popular parks that were located in Jump City.

They walked halfway down a hill by a path next to a river. Richard gestured for them to sit down.

"Seriously. This is it?" Jinx demanded, "I'm leaving, it's way too cold."

"Wait a second; you can leave once I bring something back here Missy." Richard ordered as if he was speaking with a child.

"Fine, but if it isn't worth my while I'm going."

Rachel sat down and grabbed gloves from her pocket and slipped them on. She didn't ask anyone to sit with her she just stared at the river and the trees that were almost bare, picking at the brown leaves that covered the grass.

Gar followed in suit and was soon childishly distracted with the leaves putting them into piles and crunching them, obviously amused by the sound.

Vic wanted to smile at the two of them, but he knew Rachel would be annoyed by that. He liked that Rachel, even if she didn't like Gar now, had someone other than him to rely on. Gar would be good for her, if she would only let him in. It wouldn't happen quickly, but it would happen hopefully.

"I'm going to go grab some stuff, OK?" Richard asked, stuffing his hands in his pocket.

Vic noticed Kori's expression, he could tell by her expression that she wanted to go as well but was unsure whether or not she should speak up.

Vic nudged her and whispered,

"Go with him; don't let him tell you to stay."

Kori flashed him a smile,

"I will do that, Richard appears like he may require or wish for companionship."

Vic almost laughed, but held it in.

"Friend Richard, I believe I shall go with you and you shall not be able to convince me to stay! You need a companion." She announced causing everyone to look at her.

When Richard realized the implications Kori obviously had not meant, his face went red with embarrassment.

Rachel smirked,

"I think you're right Kori," She said, Vic was surprised at the amount of veiled humor was in her voice, "Richard might need a lifelong companion with that sour face."

"Speak for yourself Rachel." Richard shot back.

"We're not talking about me right now." Rachel replied, brushing him off, "Now are you going to go with Kori or not?"

Richard glared at her, but Kori bounced over to Richard eagerly and he led her off to wherever it was he was going.

They did kinda look hilarious though. Richard with his dark black trench coat and grey skinnies, and Kori with her bright pea coat and her fuzzy animal hat and fluffy boots. They were a strange looking pair, but a good looking one as well.

"Who wants to bet that Richard will crack soon?" Jinx asked when the two had left.

"Ehehe, yeah I'll bet his hormones won't be able to take it for much longer." Gar snickered, agreeing with the pink haired girl.

"Let's hope he can," Rachel muttered, "This group is horrific enough, we don't need relationships to make it even more unbearable."

Gar pretended to look wounded and put his hand to his heart as if he were shot,

"Ouch Rachel, does that mean that we can never be together?"

Vic wasn't sure how much Gar was joking there.

Rachel glared at him and deadpanned ,

"Do not joke about that. I'd really rather have to eat my own bile before being in any sort of relationship with you."

"Ew Rae, that's disgusting!" Gar laughed.

"That's the point."

"You don't mean that." He teased, attempting to poke her nose.

Rachel grabbed his finger before he could reach her face and twisted his arm backwards, not enough to really hurt him,

"I assure you, I did."

"Ah! Ah! Rae! Uncle!" Gar surrendered.

"Do not call me Rae." Rachel growled, but released him all the same.

Vic turned to Jinx, not really wanting to stay with those too much longer,

"Do you wanna get out of here quickly? I'm gonna grab something to eat."

Jinx looked hesitant but agreed on the condition that he take her somewhere warm.

So the unlikely pair went off to warm their cold bones.

"We'll be right back, before we turn into human popsicles, OK?"

* * *

Jinx and Vic walked in silence until she spoke up,

"Where are you taking me Stone?"

"Starbucks."

"Ah, the central hub for all rich white girls and hipsters who write poetry." Jinx said with a roll of her eyes.

"Maybe so, but their coffee is kind of the shit." Vic smiled.

Jinx crossed her arms and frowned,

"I don't have 7 dollars for a fatty latte from a place that names their sizes wrong."

"Whatever, I'll grab you something then." Vic shrugged.

"Stone, I do not want you to pay for me." Jinx insisted.

Vic was annoyed, was she one of those feminists who didn't like guys paying for them or opening the doors for them?

"Geez, why not?" He demanded, "It's really not a big deal."

"What is this to you a date?" Jinx questioned, "Because you better not think it is."

"Hell no, I'm just offering. Don't think that much of it,"

"Well that's a relief," Jinx sighed, "There are way too many people here that have raging hormones, I seriously do not need another."

"Believe me; you don't have to worry about that in regards to me."

"Really? Victor Stone is asexual? I would have thought you had a little crush on Rachel at some point." Jinx wondered aloud.

Vic laughed; she wasn't that far off surprisingly.

"In kindergarten I followed her around like a puppy if that counts."

"You did?" Jinx snickered, "If she was anything like how she is now she must have loved you."

"She mostly ignored me, I think once she came to my house. Just once though, we were probably about seven."

"Weird, did you force her 'cause I can't see her coming voluntarily."

"Naw, she showed up one afternoon, nothing major. I guess it was but it seemed natural."

Jinx looked at him for a moment then rolled her eyes,

"You really are a softy aren't you…"

"Sometimes, and I'm not asexual."

"Gay?"

"Nope, just not interested in you."

"Wow, thanks." Jinx replied sarcastically, "How will I live."

"Sorry that you won't have the blessing of my affection."

"I'll survive."

They didn't talk again until they reached Starbucks.

As they waited in line Jinx breathed a sigh of relief,

"Damn, I can feel myself thawing. You're lucky that this place is warm or else I'd punch your face in for making me walk all this way."

Vic cringed, fully knowing she would. He wouldn't hit a girl so defending himself wasn't really an option.

"You've fought with me enough last week," He pointed out.

"Heh, yeah I guess so. You were such a wimp, only blocking and all that. If you had managed to land a punch on me your size would have given you an advantage. If you could catch me of course."

"I think you're forgetting that I grabbed you and held you back from Rachel."

"You seem to be forgetting that I kicked you in the balls and you let go." Jinx said with a wink.

"Touché."

She appeared proud and seemed to stand straighter with her nose higher in the air. Vic raised an eyebrow.

"So what did you want?" He asked once they were close to the front of the line.

"Hot chocolate…"

"You do not strike me as a hot chocolate type of girl."

Jinx frowned,

"Why?"

Because she had the bitter personality of a double shot espresso, but he wouldn't say that out loud. Not unless he wanted yet another kick in the balls.

"No reason, what size did you want?"

"Large,"

"You mean Venti?"

"No, I mean large, you smart ass. Venti is not a size no matter how much these idiots say it is."

Vic groaned, then spoke with the cashier, ordering Jinx's drink as well as one for himself. When their drinks were handed to him he gave Jinx her drink.

They made their way out of the shop and began walking back towards the park. Vic was cold again, but his coffee warmed him briefly each time he took a sip.

"Maybe we should have gotten everyone else something."

"Why?" Jinx asked, sounding unfeeling, "You would have spent a fortune on them."

"Because it's nice." Vic muttered, "But you wouldn't care would you? You didn't even say thank you."

Jinx huffed and crossed her arms,

"Why would I? You offered."

Vic chose to ignore the comment on continued down the sidewalk next to the busy streets.

It really was a nice day other than the temperature, there were some clouds here and there and the sun was shining, but not giving off much heat. It was a typical Autumn day, and Vic hated it. Summer and spring was where it was at. Autumn meant Winter and tough driving for the T-Car. Everyone was so slow when they were driving around in the snow. Sure it was safe, but safe was hardly ever any fun, especially when it came to driving.

Jinx sipped her drink contently and appeared to be ignoring Vic completely. She really was annoying. Vic didn't really like her attitude. In a way it was a bit refreshing, the fact that she didn't care about appearing a certain way, she wasn't out for popularity like other girls, Kori's sister being one of them. She had an unapologetic way of carrying herself, never saying sorry. That really didn't excuse her rudeness and her blatant disregard for anyone's feelings but her own, but it made it a little easier to talk to her.

Despite how nice he was to her, she still seemed to really hate him. Vic made up his mind that he wouldn't be concerned about what she thought about him. He'd be nice to her, but he would not go out of his way to please someone who obviously couldn't be.

As they were walking Vic noticed Jinx stiffen, he was confused until he saw the people up ahead.

Gizmo and Mammoth.

Vic didn't really know Mammoth, other than the fact he was stupid, but strong. Gizmo on the other hand, pissed him off. The rut was smart, but he was obnoxious, loud, rude, and really hated Vic.

Jinx tried to avoid them, probably because she was with him. It was insulting, but Vic understood, he knew the pressures in a friend group; he didn't really blame her for not wanting to be seen with him. Plus the fact that Gizmo and Vic didn't like each other did not help either.

It was inevitable, but Gizmo finally noticed them and his expression instantly fell. He pointed his finger towards them and Mammoth's head turned too.

Jinx groaned.

Vic tried to slow down and pretend not to be walking with her, but the damage was obviously done.

"Hey nose-picker!" Gizmo yelled as he made his way towards them, "What's going on here?"

"Who is he talking to?" Vic mumbled, thoroughly vexed.

"I dunno." Jinx shrugged nonchalantly. Vic guessed that she had just gotten past the point of trying to figure Gizmo out.

Gizmo approached the two of them and they looked down to meet his gaze. Even though he was super short he seemed to have the presence of Mammoth, probably because of his big mouth.

"I thought you were supposed to be in that stupid detention, you snot rag." He snarled, "I didn't think you'd be hanging around this oversized cow."

Vic feigned offense.

"Oh shut it Gizmo," Jinx said rolling her eyes, "We snuck out and this kid offered me a free drink. You make such a big deal out of nothing."

"If you snuck out you should have come back with us." Gizmo accused.

"As if I'm stuck to your hip, I can do whatever I want. It's not like you have anything on me."

"Dammit Jinx, you know I hate this kid!"

"Can we do this later? You're starting to annoy." Jinx spoke harshly.

Gizmo looked angry,

"I'm just trying to look out for you."

Jinx laughed cruelly,

"You know I don't need you to do that. Just go, I'll meet you back later."

Gizmo was furious, but he said nothing. Jinx started walking away but Gizmo stopped Vic before he could follow.

"Don't hurt her." Was all that he said, Vic nodded and Gizmo went back to join Mammoth.

Jinx looked back,

"Aren't you coming?"

"Yeah."

Vic followed her but was still confused as to what Gizmo meant by that.

 **36.** **Des Gestes Simples** (Simple Gestures)

Kori was quite elated. She rather liked being in Richard's company even though he didn't say very much to her. He really was a good listener, every once in a while he grunted to acknowledge that he was listening to her.

Kori felt a bit sad for Richard. He seemed like he really wanted to be seen as a delinquent, but really wasn't. In fact, he was very much like Rachel in this respect.

"Friend Richard?"

"Yeah Kori?" He replied, barely audible.

"Where are we actually headed?"

They appeared to be in a strange area of town, Kori had never traveled in this part of the city. The roads were not very busy with automobiles as most places were in Jump City. Anyone who was around seemed to be very angry and unhappy.

It smelled very much of smoke from cigarettes. Kori did not think she liked it there, but she did feel safe with Richard with her. It wasn't clear why she felt so secure in his presence; all she knew was that Richard would be honorable and protect her if something wrong were to go wrong.

"I'm looking for a friend." Richard replied.

Kori smiled brightly,

"Really? We are meeting your friend, oh I am excited!"

Richard didn't really reply, but he made some sort of noise to show that he had heard her.

Richard turned down a secluded road and the first thing Kori noticed was used needles on the ground and was instantly saddened. She was not that accustomed to America, but drugs and needles did not only exist in America.

Richard must have noticed her distress and he pulled his hand from his pocket and grabbed hers.

Kori's face went red, and his did too. She was embarrassed, but he did make her feel better. His hand wasn't big, but it wasn't small. It fit perfectly into hers and Kori liked the feeling, despite how confusing it was. She wasn't sure what it was, but she wanted to keep feeling it.

Kori found herself lost for words; she didn't know what to say to him, so she stayed silent. Kori suspected that Richard did not wish to speak either, but she could not help but wonder whether he was feeling the same way as her.

Eventually Richard turned into a shop; the bell at the door rang as they entered. Kori rather enjoyed the jingling noises that the entrance made.

Kori observed the store's inventory and could not seem to understand what kind of store it was.

It was a little bit dark, and a little bit cold. It must have been a store for cold beverages of sorts because there were cans and bottles scattered everywhere. Richard walked up to the considerably large man behind the counter and the man looked up. He had marks that were called tattoos hugging his hairy arms. His head was bald and very shiny Kori thought she might be able to see her reflection in it.

"Wayne, what'll it be today, uh?" He grunted.

Richard's brows furrowed and came closer together as he let go of Kori's hand.

"Grays-"

"Oh I see you brought a lady friend with you today." The man interrupted. Kori immediately felt uncomfortable when his gaze landed on her.

"What of it?" Richard challenged, "Just hand me a twelve pack and I'll be gone."

"Touchy, aren't we?" The man grinned, Kori did not like his grin, "By the way, I raised the price for selling illegally to underage kids like you two."

Richard smacked a fifty dollar bill down on the table with extreme force.

"I'll pay you the price we agreed on or I'll be taking my business elsewhere."

"Stingy bastard," The man muttered, "You'd think that the kid with the loaded father could cough up some extra cash."

Richard clenched his fists. Kori put her hand on his arm to stop him from lashing out at the man. He loosened reluctantly but Kori could still see the anger in his eyes.

"Just get me the stuff," Richard managed.

The man nodded, bent over and revealed to him a case of what looked like drinks.

"You should bring her around more often," The man sneered, "I don't get many pretty girls in this old place."

Richard stepped in front of Kori and shielded her from the man.

"Leave her alone man." Richard warned.

"C'mon, just tell me your name little girl."

Kori didn't reply, but smile nervously. She turned to see Richard's reaction. He was not pleased.

"Bastard," He spat, "We're going."

He grabbed the drinks and prodded Kori out the door; it made that jingly sound as the left as well.

They stood outside of the front of the shop. Richard wasn't looking at her and Kori wished he would say something.

"I-"

"And that," Richard said harshly, "Is why I didn't want you to come."

"I apologize, Friend Richard, I should not have insisted." Kori replied lowering her head.

Richard appeared concerned; Kori wished he wasn't, especially since she had caused trouble.

"What are you talking about? This is my fault, I shouldn't have…" He trailed off.

"Let us simply forget this, I am not harmed and you are fine." Kori smiled, slightly forcing herself to, "Shall we head back now?"

Richard looked at her strangely for a moment, then nodded,

"OK." He began to walk right away, Kori watched him walk away. He really was a nice person. Kori could say that confidently.

As he walked Kori watched him, she really did like looking at him. His black hair spiked up in fascinating ways, and he always walked with his hands in his pant or jacket pockets. He was… handsome. Kori didn't understand her liking towards Richard but as she gazed at him walking, with his knee length black jacket blowing in the wind she thought she might have understood it a little bit more.

Richard turned his head around to call out to her,

"Are you coming?"

Kori shook her head, shaking the strange thoughts in her head away then smiled.

"Mm!" She grinned as she ran up to join him, when she reached him she looped her arm around his and instantly felt warm next to him.

He didn't say anything, or even look at her, but she saw the corner of his mouth turn up slightly.

Kori didn't know what this was, or if it was considered anything in this country, but she really hoped it could stay like this forever.

 **37\. R** **econstitution** (Rebuilding)

Rachel could not concentrate.

She had told Gar to be quiet while she meditated, but that wasn't really happening. She would give him credit though, he did try.

But he breathed loudly, hummed unconsciously, sniffed frequently, and fidgeted constantly.

Right now he was ripping dead grass from the ground. Her eyes were closed, but he was so loud, grunting if it was too difficult to pull, she could tell what he was doing.

She had been so hesitant when Vic had told him that him and Jinx were leaving quickly, but she wasn't about to admit that she didn't want to be left alone with Gar. So she let them go.

Gar was starting to get noisier, so Rachel gave up on the idea of meditating and cracked one eye open. She stared at Gar for a moment when she finally caught his eye she raised an eyebrow.

"Checking me out Rae?" He asked wagging his eyebrows.

"As if." Rachel said coldly.

Gar smiled,

"Was I being too loud?" He asked earnestly.

"Yes."

"Hehe oops, subtlety has never been my style, y'know?"

"I've noticed."

Gar shifted closer to her. Rachel leaned a little farther away.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked quietly.

"I guess." Rachel answered; stopping herself from pointing out that he already asked her a question.

Gar looked at the river they sat nearby,

"This place sure is nice; it reminds me a bit of somewhere I used to go a few years ago."

Rachel felt uncomfortable, she didn't need a sob story, Terra had given her one last night, she didn't want another.

"What was your question?" She said, pretending to not have heard him.

"Oh, sorry! I got distracted. Do you remember the other night, when we asked each other those questions?"

Rachel nodded curtly.

"Well, could you not say anything to the others about it?"

Rachel looked at him he was looking away from her, and was clutching his knees to his chest, as if embarrassed.

"Um, sure. I wasn't going to say anything anyways."

"…Thanks, it's kind of a personal thing so I don't want to talk about it with anyone else."

"You don't have to talk about it with me Gar. I'm not the type to understand." Rachel mentioned.

"I want to talk about it with you, cause you don't look like you would judge."

"Oh." Was all Rachel could say.

"Do you mind if I tell you? I'd like to tell someone."

"I'd rather you didn't." She didn't say it rudely, or at least she tried not to, "It's nothing personal, it would just mean that I would have to tell you things about me, and I can't do that."

"Dude, I wouldn't expect you to." Gar insisted.

"I know, but I would feel like I owed it to you." Rachel explained, "So unless I feel at liberty to unveil something about me, I'd actually really appreciate it if you kept it to yourself."

"Dude that totally means that you're never going to let me tell you."

"Look, it has a brain." Rachel said sarcastically.

Just as she said this Vic and Jinx arrived, Rachel quickly moved away from Gar before either of the two noticed how close they had been sitting.

"Hey y'all!" Vic greeted.

"Hey Dude!" Gar yelled,

"Are Dick and Kori not back yet?" Jinx asked, "I wanna see what he was getting."

"Man, have some patience. They'll be back at any second." Vic sighed.

"Shut up Stone, you're just as curious as I am."

As Jinx said this Kori and Richard came down the hill, Kori had a bright smile on her face and Richard looked a little less displeased with everyone and everything.

Vic eyed her and gestured his eyes towards the seemingly happy pair. She smirked knowingly. Despite her distaste for teenage romance, or romance in general, it was somewhat comical to watch those two interact.

"Hello friends!" Kori called out happily, "Richard has provided us with some refreshing drinks!"

Rachel took one look at the bottle and groaned inwardly. She could hear Vic, Gar, and Jinx's stifled giggles. Probably because Kori was oblivious to the fact that Richard had taken her to illegally obtain alcohol.

Jinx raced up to Richard and snatched the pack of bottles,

"Thanks Dick, you aren't so bad." She said, obviously excited to see beer.

Richard grabbed it back and glared at her. He and Kori sat down along with everyone else.

"Anyone want one?"

"Uh me, in case you didn't notice." Jinx said with a roll of her eyes, "Hand it over!"

Richard tossed one over to her when she sat back down and she opened it eagerly. He looked at her strangely then passed one over to Kori, who looked very confused.

"Rachel?" Richard asked holding up a bottle.

"Whatever," She replied curtly, catching the bottle with ease when he threw it to her. Rachel wasn't big on alcohol, but she didn't hate the taste of it. She was good at holding her liquor, especially with a father who didn't really care how old she was and gave her beer before her 9th birthday. She was fine with alcohol just so long as she didn't get intoxicated. The idea of handing control to substance was not appealing to her, and she liked waking up with her memory of the night before.

She opened the top and took a quick swig.

"Vic? Gar? Want one?" Richard asked.

"Naw, I'm fine, I have to drive home anyways." Vic replied casually, but Rachel could tell that he was uncomfortable with the beer in general. Which was strange since last year he had been the type who liked going to parties and that kind of thing. She wondered what happened between the period of months they hadn't spokem that changed his mind. As far as she knew, this year Vic wasn't into that sort of thing anymore.

"Gar?"

"How do I put this?" Gar laughed awkwardly, "I can't, not because of the law, but something else."

"Oh, ok." Richard said, not really caring. Rachel couldn't help but wonder if it had anything to do with the pharmacy bag from the other day. She wouldn't ask but it was a suspicion.

Kori stared at the bottle of beer for a moment, opened it and took a sniff. She was obviously repulsed by the smell but she took a large sip and almost instantly spat it out like she was doing a spit take in a cheesy comedy. It also happened to drench Richard, even if he pretended it didn't.

Kori slowly put the drink down, apologizing to Richard, as she lay it on the ground she did it so cautiously that it looked like she was handling explosive materials.

Rachel raised an eyebrow as Kori reached a hand into her purse and pulled out a bright yellow bottle of mustard, removed the cap, drank some, and seemed to enjoy it.

Everyone stared.

"Uhh, Kori… is that..?" Richard stumbled over his words, quite shocked.

"Mustard, yes it is Friend Richard."

"Do you… like it?"

"Why is this not a normal custom in America?" Kori asked, tilting her head to the side.

"It's fine Kori." Vic said with a roll of his eyes, "Richard is just can't believe that you prefer a condiment to his oh-so-precious beer."

"Shut up." Richard muttered.

"Y'know Kori, you really are a unique person all things considered." Jinx said with a yawn.

"Is this a bad thing? I am not aware of what it means."

"It's cool dude!" Gar exclaimed, "We are a unique group of people, c'mon!"

Rachel tuned out the conversation. Just yesterday she was saying how she was going to avoid them all at any cost, yet here she was… drinking with them. She shouldn't have come with them, whatever had possessed her to was unknown to her.

She took a drink.

Then another.

The fact that the weekend was here was a blessing. Rachel would spend it training, running, and meditating. Maybe then she'd be able to build up the wall she hadn't realized had been breaking down.

Rachel suddenly got up.

"Rachel?"

"I'm leaving, I have somewhere to be." She muttered.

There were questions, but she ignored them and left. It was a step, a step towards what she had before that fight.

 **38\. V** **ieilles Flammes** (Old Flames)

Gar walked into his house. It had been a good day. That was something that didn't really happen to him lately. He'd always be positive but he had to admit these past few days had been bad, with good glimpses of light that showed up occasionally.

This day was actually pretty awesome. They didn't sit in that detention room; he didn't argue with Richard, they actually made plans with Vic to play videogames some time. He got a chance to talk with Rachel, who may or may not have indirectly asked him for help climbing out a window.

It was probably dumb to like her so fast, but Garfield Logan did not enjoy taking things slow. He knew that Rachel preferred things to move at glacier pace but he could deal with that.

It was nice though, to have a brief and honest conversation with her without feeling uncomfortable. He had to admit, the banter they had frequently was kind of cool.

Rachel was awesome.

Vic was like, the coolest dude ever.

Kori was really weird, but he was too so her weirdness was appreciated.

Jinx… Gar still had no idea what to think of her.

Richard still hated him, but whatever maybe if they ended up playing videogames together they'd bond or something.

He had thought that all this detention stuff would suck. It kinda did but it was probably one of the best things that could have happened to him. He generally really liked these people.

"What's with the smile?" Steve asked from the kitchen, looking up from his laptop.

"Dunno, just a good day." Gar said, trying to be civil with his foster father.

"I don't understand why, didn't you have detention?" Steve asked critically.

"Well yeah, that doesn't mean it has to be a drag." Gar pointed out, "I'm not going to let you kill my mood OK?"

Steve grunted and looked back at his screen. Gar shrugged, not caring at all if Steve didn't want to talk to him. Steve was a buzzkill and Gar wasn't having any of it.

He walked upstairs and flung himself on his bed.

"Ahhhhh." He sighed blissfully.

He turned his head towards his nightstand and looked at the photo in the frame next to him. The picture was a bit crumpled and too small for the frame but he still liked it.

It was a photo, one of a fourteen year old Gar, with brown curls and a cheeky grin. He had his arms around a girl. She was blonde and thin and looked just as happy as Gar did.

"See Terra, I can make friends other than you." He mumbled, not sure whether to feel proud, regretful, or resentful.


	7. Week Two: Sixth Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kori meets Bruce Wayne, Richard gets a kiss, Jinx steals a car, Vic likes his Garage, Gar shoots a gun, Rachel is discovered.

**39.** **Empiéter sur** **l'Espace** (Intrusions of Space)

Kori knew it was not something Richard would like, but perhaps he would forgive her because her intentions were honest. It would be scary, but it could end up being really fun.

It had taken her a little while to find the information she required but in the end she was successful and was on her way to the destination. It was out of town and a bit out of her way but she hoped it would be worth it. The bus was not very comfortable and it she had to take two of them. Waiting at the stops was very unpleasant; many people did not seem friendly or safe to be near. She had not realized that this area was so sad and unhappy.

Kori eventually was forced to walk when there were no buses to take. She hoped that the directions she got were accurate; she did not wish to be lost in a strange city.

The sun was beginning to set and Kori checked the time on her phone, it was only about seven so she prayed that she'd get there before dark. This probably was a bad idea but she was almost there so she refused to stop now. Kori was determined.

She reached the front property. Huge gates a few times her height blocked her way. The place was surrounded by trees and a pathway towards the house continued onward past the gate.

She was of course at Wayne Manor.

She pressed the button on the side of the gate entrance and spoke into the box.

"Hello?" She greeted brightly.

"Yes, who may I ask is this?" The man who replied had an accent that she had heard in England when she lived there many years ago.

"My name is Kori Anders; I am acquainted with Richard Grayson, whom I believe resides here."

"Really?" The man sounded slightly surprised, mostly because as far as Kori was aware, Richard did not speak with many girls.

"Yes, I am here to return something he left at school today." Kori explained, holding Richard's sunglasses in her palms.

"Very well, I shall open the gates."

"Thank you very much sir!" Kori replied.

The gates opened and Kori made her way up the path, when she saw the house she was shocked. It was quite huge and Kori had stayed in some large houses before. She had heard that Mr. Wayne was wealthy but the size of the house was staggering. Kori had to wonder why Richard did not seem to like being associated with Mr. Wayne.

When she reached the door an older man, dressed in a fancy suit opened the door.

"Miss. Anders, it's a pleasure to welcome you here."

Kori bowed slightly, embarrassed by his politeness,

"Thank you for allowing me to see you. May I ask your name sir?"

"Alfred Pennyworth, Miss. I am the butler of Wayne Manor, you mentioned you had something of Master Grayson's, correct?"

"Um, yes I do!" Kori stumbled, "He left some of his things in our detention room, and I thought he would miss them perhaps." She was surprised by the name Richard was given by the butler. She had not realized that Richard was such an important person.

"Very kind of you to bring them here. I hope it wasn't too far out of your way."

"Not very much, thank you." Kori lied, Gotham was a bit far from where she lived but she wouldn't say that, "Is Richard home yet?"

"No not yet, he does not often come home right away, but I will let him know you were here." Alfred replied.

Kori was a little disappointed but maybe a little relieved because she knew Richard would not have been pleased to see her at his home.

"If you would not tell him I was here, I would like that." Kori admitted sheepishly.

"Ah, I understand. As you wish Miss Anders." Alfred agreed.

"Then I suppose I should be leaving now, thank you for receiving me!" Kori grinned. As she was about to leave another voice joined the conversation.

"Alfred who is this?" A young man walked towards the front door. He too was dressed nicely.

"Master Wayne, this is Miss Kori Anders. She is from Richard's school; she came here to drop off some possessions he left behind."

"Welcome to Wayne Manor then, Kori. I'm Bruce Wayne, Richard's guardian." Bruce held out a hand and Kori shook it.

"Very nice to meet you!" Kori smiled.

"Were you just leaving or would you like to come in for a moment?"

"Oh! Um, sure! If it isn't a bother." Kori stuttered.

"Shall I get you some tea Master Wayne?" Alfred asked.

Bruce nodded and led Kori inside the house. It was just as grand as the outside of the house was. Everything was huge and furnished exquisitely.

Bruce led her down a long hallway covered in paintings and pieces of artwork. Kori got slightly distracted staring at some of the things depicted in the art. Bruce was patient and would stop and explain paintings that caught her interest. Kori would thank him, and then wonder silently why Richard didn't seem to like this man. Kori was rather happy in his presence.

He turned into what looked like a very expensive sitting room. She sat on a sofa opposite to Bruce and Alfred came in shortly with tea which he poured for her.

"Thank you Mr. Pennyworth." Kori said warmly.

He smiled, but insisted that she call him Alfred. Kori nodded, but would feel uncomfortable calling an adult by their first name.

When he left Kori took a sip of her tea, then placed the cup on the saucer. It clattered and Kori blushed furiously, she felt very uncouth in front of such a wealthy man.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized quickly.

Bruce chuckled lightly,

"Don't worry about it; we aren't too concerned with etiquette here so feel free to speak however you like."

Kori relaxed considerably.

"So how do you know Richard, I guess school right?" Bruce inquired.

"Um, we do have a class together but we got to know each other through the after school detention. Did Richard tell you about that?"

"Ah, yes he did. I didn't expect you to be a part of that, street fighter are you?" Bruce observed, for a moment Kori felt ashamed but she could see the humor in his eyes and felt better.

"Not exactly, I am not quite sure how I was involved but the principal seems to think I was so I don't think I will question him."

"Not the sort who likes conflict? Funny, Richard seems to thrive on it." Bruce replied.

"I suppose I can't say that it is very calm in that detention room, but that is fine. We are all people with different experiences and views so it is only natural that arguments would arise." Kori reasoned, feeling the need to defend her peers.

"Very insightful of you, and you are correct." Bruce complimented, "You sound like a little philosopher."

"I have not been in America very long so I am not sure what that is, but thank you if it was meant to be kind." Kori answered.

Bruce took a sip of his tea and contemplated this,

"What do you think of Richard? I have no idea what he's like outside of this house, I have an idea, but I'm curious about what you think of him."

"I do like Richard; he is a very kind person." Kori replied, "But I do not think he is always happy or nice to people. I don't think it's because he is this person, I think it is a defense. I think he is sad. Richard is someone I hope to get to know better."

Bruce nodded intently, as if soaking in all the information. Before he could say anything another voice cut in.

"What the hell is this?!" Richard demanded.

Bruce pinched his nose bridge as if exasperated. Kori wondered if his outbursts were common here.

"Um, I'm sorry Richard you left some of your things back at school and…"

"Couldn't it wait for tomorrow?" He groaned, "Bruce, what the hell are you doing letting her in?"

Bruce looked at him disapprovingly but Kori began to cry before he could say anything. She didn't know what made her cry, maybe because of her embarrassment. Whatever it was, she wished it would go away.

Richard looked concerned and surprised as if he hadn't expected her to react so strongly to his words,

"Geez, Kori stop crying. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

"Nice, Richard. Really charming." Bruce criticized.

Kori suspected they had no idea what to do with a crying girl, but she couldn't help but cry. Again she had messed up and Richard was angry at her. Kori was ashamed at her behavior but couldn't seem to stop crying.

"Kori, I'm sorry. Please stop crying." Richard said desperately, with a little confusion in his voice as if he wondered why she didn't stop when she was told not to.

Kori forced herself to calm down and sniffled.

"I feel bad for trespassing on your time, I should go. Thank you Mr. Wayne for having me."

She got up and began to walk out, Bruce stood up.

"Wait,"

Kori turned around asked weakly,

"Yes?"

"Stay for dinner, you're probably hungry and you have a long way to head home." Bruce offered.

Richard looked at him incredulously.

"I would have to call my guardian and make sure it was alright, anyways I think I've overstayed my welcome." Kori pointed out quietly.

"Please stay, we'd love to have you."

Kori smiled.

 **40.** **Quels Sont Vos Sentiments** (What are your Feelings?)

Richard had come home and expected quiet, some time to himself, and a donut, but what did he get?

Kori.

She was in his house, having tea with Bruce. What was that? It wasn't so much her that was the problem, he knew she didn't understand what was going on, it was Bruce. That bastard just had to go on and invite her in. It was as if he was trying to get information on Richard, and naïve Kori was his way of getting it.

Plus the fact that he preferred to have detention, then get the rest of his day off with no one from school bothering him.

Yet here she was, having dinner with him. Chatting it up with Bruce and asking Alfred if he wanted to have dinner with them. Richard wasn't so high and mighty as to say that the butler shouldn't eat with the house, Richard didn't give a shit about that. It was that Kori was disturbing the regular dynamic of the house.

"So Kori," Bruce asked between mouthfuls, "Alfred said your surname was Anders, correct?"

"Yes! Most people think it is Anderson," Kori replied, "But it isn't."

"Your parents wouldn't happen to own a multi-million dollar company would they?"

"My parents do own a company yes, that is why I have moved a considerable amount." Kori nodded, seeming very focused on the spread of food in front of her and not so much on the topic of her family.

"Interesting, Wayne Enterprises has done some work with them." Bruce apparently sensed her disinterest in the topic that was her parents and went another route, "Where have you lived?"

"Um… I lived in England when I was very small, then Japan, China, Mexico, France, some areas in Africa for a short period, Hong Kong, very briefly in Finland, then Italy, then Spain, then a few places I can't think of, and then I came here."

Richard raised an eyebrow, so many places in a 17 year time period. He had thought that she had simply lived in one country then came here, not sure of the language and culture. He would never have guessed this. Also the fact that her parents were millionaires. But he couldn't shake the thought that she would never have been able to fully pick up a language. What language did she communicate to her parents with?

"That's quite a resume," Bruce remarked, "What was your favorite place you stayed?"

"I really loved… Italy, but I think America is a very nice place." Kori answered, thinking about it a moment.

"Will you be here very long? Or have you planned a new adventure?"

"I think I will be here at least until the end of the year. I would like to stay though and attend a post-secondary school in the area. I think my sister will be staying here so I hope that I will too." Kori smiled brightly.

"Good." Bruce said, smirked in Richard's direction. Richard's eyes widened in response, what was that look supposed to mean? "So you enjoy school here then?"

"Oh very much!" Kori said delightfully, "I used to not like it very much, but I have met some very nice people recently."

"Really?" Richard asked suddenly, not aware that Kori had made any friends in her classes.

"Of course, you are my friend, are you not? And Victor and Garfield and Rachel and Jinx. I do not know that they all like me very much, but they do talk to me and tolerate me."

Bruce was giving him that look again. Richard's face went red,

"Yeah, yeah I guess." He mumbled.

Things had changed between the group, that much was certain. Even today, Jinx and Gar had a civil and pleasant conversation and Richard himself and Rachel were getting along decently. Richard wasn't sure if this was a welcome change or not.

His relationship with Kori had changed too. There was something different about what he felt towards her. Before he had thought that he wasn't attracted to her, but last Friday proved him to be wrong about that. It embarrassed him, but he couldn't deny that he harbored feelings for the perky red head. He wasn't too sure she felt that way for him. Kori was friendly with everyone and had no idea what social interactions or cues meant what. Meaning that she probably saw no significance in his actions last Friday.

He liked her.

Finally he could admit it. It was obvious that she had no idea that he did though.

So maybe having her around this house wasn't so bad. Bruce and Alfred seemed to like her enough so he supposed that they wouldn't mind her coming around more often. He doubted she would mind coming by since it didn't seem like she had much to do after school.

Richard shook his head lightly as if to shake his thoughts out of his head. What was he thinking? He was having thoughts that probably would never be relevant. Kori was nice, but she wouldn't date him. As far as he knew she had no idea what dating was. Richard probably wasn't ready for any sort of relationship himself so he made up his mind to keep that kind of thinking out of his head… if that was even possible.

After they had eaten dinner Richard and Kori seemed to start wandering the house. It wasn't like either of them asked if they wanted to go out for a walk, it just sort of happened.

Kori was perfectly content to admire everything about the house and get excited about every inch of the place.

"Why are you so shocked about the house?" Richard asked curiously, "I thought that your parents were loaded."

Kori laughed, her laugh echoed musically through the large house.

"I mostly lived in hotels when I moved around; we never knew when our parents were going to be leaving so we never wanted to have a permanent residence. I live in a nice house now though, it is large, but not this beautiful. I think a fairy or a princess would live somewhere like this."

"Really?" Richard chuckled, "No fairies or princesses have ever lived here, even when Bruce had girlfriends they never lived here."

"Oh, well perhaps one day." Kori fantasized, "Like a princess from those films by the company Disney, they would live here."

Richard shrugged,

"Not many females come around here; you're the first one since Bruce was dating Talia."

"Was Talia a pleasant woman?"

"Hell no," Richard burst out, "I was so glad when they broke it off. Bruce isn't really the settling down type, and she was annoying."

"Well I hope that I'm not annoying." Kori replied, staring at the ceiling.

"Who cares whether you are or not, people will like you wherever you go. You're that sort of person. They can't help but like you."

Kori looked at Richard, the look on her face seemed like she was amused or that she was laughing at him, he'd never seen her amused at someone else's expense before.

She giggled,

"You are quite nice today, are you not? Very full of compliments."

Richard blushed furiously,

"Not really." He denied, looking away.

"I think it's a good thing. It makes me happy when you aren't frowning."

There she went making him feel like that again. Richard was not sure how much he liked the idea of her being able to affect him the way she did, but he wasn't about to do anything about it.

Kori suddenly was distracted by a set of French doors that were at the end of the hall, she ran towards them excitedly.

Richard smiled softy, she'd be good for him regardless of what type of relationship they had. Kori was someone who could balance him out. He didn't know what it was about her, but she made him feel like he could be better. She didn't, as far as he knew, struggle with the inner battle of doing what was right. Kori just did what was good and kind to others; being untainted by the world's crappy view and screwed up ethics made her someone special to him.

When Kori had reached the end of the hall she threw the doors opened and cried out happily,

"Look at the stars!"

Richard caught up with her and walked outside on the balcony. It was a sight to be seen that was for sure, he'd seen better sights as a child when traveling with his parents. Gotham didn't offer much to see in the sky other than smog, but tonight there were more than usual.

"Pretty!" She sighed,

"Yeah," He agreed, smiling slightly.

"I used to love looking at the stars with my sister." Kori said, almost whispering.

"Used to?" Richard asked.

"My sister grew up, and I did not, we don't get along much anymore." Kori said sadly.

"I don't get along with Bruce much either." Richard admitted.

Kori looked at him strangely,

"I thought that Bruce seemed to love you very much."

Richard laughed humorlessly and leaned against the railing of the balcony,

"No, he hasn't paid any attention to me since I got here when I was a kid, I don't see that as love."

"At least he lives in the same house as you." Kori mumbled, "I wish I could say that."

"Kori I-"

"I hope this doesn't offend you, but perhaps your opinion on Mr. Wayne is not how he really is. Just as I know that I see the good in people too much, you see the bad. Men sometimes do not know how to care for children, they are not mothers and Bruce is not related to you. He took you in, I'm assuming, with no obligation towards you. That in itself is plenty of love if you ask me."

Kori continued on saying,

"Mr. Wayne and Mr. Pennyworth love you I believe. That is why they have not given up on you. Again, I'm sorry if I seem impertinent."

Richard was speechless for a moment. It took him a moment to get out his words.

"You must not like me much huh?" He chuckled, avoiding the words that she said, "I'm an ungrateful kid, right?"

Kori's expression hardened,

"You know how I think off you; you heard what I said to Bruce."

"But you just said you see the good in people too much."

"I suppose so, but that doesn't change what I think. I am not the one who is confusing here, you are."

Richard raised an eyebrow,

"How so?"

"I do not know how you think of me, that confuses me."

"Oh, well you wouldn't understand." Richard muttered.

Kori's expression turned angry, Richard wondered what he had said wrong.

"Alright fine, I am the stupid girl who doesn't understand anything." Kori yelled suddenly, "I am used to that coming from others, why should you be any different?"

She started to leave but Richard grabbed her wrist. He was baffled by what she had said and how she had taken it the way she did, but he couldn't have her leave without him explaining himself.

"Please refrain from touching me." Kori demanded, "I thought that perhaps you were different from everyone else, but I was incorrect again it would seem."

"I didn't mean that!" Richard answered.

"You obviously do not understand what I think about you, or if you do, you don't feel the same way!"

"If you would tell me how you felt I might understand, we all can't be good with emotions like you!" Richard yelled back.

Kori didn't look like she was going to cry like she did earlier that night, but rather like she was about to murder him. For the first time Richard believed Mr. Wilson's claim that Kori was a problem child.

"Fine!" She shouted, wrenching her wrist from his grasp and grabbing his neck and pressing her lips upon his.

Richard was shocked, but he didn't exactly mind her actions. He was about to kiss her back when she suddenly broke away from him.

"You made me feel happy, I feel safe with you! When you held my hand on Friday I felt like I had found someone who might be able to…" She trailed off, "But that doesn't matter, someone like you could never…"

"What are you talking about?" Richard replied, "I never said anything about how I felt, I'm shitty like that. You're just assuming, all you have to do is ask!"

Kori sucked in her cheeks,

"You do not give straight answers. Even right now you are not; I think I should go now."

Richard wasn't sure what to feel about this, on one hand, Kori was someone that he liked, and he wouldn't object to kissing her again. He hadn't expected her to return his feelings.

Richard again had to stop her from leaving again,

"Stop running," He said quietly, then pulling her back in for another kiss.

As embarrassing as it was, Richard felt his stomach flip. It sounded corny, but at least he wasn't saying that he heard bells chime or anything.

Kori was a bit stiff at first but eventually relaxed into him. He brought his hands to the nape of her neck and cupped her face. She put her hands on his sides and kissed him intensely. Her lips were soft, he was aware that his probably weren't but she didn't seem to mind.

Richard felt her mouth part and followed her in suit. She was good as this.

It seemed like hours, when it probably was only minutes. It wasn't Richard's first kiss, but it was the first one that meant something.

When they finally broke apart Kori smiled breathlessly.

"Is it safe to say that you do feel that way for me?"

"Is it safe to say I'm no longer 'Friend Richard'?"

"…Yes."

"Then yeah, I do feel that way for you."

"Good."

"Yeah, real good."

 **41.** **Ne Jamais Faire le Travail à Votre Ami ne Veut pas Faire** (Never do the Job your Friend doesn't want to)

Maybe this idea was a little stupid. OK, really stupid, but it would probably be worth it. A little fun too, hopefully.

Gizmo had forgiven her for hanging around Vic last Friday, not that she needed his damn permission or his forgiveness for that matter. Anyways he had done this on the condition that she take over the job he was supposed to do.

Basically she had to steal a car.

Sounded crazy, and it was. Gizmo had said something about selling it, or if she found a good one, keeping it for themselves. Jinx really had no interest in cars, but Gizmo was a car freak and Billy had said something along the lines of picking up bitches with Seamore.

Jinx had stolen a car before, a couple actually, so it wasn't a big deal. It made her feel bad though, cars were pretty expensive, but she comforted herself with the thought that if she stole a nice car, the owner would have enough money to buy a new one. She wasn't exactly loaded, it was like Robin Hood, taking for the rich and giving to the poor, meaning her and her friends.

They weren't exactly poor; it just made her feel better thinking that her actions were justified.

It was about nine o'clock so it had already gotten dark. Jinx was walking around nonchalantly; she wore all black, as usual and held a pair of large sunglasses in her hands. Just in case.

She passed by a convenience store then did a double take.

That was the car.

It was white, with blue trim. It was a risk to try for it, since the driver could be out of the store at any minute, but if she was fast she could do it. Plus the parking lot was almost empty.

Jinx tied back her less than inconspicuous hair and shoved a knit cap over top. She put her glasses on and crept up slowly to the car.

The streetlights were flickering on and off, this was not a very well kept place, that was for sure.

Jinx pulled a large flathead screwdriver from her back pocket and jammed it into the keyhole in the side. She turned it harshly to the side to unlock it and heard the door click.

Her hand tried opening the door handle and she opened the door easily. She looked around to see if anyone was watching; when she saw that the coast was clear she entered.

It was a really nice car, she had to admit. Leather seats, the whole shebang. It looked like someone had done this themselves, because she never had seen a car similar to this, or it was a custom job.

She was about to try and get the car started when the passenger seat was opened.

Jinx's stomach flipped and she panicked pointing her screwdriver at the person. She strained to see his face, but couldn't in the dark light. All she could tell was that he was large and could probably wring her neck if she wasn't careful.

"Where to girly?" The man asked, putting down the plastic bag in his hands, "I mean you are trying to steal my car right?"

"What are you doing?" She demanded loudly as he snatched her hat and glasses off, he knocked the screwdriver out of her hands easily. Jinx didn't do so well when she was panicking, and oh boy was she now.

"Jinx what the hell?!"

"Stone!?"

"Get out of my car! What are you doing in here?" He shouted, obviously surprised to see her in his car.

It was humiliating; Vic had caught her trying to jack his car. Of course it had to be his.

"I wasn't doing anything!" Jinx yelled back,

"Then what is that damned screwdriver?"

Jinx bit her lip angrily,

"Nothing, stop shouting and leave me alone!"

Vic laughed humorlessly,

"Are you kidding me? You break into my car that I spent years working on, try to steal it, I try to protect it and you tell _me_ to leave _you_ alone?"

Jinx huffed,

"Shut up."

"Look, I won't say anything, but seriously?" Vic sighed, "What are you doing stealing cars?"

"How 'bout none of your damn business." Jinx offered rudely.

"Can you please get out of the driver's seat? If you're going to sit in my car, I'll be sitting there."

She couldn't believe the nerve of him,

"Well, I'm leaving."

She opened the door and got out quickly.

"Wait a second Jinx." Vic said suddenly, shifting over into the driver's seat and rolling down the window.

Jinx didn't really want to talk to him any longer but her curiosity got the better of her, cause she wanted to know what he was going to say.

"What?"

"Sorry for getting mad, but I'm pretty sure that it was justified. I mean you did try to take my car." Vic chuckled, "Just promise next time you'll ask.

"Don't make this a joke." Jinx said coldly.

"It was pretty funny, you freaking out and thinking you could defend yourself with that screwdriver. You should have seen your face."

"It wouldn't be funny if it went through your neck now would it?" Jinx challenged.

"Yeah, but you didn't even get close to that." Vic countered, "What on earth are you doing stealing cars on a Monday night?"

"Just something I had to do."

Vic raised an eyebrow sceptically,

"Alright then, I won't give you a lecture on good and evil cause I'd just be wasting my time. Man, you are not a good car stealer. First time?"

Jinx was infuriated; he pissed her off to no end.

"No it's not actually; I've done it successfully multiple times I'll have you know."

"Could've fooled me. Look, do you want to get out of here? It's not exactly a nice time of night to be out alone."

"It's not even 10, how old am I five?" Jinx scoffed, "And stop flirting with me. It's starting to get annoying."

Vic rolled his eyes,

"You give yourself way too much credit, it's called being nice not flirting. Didn't we go over this last week?"

Jinx ignored him, and pretended not to be embarrassed by her words.

"I need to head back; I'll see you when I see you."

"You sure? I can give you a ride back, y'know." Vic offered.

Jinx looked at him a moment then sighed,

"Alright, whatever. Take me wherever you like, not like I have anything better to do."

Vic smiled.

 **42. ****Pas Vraiment Amis** (Not Really Friends)

"Where are you taking me?" Jinx yawned, stretching her arms out.

"The garage." Was all Vic would say.

"What garage, there are thousands?"

"Just some garage."

The fact that he wouldn't tell her actually made her more excited than annoyed.

"So what's the deal with you and Gizmo anyways, he won't tell me." Jinx asked, deciding to change the subject.

"Oh, I forgot he got mad last Friday!" Vic laughed, recalling the encounter, "Well you'll get the most likely biased side of the story if you don't mind that."

"I'm listening."

"Well, the shrimp is obnoxious to begin with and sometimes I want to stuff him in a waffle fryer. He thinks I'm a lump of dumb muscle and can't do anything."

"Yeah that does sound like something that would piss him off, that kid is nothing more that skin and bones." Jinx admitted.

"Haha, kid's too small to amount to much body mass anyways." Vic snickered, "We had to work on a lab project in like, 10th grade and he was just such a know it all that I punched him square in the face. He was asking for it though."

"Gizmo is always asking for that sort of thing, it was probably justified. I'm shocked though, Victor Stone, Mr. Nice Guy, punched a kid less than half his height in the face." Jinx marveled.

Vic looked out the window as he drove,

"I wasn't always Mr. Nice Guy, as you put it. I was a bit of a dick when I was a little younger. We all go through phases I guess."

Jinx still couldn't believe that he had done that, she had always pinned him down as the boring, nice boy who played football, and saved kittens from trees. Turns out the happy go lucky, overly loud guy who made friends wherever he went wasn't always like that.

"I'm surprised Rachel put up with that sort of attitude." Jinx muttered.

"Bwahaha! She snapped me out of it, that girl could make a grown man cry. She's pretty scary when she wants to be. We didn't even really hang out that much but she wouldn't take any of my shit." Vic laughed.

"Sounds like her."

"But that's the story of how the rivalry between Gizmo and I started, even though I honestly have nothing against him now. By the way, he told me not to hurt you the other day, what was that supposed to mean?"

Jinx groaned, Gizmo could be so nosy sometimes. The kid may not have known what had gone on with her before, but she was pretty sure he had an idea. That wasn't exactly what pissed her off; it was that he had assumed that Vic and her were… something.

"I have no idea, you know how stupid he can be." She lied seamlessly, "Are we almost at this oh-so-mysterious garage?"

"Almost.

* * *

Finding Jinx dressed as a thug in his car in the middle of the night, trying to steal it, had been quite an event. It was safe to say he hadn't been sure whether to scream or burst out laughing. Not that he would scream of course.

That girl was driving him nuts. Jinx was bonkers, she was rude, conceited, arrogant, but he couldn't seem to stop being nice to her or running into her for that matter. On one hand he liked bantering with her and he actually found her tolerable, then she'd go off, say one thing, and he'd want to throw her out the window. Maybe that was extreme, probably not.

Now here he was, driving her in his car to a place that he wouldn't even show his dad. Whatever was going on here, it was freaking him out because he didn't even think he liked this girl as a human being, much less a female.

He pulled up to a slightly run down building.

"Oh, you meant like a car repair shop kind of garage didn't you?" Jinx said as if she had just uncovered a great revelation.

"Duh, what did you think, like a garage that's attached to a house? That would be boring as hell wouldn't it?" Vic replied rolling his eyes, he parked the car and got out. Jinx followed shortly as he walked towards the entrance.

"Is this place in business?" She wondered aloud.

"Nope, not yet." Vic answered simply, "Eventually."

"Who owns this place?"

"Me."

"Really?"

"That's what I said, pay attention dammit!" He joked, she smirked back at him.

Vic reached into his pockets and pulled out the keys to the door, which he unlocked promptly.

He walked in and turned on a light. It was kinda messy, but it wasn't too bad. He was working on it and it looked way better than it had when he bought it a while back when his mom was still around.

Jinx instantly started inspecting the area; it looked like a typical repair shop so there wasn't really much to see. It was funny watching her putter around though.

She finally sat down on a chair that was randomly located in the middle of the room.

"I take it this is a work in progress?"

"Basically." Vic nodded.

"So this is your thing, cars? I guess you did mention that you fixed up your car so it makes sense." Jinx remembered.

"It's far from done, that's for sure. I give it a few more years, probably once I finish college."

"It's not bad actually. I'm impressed, how'd you afford this place." Jinx asked.

Vic went over to the last area he'd been repairing. He had been putting up a shelf.

"Do you mind?" He inquired, wondering if she minded if he work while he talked.

"Meh, feel free."

"I bought this place from a friend of my dad's, it had been sitting around for a while and he didn't need it. I had been working part time at my parent's lab and had savde up a ton of cash. Plus the multiple poker nights some of the workers had each week helped me a lot."

"You play poker?" Jinx laughed, apparently this was funny, and Vic had no idea why.

"Not anymore." Vic admitted, "What's funny about that?"

"Nothing, just finding out a lot of things I did not know about you." Jinx said cryptically, "What's up there?" She asked, pointing to the ladder leading to an opening on the ceiling."

"A loft, I'll probably rent it out while I'm in college then live up there when I get this place up and running." Vic explained. He hoped that the loft would be a source of income if things ever got really tight, but he would like to live up there. It was actually pretty sweet; it was like a miniature living space with a kitchen and everything.

"Won't your parents be sad to see you move out?"

Vic shook his head,

"I don't live with my dad, so that's not exactly a problem for him."

"Oh, so you live with your mom then?"

"Nope, I have an apartment like 20 blocks away." Vic said, hoping she wouldn't ask about his mom, that was still a bit of a sore subject with him."

"Sweet, aren't you Mr. Independent?"

"I get the feeling that you're mocking me." Vic eyed her suspiciously.

"Well you wouldn't be wrong," Jinx leaned back on the back to leg of the chair, "All the same, this is pretty cool."

Vic smiled. Sometimes she was inconsiderate, but right now he could maybe like her as a human. She wasn't so bad when she wasn't ripping on people.

"Random question," Vic began, "What's your natural hair color?"

Jinx burst out laughing, falling back from the chair,

She cursed when she hit the ground, but cursed through her giggles.

"What brought this on?"

"I don't know, what's so funny?" Vic demanded.

"Nothing, but that was such a weird question, why do you even want to know?"

"I'm not answering that until you answer my question." Vic said stubbornly, she thought she could avoid his question, but Vic for whatever reason was determined to find out the answer.

"You'll never know," She answered coyly, she paused before saying, "Why are you so nice to me? I mean I know you're just a good guy, but I started this whole mess. I am the enemy of your childhood friend, what makes you want to treat me like I matter?"

Vic pondered this for a moment. It was a tough question, she was all those things, and she did start that fight.

"For starters, you may have started the fight, but Gar and I ran into it by choice. As for Rachel, who knows? I have no idea why, so I guess you'll never know either."

Jinx's brows furrowed together as if in thought, then shrugged it off.

"I better be getting back."

"You need a ride?" Vic offered.

Jinx got up from her chair and made her way towards the door, her chunky shoes clopping with her,

"Naw, I'm good. This whole deal here doesn't mean we're friends got it Stone?"

Vic smiled and sighed, that was so 'her' of her to say.

"Not a bit." He replied, shooting Jinx a grin.

"But y'know, this place really is cool. I hope you get it up and running someday, no shitting you either."

Vic rolled his eyes, but secretly was a little touched by that,

"I'll see you tomorrow Jinx."

"You too Stone."

 **43\. V** **apeur de Refroidissement** (Cooling Steam)

Gar was angry. He didn't get mad that often but Steve. That dude could get him so wired up. He was really… Gar searched for a word but couldn't find one. He just looked at him like Gar was less, like he had no worth.

He and Steve had a fight earlier about something or other. It was enough to make Gar want to leave the house for a while. He couldn't remember exactly what it was about, probably something along the lines of Gar being useless and Steve being a dick. That was usually what it was.

It was a bit late and Rita would probably be worried like crazy, he had shut his phone off a while ago so that she wouldn't keep calling him. She'd get upset when he got home and he'd feel bad, but right now he just needed some time to himself.

He sighed; he could see his breath form clouds in front of him. At first it was amusing and it entertained him for a while, but after a while he just got bored. He didn't really like Jump City at night and it made him hella nervous but that was OK…

It was probably only a little past half past ten, and it was cold and dark and creepy. Gar liked horror movies but that didn't mean that he wanted to be in one. He didn't want a serial killer to chop him up or something.

He kinda was ready to go back home, but not quite. Steve went to bed at about eleven cause he left for work early in the morning so Gar wanted to be gone until he was fast asleep. Rita would be up for a long time after her husband fell asleep, she was a night owl, a former night shift police officer. He'd apologize when he got back but not quite yet.

 **44.** **Femme de la Nuit** (Woman of the Night)

Rachel was tired, her dad was out for the night doing something or other and she was stuck alone. Not that she minded, she wasn't exactly one to get lonely. Although she had been used to having someone in the house when father was out, but that was still when Rachel's mom was still around.

The long hours of meditation that she took part in most days were finished and she had nothing to do. All her books had been read over multiple times and there wouldn't be any book stores open until morning.

So she settled for a walk. A simple walk, not a run like she usually did, but a brisk walk. Her hood was up, just in case. Generally being 'Raven' meant that either no one would mess with her, or everyone would.

Rachel had to admit it was relaxing, she hadn't taken the time for something like this in a while.

She stared at the moths that flew clumsily near the flickering street lights. They reminded her of something, a person maybe. Maybe her, maybe someone else she knew. Rachel couldn't be bothered trying to figure it out, all she knew was that the moths had no idea what they were doing so stayed with what they knew, which was the light. They stayed with the familiar and didn't stray from it.

Deciding not to worry about a few moths, Rachel continued down an alley. It shielded all the noise from the cars that passed by and it was a relief to get some peace.

She soon came to realize that maybe coming down this alley wasn't the smartest thing.

When dark silhouettes of large men appeared at the end of the alley and began walking towards her she turned around slightly and saw the same thing behind her where she had first entered the alley. She was being closed in on.

Quickly she observed her surroundings.

There were six men in total.

All were approximately six feet or taller, weighing mostly in muscle and not fat.

Around her were a few pipes,

A large metal dumpster,

Wires,

And a few cardboard boxes.

She could probably work with that.

Rachel didn't bother moving and just waited for all of them to approach; it was pointless to bother trying to avoid the situation. It was inevitable.

When they reached her she began to feel pretty small. They were all considerably taller than her, but her father was too and she wasn't scared of him, so these men wouldn't shake her confidence.

One of them spoke up,

"Raven, daughter of Trigon."

"Yes, I do know my name and who my father is thank you." Raven replied sarcastically.

"Your father owes us something."

"My father owes everyone something; spare me your whining I beg you." Rachel said with a roll of her eyes.

"He killed one of our men."

"That isn't exactly uncommon and I'm sure he didn't personally seek out him and kill him. Whoever this man was would not be worth my father getting his hands dirty." Rachel said with her usual monotone.

One of the men almost lunged at her but was stopped by the man next to him. Rachel didn't even flinch.

The first man continued his long winded speech,

"An eye for an eye, wouldn't you agree?"

"Let's pretend you did kill me, which I'm sorry to say, will not be happening tonight. My father does not care. I am nothing but a tool to him, just as the bastard you knew who was stupid enough to get involved with Trigon was. Trigon can replace me in a second, but he won't ever need to because no one in this city could kill me."

"Trigon's bitch is chatty tonight isn't she?" One of them commented with a snicker.

"No one has ever called me a conversationalist, but if I didn't want to join my friend in hell, I wouldn't talk to me."

"Alright then, let's cut the chatter." The first man said, beginning to back up, not to run away but to prepare to kill her.

Rachel shrugged, pulling a knife out from her back pocket. She didn't want to kill them, and she didn't intend to either, but she was out for her own life not theirs. Rachel would choose her own over theirs. Technically it was self defense, simply because they approached her and she didn't pick the fight.

She sense a man coming up to her quickly from behind her so she instantly jumped up and used his shoulders to flip backwards, overtop and behind him, kicking a second man in the process and then kicking the original one in the back. It was too quick for him to process and she had kicked him with enough force to knock him into one of his friends.

The moment she hit the ground she dropped down low and prepared to launch at anyone who came close. One approached her with a couple knives and she quickly knock them out of his hands and proceeded to push him up violently against the brick wall and pin him up a few feet from the ground with his own knives. They punctured his skin, enough to hurt like hell, but not enough to kill. He was securely up on the wall and bleeding enough to be considered out of the fight.

The man she had flipped over came up behind her and punched her back, causing her face to smash against the wall, reopening the wound on her forehead she had got from fighting with her father. He grabbed her hood and smashed her face against the wall a second time, bringing her to her knees and then holding her face there.

"So much for not dying tonight, eh Raven?"

"Yeah," She grunted, grabbing her knife and stabbing it into his foot. He howled in pain and held his foot, letting of her hood, she secured it back over her face, always protecting her identity and got back up punching the man in the stomach and shoving him to the ground.

Two down, four to go.

Two men ran towards her and attempted to grab her by the arms, instead she grabbed one of the pipes attached to the wall, quickly climbed up on them, high enough to be above their heads. The instant one of them went of her she jumped on top of his shoulders, the bottoms of her feet balancing on top and proceeded to punch him repeatedly.

Rachel thought of how easy it would be to snap his neck right here and now, but resisted. She could feel the anger that she tried so hard to repress coming out, but forced it back down. Instead she struck a blow to his head hard enough to knock him out cold, but not enough to seriously injure him. As he began to fall to the ground Rachel hopped off his shoulders and the other man cut a gash in her arm.

Rachel gritted her teeth but forced herself not to scream even though it hurt like anything. The pain seared through her arm but she had to mentally push it away and focus on the bastard who did it to her.

When she pulled herself together she duck low to the ground the moment he came near and swung her feet underneath his and tripped him violently. He hit his head on the wall due to the close quarters the alley provided and was knocked out.

That left two more.

Suddenly she felt a man close behind her, then the first man who spoke to her, who was hanging behind in the fight pulled something out of his jacket pocket causing Rachel to tense.

A gun.

Great.

 **45.** **L'homme du Chevalier** (Man of the Knight)

Gar was about to head home when he heard the noise.

It sounded like people were fighting.

It wasn't exactly special in this town for there to be group fights or anything. Gar knew it wasn't a good thing, but he had started to become immune to the noise of it simply because he had lived in cities like this for a long time. He heard it all the time.

He was going to ignore it when he realized that he was probably only a couple hundred feet from the fight and he could hear what the dudes were saying.

Except they all weren't all dudes.

He heard a girl in the conversation, not loud, but loud enough he could hear her mutter. Gar just wanted to make sure that whoever it was, that girl was on the winning side. He didn't think girls needed protection generally but he was, of course, a gentleman at heart... maybe not, but all the same.

He peeked into the alley and saw the fight.

Whoever it was it was six large men against one little chick. And she seemed to be holding out just fine. Four men were down, or hanging off a wall and there were only two left.

He strained his eyes to see what was going on, the girl wore a hood so he couldn't see her face or her hair. He caught a glimpse of her hair in the fast paced fighting.

…

Rachel?

 **46.** **Être le Héros Signifie Parfois se Salir les Mains** (Being the Hero Sometimes means Getting your Hands Dirty)

Rachel stopped moving instantly. She looked behind her, the man behind her wasn't armed as far as she knew and she couldn't see the outline of a weapon in his disgustingly tight clothes. The man in front of her however, was a problem; he held a pistol that was aimed for her head.

She didn't particularly like the idea of dying with her brains splattering all over a large garbage bin. Forcing herself to stay calm she breathed in and out steadily and tried to assess the situation. Rachel somehow couldn't see herself dying here, but she couldn't see her way out of the damn gun's way.

"Scared yet?" The man sneered, he was sickening. Sure she wasn't blameless in life, but this guy had no shame and dignity. Cornering a seventeen year old girl in the middle of the night with a gun and five other men was low. There was probably a special place in hell for him, granted she wasn't exactly defenseless and there was probably a place for her too.

"I don't scare." Rachel deadpanned; this wasn't a lie either, she wasn't afraid to die. Death was natural and it wasn't like she saw a bright future for herself.

"Well then, tell the devil I said hi." He growled with a sick smirk on his face.

Rachel's face didn't waver; she didn't even try to avoid him.

Right when he was about to pull the trigger she sensed another presence come up behind the armed man. All of a sudden the man was knocked over by this person and his gun fell with him.

She was shocked, not sure what to do she only stood there and watched.

Whoever had just saved her scrambled to get the gun but the man he knocked down got to it first, he lifted his hand to shoot him but right as he pulled the trigger, the kid shoved his hand and the bullet that was shot hit the metal dumpster to the his target's right.

Because of the material of the bin, the bullet bounced off the container and in a split second hit the man in the forehead.

Red liquid splattered on Rachel's sweater and he fell with a sickening thud. Blood pooled on the ground out of his head wound and Rachel forced herself not to gag.

The boy, because he obviously was a boy, picked up the gun quickly and looked up.

Rachel stifled a gasp.

Gar.

What was he doing here? He just…

Gar pulled the slide on the gun to prepare the next bullet; he pointed it straight past her shoulder. Strangely enough it looked like he had held a gun before.

"Get the hell away from her." He snarled dangerously.

Rachel whipped her head around, the man behind her had a small pocket knife and he had it positioned as if to stab her back.

"Don't shoot him Gar." Rachel said quietly, she then kneed him harshly in the abdomen and when he went to grab the area she threw him into the pile of cardboard boxes, then bent down over him covered her hand over the man's mouth to cut off his air supply. He struggled to tear her arms off but she kept her arms where they were and he eventually was knocked out.

She got up and faced Gar,

"He's not dead; he'll wake up in a while."

Gar nodded. The crazed look in his eyes, which she was guessing was adrenalin, faded. He looked down at the gun in his hand, then the dead man on the ground. The blood from his head was staining the bottoms and the sides of Gar's shoes.

He threw the gun to the ground as if it burned him,

"Holy shit, holy shit. Holy shit…" He repeated, grabbing his head, "He's dead, dude, he's dead."

Rachel couldn't help but pity him, right now she wanted nothing to do but break down, but Gar was doing that enough for her. Again she had to be the mature one in the situation.

"Come over here." She ordered walking to a place where the blood had not splattered or pooled, which was behind the large garbage container.

Gar looked up at her, and obeyed.

"Take off your shoes."

He took them off.

"Take off anything else that might have blood on it and throw it in the trash." Rachel said slowly.

Gar removed his hoodie and checked over his pants,

"I can't take my pants off." He pointed out.

"Here." Rachel handed him a stain remover from her bag, "You can throw them out when you get home."

Gar thanked her quietly. She began to pull out a change of clothes that she kept in her bag as well. She always kept extras with her just in case something like this happened, she didn't need to be wearing any clothing that might connect her with events such as this. It might have seen paranoid, but in the world she lived in, being paranoid was smart.

"Turn around."

"Why?" He asked.

"Just do it please." Rachel groaned.

Gar turned around.

Rachel pulled off her shoes; it was a shame they had to get so bloody. She had actually liked them. They were thrown up into trash. She then pulled off her jeans, which also were affected and slipped on a pair of shorts. She'd freeze, but carrying around a full pair of jeans wasn't practical.

She peeled off her sweatshirt, which had gotten the brunt of the mess. It was pretty nasty so she tossed it instantly. When she was about to put on a shirt Gar turned his head around,

"What are you even doin-uhhh."

"Turn around Gar, before" Rachel said curtly.

He whipped around, obviously embarrassed to see her without a shirt. Rachel wasn't exactly indifferent to it either; she didn't like people seeing her change clothes. That was normal.

She quickly wrapped her wounded arm in bandages from her bag and slapped a medical Band-Aid on her head, she'd worry about that later.

"Sorry!" He sputtered out as she finished putting on a dark purple jumper.

Rachel shrugged as she past him, and couldn't resist whacking his head in the process.

"I never pined you down as a pervert." She said simply, maybe joking a little, "C'mon, we need to get as far away from this area as possible."

She began running and he followed.

Rachel refused to give herself time to process what just happened, the main thing was getting away and forgetting the dead body of the man who had tried to kill her.

 **46.** **Un Peu Plus Près** (A Little Closer)

Gar was surprised how quickly Rachel could run. When they finally reached a more suburban area she slowed down.

Gar still couldn't believe what had just happened. He had seen a dead body before and he had been in a similar situation but you can't just get used to something like that. It was terrifying.

Some kid had been shot during school in 11th Grade last year right in front of him. This time was different, that man was trying to kill someone he knew, and he would have killed him too if Gar hadn't done anything.

He or Rachel would have been dead.

Instead that man was.

He didn't even have time to process the fact that Rachel seemed to be prepared for this kind of stuff, or that he had seen her shirtless. With a bra of course but… he was a guy ok!

When they fully stopped he tried to catch his breath.

"Rachel that guy's dead!"

"I know."

"He was trying to kill you!"

"I know."

"They attacked you!"

"I know."

"You fought them all!"

"I know."

"He's dead!"

"I know! Calm down!" Rachel suddenly yelled.

Gar stopped talking for only a moment .

"How did you do that? Did you know them? Are you hurt? Oh crap you're bleeding! Did I kill that guy?"

Rachel looked exasperated,

"In order. I got lucky. No. Yes, are you blind. Yes I am bleeding. No he killed himself."

Gar quickly had to remember which questions matched which answers and then sighed.

"Of course I killed him."

"This must be one of your jokes that aren't funny because you must be joking. He was trying to kill me, tried to kill you, he missed and shot himself by accident. That man was a criminal, he would have murdered after if he killed us. If you did kill him, which you didn't, you just saved not only me but anyone else he might have murdered."

Gar could see the reason in that but still couldn't help but feel guilty about what had happened. He wouldn't get over this in a hurry that was for sure.

"How can you be so calm?"

"I thought you knew what people said about me, I don't feel anything." Rachel deadpanned.

"But I don't believe that."

"Thanks for the sentiment but yeah you do." Rachel said, sounding like she didn't really care.

Gar didn't though; he had seen the look on her face when she saw the blood. She was terrified, but instantly pushed it away.

"Believe what you want." He sighed, the image of the dead man played over in his head. He tried to ignore it and said, "We're pretty nearby my house, did you want to come?"

"No. My father is away, I should be at my house." Rachel argued.

"All the more reason to rebel." Gar pointed out, "Besides you don't like owing people things right? Come back and meet Rita and I'll call it even. I mean I _did_ just save your ass."

Rachel frowned.

"Only this once."

Gar grinned, pushing the thoughts of the dead man to the back of his head.

* * *

Gar walked up to his house. He may have lived in a sketchy part of town but that didn't mean that Rita would settle for an ugly house.

Out of all the old nasty houses on the street, Rita's decorating stood out. The picket fence _was_ a nice touch.

He could tell Rachel noticed the contrast too.

"You _would_ live on the happiest looking house on the street." She remarked.

He chuckled and used his key to unlock the door. He was instantly bombarded by a concerned Rita hugging him and looking him over to see if he was alright.

"Garfield Logan, do not scare me like that again! Why aren't you wearing shoes? Who's this?"

Rachel looked uncomfortable, Gar understood, she wasn't very good with people.

"Rita! Stop it!" Gar demanded, but with a smile,

"Is she a friend from school?

"Uhh…" Rachel began. Gar rolled his eyes; Rachel apparently didn't have any friends and refused to.

"She's actually in detention with me, she punched me a lot."

Rita opened her mouth to say something but no words came out.

"Gar!" Rachel said in a harshed whisper.

"We're friends though, she doesn't like to admit it but we are!" Gar snickered, "You don't have to look so horrified. Her name is Rachel."

Rita gave Gar a knowing look and wagged her eyebrows; he shouldn't have mentioned her to Rita, now she'd tease him about it.

"Oh! Nice to meet you Rachel, I'm Rita, Gar's adoptive mother! Gar's nice isn't he?" Rita smiled, holding out a hand for Rachel to shake.

When Rachel took his hand Gar whined,

"Foster mom, Rita you're such a liar! Stop being nosy too."

"Same thing." Rita smiled, "You know we'd adopt you if we could so don't make a big deal about it. As for being nosy, there is no such thing."

Rachel eyed Gar. Gar hadn't mentioned that he was a foster kid so it probably came as a bit of a shock.

"Did you want to come in Rachel? I have some leftovers from dinner." Rita offered.

"I wouldn't want to intrude; I just wanted to make sure Gar got home." Rachel explained.

"Rae! Don't be a spoil sport, she makes awesome dinners." Gar started drooling at the thought. Rachel didn't look pleased at that.

"Alright I guess." She muttered, "Thank you."

As she walked in the door Rita nudged him in the side.

"Is she?"

"Shut up." He said through gritted teeth, his face turning red.

* * *

Rita had set the two of them up with food and drinks instantly, Gar didn't mind, she made the best tofu in the world. He could tell Rachel felt very out of place here. He tried to ease her in but she was a tough nut to crack.

"So Rachel, do you need to call your parents? Are they OK with you staying here?" Rita asked as she poured a glass of water for Rachel.

"My Dad is out of town and my mother is no longer with us." Rachel explained.

Gar wondered if she meant no longer with us as is 'dead' or just literally no longer lived in the house. He'd probably get slapped for asking so he had to force his curiosity to go away. Rita apparently did too and simply replied with,

"Oh, so you have the house all to yourself then. Lucky."

Rachel nodded and thanked his foster mom when she passed her the glass.

"So you met Gar from detention? He talks a lot about you and the others."

Rachel raised an eyebrow and Gar scowled childishly, he didn't want Rita telling her all this. It was embarrassing and if she let anything slip about him liking Rachel he might have to move to Alaska.

"I'm glad Gar is making friends fast, he's such a socialist."

"Don't I know." Rachel muttered, then spoke loudly, "Him and Vic get along pretty well too."

"Oh, he'd mentioned Vic. I hope he'll bring him home soon too. You know him too then?" Rita asked.

"Yeah, he and Rachel are old friends." Gar cut in.

"No, we're really not." Rachel denied, "We just have gone to the same schools."

Rachel was silent most of the rest of the conversation only speaking when Rita asked her something. It was a weird feeling, but he liked having Rachel in his house. She was a quiet, yet prominent presence or whatever. It was kinda cool. Like she didn't say anything but she changed the whole atmosphere.

"My husband Steve is sleeping, I apologize. He's a bit shy of guests though so that's fine I guess." Rita mentioned, "He and Garfield are complete opposites. That was apparent the moment Garfield came to live with us."

"How long has he been here?" Rachel asked.

That was sneaky, using his foster mother as a means to get all his secrets. She was good he had to admit.

"Ever since May of this year. So I guess that means about seven months."

Rachel took a sip of her water; Gar bet she was pleased with herself for uncovering all that about him.

Still his mind kept wandering back to earlier that night, that man. Dead. Rachel. No top. Both were very different things to keep his mind occupied and he definitely preferred to be distracted by the latter and not the shot head.

Eventually Rita said her good nights and headed upstairs, but not before telling Rachel she wasn't to leave the house at this time of night and insisted that she stay.

The two were left alone and both weren't sure what to say.

The both sat on couches opposite to each other in the sitting room,

"T.V.?" He asked, "You must think that it rots brains though."

"It's fine." Rachel mumbled.

Gar threw her the remote control for her to catch and asked,

"Pick what you want; I'm going to grab a blanket. Did you want one?"

"Mn." He hoped that meant yes.

When he had grabbed the blankets from upstairs he walked into the kitchen on his way to the sitting room only to find Rachel cleaning the dishes quietly and putting them in the dish washer.

He smiled lightly.

She had her sleeves pulled back and the edges were wet. Rachel looked kinda cute. Her shorts and scrunched up socks appeared a bit funny, but he thought she was pretty. Gar's eyes fell on her legs and he realized that she must have ran a lot cause her legs were really… tight.

Regardless, she looked cute doing dishes and trying to be helpful. This was how Gar knew she could feel. The effort she was putting into such a simple task was unusual. She picked a hair tie out of her pocket and pulled up her hair into a ponytail. It was messy, but Gar thought it looked good. She always looked good though.

"What are you doing?" He smirked.

Rachel turned around to see him leaning against the door frame,

"Stop leaning there, your attempt to be smooth is not working on me."

"Really I thought it was." He said sarcastically, she was rubbing off on him.

"Aren't you going to make a joke about women belonging in the kitchen and that I'm in my 'place'?" Rachel deadpanned.

"You got to it before me," Gar joked, "But seriously, sexist jokes… not my thing. I prefer puns."

Rachel turned back to her work and Gar joined her.

"Need help?" He asked.

"No."

But she didn't object when didn't leave.

 **48\. Secrets Continuent d'Affluer** (Secrets keep Coming)

Rachel woke up on the couch in Gar's sitting room. It took her a moment to register where she was but once she did she sat up quickly.

Gar was dead asleep on the floor, his blanket was tangled around his splayed out body. She had to admit he was a lot less annoying when he slept. His hair was messy and curled lightly and he snored a little bit, but still a lot more appealing that when he was awake.

She sighed, she hadn't thanked him for saving her. It wasn't something she wanted to do but she needed to. He had just seen a man die, and that didn't go away right away. Rachel felt guilty, but she couldn't help but remember the look in his eyes when he pointed the gun, and the look in his eyes after it was all said and done.

Rachel contemplated this for a while, but tried to push it to the back of her mind. She could talk to him tomorrow. She wandered into the kitchen and looked at the clock on the stove. It read 3:09.

Sleep was what Rachel needed, but she also knew she needed to take a quick look around this place.

Maybe sneaking was below her, but she wanted to have a quick look around.

Before she could even leave the kitchen she was greeted by Rita.

The older woman put a finger to her lips and motioned for her to follow. Rachel did and was led into an unused room in the house. They stood in silence for a moment. Rita finally broke the silence, and what she said was not something Rachel wanted to hear,

"You are Trigon's daughter, are you not?"

Rachel's eyes widened, panicking she backed away towards the door,

"Look, I don't know what you-"

"Relax Rachel, I don't want to hurt you or turn you in or anything." Rita assured her.

Rachel looked at her suspiciously,

"Go on."

"You won't remember this but when you were younger I was a cop. I worked with a unit trying to minimize the amount of crime in the city. I remember you, and I remember your mother. I had tracked Trigon down and found myself near you."

"What happened?"

"Wounded in action, I'm not as flexible as I used to be. I never did get far enough to find out enough to pin anything on your father but I'll never forget you and your mother. It would be hard to forget a child with purple hair I suppose."

"Why are you telling me this," Rachel demanded, "If you want me to stay away from Gar, I have no problem-"

"No, not that, I just wanted to see if it was you. You and your mother were very sweet; it was touching regardless of who your father is." Rita admitted, "As for Gar, so long as you keep him out of whatever it is you do, I have no problem with you being friends. Gar is almost an adult and I can't stop him from making his own decisions."

"I have no intention of intentionally involving anyone in anything I do that involves my father."

"I'm guessing you don't approve of his actions?" Rita asked.

"It's not for me to say."

"I better go, you're probably tired. If you aren't comfortable down here the first room upstairs is free. just between you and me, Gar really likes you and I wouldn't want you breaking his heart."

Rachel had no idea what to say to that. She had suspected that Gar was attracted to her in a petty kind of way, but hearing that he liked her from a guardian was much different than harboring suspicions.

When Rita left Rachel decided that the room upstairs maybe was a good idea.

It was easy not making a sound when climbing the creaky stairs, her own home stairs were like that too.

When she entered the first room as Rita had described it was painfully obvious that it was Gar's room. It was messy and she couldn't see the floor. The bed wasn't made and that was proof enough. Rachel knew she couldn't sleep in a place like this but that didn't mean that she wouldn't check it out when she had the chance to.

Rachel soon realized that there wasn't much to see other than dirty clothes. But before she left she checked the photo on his bedside table.

It was of him, probably from a few years ago with a girl she knew.

Rachel could only think of one thing when she saw it.

"Holy shit, Gar was the kid Terra was talking about?"


	8. Week Two: Seventh Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gar really does read, Jinx is torn, Richard sets the facts, Rachel receives multiple confessions, Vic is disappointed, Kori breaks the silence.

**49.** **Offres d'Amitié et de Réponses Incertaines** (Offers of Friendship and Unsure Answers)

Gar yawned as he stretched his arms out. The first thing he noticed was that he was on the floor. He must have fallen asleep while watching T.V. or something. He remembered him and Rachel watching it in silence, not really paying attention to what was on the screen. He couldn't remember if she had fallen asleep or not.

That brought him to the second thing he recalled, Rachel. She no longer was lying on the couch. There were blankets where she had been on the couch but she was nowhere to be seen. He wondered where she could have gone.

Gar looked at his phone's clock.

"Crap!"

School started in twenty and he had to catch a subway to get there, he was going to be so late. Rachel probably already left; he didn't exactly expect her to wake him up or anything.

"Why are you yelling?" Rachel asked, walking into the room.

OK well apparently he was wrong. She was here. The question was why.

"We have to catch the subway to get to school and we're going to be late!" Gar cried.

"It's fine." Rachel sighed, "You had a late night and I didn't really feel like dealing with you if you weren't waking up naturally."

Gar stared at her childishly,

"Fine."

"Don't be a grouch." Rachel ordered.

"But you're always grouchy."

"That's just my personality; you're even more annoying when you're in a bad mood." Rachel pointed out, walking into the kitchen.

Gar followed her,

"Did you make me breakfast?"

Rachel turned and looked at him incredulously,

"Are you serious? I don't eat breakfast, make it yourself."

Gar pouted but pulled out a box of cereal anyways. As he began pouring soy milk he asked,

"Why were you up so early? And where did you get those clothes?"

Rachel wasn't wearing what she had been wearing yesterday. Instead of a purple top and shorts she now wore a black colored band tee with a dark jacket and jeans. She suddenly had shoes too.

"I left early to get a change of clothes, I'd freeze in a pair of shorts." She explained, very uninterested in the conversation.

"You went back home? Why would you come back here?"

"I didn't go back home, there's a clothing store a few blocks away. I know the owner so they let me in quickly before the shop opened."

"You know the owner?" Gar asked.

"More like my dad knows him." Rachel replied, "Get changed, I may have let you sleep, but that doesn't mean I want to wait for you any longer than I have to."

"At least let me eat!" Gar protested.

Rachel looked at him unsympathetically,

"If you take any longer than fifteen minutes to make yourself presentable, I'm leaving."

* * *

Gar stood in the subway car. He had told Rachel to take the last seat, even though she insisted she was fine he forced her to sit down. Probably not exactly gentlemanly, but at least he gave her the seat. He held the loops that hung from the roof of the subway to steady him. He had to admit, balance was not one of his strong suits.

Rachel hadn't said much to him since they left the house. He was pretty sure that maybe trying to tell jokes didn't help her silence. She had looked annoyed. Oops. He didn't want to be quiet though because whenever he stopped distracting himself he remembered the dead man.

It scared the crap out of him to be honest. He knew that the man was bad and that he would have killed them. But he wasn't alive anymore; he no longer existed on earth. Gar didn't really know if there was a heaven or hell, his years in various foster homes made sure that he never developed some sort of religious belief. Regardless that man was gone. Either poof, gone forever, or burning in a pit somewhere. It scared him.

He should probably talk to his social worker about this, but that only meant questions about how he came to see the body. That would be dumb; he didn't want that dude knowing what had happened. Gar himself wasn't even sure, Rachel hadn't explained anything and seemed like she wasn't spilling any beans.

Still, there had been a feeling in the pit of his stomach that hadn't gone away since then. He had no idea how to make it go away.

All of a sudden Rachel got up; Gar looked confused for a moment then realized what she was doing.

He noticed the woman behind him. She looked like she had just swallowed a basketball, probably cause she was like a bajillion months pregnant. T

Rachel made her way over to the woman, glaring at anyone she passed to make sure they didn't take her seat. She grabbed the handle the lady held onto for balance and pointed to her seat,

"Take it." She said simply.

The woman thanked her quietly and took the seat. Rachel avoided eye contact with Gar for a while, but when he finally caught her eye he smirked.

She glared at him, but he liked to think that it wasn't really out of hate. He went over to stand beside her.

"And that," He chuckled, "Is why I don't think you're a heartless dude. So you can stop saying I do, kay?"

She ignored him and blankly stared in front of her. Gar smiled, he'd get her to laugh if it was the last thing he did.

"What have you been reading lately?" He asked, struggling to come up with a conversation topic.

"Why do you care?" Rachel sighed, "I doubt I will ever see you pick up a book and read it."

"I read!" Gar protested, "I was just curious about what kind of stuff you liked."

"I… like Poe."

"The guy who wrote about the raven or something, honestly I didn't understand that thing. Wasn't it supposed to be like horror back then?"

Rachel shrugged.

"You are really secretive aren't you?"

"You've noticed, remarkable." She said with her trademark sarcasm.

"Yeah, I have. That doesn't mean that we can't be friends right." Gar said with a grin, hoping but not expecting a particular answer.

Rachel hesitated and looked conflicted,

"I don't know," Was the answer she came up with.

Gar's smile grew a little larger and a little brighter.

"Well one day I'll betcha you'll be able to figure it out." Gar said, "And I promise I'll still be around when ya do."

Rachel didn't smile with her mouth, but Gar thought maybe she was with her eyes.

* * *

They had gotten off the subway without too many problems. Unless you count the many times Gar had tripped and fallen. Rachel hadn't bothered stopping to see whether he was alright, or to help him up.

When the two had reached the school it was about forty-five minutes into the first period. There were a few people standing around the school who were students and they all stared with surprise. Gar wasn't sure why.

"Rachel," He whispered, leaning over to her.

"What?"

"Why are they looking at us?"

"How should I know?" Rachel asked, not rudely but actually wanting to know why he expected her to know the answer.

Rachel continued walking as Gar followed her; they both had the same class first period. Gar could tell that Rachel was dreading walking in the classroom with him. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her; it wasn't as if she wasn't talked about enough.

"Did you want me to walk in later?" Gar offered.

Rachel raised an eyebrow,

"Why would you do that?"

Gar didn't reply.

They reached the door and Rachel opened the and that moment all eyes, including Vic's were on her. Once Gar followed it grew even more intense. For a moment Gar almost wished that he wasn't in his first class.

Miss Isley walked up to the two of them; even she had a look of confusion and shock on her face.

"You two are late."

Rachel stared at her blankly.

"I'll have to give you both deten-"

Rachel gave her a look.

"Oh, never mind that would be pointless." Miss Isley remembered, "Take your damn seats and let's be done with this."

Gar nodded quickly, Miss Isley scared him.

He and Rachel took their seats and he couldn't help but notice Rachel and Vic's exchange. He gave her a questioning, almost teasing look to which she returned with a glare.

Everyone was still subtly watching the two of them.

Awkward.

 **50.** **Entre Deux Mondes** (Between Two Worlds)

Jinx sure as hell was not expecting Gar and Rachel to arrive at school together. She had been skipping class with Gizmo, Mammoth and a few others; they had been smoking on the roof. A disgusting habit she had to admit, one she didn't partake in like her friends did. But she had been leaning against the railing staring at the ground below when she noticed the two of them arrive.

If they were… involved in that sort of way. Jinx over estimated Rachel's judgement. Jinx's opinion of Rachel had never been very high, they were never friends. Even though Jinx had to admit they had tolerated each other pretty well the past few days. Maybe Jinx felt like she understood Rachel a bit better but the hate that they shared between them hadn't gone away.

Still, Jinx had expected Rachel to be more sensible about relationships if she was indeed dating Gar. Rachel had always seemed like she was more realistic about that kind of thing. Still, it was a little disappointing.

When Jinx had seen them her emotions had been… mixed. She was pretty sure that they weren't 'together, together' but it was weird. Did they live near each other or something? Jinx couldn't recall an instance where Rachel had been late for anything, she was punctual. Gar wasn't.

Either they both, by some slim chance, met on the way to school or they came together purposely.

When Jinx had seen this she remembered spitting out the juice she was sipping from her juice box. Gizmo had laughed at her.

It really was none of her business but it was so stupid. What was Rachel thinking? What had happened between yesterday and last night that made this occur? Jinx wanted to ask but she wouldn't give Rachel the satisfaction of finding out Jinx was curious.

Jinx knew Gar was in her second class of the day, she wasn't planning on going but she decided that she would change her plans and see if he was there.

When she entered the classroom on time the teacher looked at her as if she didn't know who she was. Jinx had only come to this class a few times. She hadn't been since October and now December was quickly creeping up on them. Tomorrow would actually be the first of December; it wasn't surprising that the teacher didn't remember her despite her uncommon appearance.

The class hadn't started and students were mingling, hormones were raging, whatever. Jinx located Gar at the side of the room.

He noticed Jinx and finished whatever conversation he was having. Jinx might have known who the other guy was if she paid attention to any of the people here. She couldn't even remember the teacher's name.

"Jinx!" Gar greeted, "Dude, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing, now what were you doing with Rachel this morning?" Jinx said, cutting to the chase.

"Oh, hehe, you saw that huh?" Gar laughed nervously, "Everyone's making a big deal about that. You should have seen Vic."

"Vic saw you?" Jinx said with raised eyebrows, "How did he react?"

Gar's brows furrowed in thought,

"I dunno, surprised. He thought we were… y'know."

"Dating?" Jinx demanded, "You mean you're not?"

Gar laughed,

"No! Not even close, you know she doesn't really like me."

"Oh, at least she's not stupid." Jinx sighed with relief.

"Hey!" Gar protested, "What's wrong with me?"

Jinx groaned, he was such a strange kid.

"Do you really want me to say? Anyways, it's not what you're thinking. I just think teenage relationships or relationships in general are borderline pointless and for the brief moment I thought you were dating I was shocked I guess."

Gar folded his arms and smirked, an action she would expect from Vic. Those two were hanging around each other too much,

"You're kinda cynical Jinx. My parents met when they were in middle school. Those two only dated each other and married right after high school."

"Well good for you, what happened to their marriage? The divorce rate is higher than ever, eh?" Jinx scoffed.

"They died in an accident." Gar said simply, "Never divorced."

Jinx opened her mouth to say something but decided against it. She hadn't known. If she had she probably wouldn't have said anything.

"Never seen you speechless before," Gar smiled, "Don't feel bad, it happened a long time ago. I was just a kid."

Jinx nodded. She didn't know what it was like to have a parent die. Obviously she didn't live with any adult supervision; if Gizmo was an adult then she was a saint. Jinx wasn't sure where her mother was now, or whether she was alive or not, but she did know that she was glad to be gone. Jinx didn't know her father so he wasn't a problem either. Despite the fact she disliked her parents, that didn't mean she didn't feel a little bad when someone else's died.

She attempted to change the subject,

"So you still haven't told me how you and Rachel ended up walking into school together."

Gar narrowed his eyes playfully,

"Secret," He teased.

"Wow. Thanks. So helpful." Jinx said sarcastically with a fake grin.

"It wasn't much, just coincidence."

"Liar."

"No seriously, you have no idea how much of a coincidence it was." Gar insisted, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Jinx shrugged,

"OK, just curious. I'm going now."

"Wait don't you have this class."

"Yeah, but I learned enough today already don't you think?" She asked with a cheeky wink, then leaving the classroom.

She had. Jinx had gotten what she came for. There was no point in her staying any longer.

* * *

Jinx usually didn't eat at the school; normally she left to eat somewhere else but for some reason today her friends wanted to eat in the cafeteria. Gizmo, Mammoth, and everyone else hadn't shown up and she was leaning against the wall waiting (as usual) for them.

That left her alone with her thoughts. She thought about what had happened last night. Her and Vic, if she wasn't who she was and didn't come from where she did she had to admit she might have liked him. But she did come from a shitty place and she was who she was and that was that.

Still she had to admit she had judged him too quickly. She had put him down as a popular fake kid who thought he was better than everyone else. He wasn't though, he was kinda alright.

He wasn't too bad, he never was pressuring although she was pretty sure he disapproved of some of the things she did. At least he never judged her for it or tried to convince her to be good, even though she could see he wanted to.

Now he had to go and be all interesting. She didn't find him interesting before but now she was slightly intrigued.

He was not a typical teenage boy which was refreshing. He didn't try making passes at her, and he was genuine. Something Jinx hadn't seen in a long time. She always hated pig-like men who were only out for one thing.

She wished she'd stop thinking about all that but the fact that he forgave her… and showed her his garage was… something no one had done for her before.

Jinx looked around to see Kori and Richard together, looking as if they were ready to eat. She was a bit confused as to why they suddenly were eating together and sitting at the same table. They noticed Gar and waved him over.

Vic walked in through the second entrance of the cafeteria and looked around for somewhere to sit. Jinx watched to see what he would do.

Some of the guys on his football team called him over just as Gar and Kori began waving. Vic seemed conflicted, but went over to the football team.

For a moment she was almost disappointed but when she saw him say a few words to them, leave, then practically drag Rachel over from her seat alone towards the others she felt a little better.

He caught Jinx's eye and gave her a grin motioning for her to come over with them.

Jinx didn't know what it was, but she felt sad and happy at the same time. She observed all the others faces and they all seemed welcoming, except Rachel but she always looked the same.

Jinx was troubled; she didn't deserve to have people want to be with her. That was obvious. What would she do if her friends came in and saw her with them? Jinx didn't like feeling torn, and she refused to be torn now. She whipped around only to find Gizmo and Mammoth standing there.

She looked at them a moment, pushed past them and left the cafeteria.

Jinx refused to be upset over people who wouldn't even matter to her once they got out of high school.

 **51.** **Un Argument Peu** **Probable** (An Unlikely Argument)

Richard sat at the table. Jinx had ran out of the cafeteria for some unknown reason. He didn't care too much about her business but he could tell Vic was a little more than concerned.

"Do y'all think she's OK?" He asked the group.

Rachel's nose was stuck in a book so she didn't bother answering. Gar shrugged and Kori opened her mouth to say something but no words came out.

"She's fine Vic," Richard assured him, "Probably just… busy."

Vic stared at him disbelievingly,

"Her? Busy?"

"Perhaps she is conflicted." Kori observed, "She has other friends, correct?"

Everyone seemed to ponder this a moment before Rachel lifted her head up and said,

"It's not really our business, if she wanted to sit here, she would. It's pointless to worry about it."

"C'mon Rae, that's kinda harsh." Gar said, obviously treading lightly.

"Just because it's harsh doesn't mean it isn't true." Rachel replied simply, then went back to reading her book.

Richard could tell that Vic was a wee bit offended by this,

"She's a person Rachel. You should talk about her like she is."

Rachel folded her book, a sign she wasn't pleased.

"Spare me the lecture Victor, I'm not interested. Do you really think that Jinx wouldn't say the same about me? Or any of us? Be realistic."

Vic scowled,

"Still, no reason to be so rude about it."

"You should know by now that that's just who I am." Rachel countered, "Apparently not because you dragged me over here like a wild animal only to chastise me like a child. Leave me alone."

"Lay off Rachel." Gar cut in.

"I agree with Friend Gar, we must be kind to one another." Kori joined.

"Stay out of this guys," Vic said, shutting the two down, "Rachel you need to learn to be nicer to people."

"Because you're being _so_ nice right now."

Richard sighed, this was going nowhere. Those two didn't fight, it was weird. Usually Richard didn't mind arguments just because he was so used to them but he hated seeing those two at each other's necks.

"This argument has no point guys, just shut up." Richard groaned.

"Richard, no one here wants you're opinion." Vic replied angrily.

"Why can't you guys accept that she just didn't want to sit here? Vic if you're so concerned, go after her now or ask her after school. Rachel, just because you hate Jinx doesn't mean he has to." Richard reasoned.

Kori turned her bright green eyes on him admiringly. Richard stared back for a second then turned back to the other two,

"Just say sorry and be done with it."

Gar and Kori nodded in agreement.

Vic looked like he felt a bit guilty and mumbled,

"Sorry Rachel, I'm just a bit out of it today. I didn't mean it."

Rachel glared at him, apparently not accepting his apology.

"Save it for someone who cares." Was all she said before getting up, grabbing her book, and leaving the lunchroom.

There was silence at the table.

"Perhaps doing the 'ganging up' on her was not a smart idea." Kori concluded finally.

"Yeah, I mean she was sitting with us. That's an improvement." Gar agreed.

Vic didn't say anything, and both Kori and Gar looked sad.

Richard reached under the table to grab Kori's hand. He didn't know if this would make her feel better or not, but he thought he'd try.

She smiled.

* * *

Everyone sat in the detention room. Rachel still wasn't talking to Vic and she had surprisingly set herself near Gar, which was strange. Usually she avoided him like the plague.

Vic was sitting on his own, taking the message from Rachel to stay away. If Rachel was near Gar that meant that Vic had no chance to talk to him. Jinx was off to the side. She had come in, set her sweater on the top of the school desk in the corner and fell asleep on it.

Richard still hadn't mentioned that he and Kori were somewhat of an item. In fact he wasn't even sure what they were. Last night was very much a 'heat of the moment' type thing and they never got the chance to talk it over.

Richard knew that perhaps now was as best a time he'd get today. He wouldn't have the chance to after school since Alfred was picking him up to go to some sort of Wayne Enterprises meeting. Richard never saw the point in going to them but he still went all the same. He'd listen this time cause he wanted his motorcycle back as soon as possible. If he listened he was more likely to get it back early.

He and Kori were sitting against the wall at the front of the room and he decided to bring it up.

"Kori?" He asked quietly, making sure that no one would hear them.

"Yes Richard, is there something on your mind." She replied, mimicking the tone of his voice.

"Can we talk about last night?"

Richard had been worried that she's get scared and think that he was trying to say he didn't like her or something.

"Yes, I believe that is wise." Kori pondered.

"Y'know how we kinda agreed that we were… more than friends?"

"Yes." Kori confirmed, "Should you wish to think about it I would understand."

She appeared to be slightly worried but brightened up when Richard said,

"No it isn't that, I still do like you."

"Oh, that is a relief." Kori smiled, "I like you too."

"Yeah I just wanted to make sure that you didn't think I loved you. I only met you a couple weeks ago really."

Kori nodded, so serious it was cute,

"I am in agreement with you. We have not known each other long; I hope to see whether what we have now could become love. For now, nothing is serious, yes?"

Richard smiled, glad that she understood him,

"We'll see what happens then?" He asked.

"We shall see," She confirmed softly, touching his cheek gently.

"EHHHHHHHHHH?!" Gar cried, causing the two of them to jump away from each other.

Everyone turned around to see what Gar was staring at, including Jinx who woke up abruptly.

"Did I just? You? Her? Hand? Face? Huh?" Gar stumbled.

"Don't pop a vein." Rachel muttered.

Richard and Kori blushed.

"Please tell me that your shouting that woke me up is actually worth my time." Jinx said groggily.

"They were being all lovey and gross!" Gar accused.

"What are you five?" Jinx mocked then turned to Richard and Kori anxiously, "Were you really?"

"If I'm five, then you're three." Gar muttered.

"Well were you?" Jinx demanded.

Richard turned and met Kori's eyes.

"Um, maybe." Kori said innocently with a smile on her face and not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Seriously?" Vic asked with widened eyes.

"When did this happen?" Jinx smirked, "Not that we all didn't guess that it would eventually."

Richard rolled his eyes, but inside he was surprised that they had guessed. He hadn't exactly thought they were being conspicuous.

"Yesterday evening." Kori said proudly, "We ate 'the supper' and watched the stars."

Richard avoided the teasing stares from Vic, Jinx, and Gar. It was a little embarrassing that was for sure.

"Getting some, huh Dick." Jinx commented, "I'm impressed."

"Be quiet Jinx." Richard sighed, not in a mean way. He didn't mean it badly for once.

"Lemme point out that these kinds of relationships never last."

"Aren't you a wet blanket?"

"Tell me Richard, why is a soaked blanket relevant right in this moment." Kori asked, genuinely confused.

He told her he'd tell her later when Kori answered Jinx's point,

"Perhaps it is valid to say that the likelihood of relationships in this point in time is slim, that should not stop someone from pursuing it anyways. You never know, it is possible that Richard and I are people who do not apply to the statistic. I may as well have fun while I can, and right now I wish to spend my time with him."

Richard didn't say anything, he couldn't think of anything to add.

Jinx tilted her head,

"Meh, not a bad point, I'll admit it. Still I'll stick with my safe approach."

"That is good that you will be doing what you believe and I will do what I believe. I am glad it will not interfere with our friendship!" Kori grinned.

Jinx didn't reply but smiled lightly.

Richard noticed Rachel glaring in their direction. He wondered if her and Vic would resolve what had gone on before soon.

"It's weird though;" Vic pointed out, "Having people date here. I mean this is our little group right?"

"Who are you kidding Stone," Jinx grinned cheekily, "The second I can, I'm getting out of here."

It kinda sounded like Jinx wasn't too sure about that.

Kori clenched her fists happily,

"But we are a 'group' as you say Victor! I am glad to think of you all as friends even if you do not consider me as such."

"Damn it, you're too nice for me not to like you a little." Jinx groaned, but her eyes smiled brightly.

"I told you Kori." Richard said, recalling what he had said to her last night.

"We're all your friends." Vic confirmed, "So don't worry too much about it."

"That is a relief for I do not wish to forget any of you."

Richard didn't know what he could contribute to this conversation. He was still debating what his thoughts and opinions on these people were, it was a little hard to tell. The hatred he had for most of them at the beginning had diminished pretty much, but that left him not sure what to think of them.

Kori stood up suddenly. Richard shot her a questioning look to which she ignored. Instead she walked over to Rachel, who had gone back to reading, and sat down.

Richard couldn't help but smile at Kori. Rachel was anything but pleased today, the only person she had even been remotely friendly to was Gar, and she hadn't even spoken to him since she got to the room. It was nice of Kori to show concern for her. Kori began slowly speaking with Rachel, a few words here or there until she couldn't help it and was chatting full force.

Rachel didn't say anything back but lifted her head from her book and seemed to listen. That was when Gar slowly integrated his way away from Rachel and towards the others. She didn't seem to mind either now that she had someone else near her.

"Y'know Vic, you should talk to her." Gar said once he reached the group.

"Yeah, what's up with her anyways? She's being more bratty than usual." Jinx remarked.

"I can't guys, you heard her. She'll talk when she's ready." Vic replied, ignoring Jinx's question.

Richard crossed his arms and Gar answered Vic saying,

"Dude, she won't come to you. You know that right? Shouldn't you push her a little bit, I mean, you're way too easy on her."

Richard had to agree, Vic never seemed to push Rachel and let her do what she wanted.

"You guys still haven't told me what's going on."

Again Jinx was ignored.

"Man, I have to agree," Richard cut in, "If you let her stay in her comfort zone… that doesn't help her at all."

Vic appeared worried,

"Yeah, but I just don't want to ruin what little we have. Y'all don't understand, it took me over a freakin' decade to get this close with her."

"I am so lost right now." Jinx said rolling her eyes.

"I know dude, but you have to say sorry and stuff eventually." Gar answered.

"Dawg, you don't understand," Vic said sadly, "I'm gonna get my homework done, OK? I'll talk to y'all later."

He walked over to a desk and pulled out his work from his bag.

Gar looked pissed,

"Seriously, both of them are either wimps or stubborn."

"Never thought that Vic was a pussy." Richard remarked, he was taken aback by Vic's reluctance to talk to Rachel. Was he like that with everyone or just her?

"Can someone explain what just happened please?"" Jinx groaned, "I don't appreciate you gossips leaving me out."

"Geez, you don't shut up do you?" Gar sighed sarcastically, "Does she Richard?"

"I don't think so, do you really think we should tell her?" Richard teasingly asked.

"You are _so_ funny. Now spill." Jinx demanded.

"Well Rachel said something about you at lunch, stop glaring it wasn't even that bad, I've seen you call her worse. Then Vic defended you I guess and she was not exactly happy." Richard explained, "He said he was sorry cause their argument got out of hand but she left after that."

"Now she's giving him the silent treatment." Gar continued, when everyone stared at him he added hastily, "Well, more silent than usual."

"Oh." Was all Jinx said, "Why the hell would he defend _me_? I mean he and Rachel are pretty close right?"

"How should I know?" Richard said waving her off, "It's not my problem. You can ask him yourself."

Jinx yawned,

"Nah, I'm going back to sleep."

"You're like an animal." Gar said suddenly.

"Excuse me?"

Richard knew right then that that was not the right thing to say, not that Gar would know. He had zero tact.

"Y'know nocturnal, hibernation, that sort of thing. Cats sleep during the day all the time. Bears sleep for winter."

"Do not compare me to a bear again or I'll find one, smother you with honey and throw you into its baby's house thing, whatever the hell they're called."

"Their habitat?" Gar asked.

"Shut up you smart ass." Jinx growled slinking over to her previous desk and resuming her position to fall asleep.

Richard chuckled to himself,

"What you think I'm stupid too?" Gar demanded.

"No, just amusing. I didn't know that you were into animals."

"A little, my parents were into them."

"Oh." Richard decided not to pry.

He hadn't forgotten the unspoken rule that unless they told you willingly, do not ask about family.

 **52\. J** **aloux?** (Jealous?)

Maybe she had overreacted, but maybe she hadn't.

Rachel knew that she was being childish, something she never wanted to be, but she couldn't help it.

It was infuriating that Vic sided with Jinx. He was normally on her side and didn't bother her like he did today. What was so special about her? Why was it all of a sudden he and Jinx were friends?

She tried to calm herself down, on the outside it probably looked like she was perfectly calm but on the inside she was upset. Her. Upset. She hated the sound of the words even though in her head. Rachel didn't get upset, she had tried for so hard, for so long, to suppress her emotions.

Here she was… jealous.

Everyone had pretty much sided with Jinx and agreed that Rachel was overreacting. If they knew what happened between them they wouldn't have sided with her. Rachel had warmed up to her a little, but that being said, it took thousands of years to melt glaciers and Rachel was nowhere close to forgiving Jinx.

She hated this feeling, like her throat was going to explode. Like her stomach was going to turn inside out with bubbling anger.

Still she was ashamed. It was such a little thing that she had argued over. Sure she hadn't started it and Vic had been too sensitive but how could she have continued to let it spiral out of control. Egging him on, like she did had not been a smart plan. And Rachel couldn't bring herself to forgive him or herself.

He was someone she'd known forever. Vic was the first person she went to when her father had beat her mom. She didn't tell him obviously but she showed up at his house.

She could remember the day clearly. Rachel was about six or seven and she remembered her father being mad about something. Nothing to do with her mother but he took it out on her none the less. Rachel had done her best to patch any bleeding her mother had but it scared her. She had always known her father abused her mom, she could always hear it at night but she had never seen the effects of it because her mother never wanted Rachel to see her like that.

Rachel remembered afterwards running to Vic's house. She acted like nothing was wrong and just showed up. They hadn't done much, just sat around outside in the heat of the summer. She recalled his mom being off work that day and getting them lemonade, she recalled his father's happy face when he came home from his job early.

That was Rachel's first time feeling envy. The fact that his family was perfect. Loving mother, not that Rachel's wasn't. But he had a good father that the family could depend on. Nothing like Trigon.

After that day Rachel made up her mind never to feel that again, never to feel the agony of crying over her mother's hurt body, never to feel helpless, never to have someone who mattered enough that she would care for them.

It seemed like it worked for the past decade but now it was obvious that it didn't. She had felt terrible things when she and Jinx had first met, she had felt a variety of emotions these past couple weeks. Rachel had failed, and it killed her.

Everyone else had gone as far as she knew. She hadn't seen Gar leave, Kori had gotten a ride home with Vic, Jinx disappeared, and Richard was picked up by a big fancy car. Rachel still sat at the front of the school… alone as usual.

This day had been hard. Rachel was done. Was it normal to be weary of spirit before you were eighteen? Probably not but Rachel didn't know, she never bothered to find out about feelings.

It was cold, it was probably stupid of her to pull up her hood but she no longer cared. If anyone saw her and recognized her as 'Raven' she'd be able to deal with it. She was too tired to bother dealing with a cold face and head.

"Raven?"

_Great._

Rachel turned around slightly to see a thin blonde girl standing a few feet away from her, Rachel recognized her immediately. She wore a hat and baggy clothes, very unusual for her.

"So he was right," Terra mused.

"Who was right? And what were they right about?" Rachel replied, looking away uninterested.

"Slade hinted that you were here."

"Not surprising." Rachel muttered, "What do you want?"

Terra pursed her lips unpleasantly and pulled her toque tighter on her head,

"You could be nicer; I'm risking my ass coming here to tell you this."

"Go on."

"Slade set you up." Terra said simply.

Rachel turned her head sharply,

"What do you mean?"

"Were you or were you not attacked last night?" Terra inquired.

"I was, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"C'mon, you're smart. Those men were sent by Slade, not just some random people that had something against you."

"Meaning Slade is not loyal to Trigon." Rachel realized, "Why does he want me?"

"Because he wants what your dearest daddy has, power over the entire underground of Jump City. To get that he'll kill what's most important to him, you. Plus you're in his way being the 'heir' to Trigon's business. " Terra grinned devilishly.

"Bastard." Rachel muttered, but scoffed inwardly at the thought that she was important to her father, "My father will not be back for another two days. Why wouldn't he just kill my father when he's here instead of waste his time on me?"

"To make a statement? Who knows? He'd batshit crazy that guy." Terra shrugged.

"How can I trust you?"

"Well can you think of a reason why me telling you this would benefit me?" Terra asked, "Other than clear my conscience."

"Why are you doing this?"

"When we talked the other night, I dunno, I thought about the stuff I left behind and that made me want to leave Slade."

Great, now Rachel remembered another reason why she was jealous. Gar and Terra. Damn.

"I'll probably never be able to leave him, but no matter how much bad blood there is between us I hope you get away from Trigon. If that's what you want." Terra continued.

Rachel nodded.

Terra held her hand out,

"Now I've given you the information, it's up to you to decide what you do with it. Friends?"

"Close enough." Rachel replied, taking her hand and shaking it, "I hope you realize though that Slade is in this school as we speak."

"Why else do you think I dressed this different?" Terra smirked, "He's used to seeing me with nothing or barely anything on, I'm sure he'll never recognize me."

Terra began to walk away.

"Wait a second." Rachel called out.

"What?"

"It was your little boyfriend who saved me last night."

Terra turned around,

"Huh? Who?"

"You know who Terra."

"Seriously?! Is he OK?" She asked desperately. The genuine concern in her face caused a pang in Rachel's heart and she had no idea why.

"He's fine. Saved my life."

"Yeah? Then I guess he's changed a lot huh? More serious? Mature?"

"Not in the least, but he misses you."

"Yeah?"

"He's got your picture next to his bed."

"Oh." Terra said. It was the first time she'd seen that expression on Terra, a mixture of nostalgia, melancholy and happiness. Rachel didn't know why, but she felt something unpleasant when she saw it. Maybe pity, maybe jealousy.

"Take care of him will you?" Terra asked, "He's a good kid."

"He's not really a kid anymore, but yeah I will." Rachel promised, not sure why she said it, "Too bad, you just missed him."

"I don't want to see him, he'd hate me."

"What happened between you two?"

"Ask him." Terra concluded, "I have to go."

So she went, leaving Rachel with more to think about.

Her father, Slade, Gar, Terra, Vic, her mom.

This whole detention thing was set up by Slade, she could see that now. He saw an opportunity and he took it. She had always thought that Slade was at this school simply cover his night job as a hitman, she never thought it would be to get close to her.

That was why he set this whole thing up and asked Richard to watch them. He did it all to eventually kill her, but kill her without her father finding out.

There was too much to think about now.

Rachel wished her mom was here, she wasn't exactly assertive or helpful in problems like this, but she always knew what to say when Rachel was a child. It had been a long time though since she'd see her mom, and she knew she wouldn't see her again.

Rachel sensed another body behind her; she braced herself to be faced with Slade but was relieved when she saw who it was.

"I thought you went home Gar."

"Not yet, I had to go to my locker and finish up a few things with the head office, y'know with me coming here part way through the school year and all."

"Oh,"

"Did you wait up for me?" He said with an impish grin.

"No, didn't I just say I thought you'd left?" Rachel questioned.

"Who was that person you were talking to, I couldn't tell from the inside of the school, and they were gone before I came out."

Rachel stiffened; she knew that Terra didn't want Gar to know she was here. Rachel herself, for whatever reason didn't want him to know either.

"Just an acquaintance," Was all she could come up with.

"Do they go to this school?"

"No."

"Are you heading home later or did you want to catch the subway with me?" Gar asked, gesturing his thumb to point behind his back.

"No thank you." She said harshly, not sounding thankful at all.

"What's up with you today? Is it cause of Vic? You seem really upset." Gar said, expressing his concern.

"How do you know? What on earth gives you the impression that I'm upset?" Rachel deadpanned.

"When you're pissed your nose crinkles up. Plus you're usually more chatty, not that you talk much anyways. You look distracted too; normally you seem more focused and stuff. You'd usually be able to catch me behind you quicker than you did." Gar explained.

Rachel's hand instinctively went up to her nose, did it really crinkle? She brought her hand down quickly when she noticed him smirking.

"Seriously though, Vic's pretty down in the dumps too. He has no idea what to do; you don't exactly make it easy on him."

"So it's all my fault then?" Rachel asked sourly.

"No," Gar replied, "Just partly, he was being a jerk and you overreacted. No offense."

"When people say no offense that just a way of saying, 'I said something extremely offensive but don't want to take the blame for it.'"

"The point still stands dude." Gar shrugged.

"Whatever." Rachel said turning back to her previous position of facing away from him.

"I'm not trying to sound like an asshole; it's just that if you stay in this slump and everyone lets you do that, you'll stay sad forever. That's all."

Rachel didn't reply, she knew this, she knew it completely, but was too proud to say that he was right.

"Anyways, my offer from this morning still stands, the one about being friends."

Rachel stayed silent; she had been reluctant that morning to give him a definite answer. Plus she knew that he wanted to be more than friends and Rachel wasn't looking for anything of the sort.

Gar turned to walk away when Rachel got up and said,

"I have something for you."

"Huh?"

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a crumpled sheet for paper with a phone number.

"Oooo, you giving me your digits?"

"Hardly, it's a number for therapy." Rachel explained, annoyed by his assumption.

"You think I'm crazy?" Gar asked, looking a bit insulted, "Even if I was, I can't afford it."

"Spare me your whining, it's a place where they give free therapy for foster kids. You should give them a call." Rachel said in her usual monotone.

"Why?"

"Because you saw a man die last night. Don't pretend that you aren't affected by it because I saw you thrashing around in your sleep like an animal. You were mumbling words that made it obvious to me that you were terrified of what happened. I will not force you to go, or check to see if you did, but you have the number and you can decide what you do with it."

Gar for once was speechless.

"I'm leaving now." She announced quietly.

She began to leave when Gar finally found his words. Rachel was far enough that he felt he needed to shout them apparently.

"Thank you!"

She didn't bother turning. He paused for a moment before yelling,

"I like you Rachel!"

Rachel turned around her head, she was surprised that he had the guts to say it but she still kept her expression neutral. Actually she was more embarrassed than surprised. What was he doing, screaming like that? He was like a wild animal.

"Sorry if it bothers you but I can't help it! You told me before that you can't have anybody close to you and that no one would like you! Well, HA! I JUST PROVED YOU WRONG!"

Rachel stopped walking, turned around, and folded her arms.

"No need to scream." Rachel sighed.

"But I don't care who hears it!" Gar protested, not lowering his voice, "I LIKE RACHEL ROTH AND NOW THAT SHE KNOWS SHE'S GOING TO AVOID ME LIKE I WAS TOFU! BUT TOFU'S GOOD SO SHE'S MISSING OUT!"

Rachel glared at him, he was such an idiot. He looked scared so he took the hint and lowered his voice,

"OK, no matter how annoying I talk… well… scream, that doesn't change the fact that I meant what I said. I like you and I won't give up on trying to make you smile at me."

Despite her embarrassment she was the tiniest bit flattered, not that she's even admit it to herself.

"Idiot," She began, still sounding as emotionless as usual, "I already knew that."

Rachel turned around and walked away.

"HUHHHHH?! DUDE, YOU KNEW?!"

She ignored his cries and continued on her way.

He had made her feel a little better; she no longer was concerned about him and Terra. She felt like Vic wasn't a problem anymore. He'd made her forget about Slade for a moment. Anybody who made her forget that man was welcome to do so.

Rachel sure as hell didn't like him back or anything. That was too crazy, too out of character for her, but she had to admit he wasn't so bad as she originally thought.

If she had been any other person Rachel might have smiled.

 **53.** **La Douleur Physique et émotionnelle** (Physical and Emotional Pain)

Vic left his father's lab, shut the door and sighed. His dad had just fallen asleep, dead drunk and Vic was ready to head home. He had forgotten about his usual visit on Monday and came today instead.

So much for sobering up, he expected his dad to go back to his ways after their conversation last week. He kinda was hoping that Silas was sober so Vic could talk to him about his leg.

It had been hurting since the weekend and Vic wanted to make sure it was alright. That was probably why he was in such a bad mood today. The pain had set him on edge and he had snapped on Rachel. She hadn't accepted his apology and Vic didn't blame her. He had been rude and he was in a terrible mood. His leg was a burden, that was for sure, but that didn't mean he could talk to her like that.

Now he didn't know why to do about it. Rachel was an important person to him and he didn't want her to hate him. It hurt when she rejected his apology and it hurt when she refused to acknowledge him. Then there was Jinx. He didn't like that Rachel had talked about her like that. Maybe she was pretty selfish, maybe she didn't care about other people's feelings, but for some stupid reason he trusted her.

He'd shown her the garage, his dream for the future. That was an important thing to him. And she had accepted it and appreciated it. That meant something to him.

He didn't like that he was put into a position where he was forced to choose between them. He admitted it, he liked them both, but Vic hated chooses between people. He generally liked everyone.

The six of them, he liked them all. He hadn't at first undoubtedly, but now he did.

After a while they had grown on him like crazy. It was weird, they'd known each other not that long and he felt like he knew them pretty well.

That being said, since they spent a considerable time together he shouldn't have had to choose between any of them. Not only was it hurtful, but it would make things uncomfortable for everyone.

Now this happened, because he couldn't keep his damn mouth shut. He had alienated Rachel and turned against her. If he had something to say to her, he should have said it in private.

Now he felt guilty. If his dad was the same person he was before his mom died then maybe he would have been able to ask for help. His dad wasn't much of a dependable guy anymore.

Vic took the elevator back to the lobby and was on his way out.

"Hey you." Pamela Isley called out from the front desk.

"Hey Pam," Vic greeted, "Still working at the desk,"

"Not today, thank the heavens above!" She sighed with relief, "I'm just looking for something around here."

She left the desk and walked up to him.

"How's Silas, I haven't seen him today."

"Sleeping on the job. Dead drunk. Whatever you want to call it." Vic replied, maybe the way he said it like he didn't care but he did. In his own way.

"I swear if anyone catches him…"

"He'll be fired on the spot, I know." Vic groaned, "He's like a child sometimes with me and you taking care of him."

"Yeah, I was not meant to be a mom. Your dad is putting me in a position where I'm forced to go against nature. My nature."

Vic agreed. He could not see her being a mother. She was old enough to be, that was for sure. Pam must have been about twelve to thirteen years younger than his dad, putting her at about thirty five. She just was too sarcastic, and was way too busy for kids. She worked at his high school and the lab. He couldn't imagine her having much time for a child. He felt bad, she had to take care of his dad on top of all that.

"So, how's that detention?" She teased.

"It's fine."

"Rachel and Garfield arrived late today, at the same time. Never thought that would happen with her. And with him."

"Apparently it's nothing, too bad, it's fun teasing him." Vic smirked.

"Damn, I like watching student's drama filled lives." Pam looked disappointed.

Another reason why she couldn't be a parent, she was a terrible example.

Vic accidentally leaned on his left foot and he winced.

"Hey, is your leg OK?" Pam asked worriedly, suddenly not in a joking mood, "What's wrong?"

"Don't worry about it," Vic assured her, "I'm fine, just tired."

"You better not be lying, it's serious." Then Pam demanded, "Is that why you're here?!"

Vic opened his mouth to speak but the fiery red head continued,

"You came here for your dad's help and he was too wasted to do anything?! I swear, once he's awake I'm going to kill him."

"I'm fine Pam, it's OK. I'll come by tomorrow to talk to him."

Pam frowned intensely.

"I promise."

And he fully intended to keep it.

 **54.** **Je ne serai pas** **S** **ilencieux** (I will not be Silent)

Kori arrived in the door quietly. She did hope not to run into her sister as she was having a pleasant day and did not wish for it to be ruined with arguments or insults. She was on cloud nine and did not care who knew it.

Richard was perfect. He made her feel like she was worth something in this large world. Kori knew how big it was and how insignificant her existence was in it but knowing that someone cared for her made her feel the slightest bit bigger.

She had friends. For the first time in her life she had friends. As a young person she never had the chance to make them. Now she no longer had to pretend that she had them and come up with figments of her imagination, they were real.

Jinx, Victor, Garfield, Richard had assured her today of that. Kori had spoken to Rachel as well and was able to get her to talk back somewhat civilly.

Kori knew that just because this happened it didn't mean her other problems were going to go away, but having friends who would be 'at the side' for her made her feel a little safer.

Kori would have thought that her sister would not be home yet but she was incorrect. Kaylea was waiting for her.

"Hey little sister." She said, not at all in an endearing way.

"Good evening Kaylea." Kori replied, "I hope you've had a nice evening so far."

"Whatever."

"May I ask why you are here waiting for me? You do not like me."

"I hear that you're dating Richard Grayson." Was all her sister said.

"You may have heard that, yes." Kori nodded.

"Can't be true though, why would he want someone like you?"

"I am not aware of why to be honest, but I can assure you it is true. Perhaps it is because he has taken the time to understand my person."

"Don't make me laugh," Kaylea smiled cruelly, "You're completely useless, no one would want to deal with you. Stop making up lies to make yourself popular."

"Is this because you tried 'the flirting' on him and your attempt failed?" Kori asked genuinely, "If so it is unfair to make such an accusation against me."

Kaylea puffed her cheeks angrily,

"I liked you better when you said nothing."

"That is normal that you would prefer me to be helpless and silence since you are nothing but a bully. I am not going to be silent anymore for you cannot push me around as you always have. I have done nothing to you that I could help."

Kaylea said nothing, but walked up to her slapped her quickly.

Kori felt the sting of the blow on her cheek, as her sister turned to leave Kori grabbed her wrist.

"I will not allow you to touch me in that way." Kori growled, "Should you do it again I will have to speak with Galfore or someone else."

"Too wimpy to hit me back huh?" Kaylea sneered.

"No I am not, but I will not stoop to your level." Kori said calmly.

"What happened to the youngest sister with the anger problem?" Kaylea growled.

"She realized that her older sister was not worth getting angry over." Kori said calmly as she let go of her sister's hand.

Kaylea scowled, and Kori made her way to another room where she would not be in her sister's presence.

Kori finally realized that if it took longer than seventeen years for her sister to love her, it wasn't even worth trying. But just because she realized it didn't mean it didn't hurt.


	9. Week Two: Eighth Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is a mess. Blood, sweat, and tears.

**55\. L** **a Tempête** (The Storm)

_3 years earlier,_

_It was a dark and cloudy night, the smell of rain still hung in the air and the pavement still shone of water. Iris had been walking around late at night a lot lately; she no longer had a roof over her head or anyone who could recognize her so she found herself sleeping on the streets, in bus shelters and the like._

_In a sense it was better than her situation before, being away from her mom was a relief and it wasn't like it was cold at night since it was mid-July. Her real problem was the fact that Jump City was a crime filled city and she wasn't exempted from random creeps who approached her. Being the young age of fourteen didn't exactly help either. She got the worst creeps._

_Iris knew how to defend herself, so far she'd never been in a situation where she was worried for her safety but it was a little unnerving regardless. She had no way of finding anywhere to sleep or anything much to eat that she got legally. Most of it was stolen as she spent all her money getting a bus from New York to here._

_Now she was on her way to take a look at some underhand dealings with a famous gang leader named Trigon. She'd gotten picked up for the job about a week ago some sketch bag approached her and asked if she wanted a job. It was simple, help ship and start the delivery of some… substances. It was nothing more than loading a truck with hidden crack, that kind of crap. Jinx hated anything to do with drugs or whatever, but she knew her health was starting to deteriorate and needed some over the counter drugs to relieve some of the pain._

_She had been coughing violently for a while and it was starting to annoy so some extra cash to buy medicine would be nice._

_This Trigon guy would the way for her to get that. He was well respected in the underground world and feared by everyone. Iris had known his work before she even came here even though his franchise only extended a little out of Jump City and into Gotham. The things he did were all over national news and no one seemed to be able to catch him. Some people thought he was made up to cover up the real instigator since he was never seen._

_Honestly Iris could care less whether he was real or not, all she knew was that if she got in with him she was set. This job was her opportunity to get in._

_When she reached the area she was told she saw some sort of warehouse. It was big and seemingly abandoned, for a minute she wondered if it was really the place._

_Her worries diminished when Iris was greeted by a large man in black who asked her for a password._

_"Teddy Bear." Iris replied._

_"This way then." He said stonily._

_Iris followed and he opened a large door that appeared to be about the size of a large garage for huge trucks._

_When she arrived in it appeared to be just that._

_There were about four trucks of considerable size in there and maybe fifty different people working to fill them._

_The large man directed her towards a group of guys maybe around her age who were inserting small plastic bags of illegal substances in the back seams of teddy bears then putting them in packing boxes to later be put in the trucks._

_"Join them." The man ordered, "Don't screw around, the second in command is coming in today for inspection."_

_Iris nodded._

_She began working along the others. They were a strange bunch. One was a big brute who grunted a lot and looked really scaring, one was the opposite. He was bald and short, a good 5 inches smaller than her 5'4 body he cursed a lot though. One was obviously southern by his accent and the last one was thin and dark skinned, he kept ogling her chest (or lack thereof). He wore glasses._

_Iris didn't bother talking to them and just did her job quietly until the short one commented,_

_"What made you get that hair nose picker?"_

_Iris scowled; she was still getting used to her pink hair and took offense to his comment,_

_"What's it to you shorty?"_

_"This lady's got a mouth on her," The southern one commented._

_"Yeah, it's annoying." The shorty replied._

_"Too bad," Iris dismissed him._

_"This your first time doing this?" Glasses asked._

_"Yeah so?"_

_"So, it sucks pea brain." The shorty jabbed, "Piece of advice, don't come back."_

_"Why?" Iris asked, this time genuinely confused._

_"Isn't it obvious?" The southern one asked, "These people are dumbasses."_

_The big one grunted in agreement._

_"So I guess you fit pretty well huh?" Iris smirked._

_The shorty glared,_

_"Quit bitching it's true. This is our last time coming here then we're ditching this hell hole."_

_"Fascinating." Iris marveled sarcastically._

_"Laugh all you want but when we're away from these people and you're getting killed for not doing your job to par, we'll be laughing."_

_"How nice, laughing at my death. Charming kid. How old are you, nine?"_

_"Fourteen actually. We all are."_

_"Yay, one thing we have in common. Please stop talking to me."_

_"We're trying to do you a favor." Glasses explained, "Ladies don't belong here."_

_Iris sighed, they were right of course but what choice did she really have._

_"No one belongs in places like this."_

_"Exactly."_

_"So what are you going to do about money after you get out of here?" Iris questioned, she was new to the area and though she was cool with the streets of New York she could use any information about this city that she could get. Even if these guys were rude._

_"We don't need money," The southern one boasted._

_"Oh stealing," Iris said, "I was doing that before I got here."_

_"I'd go back before they get their claws in you." Glasses advised._

_Iris shrugged maybe glad for their advice but she'd make her own decisions about Trigon's little empire._

_"Y'know crap bucket," The short one began, "When we leave we could use a chick to help with some of our jobs."_

_"Yeah?" Iris laughed mockingly, "Why is that?"_

_"Cause people trust ladies more." Shorty replied condescendingly, "Easier to get certain jobs done, and if you're as good as you're implying you could be useful."_

_"Well I prefer to be alone, that's why I'm here."_

_"We don't have to be friends booger mouth." Shorty explained, "Just business partners, we help each other. I won't even tell you my real name, no attachments included."_

_Iris thought it over, having people who would be working with her, it wouldn't just be her working for someone. It might be helpful to work in a group._

_"Maybe, I'll think about it." Iris said elusively._

_"What's your name? Or made up name I guess." Glasses asked._

_"You guys first."_

_"Seamore." Glasses said._

_"Mammoth," The big guy grunted,_

_"Billy." The southern one answered._

_"Gizmo." The shorty admitted._

_Iris hadn't come up with any sort of name for herself. She just hadn't given her name out since she left home. She tried think of something quickly._

_All that came to mind was the thought of how burdensome she was to her mother and others. Iris brought bad luck; she hadn't had much good luck in her life. That was what she was._

_A jinx._

_So that's what she said._

_"Jinx huh?" Gizmo pondered, "Well if you're interested in joining us here's our address."_

_"Sure whatever." Jinx smirked._

_They stopped talking after that and continued working on packing the bears filled with whatever ended up in her hands._

_This continued on for another half hour or so when the large doors were opened to reveal what appeared to be a girl clad in a black hood and tight black pants. Jinx couldn't see her face._

_Everyone stopped when she arrived. Jinx did too, but she wasn't sure why. What was so special about her? Although she had to admit, whoever she was she gave off a creepy aura. It commanded submission almost._

_"Who's that?" Jinx whispered to Gizmo._

_"The bosses second in command, Raven. Dumbass!" He hissed under his breath._

_"That thing? She's so small!"_

_"Shut up, do you want to get killed?"_

_Jinx kept her mouth shut._

_Raven observed the group of them carefully. Jinx couldn't get a read on her emotions or feelings; she just looked at everyone working and nodded once._

_When she walked near Jinx and the others she could visibly see the other four stiffen._

_Raven approached Jinx and seemed to be staring at her. Jinx couldn't tell what she was looking at since her eyes weren't visible underneath her hood._

_Raven stood still for a good thirty seconds and Jinx felt a strange feeling of defiance; she didn't show it on her face though for fear of this girl snapping her neck. Jinx wondered how young she was, maybe around her age._

_Finally she turned around to one of the observing men in charge, they were large and scary looking but their faces feared this girl. What did she do that was so terrifying?_

_"Satisfactory." Was all Raven said. Jinx was surprised by the low and cold voice her small body produced._

_She then was escorted out and once she was gone it was as if everyone in the place relaxed._

_"What's so scary about her?" Jinx wondered aloud._

_"Seriously?" Seamore asked._

_"She's Trigon's daughter, trained to kill and hate." Gizmo said grimly, "Thought she was going to tear you apart for a second there."_

_"Oh, how old is she?" Jinx inquired._

_"No one knows anything about her really." Billy replied._

_Jinx raised an eyebrow._

_Raven huh?_

_Jinx wasn't sure what to think of her._

Present:

Rachel sighed. Mr. Wilson or Slade, whoever he was had just let them out. They were finally permitted to leave.

The detention hadn't exactly been unbearable but it had been uncomfortable or her and Vic. She still hadn't talked to him and he hadn't tried talking to her. Sometimes she wished he wouldn't just leave her alone like she wanted. It sounded crazy but giving her space made it harder for her to come up to him and speak civilly.

This was her fault though and she intended to approach him… eventually.

Other than that it hadn't been too bad. Everyone was somewhat pleasant no one bugged her to no end at least. Richard and Kori were so happy it was almost sickening if it hadn't been for how endearing Kori could be.

They had talked yesterday; or rather Kori had talked Rachel had half listened. Normally she would be annoyed but for some reason she wasn't.

Now everyone was packing up their things and getting ready to leave. Rachel wasn't though she was waiting for something. Or someone.

Jinx was talking with Richard, probably teasingly due to the shade of red and expression of embarrassed anger on his face. Kori laughed along visibly confused. Gar and Vic were geeking out on some sort of comic or video game.

Rachel hadn't moved or even attempted to pack up her things. No one had noticed and she didn't mind, she'd rather not have to explain to them why she was lagging behind.

One by one they began leaving, Richard was telling Kori about his motorcycle and Vic was leaving with Jinx, obviously bantering. Like yesterday she felt upset to see them together.

"Hey Rae?" Gar called out, "You coming? We're all going to Vic's place to hang out."

Rachel shook her head,

"Don't call me that, I have something to take care of, I'll be leaving later."

"Oh, OK." Gar smiled warmly, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Rachel didn't smile or glare she just gave him an uncomfortable look. It was a little weird talking to him after he went out and confessed his damn feelings for her. She had known that he liked her, but having him say it was a little more than strange.

Everyone was gone. No one was there to bother her. She would simply wait. Wait for something to happen.

She began to slowly put her things away and was left to the silence of her thoughts. Although she had forgotten her worries for a while that didn't make them go away completely.

Rachel was a little scared. That was OK though, finding out that the cities most feared hitmen is after you would scare anyone. Honesty, if this had happened a few weeks ago she would have been unalarmed. Rachel wouldn't have feared for her life. If it was her time to die she would, seventeen was a good number.

Now she wasn't so sure it was. Whenever she even attempted to regain that mentality all she could see was Kori. Poor innocent Kori who's heart would break if she died. She thought of Vic, who would feel responsible for not protecting her. She thought of Gar, who had already seen enough death in his life. She thought of Richard, she didn't know what he'd think of her death, but he'd have Kori to worry about. She thought of Jinx, who had never apologized. Rachel doubted she ever would but if she ever wanted to and Rachel was dead…

Seventeen was not a good number.

Yet here she was, anticipating her death, knowing that if she brought this bastard down it would help a whole lot of people. Rachel may have been an unhappy child, but she wasn't heartless, not anymore apparently.

Rachel got up from her chair when she heard the door click open.

In walked the man who had ruined so many lives.

"Hello Raven." He said in his usual creepy drawl.

"Slade," Rachel greeted grimly, "I've been waiting."

_3 Years Earlier._

_Rachel had exited the warehouse as quick as she could. She hated inspecting things for Trigon. It was pointless and just made more work for her. All she wanted to do was to go home and meditate, forget about what had happened during the past few weeks and be calm._

_She never had enjoyed helping Trigon with his work but she never voiced it or let it show in her face. Rachel was stuck with this life and there was no way that she had any way of getting out._

_Trigon had been particularly irritable lately making Rachel the person he took it out on. It was his own fault for feeling. He was the one who told her never to let her emotions get in the way of power. That's exactly what he was doing now. Sure his wife had just left him, but he still was a hypocrite who couldn't take his own advice._

_Had Rachel not listened to her father she too would have felt for her mother's loss. Both her and her father weren't sure as to what happened to her. Either she was dead in a gutter somewhere or she had been smart and was planning an escape for months. Rachel couldn't bring herself to care. People might call it an escape mechanism to cope with it but if her mom had not taken the time to bring Rachel with her, what kind of parent was she? Leaving without her daughter seemed unethical. Not that Rachel cared._

_The only reason she thought about her mother's disappearance was because it caused her to lose what little respect she already had for the people who brought her into this world._

_Now she was walking to find the spot her father agreed to meet with her. It was out of her way and inconvenient, like everything her father did. It did give her time to sort through her thoughts though._

_The entire inspection had been a waste of her time. Everything was fine and it only meant she had to watch people who feared her, work hard only to be killed eventually._

_That was generally what happened to people who worked for her father. It wasn't as if he couldn't replace lackies in a second._

_One had caught her eye though. The pink haired girl who appeared to be about her age. Rachel didn't care for her, but she didn't really care for anyone. There was however, something about her that perked her interest. Rachel wasn't sure what it was, but when she saw her Rachel was unsure what to think about her. Her thoughts on her were mixed. It made Rachel want to find out more about her. She could find someone to dig information about her easily. In fact, the moment Rachel stepped out of the warehouse she had requested someone to perform a background check on the girl._

_Hopefully that didn't take long. Rachel didn't trust anyone, but when she saw someone she_ knew _she couldn't trust ever she was diligent about finding information on them._

_When Rachel finally arrived at the rendezvous point she stiffened when she saw her father was already waiting for her._

_"Trigon." She greeted stonily._

_"Raven." He replied in a voice similar to her own._

_"I have inspected the warehouse and all is as it should be." Rachel reported, "There were approximately fifty three persons hired for the job. About eighty two percent males in their twenties or thirties. Ten percent female of the same age group and the rest male and female all under the age of eighteen."_

_"The shipment is ready then?"_

_"All requirements have been met, yes." The fourteen year old confirmed._

_"You may go." He dismissed her._

_Rachel turned around to leave only to see a flash of pink. Rachel's eyes narrowed suspiciously. She didn't say anything about it to her father but decided to take care of it on her own. Before she could Trigon called out to her again._

_"Raven, come."_

_Obediently Rachel turned around and returned to him. She despised being his lapdog._

_"Yes Trigon, is there anything else you require?" Rachel asked, with a little edge in her voice which Trigon seemed to pick up on._

_"You are aware of Slade's day job correct?" Trigon asked condescendingly._

_"Yes, as your second in command I believe it's my job to know." Rachel replied, with just enough snark as not to get her into trouble._

_"During the next four years I wish for you to be attending this school."_

_"Is there any reason why I am unable to take online schooling as I have before?" Rachel asked with a glare._

_"I would like Slade to be watched, and you need to make connection with anyone you can. If you can get allies that will grow up with you that would benefit you when you take over."_

_"In case you haven't noticed I'm not exactly suited for making 'friends'."_

_"Are you questioning me Raven?" Trigon asked dangerously._

_"No, just making you aware of the facts." Rachel calmly replied._

_"Now you are assuming that I am unaware. It's no wonder your mother left, you turned her against me."_

_"That is inaccurate." Rachel said curtly, "Arella and I were not close as you know."_

_Trigon began to loom around her, an angry aura radiating off his person. Rachel knew it was not the right thing to say._

_"You are the reason she left, had you never been born she would have stayed with me." He growled._

_Rachel knew her father loved her mother in some way and the feelings were reciprocated but it wasn't enough apparently. Her mother left because Trigon was an abusive bastard who needed a reality check. She didn't leave because of Rachel, besides they wanted a kid. Women don't like being hit and abused. That was that._

_Trigon was already going to punish her so there was no reason for Rachel not to tell him this._

_So she did._

_Trigon didn't take it well._

_He hit her. And hit her. And hit her. Until her face was bloody. He punched her in the lower back where her kidneys were. She'd pee blood tomorrow. He hit her in the stomach causing her to vomit. He hit her until Rachel's wrist was most likely broken. He hit her until she knew she'd have some scars to show for it._

_But she didn't hit back. She may not have cared whether she died or not but she didn't have a death wish._

_Rachel allowed him to have his way with her until he was finished._

_When he was she forced herself to remain standing. Her body hurt, she wasn't Wonder Woman of course it hurt, but she refused to appear weak in front of him. Any weakness resulted in nothing good._

_He gave her a disdainful look and slinked away into the shadows and out of the alley._

_Rachel slumped to the group. She groaned, it hurt like hell._

_She turned her head to the side. The pink haired girl had been watching the whole time. Rachel could see her crouching at the end of the alley, about 20 feet away._

_Rachel's hood was down, there was no point in her putting it back up, that girl had seen her face already. She stared at her blankly. The girl stared back coldly then walked away._

_She let Rachel lie there. For all that girl knew Rachel could be dying. She watched her get beat by a man who was probably three times her body mass. Even when he was gone that girl didn't lift a finger to help her. That girl left her to die for all she knew. Rachel wasn't going to die, but how was the girl to know that?_

_Rachel may have been emotionless, but she knew that if the situation was reversed she would have done something._

_She may have been considered heartless, and maybe she was, but she could never watch a grown man beat a young girl as her father did and not do something. Whoever that girl was Rachel knew she was the worst sort of person. She didn't kill, she watched other people kill, and did nothing._

_Rachel knew that whoever that girl was…_

_She never wanted to be like her._

Present Day:

Jinx stretched her arms happily as the group of them walked through the streets,

"Finally it's over!"

They were all on their way to Vic's apartment apparently. He'd asked them all if they wanted to stop by, when he mentioned that he had a game station Richard and Gar practically jumped on him. Jinx and Kori were just kinda tagging along. Gar said that Rachel hadn't wanted to come. Not surprising.

Jinx wasn't really sure why she decided why she was coming either. She had lied to Gizmo saying that she was going to Gotham for a while.

During that day Jinx noticed Vic had been limping extremely slightly. She could tell that Rachel had noticed as well. Jinx couldn't help but wonder, it would be rude to ask so she was waiting for him to fall or bring it up so she could find out.

"I know man; I can't believe we only have two more days of this." Vic agreed.

"Probably more seeing as we haven't done any of the crap we were supposed to." Gar pointed out, walking behind the two.

"You are referring to the sheet of paper that we are required to use, correct?" Kori inquired as she held on to her boyfriend's hand.

"Yeah," Vic grumbled, "Another two weeks, here we come."

"It has not been that bad," Kori said quietly.

Jinx wasn't sure whether she agreed with that or not.

"If we really don't want to deal with another two weeks we can just report the whole thing to someone. Like I said before, Mr. Wilson obviously doesn't want anyone to know about this. It's probably not legal." Richard said casually.

"Yeah, then we'll get arrested for assault." Jinx muttered.

"Regardless, how did you figure that out anyways?" Vic asked curiously.

"Yes, I am interested in being told the answer." Kori smiled.

"Well," Richard began nervously, "Mr. Wilson called me into his office to talk, and it sorta came to me."

Jinx raised her eyebrow,

"Why would he want to talk to you?"

"It was weird; he wanted to know everything about us. Like things that didn't even apply to the detention."

Jinx stiffened, she knew Slade. Why was he…?

"What are you talking about Richard?" She demanded.

"Woah Jinx, what's wrong?" Vic asked.

She ignored him and kept her gaze fixed on Richard.

"He asked me to watch you guys," Richard admitted, "I refused so stop giving me that look. It was the strangest thing, the guy seemed really insistent. Maybe it was my imagination, but he seemed to be interested in Rachel. It was like we were excuses to get info on her."

Jinx stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?" She demanded in a harsh whisper, "Gar, where is Rachel?"

"She said she needed to stay back and take care of something, dude what's wrong?"

She paused, thoughts rushing like rapid fire in her head.

.

"Jinx what the hell?"

Rachel.

"What's wrong with you?"

Slade.

"Are you OK?"

Raven.

"What is it?"

Trigon.

"Say something!"

Detention.

"Oh. My. Gosh." She breathed, "I have to go."

She bolted.

* * *

"You think very little of me don't you Slade?" Rachel asked calmly, "You thought I wouldn't find out, didn't you? I'm Trigon's daughter and second in command, there isn't much that gets past me."

Slade walked casually around the room, circling her.

"Ah Raven, you know I don't think little of you. It's just what I think of you generally involves me killing you."

"How charming," Rachel said sourly, "Are you really threatened by a seventeen year old. Or are you just pissed that you can't get me into your bed?"

Slade kept his expression cool, and continued speaking,

"Normally a seventeen year old would be of little use to me, other than as you say. However most seventeen year olds were not conceived for the sole purpose of crime and pain. You Rachel are someone in my way. Your father is gone and there is no one but you and me here."

"Wonderful," Rachel smirked, "Once I kill you it'll just be me, no one will know who did it."

She didn't want to kill him, and she didn't really expect to succeed. If she died trying maybe that would atone for whatever evil she did in life. Slade could kill her, but she wanted to do something good before she died. He was trying to kill her anyways.

Slade laughed cruelly,

"You think you can kill me, don't make me laugh Raven."

"I don't joke." Rachel deadpanned.

"Fine, you seem so eager to begin I see no reason why to delay your demise."

"Normally I'd avoid such a clichéd saying," Rachel replied, "But bring it on."

She'd hanging around Gar a little too much.

* * *

"Jinx!" Vic shouted, "Where are you going? Why are you heading back?"

Jinx was running as fast as she could, she had to get back to the school.

Now!

Everyone was following her but she didn't bother answering them.

"Jinx, I swear if you don't answer I will knock you down." Richard threatened; Jinx was surprised by the closeness of his voice. He was right behind her.

"I have to find Rachel!"

"What are you talking about?" Gar cried trying to catch up.

"Mr. Wilson…" She stopped due to the excessive running.

"What about him?"

Jinx didn't reply and Richard grabbed her by the shoulders to stop her,

"Jinx, snap out of it!" He yelled, trying to hold her still.

She had to get away, she had to find her. If she left her to die again… that didn't matter now, what mattered was that she found her.

"Let go of me you bastard, she's going to die!" Jinx shrieked, not caring about the people who stared at them.

"Vic, what do I do?" Richard asked desperately.

"Rachel's dying?!" Gar shouted.

"Friends! We must go now!" Kori begged as she began to cry.

"Jinx, please explain!" Vic shouted.

"He's Slade, Mr. Wilson is Slade. He's going to kill Rachel." Jinx said lowering her voice.

Richard froze.

"Holy shit, guys we have to go _now_!"

Jinx took off running a second time, this time all of them were silent.

People weren't people; they were obstacles that they pushed through. Streetlights weren't safety measures; they were a hindrance, one that they ignored. Vehicles were no longer dangerous; they were useless things they had to avoid.

The five of them all ran, none of them with any intentions of stopping.

"How did you know Slade was Wilson?" Richard said, not panting surprisingly.

"I'm in the wrong circles, you know that." Jinx said, breathing heavily.

"But why would he want Rachel dead?" Vic cut in, Jinx still noticed his very sight pain in his leg but he appeared to still be running quickly.

"That would be up to her to tell you."

* * *

Rachel hadn't made the first move, she wasn't stupid, she knew he could flatten her if he wanted to. Being smart was the answer in this situation. She couldn't see a gun on his person, she saw the outline of a knife in his pant pocket but other than that he seemed unarmed.

He was huge, but she was fast. Rachel would use that to her advantage as much as she could.

Slade threw the first punch, barely missing Rachel. She slid out of the way and backed up.

"Scared?" He taunted.

Rachel gave him a grin, not a happy one, and nimbly dodged his next attack. And the next one, and the next one, until it was just a barrage of him throwing punches and kicks and her avoiding them gracefully. Rachel was aware that realistically she was going to get hit eventually if she didn't fight back so she did.

She dropped down low to the ground and swung her legs underneath his causing him to lose his balance and fall to the ground. He didn't land harshly though; he caught himself before making impact and used his legs to kick Rachel square in the face. She didn't fall too far back, but that damn head wound opened again.

Rachel ignored it and got back up. She approached him quickly and threw a punch that grazed his chin, he hadn't seen it coming and his head lurched back from the impact. She followed it up with another one that hit his side, then his chest. It was satisfying and each impact caused adrenalin to rush through her veins.

He threw a punch at her, this time she ducked down slightly to avoid it then used her own fist to strike a blow on his abdomen, slightly angled up to push fluids up his throat. A slight bit of blood escaped his mouth but he used this opportunity to knee her harshly to the ground and kick her side.

It hurt, but her father's beatings were worse. Rachel quickly rolled out of the way.

Rachel backed up against the wall near the board, grabbed a long ruler and violently snapped it using her thigh. The splintered edges, if used, could impale someone if she really wanted them two.

She twirled them expertly in her two hands then held them offensively in front of her.

"Scared?" She imitated him.

Slade frowned and before she realized it, he was in front of her. She kicked her leg around to his side to avoid his attack; he grabbed her leg and attempted to spin her around. As he was in the process of doing this she used her free leg to whack him, making him let go and her flip backwards out of his range.

Rachel took her makeshift weapons and ran at Slade attempting to dig them into his chest; he anticipated her and grabbed the splintered edges with his bare hands. She could see blood dripping down his hands from the sharp wood but he smiled then proceeded to snap the already broken pieces in half.

Great, now they were useless.

Slade then turned slightly, then kicked to the side, sending Rachel flying into a row of desks. That left her crashing into them and leaving a trail of destruction. She had hit her head and the world spun a little but she forced herself to ignore it and continued on.

She jumped up onto the desks, Slade ran towards her and she timed it perfectly so that once he was near she lunged at him from above and knocked him down. She slipped his knife out of his pocket and held it against his neck.

Rachel had fully intended to slit his neck right then and there but she hesitated. Maybe she was scared to take a life, maybe she was just slow. Whatever it was it was a big mistake. Slade gave her a harsh shove causing her to fall back and let go of the knife.

Her head was starting to get fuzzy again and it felt like she was spinning. Too many blows to the head would do that to a person she supposed. She had been in the fight with Jinx, fought her father, and six thugs, now this. Each time she had been hit in the head. Rachel knew for a fact that any more movement she took would be sluggish and clumsy.

Slade grabbed her up by the neck, her feet dangling in the air. He pushed her body up against the wall, pain shot up her back and her ribs. She would have called out if her air supply hadn't been cut off.

Slade smiled maliciously as he spoke through gritted teeth.

"Feel helpless yet? I was planning on stabbing your neck with your own knife, but watching you struggle is a lot more fun."

Rachel desperately clawed at his large hands, she gagged violently and she could feel her face going purple. It was almost claustrophobic, the feeling of your wind pipe being blocked. She wanted to breathe but couldn't.

She didn't want to die. For the first time in her life Rachel feared for, and wanted her life.

_Help._

_Help._

_Anyone._

There were black splotches floating around her vision, she knew that if she blacked out she was as good as dead. She tried fighting it but they got bigger over time.

Rachel still was struggling for breath but couldn't.

_Please._

_Anybody!_

_…Help._

"Get the fuck away from her."

Jinx?

Slade was blocking her view but she could have sworn she heard her.

Slade turned his head,

"Ah, Jinx and company, made friends with her I see. I'm sure you wouldn't have if you knew who she really was."

Rachel tried to tell them to go by motioning with her hands but Jinx said exasperatingly,

"Stop it Rachel, you're such a martyr."

Slade dropped Rachel to the ground; she landed with a thud gasping loudly for breath. Her hands instantly went to her throat and relief filled her lungs in the form of oxygen.

Rachel now could see everything. Everyone was here.

What made them come? How did they know?

"Rachel!" Gar cried out, rushing to her side.

Slade attempted to stop him but Jinx tackled him, such a skinny body knocked him over… weird.

Gar reached her and put his hand on her forehead gently to examine her head wound. She flinched away from him but he looked like he understood.

Kori followed Gar as the other three occupied Slade. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Are you alright?" She demanded forcefully.

Rachel nodded and turned to watch the others.

Slade was masterfully fighting all three of them. Rachel still didn't understand where Richard and Vic had gotten the skills to take him on.

Jinx seemed to be leading the fight with the other two backing her up. She was fast, not too much power, Rachel was stronger than her, but Jinx was faster. Slade was obviously winning but the fact that the three were holding their own was amazing.

"Looks like I was right about you, huh 'Wilson'?" Richard smirked as the two fought.

"You were always the smart one weren't you?" Slade replied coolly, "But not smart enough apparently, it's funny how some of us are connected."

"Don't do it Slade." Jinx warned landing a blow to his jaw.

"What? Don't you want me to tell you? Some of you have a right to know this." Slade said not attempting to fight anymore. The others stopped in suit.

Rachel's eyes widened,

_No!_

"What are you talking about Slade?" Richard growled dangerously, Vic loomed near him in a similar fashion.

"Whatever he says, don't listen to him!" Jinx shouted desperately.

"Answer me!" Richard yelled.

_Don't answer, don't answer, don't answer!_

"Since you're so insistent, how can I not?" Slade drawled, "This girl you're defending is a very important person, at least to the underground of Jump City and Gotham."

"What is he talking about Rachel?" Gar asked quietly.

Rachel didn't reply out of shame. They would find out now, there wasn't anything she could do about it.

"You all have heard of Trigon I assume, well he has a second in command. His heir, his child, his daughter."

"Yeah, Raven, I know that." Richard said annoyed.

"Well that child is the one you're trying to protect. The daughter of the man who has been plotting against Wayne for years, the man responsible for the Flying Grayson's death, the man who made sure that Garfield Logan's foste mother wouldn't be able to work in the force again. She got too close to finding him so he made sure she was out of the way. That's whose daughter you are trying to save."

"Trigon didn't kill my parents!" Richard shouted.

"Oh but he did, someone who ran your little circus owed him and wouldn't pay up. So he and another man, I'm sure you know him as the Joker, plotted against this man and had someone kill the circus's best act. The owner was charged and arrested for the unsafe performance, so the two got their revenge. So you see I'm right. Rachel Roth is the biological daughter of the man who planned the murder of your parents."

Rachel saw Richard's fists clench. Guilt filled her, she hadn't known. She hadn't known. Now they'd let Slade kill her. She deserved with such a father.

Kori suddenly got up; Slade was facing the other way and didn't notice. Rachel tried to get her to sit back down but Kori refused.

Panic filled Rachel, Kori couldn't handle someone like him, she would die.

Just then Kori picked up one of the desks by its two legs and lifted it above her head.

Everyone's eyes widened. Rachel was shocked at Kori's sudden burst of strength.

"What the-" Gar began.

Before he could finish Kori swung the desk with extreme force against Slade's skull with a sickening crack he fell to the floor, knocked out cold.

Everyone stared in shock.

"I will not allow him to continue to speak in this way about my friends. Rachel is Rachel and has shown kindness towards me, whoever her parents are. I will not watch her die at the hands of someone so vile, should I have had to I would have killed him myself."

Rachel froze at the sheer anger in Kori's face, it quickly faded away when she dropped to the ground and checked for the man's pulse.

"He is alive."

Everyone relaxed, Rachel expected them to yell at her but all she heard was Vic's voice saying,

"I'm calling the cops; this guy needs to be detained before he wakes up."

"I'll call now." Jinx replied quietly, meeting Rachel's eyes. Neither smiled, but neither glared. It was more like they understood each other. Rachel didn't understand why she helped her though.

There was more to worry about though, like how this could be explained to the authorities.

"Gar give me your phone." Rachel breathed, still in shock of the past couple events.

"Huh?"

"Give it to me!" She insisted.

"OK!" He scrambled to get it out of his pocket and handed it to her.

Rachel scrolled through his contacts until she found the desired number. She dialled it.

It rang a few times before someone answered.

"Hello, Rita? No not Gar, this is Rachel, we met the other night. I need your help."

 **56.** **Les Nuages Clair** (The Clouds Clear)

_Three Years Earlier._

_It was her._

_Jinx knew it was her._

_Raven went was a freshman at Jump City High just like her. But she wasn't Raven, she was Rachel Roth._

_What the hell?_

_Jinx was attempting to avoid her gaze, but was unsuccessful. Rachel saw her face, damn her pink hair. Jinx felt like an idiot, that night she made a fool of herself. Rachel must have thought she was a coward. It was humiliating, she ran away and she knew that that bitch blamed her for it._

_It was during class when Rachel had caught Jinx alone. She approached her coldly and Jinx forced the feeling of fear away. Everyone feared Raven, Jinx was no exception but she wasn't going to let Rachel know that._

_Rachel walked right up to her and stared into her eyes threateningly._

_"Hey Iris."_

_How the hell did she know that? Jinx had made sure that no one knew who she was or where she was from._

_"Iris Breman, the runaway from New York. It's a pleasure really." Rachel said, voice void of emotion, "Daughter of Annabelle Breman, she was the crack whore right?"_

_"And you're the daughter of Trigon the murderer and gang leader."_

_"Oo, Iris is smart, just like her dad. Ran off before you were born. Clever, he's not tied down by responsibilities." Rachel came closer and pinned her to a wall._

_"You won't tell anyone," Jinx smirked, "I know too much about you for you to risk it."_

_"Maybe. Unless I killed you right now. Rachel Roth would be a murderer, but Raven would still be free to do as she pleased. Despite your decent bluff, I know you're scared. You're a coward; you watched what happened to me then left then you scampered out of Trigon's gang with your tail between your legs." Rachel said this without any hint of feeling._

_Jinx sneered,_

_"Why would I save the daughter of someone like him?"_

_"You seem like you'd do anything to save your own skin. I'll give you some advice, do not come near me and I will do the same for you."_

_Then Rachel left, and never spoke to Jinx again. After about two weeks any hint of malice that Rachel had shown towards Jinx was gone. It was like Jinx and Rachel had never met and she was just another person who Rachel ignored. Until Jinx began to wonder if anything really happened between them and she had made it all up._

_But Jinx always remembered the word "coward" and that was why she continued hating her. Her shame didn't allow her to forget._

_Until one day, about three years later when Seamore came back with a black eye saying Rachel Roth was responsible. Then Jinx was out for blood and the whole mess began._

Present.

Everyone was silent. They were all at the police station waiting. Slade had been arrested and the six of them were being questioned. Kori had just went in and Rachel suspected that she wouldn't be in there too long once they realized she had no idea what was going on.

The remaining five of them sat outside the room. Rachel sat on the floor next to Gar, Vic and Jinx sat in nearby chairs and Richard was pacing, probably worried for Kori.

They hadn't really talked and Rachel knew they were processing what had just happened, deciding whether to hate her or not. If they did she understood why. Regardless it was a long silence and it was an uncomfortable one.

The door opened and Kori emerged, Richard relaxed visibly. She gave a slightly forced smile and sat in another chair. Richard quit his pacing and leaned against the wall.

Rita had come when Rachel called, she was grateful for that. Rachel knew she couldn't get through the police's questions without her identity being revealed. Rachel had remembered that Rita was respected and had worked for the force. When she arrived Rachel had calmly explained the situation. She had stressed that she hadn't involved Gar in any way, that they came on their own accord. Probably because she felt guilty that she had gotten someone's children in this mess.

Rita was understanding and insisted that she would do everything she could to help Rachel. Rachel had never had someone look out for her before. It was strange and Rachel felt bad for putting her in a situation like this.

About five minutes after Kori came out, Rita and the interrogator emerged from the room.

Rita gave them a thumbs up.

"You guys are free to go, I can't promise you won't be called for the hearing and all that legal stuff, but you guys don't have to be involved any more than that."

Gar got up and hugged her warmly,

"Thanks Rita, you really saved us there!"

Rita hugged him back and whispered something to him. He nodded and Rachel was suddenly very curious about what she said.

"Let's go y'all." Vic said, his voice made it very obvious that he was exhausted. Rachel was concerned for him. He seemed to be limping still and it made her nervous. She still hadn't spoken to him since their argument yesterday.

"Yeah, I'm ready to leave." Jinx agreed.

Richard, Kori and Gar followed the two towards the front desk and began signing any papers they needed to.

Rachel stayed behind.

"Thanks, and sorry." Was all Rachel said to Rita.

Rita nodded and smiled,

"It really isn't a problem, I'm happy to help."

Rachel then went to join the others but before she could Rita stopped her,

"Come home with Gar tonight OK?" Rita offered, "I know your dad isn't home and you're all alone. That can't be safe. Come stay with us until he comes back."

Rachel pursed her lips slightly in hesitation,

"I don't know…"

"I insist."

"I'll think about it," Rachel replied vaguely, then went to join the others.

Red and blue sirens shone through the glass as she signed her papers. It was a somber setting due to the lack of noise and the knowledge of what had happened. Maybe being questioned by the police was a bit of a downer.

When they were finally released and permitted to leave it became even more strange and awkward. Rachel had no desire to speak with any of them but they all seemed to be sticking as a group as they walked across the streets.

She hadn't realized when they were at the station that it had been snowing. There was a thin blanket across the city and it still snowed softly. It hadn't snowed yet this year and what a time for it to, the day she was almost strangled to death, how sweet.

They wondered into a less crowded area of Jump City. Rachel wasn't sure why they all seemed to be staying together. It was abnormal. Slade had just told them the terrible things her and her father had done and they were still with her. Rachel was mean, she was cold, she was unfair, she was degrading, but they were still here with her. Either there was something wrong with them or they had horrible judgement.

They stayed with her even when they could have died, what kind of people did that? All Rachel knew was that she didn't deserve it, not in the least.

Then there was Slade to worry about, she had bruises on her neck, she had a head wound, she had mental scarring. Never had she been that close to death and it scared the crap out of her. Rachel couldn't deny that she was scared. A grown man who killed people with no remorse had been after her, he still would be had it not been for the bars he was doubt behind. Anyone would be terrified of that.

Before she realized it she had stopped walking, everyone stood behind her. Rachel was staring at the ground, snowflakes falling on it.

But something else was falling too.

_Tears?_

_Why am I crying?_

Rachel couldn't remember the last time she cried. And here she was, crying like a child. One came out after another as if she was making up for all the times she refused to cry. Like when her mother left, or when her father broke her arm, or when those men attacked her a few nights back. She was crying ten years' worth of tears and she couldn't stop.

"Rachel."

_Vic._

"Turn around."

She did and when she saw his face, a face filled with sympathy, love, and understanding, she sniffled then let out a whimper.

"It's OK now." Was all he said.

Rachel held her breath stubbornly for a moment, not wanted to wail in front of them. When she saw everyone else's faces, faces that held no grudges, she exhaled and suddenly wrapped her arms around Vic's waist. As she embraced him he put his arms around her, causing her to sob softly into his chest.

"You're OK," He murmured.

Vic was the only person who had stuck with her since the beginning and it was a relief to be on good terms again. He was a person she could trust, she realized that finally. Trusting him had saved her life.

"I-" Rachel began.

"Don't worry about it." He insisted, "I know, I'm sorry too."

He held her until her cries halted. The moment Vic and Rachel came apart Kori engulfed her into a violent hug causing Rachel to grunt in surprise.

"Friend Rachel I am so glad you are alright, I am so sorry!" Kori said, crying as well.

"Why?" Rachel asked, genuinely confused.

"Because I am sorry you had to go through such an ordeal!" Kori replied, "I wish I could have been more help, I fear I have only been a burden."

Rachel pushed Kori away to see her properly, after wiping her own eyes dry of her tears she grasped Kori's shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"You saved me." She said shakily, but it was a firm resolve, "I should be the sorry one."

Kori smiled and gave her another quick, yet powerful hug.

Rachel looked at Richard,

"My father was part of the death of your parents, I wasn't aware of this but the fact remains. For that I am sorry."

Richard looked hesitant but still replied,

"I know better than anyone that you aren't who your guardian is. You have done nothing to me, why should I be angry with you?"

"All the same, they didn't deserve it and you deserve compensation. "

Richard pondered this for a moment,

"I'm assuming that since Slade was aware of the cause of my parent's death that means he was a part of it."

"Most likely." Rachel confirmed.

"Then getting to kick his ass was compensation enough."

Rachel nodded and sniffed, still pretty close to crying again, she turned to Gar.

"You know what Trigon did to Rita."

Gar rolled his eyes and shot her a toothy grin,

"Does it look like she cares? Rita came to help the moment you called right? Besides, I've told you before, I like you."

Someone in the group snickered, then Gar grabbed her waist tightly in a hug that was probably comfortable for him and the complete opposite for her.

Rachel's face heated up and she instantly tried to pry his arms off her body,

"Do _not_ push your luck." She deadpanned, sending him an intense glare.

He let go instantly holding his hands up in front of him laughing nervously,

"Ehehe… you forgive me right Rae?"

Rachel whacked him upside the head,

"OK, OK Rachel, not Rae!" He cried.

"Yup, that's our Rachel." Vic muttered humorously.

Even though she rejected Gar's PDA that didn't necessarily mean she wanted him gone. He was an annoying beast but Rachel could appreciate him… but only a little. She might have cried more had she not been Rachel Roth, but she had cried enough for today. For the next few years probably.

Jinx had stayed silent in this whole ordeal. Rachel met her eyes.

"Only you could have known." Rachel said, referring to who brought the five of them to save her.

Jinx shrugged.

"Why did you do it?"

"You know why." Jinx said simply.

Rachel frowned,

"So this was about proving something."

"It was to make up for the time I didn't."

Rachel let a puff out of her nose, making a hmph noise. Almost smirking.

Jinx raised an eyebrow,

"It's the truth."

"I know, that's why it's funny."


	10. Week Two: Ninth Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Testimonies and The Past

**57\. R** **etrouvailles** (Meeting Again)

School had just ended, everyone still buzzing with the news of the arrest of their vice principal. The entire school had been shocked to find out what had happened, it was everywhere, it was on the news, in the paper, all that kind of thing. Obviously they didn't give out any of the names except Slade's due to privacy but everyone at school knew.

Richard had noticed the others were trying pretty hard to be inconspicuous, even Gar who usually was loud and flashy had been pretty subdued.

The teachers seemed to be going pretty easy on them too. Richard saw Miss. Isley pull Vic out of class to speak with him; Richard had no idea that they were close. He'd also noticed that Gizmo, Mammoth, Billy, and Seamore all seemed to cling onto Jinx a little bit more, he may not have liked Jinx's friends but he couldn't deny that they were loyal to each other.

He himself had been shocked at all the events last night (Rachel's mini breakdown being the most) and he almost couldn't forgive Rachel. Then he thought about how hypocritical he would be had he not forgiven her. Richard cared about justice, fairness, and making decisions for himself. Rachel deserved justice, fairness, and she made choices separate from her father. She was not her family. Just like Richard was not Bruce, or a Flying Grayson. He was himself. An imperfect person. So was she.

Richard was waiting at Kori's locker. After Bruce had heard about what had happened he was furious, Not at Richard for once, and proceeded to give Richard's keys for his motorcycle back on the spot.

It was a strange feeling, having Bruce worry for him. His adoptive father was always cold and quiet, this was no exception, but in that moment it seemed like he cared. Bruce had been mad, crime in cities for some reason always made him like that, but when he gave Richard the keys he had muttered something about Richard earning it.

So now Richard was waiting for Kori, to ride her home on his bike. They hadn't been dating long, but it felt like they had been. Richard had never dated anyone and now he knew he had been missing out.

Kori skipped over to him in a happy manner.

"Hello Richard, shall we go?"

Richard smiled,

"Yeah I guess so, do you know what a motorcycle is?"

Kori appeared excited about this. He could tell by her excessive jumping and squealing.

"I have never heard of it before but I should very much like to!"

Richard held his arm out comically and bowed slightly,

"Then follow me to your chariot m'lady."

Kori looked slightly confused but she smiled anyways and hooked her arm to his extended one.

"Tell me Richard, is this 'chariot' a form of motorcycle?" Kori asked.

"You'll see."

The two of them walked down the halls contently,

"So are you OK? Y'know about what happened yesterday." Richard wondered aloud.

Kori paused before answering like she was thinking about it,

"I think I am fine. It's not too much of a problem for me; if I was able to help in some way then I believe I am fine. Galfore was worried, he's my guardian, but I am more concerned for you."

Richard sighed,

"My parents are dead. They have been for a long time, I miss them but I'm not in any sort of grieving anymore. Had I found this out earlier I might have been more angry but it's done and over with. Rachel didn't know and it wasn't her fault."

"You are quite a grown up I think. I wish I could be like that." Kori mumbled pulling herself closer to him.

Richard gave her a quick kiss,

"I like you for who you are Kori, there's only one of you sadly because the world would be a kinder and better place with more people like you. I'm pretty damn lucky to have met you."

Kori smiled lightly, looking a little sad,

"You are only saying that."

"No, actually I'm not." Richard replied firmly, "I'm going to keep saying that until you believe me."

They passed by the hallway where their detentions had been held. It was a little weird not going there for a day's worth of torture as they had the past couple weeks. Slade was gone though and no one was there to enforce the rules on them.

Richard wasn't sad per say but he might miss them a bit. Only a bit though.

He didn't have classes with all of them and he wondered what would happen, would they go on and pretend that nothing occurred between them. He knew that a few of them would be more than happy to do that.

"Richard, is someone sitting at the room of detention?" Kori asked, pointing a manicured finger over at the door.

Richard squinted his eyes slightly, it was.

"I think it's Gar."

"I do wonder what he could be doing," Kori said, sounding concerned, "Is he not aware that we are not required to go?"

Richard shrugged,

"Who knows, that kid's always been weird."

"But weird is good, correct?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Richard said brushing her off to approach Gar, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Gar looked up at them,

"Oh hey dudes, I was just thinking about something."

This kid really was weird,

"Why are you here?"

"Habit? I dunno. There's a lot of memories in that room, even if we only spent eight days in there."

Kori caught up with Richard and burst into the conversation,

"Are you doing the 'reminiscing'?"

"What's that?" Gar asked, looking a little stupid.

"What's what?" A new voice spoke, Vic emerged from the detention room causing them both to jump.

"DUDE! You scared me!" Gar cried.

Vic laughed,

"You scared of me little man?"

Gar pouted and didn't reply.

"Friend Victor, why are you in the detention room? I was not aware that we were still under orders to come." Kori inquired.

"We're not." Rachel said from behind Vic. Richard rolled his eyes when Gar and Kori looked shocked. People just kept coming.

"Then why is everyone here?" Richard groaned, still waiting for an answer.

"I'm here because Vic and I were talking. I have no idea why you three are." Rachel said coldly.

"Oh, well we're here cause Gar was sitting against the door."

"Eavesdropping probably," Rachel said dismissively.

"Hey! I wasn't, I didn't even know you were here!" Gar defended.

Rachel raised an eyebrow disbelievingly.

"Are we permitted to come and talk along with you?" Kori smiled.

Rachel walked back in the room shrugging, obviously indifferent.

Vic nodded,

"Don't mind her; y'all can come in if you wanna." Vic invited.

"Am I welcome?" Jinx asked from behind Richard, he almost flinched not realizing she had snuck up behind him.

"Yeah sure." Vic grinned.

"What are you doing here?"

"Geez Dick, I saw a crowd near the door and I wondered what the hell was going on."

Richard glared at her, he wasn't really mad but he hated that nickname.

They all walked in and that was when everyone started talking. And talking openly.

 **58.** **Quand Ils se Comprennent** (When they Understand Each Other)

Rachel maybe was a little annoyed that everyone else had showed up, she and Vic had been fine talking on their own. She had had enough of Gar at least last night when she stayed at his place… reluctantly that is. Rita was persuasive… and a little bit intimidating. When she ran in into Vic she had been glad. The two had a lot to catch up on and they had barely had a chance to talk.

"Soooo…" Gar said awkwardly, "What's up?"

"Oh my gosh, shut up Gar." Jinx groaned.

"Nope." Gar said smugly, "I won't shut up just to annoy you."

Jinx frowned but didn't reply.

"Thanks Rachel."

Why was Jinx thanking her?

"Why?"

"Because if yesterday hadn't happened we would have spent another two weeks doing this. Man I would have died." Jinx said lazily.

"True, we didn't do any of the stuff we were supposed to do." Vic agreed.

"I still don't know any of the answers on that sheet about you guys." Gar admitted.

Rachel nodded; she had to admit it was true. Sure she had a life altering experience yesterday and her neck had purple hand prints on it, hence the scarf she wore, but she didn't have to waste her time here anymore.

"If you all do not mind," Kori began, "I should like to give the small speech on someone if that is alright. And I would like you all to get to know a little more about me. I consider you all important people to me and I would like you all to know something."

"Sure, go ahead." Vic said.

Rachel remembered the requirements give a speech or a statement on one person and answer questions on them. Was that what Kori was doing?

"I should like to speak about Rachel if that is alright."

Rachel's eyes shot up from looking at the ground.

"Um… feel free." She permitted uncomfortably.

Kori smiled widely,

"Then I shall start."

Everyone stopped fidgeting to listen to Kori talk.

"I do not know Rachel extremely well. We have only known each other for a matter of weeks but I think she is one of the most courageous people I have ever met."

Rachel was confused, by her statement but didn't say anything.

"Rachel faces events alone. Most people cannot do this, me being one of them. She is someone I admire, someone who has treated me honestly and kindly. She doesn't speak much but she listens. Really listens. You can see it in her eyes. Rachel has shown me respect that my own family will not, she has become a person I hold in high esteem. I wish that I could be as smart and should I ever do the 'growing up' I should like to grow up to become a person like her. I will always be me, but I will always look up to Rachel."

Rachel stared at the ground half embarrassed and half sad that Kori thought that she was that good.

"I know that people think she is not kind. I suspect she thinks this as well but she is shy. From what I learned yesterday Rachel is someone I want to befriend. I want her to be happy; because she does not deserve the childhood she grew up with. Rachel I wish that one day you would smile because I'm sure your smile is beautiful."

Rachel was at a loss for words, this had been a trend lately.

"What did you mean by your family not respecting you?" Vic asked gently.

Kori bit her lip,

"You all know what Kaylea is like. She is far better than I am; I am useless to my family."

Jinx scoffed,

"Bullshit, what makes you think like that?"

"My parents do not want me. I am what they call, a 'mistake'. That is why they do not visit me. Kaylea does not like me."

"Kaylea is a bitch." Jinx said simply, "And your parents are assholes. You may be a 'mistake' to them, but you were born for a reason. Your family doesn't deserve you, you're perfect. Any parent's wet dream."

"What is a-"

"I'm not going to answer that." Jinx cut in before Kori could ask, "The point is Kori, is that if you affect one person's life for the better then you aren't a mistake. Dick here is proof of that, he's been less of an idiot since you started hanging around him."

Kori blushed. Rachel was touched by Kori and Jinx's speech. She had no idea that Kori's family was like that, she had suspected Kaylea but her parents…

"Thanks." Rachel said quickly, hoping no one heard her but by the stares everyone had.

"You are welcome Friend Rachel."

"Can I say something?" Rachel asked, hesitating a little.

Kori nodded curiously.

"You mentioned growing up. If you're worried about how you haven't yet I'll give you some advice." Rachel offered.

"Yes?"

"Don't."

"I do not understand."

"It's overrated, growing up that is. Stay the way you are. You too Gar."

Gar gave her a look. Rachel knew that if those two tried to get older it would ruin them like it had her. She read in a book once that when people grow up their hearts die. Judging by the way Slade and Trigon ended up, it was true.

"Thank you Rachel." Kori said warmly, "You as well Jinx."

There was a silence for a few minutes before Gar spoke up.

"Do you guys mind if I do mine? I also have something that I think needs to be explained." Gar sent the question to the whole group.

Everyone agreed.

"I'm going to do mine on Richard."

Rachel perked up slightly, Gar and Richard had a weird relationship. It was awkward, Richard had been annoyed with Gar from the beginning and Gar had returned the feelings.

"I know you don't really like me… I'm obnoxious I get it. But I think that we didn't like each other because we're similar. I think we understand each other. Maybe I'm crazy and we don't but I think that if we weren't so stubborn we might have been friends since the beginning. Yesterday I found out your parents died. I'm sorry because I understand… I get it. I'm not good with words and I don't have much to say but… I get it. I can't stand my foster father sometimes either."

Rachel looked at Richard; he seemed like for the first time he was taking Gar seriously.

"I appreciate you saying that." He muttered, Rachel could tell he was feeling surprised by Gar's confession.

"You said you had something else to say?" Vic prompted.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!"

Rachel rolled her eyes at his scatterbrained tendencies.

"Rachel kinda knows about this but she didn't wanna hear about it cause she didn't want to tell me anything about herself. Since we know a bit more about her I want you guys to know."

Everyone seemed interested,

"My parents were scientists and they did like studies and smart stuff in Africa. Don't ask me what; you know I'm not that smart. They took me with them, it was really hot and stuff."

"I loved Africa," Kori sighed dreamily.

"You've been? Awesome!" Gar grinned, "Well it was the best. Africa was the coolest place I could have grown up, with all the animals and stuff. When I was about seven I caught some sort of sickness or something. My parents…"

He paused for a moment and studied the floor. Since Rachel was sitting next to him she could tell he was trying not to cry. She wasn't sure what to do so she didn't say anything, but Vic put his hand on Gar's shoulder.

"It's OK man."

Gar wiped his eyes quickly then continued,

"My parents died in a boating accident trying to get me to a doctor. It feels like it was my fault. And I ended up in the foster system cause no one in my family could, or would, take me. Bastards…"

"What happened to the sickness?" Jinx asked quietly.

"Still got it." Gar smiled, but Rachel could see the sadness in his smile, "Docs don't know what I've got or why I'm alive but here I am."

"What does the illness affect?" Richard inquired.

"My liver, and something about blood cell count. I have medicine that prolongs my life, but there isn't a cure or anything. Doc says if I'm careful I should live pretty long."

Kori began tearing up, and Vic was examining his hands sadly.

"So yeah, that's what that pharmacy bag was Rachel."

Rachel avoided his gaze.

"Anyone else wanna go? It's weird having you all like this."

Richard raised his hand.

"I'll go. But I want to talk to Gar for a second."

"What is it dude?"

"Sorry. I'm a jerk. I'm a bitter asshole. You're right though, we are similar. Me and my parents were part of a traveling circus, a trapeze act actually. There was an accident, you all heard about it yesterday I guess. None of my family would take me but Bruce Wayne did. I get it too. Sorry I was… well… y'know. You're not as annoying as I said before."

Gar laughed,

"Dude! Yes! Friends?"

"Definitely."

Even though Richard said he didn't hold his parent's death against her but she still felt responsible. She hated that Trigon took away a young boys family, something that haunted him even still.

"Anyways, I don't have much to say but I'd like to talk about Vic."

Vic looked surprised, probably because Richard wasn't talking about his girlfriend.

"I just want to say thanks. You've been really good to Kori, even when I was rude. Thanks for driving her home every night. You don't know how much of a peace of mind that gave me. Also, you're pretty cool. You me and Gar should do something sometime. If you wanted…"

Vic got up and stood next to Richard then smacked him hard on the back, Richard winced, Jinx snorted back laughter.

"You're alright Grayson!" Vic yelled loudly.

When he had sat down and Richard's back had recovered Vic volunteered to go next.

"OK Jinx, I know you're really going to hate me talking about you but imma do it anyways."

"How sweet." Jinx said sarcastically, "I'm honored."

Rachel was a little suspicious of those two, she had gotten over the fact that despite what those two said, they got along. It was strange, there was something there, but there wasn't at the same time. Rachel was tempted to ask Kori, who seemed to know other people's feelings more than they themselves did.

"Jinx… you're pretty damn selfish."

Jinx chocked on the juicebox she suddenly seemed to be drinking,

"Excuse me?" She coughed, "You choose now to be mean? Everyone was being so nice!"

"She's also an expert interrupter apparently," Vic said with a roll of his eyes, "I wasn't finished Jinx. I was going to say that even though you can be selfish and rude, you're a pretty cool person. When you want to be that is. You're not too bad actually. I mean you listened to me when I told you about my garage. You aren't half as big and bad as you pretend to be either. You were just pretty nice to Kori and you saved Rachel's life yesterday… so thanks for saving one of my best friends."

Jinx's face was red and she whipped her head to the side defiantly,

"T-that wasn't anything. Geez, you're such a marshmallow."

Vic smirked,

"You also are terrible at taking compliments… just saying."

"Someone else go, he's too soft I can't listen to it anymore." Jinx insisted.

"Your turn actually." Rachel pointed out.

"Oh." She said, her cheeks turning a brighter shade of red, "I'm gonna talk about Kori… I guess. I hate sappy things so I'm going to keep this nice and short. You're pretty bitchin', don't ask me what that is, it's a compliment. I hope you don't change cause you're pretty funny, and pretty nice. That's it."

Kori dashed across the room suddenly and practically tackled Jinx to the ground in what looked like a spine breaking hug.

"You Jinx, are pretty bitchin' too, as you say."

"Please don't repeat her." Richard sighed, "Or anything she says."

"OK, thanks for the hug Kori but I think I'm about to die. Rachel please just take your turn or my back is going to break."

Rachel accommodated,

"Gar?"

"Yeah Rae? Anything in particular you wanted to ask me?" He asked, wagging his eyebrows.

She ignored it despite how it disgusted her and simply said,

"Don't call me that. My name is Rachel. I have one word to say about you… yes."

Gar looked bewildered for a second but then realized that she was replying to his offer of being friends. Rachel knew she wasn't ready to be friends, but she never would be if she didn't try. She wasn't saying yes because she felt bad that he was sick, there was a part of her that maybe was, but it was mostly because she had given up. A few friends might not be so bad.

His face lit up, he didn't say anything but she could tell it meant something to him.

"Well that wasn't confusing at all." Jinx said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"It doesn't concern you." Rachel said, putting an end to the subject.

"Can I just point something out?" Richard cut in.

"What?"

"Me, Kori, and Gar were pretty honest with ourselves and we still don't really know shit about you three… well not that you've shared voluntarily."

"I have a game!" Gar shouted.

Rachel shuddered, she knew what game.

"QUESTION GAME!"

"OOOOOOO WHAT IS THAT!?" Kori demanded excitedly.

_Damn._

"We can ask any questions and you have to answer!"

The group agreed reluctantly and Jinx went to sit next to Rachel before it began and nudged her side,

"You and I have the same question for Vic right?"

Rachel nodded shortly, referring to his limp.

"Alright y'all I'll start! Allow me to ask the question that's on all of our minds. What went on between Jinx and Rachel?"

"Good grief nosey." Jinx said, apparently exasperated. Rachel herself wasn't even sure whether she cared if they knew or not.

"You have to answer." Richard pointed out.

"Shut up Dick, we both were fourteen and stupid. I was a snivelling coward and she was a hateful teenager."

"That wasn't an answer!" Gar protested.

"It was the answer I'm going to give." Jinx replied stubbornly.

"Rachel? Care to comment?" Vic prompted.

"Her answer is sufficient."

Gar pouted and crossed his arms.

"Please grow up."

"You told me like 10 minutes ago not to grow up."

"Whatever."

Jinx stepped into their banter,

"Since we had to answer a question we can ask one. Vic,"

"Ask away."

"We were both wondering what that limp is all about."

Vic looked confused, then surprised. Rachel was almost eager to know what he was going to say.

"I hadn't realized you guys didn't know. I guess I didn't talk about it." Vic lifted his leg and Rachel had to force herself not to gasp.

It was a prosthetic leg.

"Dude, what is it?" Gar asked stupidly.

"It's a fake leg idiot!" Jinx snapped.

"Vic did this happen recently?" Rachel asked quietly, referring to the long time that they hadn't spoken to each other.

"Yeah, early April actually." Vic confirmed covering his leg again.

"I would have never guessed. You play football and everything too." Richard marvelled, "I've never seen anything like it."

"My dad made it. Robotics that kind of thing, it works pretty much like a real leg, has the shape of one, but doesn't look like one."

"It's so cool dude, it looks like a robot leg!" Gar admired, "You're like someone out of a videogame!"

"You are so stupid…" Jinx sighed.

"What happened Vic?" Rachel asked seriously.

"There was an accident at my parent's lab. I got caught in it and there was an explosion. It killed my mom and took my leg. My dad saved me though, gave me the leg and stuff."

Rachel was speechless, she felt terrible. She hadn't even noticed that something had gone wrong. She remembered how kind his mom was and how she had taken care of Rachel the one day she'd seen her.

"I-I'm sorry." Rachel muttered, "How's Silas doing?"

"Generally drunk off his ass most of the time. He's living in Gotham now and I live alone. Don't be sorry though, I miss my mom but I'll live on. I miss my old dad, but I can't change him."

Rachel inhaled and exhaled steadily,

"Still…"

"Next question." Vic said suddenly, "Who wants to go?"

"I have a question for Rachel!" Kori said eagerly, "What is your mother like?"

Everyone seemed to wince other than her,

"It's fine." Rachel said blowing them off, "My mother was very kind, but very stupid. Stupid enough to get involved with Trigon that is. She apparently looked like me, which is unfortunate. I don't know where she is now; she disappeared before I started high school. She probably ran away. Please don't say that you're sorry because there isn't a reason to."

"Well if we can't say we're sorry then we may have to give you a hug." Gar teased.

"Don't even think about it." Rachel deadpanned.

"Anyone else wanna ask a question?" Jinx yawned as she picked at her dark nail polish.

"Yeah, Richard did you wear tights when you were in the circus?"

Richard narrowed his eyes,

"You'll never know."

Gar, Jinx and Vic burst into laughter and Rachel was slightly amused by the idea of Richard in spandex… of any kind.

"Y'know, now that I think of it we all know pretty much everything major about each other." Gar thought, then recalled, "Except Jinx. Jinx what was your life like before you came here?"

Rachel met Jinx's eye and Jinx gave her a look that said, may-as-well.

"OK but I'm not going into any detail."

"Deal." Gar agreed.

"I lived in New York." Jinx started, "My mom had me when she was fifteen, dropped out of school and was kicked out of her place. Whoever my father was left, smart guy I'll admit. Y'know except for the fact that he knocked up a fifteen year old when he was nineteen. My mom became the prettiest whore in New York. Literally. Crackhead mom, that kind of thing. It was stupid so I ran away when I was fourteen. And here I am."

"So you're name isn't Jinx?"

"Yes, wasn't this established? Who's named Jinx?" Jinx questioned, seemingly annoyed, "It's Iris."

"I'm guessing how Rachel knows that is between you two." Vic replied.

"Yeah it is." Rachel answered.

There was a silence again, not exactly uncommon with them, Rachel had gotten used to it.

"Y'know what?" Gar said suddenly, usually the one to break the silence.

"What?"

"What are the chances that such screwed up people found each other. I mean we have the daughter of a gang leader, a kid whose parents were murdered at the circus, a girl with genuine assholes for a family, a runaway from New York, an explosion survivor, and a kid with an incurable disease." Gar pointed out, probably taking everyone's situation a little too lightly.

"We _are_ pretty depressing people…" Jinx mused.

"I'd drink to that." Richard nodded.

It was true, what were the chances? Not very high. If Rachel believed in the illogical possibility of fate and destiny she might have said it was just that.

But she wasn't that much of an idiot.

 **59.** **Une Vie Pas Voulu** (A Life Not Wanted)

_Eight Years Earlier:_

_Richard was tired. His eyes were barely open and they felt heavier with every blink. He was having a hard time understanding what was going on. They had been driving for a long time, ever since the limo had picked him up from the airport. After the funeral his grandmother had told him he wouldn't be living with her like he had been told. Something about the court deciding that there was a better guardian for him. The guardian lived far away apparently._

_He and his parents had been circus travelers; they never had a permanent home. Now Richard was flying across the country to get one. Richard didn't want to, he liked his parents better, he liked growing up in the circus. He didn't want different people taking care of him, but he knew no one could help it._

_He'd seen it happen after all._

_Seen his parents fall to their death, landing with a sickening crunch._

_Richard knew his parents were dead; everyone who talked to him seemed to think he didn't understand but he did. He may not have been a teenager or an adult, but he saw them die. He knew. He wished he didn't though._

_When the car finally stopped Richard saw the place he would be living, or he almost saw it. The car had stopped at a large gate, the man driving, who still hadn't said anything yet, rolled down the car window and said,_

_"I'm here bringing Richard Grayson."_

_Richard scowled, he didn't like being talked about like he wasn't there. Or like he was an object they were transporting._

_The gate opened and the car continued driving up the long driveway, until Richard saw the biggest house he had seen in his life._

_That was where he was living. Pretty different from circus cars and the Holiday Inn._

_They pulled up to the manor and the driver got out to open the car door for Richard. Before he could Richard hopped out defiantly, he didn't want to be rich so why should he have to pretend that he was?_

_An oldish man greeted him at the door. He was dressed all fancy and in a suit and stuff, something his dad would never have been able to afford._

_"Good evening Master Grayson. Welcome to Wayne Manor." Even his accent sounded expensive._

_Richard glared and walked right past him into the house._

_"Lovely child." The man said under his breath, sounding very sarcastic. He then spoke louder saying, "I shall have your bags taken up to your room."_

_Richard ignored the man's comment and asked rudely,_

_"Where's the person who's actually supposed to take care of me?"_

_"Master Wayne is a very busy person. He is working at the moment."_

_Richard didn't answer him. That was enough for him to figure out what kind of life he was going to have here. He would be left alone in this large house with no one to talk to._

_He wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing._

_All he wanted was his parents. That was all. But they weren't coming back and Richard wasn't going anywhere._

**60\. P** **assé et a Déménagé à** **Long** (Long Gone and Moved On)

**_This little bit with Jinx/Iris may be offensive to those who didn't read the M rated part in the last chapter I wrote. If you don't want to read it, it's nothing you don't already know._ **

_Three Years Earlier:_

_Iris was pissed. She came home to a man in her bed and her mother, naked, and snorting crack in the bathroom. She was sick of her mother and she was sick of her mother getting her involved in her crap._

_After Iris had screamed at her mother enough to make her feel better she set herself in the living room. It was a mess and smelled like beer but Jinx turned on their small T.V. anyways and began watching, only half paying attention._

_This wasn't the first time she'd seen her mother like this. No fourteen year old wanted to see her mother naked, or high, or sleeping with someone you didn't know. Why the hell should Iris be any different? If her mom had any sense she would have put her up for adoption. It was a damn miracle her mother hadn't got pregnant again. Iris was fourteen her mother not even thirty. There was something wrong with that picture._

_Iris was sick of this, of everything. Sick of cleaning up after her mother, of listening to her cry, watch her hallucinate; watch her screw people in Iris's own bed, sick of everything._

_Iris sighed as she watched the television. Her mother could afford to pay for cable but she couldn't buy groceries. That sure was setting her priorities straight. The news was on but Iris wasn't listening. Blurs of people moved but she couldn't bring herself to focus on them. When she finally did she saw a man reporting on a crime committed on the other end of the country. Some gang leader they called Trigon apparently was some kind of shit disturber._

_Where was he from?_

_Jump City?_

_Sounded a little interesting._

_Iris pondered this for a minute, then really thought about it. Doing what she was think would be an impulsive, irresponsible terrifying thing, but what did Iris really have to lose. A one bedroom apartment that smelled like smoke and booze? A screwed up mother? Iris didn't even have a father to lose. May as well._

_Iris got up quickly and when she passed the bathroom to see Annabelle passed out on the floor. Perfect. Iris ran into her room quickly snatching up any clothes or anything else she might need. She grabbed the asshole in her room's pants and snatched his wallet. She searched through it. Not bad._

_Iris ran quickly towards her mother's drawer and took the money hidden in there as well. She felt bad, but Annabelle could make her own way. That nasty pip she had would be able to get her some extra jobs._

_Iris grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote her mom a note, then left the apartment._

_As she walked away from the building, with nothing but a knapsack and clothes on her back Iris turned around for one moment. She knew she wouldn't regret this. She gave the building, Annabelle, her life, everything, the middle finger and walked away._

_It was comforting knowing that when her mother awoke she'd find a scribbled note on the table with two words._

_"I'm gone."_

_And Iris never looked back._

**61.** **La Première Fois** (The First Time)

_Kori was sitting alone on a park swing. Her mother had promised to take her here eight months earlier when she had first arrived here yet this was her first time here and she was on her own._

_The young five year old wasn't completely alone though. She had created a friend out from her own head. He was a pet silkworm she had named Silkie. He kept her company. Kori still had not learned Chinese very much. She had been able to learn Japanese much easier so it was hard to make any friends. Silkie was perfect though, he was her little baby, he understood her._

_Other children looked at her strangely and she wondered why. They would speak about her in Chinese and laugh. Kaylea said it was because of her hair and her skin. Kori didn't see why that should be a problem._

_Kori sat and swung on the swings slowly, Silkie was playing in the field while she watched._

_All the other kids were playing, but Kori was left to watch them and not understand._

_One little boy came up to her and looked at her curiously; Kori had seen him before and knew that he had no friends here either._

_He pulls lightly at a strand of her hair,_

_"Naze anata no kamiha akai desu ka?"_

_He spoke Japanese! He was asking about her hair color! She could understand him!_

_"Sore ni umare ta." Kori explained that she was born with red hair._

_"Watashi no namae ha Satoshi ha、_ _anata ha nani ka?" He asked. His name was Satoshi._

_"watashi no namae ha Kori." She told him her name._

_"Saisei shi masu ka。"_ _He asked._

_"Hai!" She grinned; of course she wanted to play with him._

_So they did. She showed him Silkie and he played with her until it was time for both of them to go home._

_Kori felt so happy, she had a friend, finally. Satoshi had asked her to play again. He had said that he was from Japan. There was someone who would understand her language, it was very nice. She wanted to see him again._

_But when she got home she found the servants cleaning up her house. When she asked her sister why her sister said that they were leaving. They were moving to a faraway land called Mexico. Kori cried a lot._

_And she never saw Satoshi, the first friend she had, again._

**63\. T** **rahison** (Betrayal)

_Gar couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe what he had seen._

_Terra._

_She had been trying to blow up that building._

_Why?_

_Why would she do something like that? She wasn't that sort of person; she and him told each other everything. Had she been doing things like this behind his back the whole time? Did she even consider him her friend?_

_He had been played, Gar realized that now. Had she been pretending since she met him? What would make her want to do that?_

_He was too confused to think straight. There was no way he could look at her the same again, he had thought she was his friend yet there she had been, committing crime like she was from one of the gangs here._

_When he confronted her she had acted so strange. It was like he didn't even know her. She was acting like one of them, like he was a freak, like she didn't know him, and like he wasn't worth her time. Then she left as if they hadn't been through anything together._

_Terra, his best friend, was the type of person to try and blow up buildings and kill people. Gar couldn't even comprehend it._

_A part of him was heartbroken because he knew, and she knew, that he loved her. But a part of him was relieved that he knew what she was and that he wasn't fooled by her anymore. Gar didn't need any more traitors in his life and he was glad he had just lost one._

_Gar knew, he just knew, that he couldn't get over her. She was the first person who actually tolerated him since his parents died… or so he had thought. She was his first love and that wouldn't change._

_Sitting on his bed, Gar made a choice. He almost threw out the picture of the two of them but he didn't. He kept it there to remind himself to be careful. Be careful about people._

_Gar was too trusting and he probably always would be, but the picture was like a big, fat "I told you so!"_

**64.** **Image à Brûler** (Picture to Burn)

_Rachel looked calmly at the empty bed in her mother's room._

_Empty._

_Her mom wasn't coming back._

_It was times like this that Rachel was glad she had shut down her emotions._

_Her mother left. Was either dead or ran away. Rachel couldn't bring herself to be sorry even though she might have had she been a kinder person. The only reason Rachel wished Arella was still here was because Trigon had been especially violent and annoying. She was still recovering from his little beating a week earlier._

_Rachel didn't like calling Arella or Trigon Mom and Dad. Every once in a while she would slip out but Rachel made a choice to distance herself as far away from the people who conceived her as possible. That included calling them by their first names._

_Now she was about as distanced from Arella as she could be._

_Rachel stared at the bed for a while longer. No emotion came to her. The woman who gave birth to her was gone and Rachel couldn't feel anything towards it._

_Trigon would say that was a good thing. Rachel had to agree with him on that. Had she not took the time to suppress herself and learn to be cold Rachel would have been devastated. Rachel refused to feel like that again._

_Rachel lifted up the photo of her and Arella. It had been taken when Rachel was about six and they were at the park. Arella was pushing her daughter on the swing and Rachel was laughing. Rachel had no memory of this and she had no idea who had taken the photo._

_Arella had made copies of the photo for the both of them. Arella's picture was gone; Rachel knew that her mother probably took it with her if she had indeed left them. Normally it would have been in her drawer but it was gone._

_Rachel pulled a lighter out of her pocket and lit it. Rachel didn't know the people in that photo. There was no point in keeping it to hinder her progress so she put the flame to the photo and watched as the flames licked up the little girl on the swing and her happy mother._

_When she threw out the remains Rachel pushed down the tiny bit of regret she felt down deeper into her soul._

**65.** **Vie Comme Je Savais Que** (Life as I Knew It)

_Searing pain._

_Screaming._

_Flames._

_Blood._

_That was all Vic knew._

_He tried to open his eyes but couldn't. He was shrieking for his father and mother and he felt his dad pick him up and lay him on what felt like a lab table._

_Vic couldn't bear the pain; it was like a fire that wouldn't go away. He could feel the life seeping out of him. He could only hear the ringing in his ears from the explosions. He kept coughing from the smoke which burned his lungs._

_Vic didn't even have time to wonder whether he would die or not. The pain was too prominent and too overwhelming. He could feel the blood pouring out of his leg. He couldn't stop screaming._

_And he did until he blacked out._

_When he woke up he felt stiff. The only pain he felt was in his leg. He struggled to open his eyes and was horrified when he could. He was in a hospital bed but that wasn't what bothered him._

_His leg was gone._

_He had a stump. The had cut his leg off above the knee and up the calf. How was he supposed to play sports, or live normally?_

_When he started to panic the doctors held him down._

_"What's going on?!" He demanded._

_Silas walked in, his face was somber._

_"You lost your leg in the accident."_

_"Where's Mom?"_

_Silas didn't answer._

_"Where is she?!" He shouted._

_"She's dead." His father answered quietly._

_Vic didn't reply but started to cry, it was humiliating but he couldn't help it. Silas apparently couldn't stand to see Vic upset because he left the room quickly. He was replaced by Pam._

_"Hey, hey, Vic it's fine." She soothed, sounding a little uncomfortable, "You're dad's going to be doing a procedure on your leg and give you a new one. One that will still allow you to play football."_

_"But Mom…"_

_"I know, I'll miss her too."_

* * *


	11. When the Days were No Longer Counted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gar gets a mum, Kori realizes blood doesn't make a family, Jinx celebrates for the first time, Vic gets sappy, Richard is an heir, Rachel blows out the candles.

**66.** **Quelque chose Dominé** (Something Overlooked)

Gar was uncomfortable. Not because he was in church, which wasn't bad really at all, but because he was wearing a tie. He was not used to having his collar feel like it was choking him, and was not used to having to wear dress shirts. He liked feeling free and like he could swallow without popping a button.

It was Christmas Eve and Rita had dragged him and Steve to the large cathedral in Jump City for the Christmas Eve service or whatever they called it.

He didn't really know if he believed in all the church stuff, but Rita and Steve did so he would respect it. Plus his parents had been religious, but had a hard time finding places like this when they lived in Africa. Gar figured if it was true then he should probably say sorry for all the crap he'd been through the last few weeks.

Anyways these church people weren't too bad anyways, even if he had no idea what they were talking about. The guy who did all to talking, the priest or whatever, was super smart sounding. None of it made any sense to Gar. If he ever felt ungrateful or bored he would remind himself about his past Christmas's and how bad they had been.

This was the first one since his parent's had died that he actually felt wanted. The past holidays he'd had he recalled feeling like a burden. His foster parents had been jerks. Gar was glad that at least Rita wanted him there, even if Steve didn't.

When it was all finished Rita and Steve were talking to others leaving Gar to wonder about the large building. He stopped at looked through a stain glass window, some lady was depicted on the window. No one Gar knew, but it was kinda cool to look at. He liked art even if he never understood it.

He stared out the window, it was pretty cool. There was a blanket of snow on the ground and trees and it just looked like Christmas. He thought about the past month. So much had happened and so much had changed. He had gone to school for the first time after his relapse from his sickness, he had gotten in a school fight, been given detention, seen a man die, and gotten in a fight with the city's most dangerous hitman.

He had also made friends, friends who might actually care about him. He'd called the therapy office that Rachel had told him about. He had an appointment after the winter break.

A lot had changed, it was as if nothing had stayed the same. It was a welcome change though.

When Gar turned around he saw someone, a familiar someone.

What was _she_ doing here?

He walked up to approach her, not really sure what he was going to say or how he was going to say it. Gar was scared, but the sudden burst of determination that rushed through him made him forget his fear.

When he reached the girl he grabbed her boney shoulder, but not in any sort of violent way. He spun her around and his deep green eyes met her blue ones.

"Gar…" She breathed.

"Hey Terra," Gar said, not in a friendly voice, but not in a hostile one, "Why are you here?"

Terra pushed her blonde hair out of her eyes, something that Gar used to love. Now the action didn't really affect him at all anymore.

"I was just coming for Christmas…" Terra said, Gar could tell she was uncomfortable and awkward but he continued the conversation.

"Oh, and here I was thinking you were going to blow up this place."

"Geez Gar, aren't you friendly?" Terra frowned.

Gar crossed his arms,

"What am I supposed to think Terra?" He demanded quietly so none of the other people around would hear, "I haven't seen you in years and the last time I did you were trying to blow up a building into next week."

Terra sighed,

"That was a long time ago."

"No, it wasn't really." Gar replied, "You really ruined what we had, y'know."

"Yeah, I know." Terra hissed, "You don't have to remind me."

"I can't believe I'm even talking to you." Gar groaned, "I already tried to get you to come back to me but that didn't work, now did it?"

"You really are bitter aren't you?" Terra answered, "Despite what you think, I actually don't want to fight right now; anyways does this really look like the time or place. Also I had no idea you would be here, if I did I would have avoided you better."

"Then what do you want?" Gar asked skeptically, not really believing her.

"Are you here with your foster family?" Terra asked, ignoring his question.

"Yeah but I don't see how that—"

"Do you believe in all this stuff?"

"I don't know, do you?"

"Mm, not really. But I come anyways cause my parents used to. I'm glad your foster parents are nice this time; I remember how bad the others were. Family is really important."

"Like you care about that…" Gar muttered.

Terra checked the watch on her thin wrist,

"I have to go." She began walking away.

"What? Now? So quickly?" Gar asked quickly.

"Yeah, I need to go. I know you have people who you can rely on, I just wanted to see that you were alright."

Gar was so damn confused right now. What on earth was she going on about?

"What are you talking about? How do you know that? Are you even going to tell me why you didn't want to fight? What is going on?"

Terra grinned,

"You haven't changed a bit have you?"

As she turned to walk out the doors of the church Gar watched her, stunned. She turned around,

"Thank you for what you did. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, Happy New Year, whatever it is you want to hear."

Then she was gone.

Gar couldn't help but wonder what she was talking about. What did he do that affected her? All he done this past while was play video games, fight thugs/druglords and the like, and him and the others had imprisoned their school principal.

Still he wasn't sure about Terra. When he thought about it Gar didn't think he felt anything towards her. Maybe he was a bit angry at her for what she did but other than that she was just another person he knew when he was fourteen.

As he was thinking about this Steve approached him.

"Hey Steve, are you sure you want to be seen with me?" Gar muttered.

Steve gave Gar an exasperated look,

"You know I'm not good with teenagers."

"I never would have guessed." Gar replied, he really was picking up on Rachel and Jinx's sarcasm too much.

"Look, it's Christmas, if we're going to get along ever, let's do it today. Don't ruin this for Rita."

"Now look here—" Gar started, then stopped and instead of losing it on Steve he asked, "Why do you hate me?"

Steve hesitated then spoke,

"It's not you personally Garfield. Do you know why we took in a foster child?"

"The welfare checks?" Gar grinned cheekily.

Steve didn't even crack a smile,

"What makes you think that?"

"That's what most of the other foster parents I had were like." Gar shrugged.

"Well we weren't thinking like that." Steve defended.

"I know Steve. Why did you then?"

"Because we wanted a kid."

Gar raised an eyebrow,

"Then why didn't you even bother with a sixteen year old?"

"We wanted an infant at first but when Rita saw you she said you had to come and live with us. Something about how 'adorable' you were and how she wanted to get to know you. Once she found out about what happened to you and your illness she told me to find out how fast you could come. I was surprised but she wouldn't take no for an answer."

"She really is awesome…" Gar smiled, touched by what Steve had said, "You guys can always have your own baby right?"

"We tried but…" Steve began.

Gar looked at the ground sadly,

"That's why you were looking for a foster kid."

"Also why I have a hard time around you."

"Cause you always wanted your own?" Gar guessed.

"Yeah, sorry but I can't help thinking about how Rita and I won't have a kid every time I see you."

"That's fine." Gar insisted, "At least we're being honest which is a step up from avoiding each other like the plague. Anyways I always saw you two as people who would never be my parents."

"Agree to occasionally get along?"

"Yeah."

"Y'know Rita really does think of you as her child though."

A feeling in Gar's chest was suddenly prominent. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. It was a little unfamiliar at first but then he recognized it from when he was a child.

Love.

And he welcomed it with all his heart. How could he not, anyone who didn't had to be crazy.

"C'mon Steve!" Gar said suddenly pulling Steve by the arm and rushing towards Rita.

"Gar!" She gasped, "You scared me, what's wrong?"

Gar shot her a huge smile. He had been looking at his life wrong. To most people he was Garfield Logan, the idiot. To Rita, and maybe one day Steve, he was a son. Gar hadn't been that in a long time and he wasn't about to let it slip away now.

He had been looking at Rita and Steve wrong this whole time, they were people he could let in, people he might be able to call family.

"Mom, let's go home! I want to show you something!"

Rita looked surprised yet happy by his sudden name for her. Her eyes watered up a little but she wiped them quickly, appearing embarrassed at her reaction,

"What is it Gar?"

"Something I should have shown you a long time ago."

And that night, the photo album of his childhood that was only for his eyes was seen by two more people.

 **67\. Peut-être une Autre Année** (Perhaps Another Year)

Kori was elated.

She loved Christmas very much, she did not know much about the Holiday itself but she knew that everything was beautiful and it meant that she could buy gifts for her loved ones. She fully intended to see her friends later on during the week to give them their gifts. Right now she was wrapping Galfore and Kaylea's presents.

Although Kori knew that she and Kaylea were not going to be friends that did not mean that Kaylea would be exempt from her own 'spirit of the holidays'

Kori observed her handiwork. It was not exactly perfect but it was perfect enough for her. She knew that it would bring the recipients much joy.

She looked at it proudly. Eight gifts. She had never been required to wrap so many before but now she could. She had friends now. She had one for Galfore, the best guardian she could ever ask for. One for Kaylea, she was not a friend but she still wrapped one for her. She had one for Richard, the most wonderful person who gave her lots of kisses and love. She had one for Vic, who was dependable and the first one to speak to her out of the whole group. There was one for Gar, whom had taught her the art of the 'knock knock' joke. There was one for Rachel, the person Kori wanted to be good friends with. And there was one for Jinx, the person who always told her that she was fine the way she was.

The eighth one was for Satoshi. She never gave it to him, for he had not been made known to her but she kept all the gifts she bought him each Christmas in a drawer. If she ever found him she would give them to him as thanks for all he had done for her when she was just a child.

Kori put her hands on her hips and nodded happily. This would be a nice Christmas.

She skipped down the stairs happily, ignoring Kaylea's disdainful look she gave her as Kori passed her. Kori found Galfore in the sitting room by their Christmas tree. It was not a real one but it was just as pretty. It had been put up without her knowledge so when she saw it she put on her own handmade ornaments along with the ones that were already up.

"What a glorious day today is!" Kori sang, "Are you excited for Christmas?"

Galfore smiled and nodded,

"You have your gifts ready for tomorrow?" He asked.

"I have only just finished wrapping them. I promise you shall not be disappointed!"

"How could I be?" He smiled.

Kori rushed to give him a hug, he seemed to be the only person she ever met who could hug her and not look as if he was pained.

"I am glad to be spending another season of the holidays with you."

"You don't miss your parents?"

"Yes but I do not think they miss me so I will not dwell it." Kori smiled, a little forced but not too much.

"I'm just happy that you aren't too upset."

"Galfore, please do not worry for me, for I have forgotten to tell you. I now have friends. They are the type of people who will be kind and stay with me. My parents have not given me half the love my friends have in this past month than they have in my whole existence." Kori explained, "My parents believe me to be a mistake, but my friends think that I have a purpose."

"I always wanted you to have friends."

"Yes, and now I have found ones who will accept me for who I am, something no one other than you has done."

"Then I hope that I can meet them soon." He replied.

"I believe you should." Kori smiled.

This was her family. Kori now knew that you didn't have to be related by blood to be a family. Galfore was her family; her new friends were her family. The word by definition meant blood related but in Kori's heart and mind, she knew what it truly meant.

 **68\. Jouer dur pour Obtenir ... Peu** (Playing Hard to Get... Kinda)

Jinx was sitting on the mattress in her room she had a beer in her hands but she'd only taken a few sips of it. She had been too deep in thought to concentrate on what she herself was doing.

She checked the clock and it read 6:24pm. The night hadn't even begun and she was bored out of her brains. Jinx wasn't really a movie person and she hated videogames so those weren't options. Reading was saved only if she was absolutely desperate. Jinx didn't feel like getting drunk tonight.

It was probably that stupid Christmas season. Never once had she had a decent Holiday experience, when she lived with her mom Christmas dinner was those stupid lunchables and her only gift was the knowledge that she had survived the past year without kicking the bucket. Jinx never had the luxury of believing in Santa and his stupid reindeer; she never had any of that shit. That was for rich kids, spoiled kids, and gullible kids, Jinx had been none of those things.

Nowadays Christmas still sucked cause Gizmo, Mammoth, Seamore, and Billy all took this opportunity to go get wasted or baked or whatever it is they did. Jinx used to join them but whenever she used to get high she felt like a hypocrite. So ever since last year she quit their little Christmas parties. They had been sad but Jinx wasn't about to be convinced to change her mind. Anyways she didn't want to spoil their 'guy time' or whatever.

That left her alone on Christmas, with literally nothing to do.

So that left her thinking about things, simple obvious things as well as complicated things she wasn't exactly eager to dive into.

She had been shocked at how the six of them had actually kept in contact. It was kinda embarrassing since she herself had been so adamant about never talking to any of them again, but she did. She and Rachel were on speaking terms, something she never would have imagined, and she had kept up with the others pretty well. She still spent most of her time with her other friends but she knew that they knew she had the five others were friends… of sorts. She noticed that they all sat together at lunch constantly, Rachel reluctantly but whatever. Every once in a while she'd make eye contact with one of them and they'd exchange smiles or nods, depending on who she made eye contact with.

She hung out with a couple of them once or twice and it had been fun. She had turned down Kori multiple times much to Richard's relief simply because it would have made her the awkward third wheel, Kori didn't understand but her and Richard did. Still, they weren't as bad as she had thought. Jinx wouldn't complain if they stayed in touch at least.

Gizmo wasn't thrilled about it, saying that they couldn't be trusted. Jinx then pointed at Kori trying to use an iPad and he shut up pretty quickly. Jinx kind of trusted them, her whole admittance of how she ran away was forced out but it did come out. The trust she had with them was halfway if that made any sense. She had dirt on them and they had dirt on her so they couldn't screw each other over without exposing something about themselves which was slightly comforting.

Being alone as she was now wasn't comforting though, she almost wished that she had called one of them and seen what they were doing tonight. Then again they were all probably filled with the holiday cheer crap and would have annoyed her. Plus they were probably all with their families, or foster families. It wasn't really her business to pry into theirs. Christmas was apparently something families tended to bond over so outsiders probably weren't welcome.

Rachel would have been the exception to that. Jinx could never see Rachel and Trigon bonding over a bottle of eggnog and exchanging gifts; if she did she would have no other choice than to think she was in a parallel universe where they were sickeningly happy and chipper people. A family with a perfect father daughter relationship.

Jinx was stuck remembering her "family" or whatever. Jinx remembered various Christmas's she had. One her mom didn't even come home, she was gone until a week past New Years. One year Jinx spent it listening to Annabelle apologize over and over and cry over Jinx's own father. Most of them were spent alone though, when she was seven Jinx remembered running away for the night in hopes that she would die like that little match girl and go to heaven or something stupid like that. Jinx couldn't even remember how she ended up back at the apartment.

Now that she thought about it, spending Christmas bored out of your brains wasn't that bad compared to some of the other lovely holiday experiences she had.

Suddenly she was content to be alone. Gizmo and the others would come back eventually and it wasn't as if she was lacking food or warmth or anything. Jinx had a lot to be grateful for this year. Too bad "grateful" wasn't really something she did often.

Then her cell phone rang.

Jinx squeaked in surprise, scared by the sudden noise and rummaged around her messy room for her phone. She felt pretty proud when she did find it since she hadn't seen it in days and picked it up without checking the Caller I.D.

"Hello, you've reached Jinx. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, thanks for calling but I'm busy. Leave a message after the damn beep or whatever that shit is." She greeted in her most robotic/answering machine sounding voice that she could manage.

"Seriously Jinx, I can see that you picked up the phone." The voice said.

"Vic?" Jinx said raising an eyebrow, not sure what he was doing calling her, "What are doing this fine evening other than gracing yourself with my lovely voice?"

Vic chuckled slightly,

"After that little speech, throwing up."

"Seriously though, why are you calling me on Christmas Eve?"

"I dunno." He said obnoxiously, obviously teasing her.

"Tell me now or I'm hanging up." Jinx demanded.

"Man, c'mon don't be like that, where's your holiday spirit." Vic laughed.

"Possessing young children, now answer my question." Jinx answered sarcastically.

"I have a tiny little question for you."

"Spit it out." Jinx said impatiently.

"You busy?"

Well. She was not expected that.

"Why?" Jinx asked suspiciously, flopping on her bed.

"Well my dad and I are having some kind of Christmas dinner. A friend from my dad's work is here cooking a bunch of stuff and she asked if I wanted to have someone too." Vic explained.

"Then why would you be asking me?" Jinx frowned, "We aren't exactly chummy are we? Plus I doubt your dad and his friend would like me."

It was true, Jinx didn't exactly adapt well in 'adult' settings and the like.

"Believe me, they won't mind you. Actually you remind me of Pam, y'know the lady that's from my dad's work. Honestly, she'd love you."

Jinx rolled over on her stomach and swung her feet in the air. She had no intentions of going to this thing but she was extremely bored and she would drag this conversation out as long as she could.

"Wouldn't you rather have Rachel or Gar? Haven't you asked them?" Jinx inquired.

"I'll be honest I already called Rachel, and I know that Gar would not want to come… for certain reasons. Plus he said he has something with his family."

"So I'm your last resort then?"

"Don't be coy Jinx, just give me an answer. C'mon we're hungry over here and we need to know if we're expecting someone else." Vic sighed.

"Well Stone, I dunno…" She said dragging out the last syllable obnoxiously.

"C'mon man, it's not like you're busy or anything." Vic pointed out.

Jinx narrowed her eyes. That was true.

"Don't make me laugh; I'm a very busy person. I have so many things I could be doing right now."

"Put Gizmo on the phone and have him tell me that, I dare you." Vic challenged.

"He's…" Jinx paused to think of an answer, "Pooping."

Not her wittiest comeback.

"Jinx, you aren't busy."

"OK fine I'm not, but what makes you think I want to have dinner with you?"

"Oh you do, you just live to be difficult." Vic said simply.

"Alright I—" Jinx conceded.

The moment she did Vic started spewing out instructions like she would remember them.

"Gosh Vic, slow down. In English too." Jinx ordered, frowning, "I changed my mind, I'm not coming."

"Haha, sorry!" He laughed, "I'll text you directions."

"I'm not coming."

"Wear something nice too, according to Pam we should look presentable. Be there at 7:15." Vic continued, ignoring her.

"Hey! Are you even listening—"

Then he hung up.

"Augh!" Jinx cried out, "He's unbearable."

She got up from her bed in a huff,

Her phone buzzed, it was directions to his house.

"How troublesome." She scoffed, "As if I'm going."

Jinx stood looking at her phone. It was in Gotham, must have been his dad's place. She did live pretty near the city, it would take her half an hour by bus with the Christmas traffic. Not that it mattered since she had no intention of leaving this place.

She didn't move for a few minutes. She did have time… and she didn't have anything better to do…

No, she was not going. She had already said she wasn't.

Still, she could just go to her clothes and try on what she would have worn. Y'know with being bored and all that.

Jinx rummaged through her closet, which had technically been a janitors closet back in its day but whatever.

If she did go it would be the first holiday she spent in a traditional fashion.

It would also be the first enjoyable one.

Jinx smiled at the thought.

But she wasn't going.

Not in a million years.

* * *

Jinx stood at the door to Vic's house.

Well great.

 **69.** **Je Suis Contente Que Tu Sois** (I'm Glad You Came)

Vic sighed.

He wasn't 100% sure she was coming but he told Pam to wait until 7:45 to start. Jinx had said she wasn't coming but Vic knew that there still was some kind of chance that she would come. She always acted aloof and uncaring but sometimes proved herself wrong.

"Vic, are you sure she's coming?" Pam complained from her seat in the sitting room. She apparently complained a lot more when she was hungry, also when she was forced to cook.

Pam hadn't wanted to cook dinner at first but when she saw the sorry ideas Vic and Silas had for dinner she pretty much had no choice.

"Well not really, but just give it a few minutes. She lives in Jump City so it might take a while to get here." Vic attempted to explain.

"Fine," Pam sighed, "But I swear once the clock goes past 7:45, I'm digging in."

"Wouldn't expect any less." Vic replied from the couch. Silas was sitting on the one opposite to him, looking just as impatient.

"And stop sulking Silas!" Pam snapped, "I know you're hungry and you wish Eleanor was here, but we're going to have a decent dinner and you are not going to be a wet blanket."

Vic laughed lightly, sure it was harsh but it definitely was what his dad needed. Pam really did know how to get him out of his funk.

Vic walked up to the door to grab a bag of candles for the table, ones that Pam had brought. When he did he noticed a figure at the front of the small town house's door.

Vic quickly swung the door open,

"Jinx how long were you standing there?"

"…Awhile."

Vic put his hands to his hips,

"Seriously Jinx. You are so weird. There's actually a doorbell right there."

He pointed to the doorbell.

She frowned, and looked a little embarrassed.

Vic then noticed that she looked a little different.

She wasn't wearing all that black gunk on her eyes and she wasn't wearing any sort of color on her lips. Her bright pink hair was down and simple, very unlike her usual look. She was wearing something nice too, no spikes or stripes. She had on a loose cream sweater dress with sheer black tights and black heeled boots that only reached her ankles. A black knit scarf hung on her neck.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." She said sourly.

"I plan on it; Christmas is a time for photos." Vic teased, hiding his embarrassment.

"Will you shut up; I didn't come all this way for this did I?"

Vic was about to respond when Pam turned the corner towards them.

"Vic what are you—?" She stopped when she saw Jinx, "Hey I know you!"

"You do?" Vic said surprisingly.

"You do?" Jinx repeated.

"Yeah, yeah! You're the one who's supposed to be in my 3rd period class! I remember you from September." Pam realized, then muttered under her breath, "Haven't seen you since September though."

Jinx looked up at Vic and glared.

Vic laughed nervously and scratched his head. She probably was not too pleased that a teacher was here, but it wasn't as if he knew that though.

"Whatever, it's Christmas. You're still passing my class, which is a damn miracle if you ask me…" Pam brushed it off and extended her hand in greeting, "Miss. Isley, or Pam when you aren't at school."

"Jinx." The pink haired girl replied shaking her hand in return.

Vic rolled his eyes,

"I'm going to go get Dad."

Jinx followed him and whispered dangerously,

"You're dead to me."

"Santa ain't comin' to your place then." Vic joked, "Hey Dad! Come here!"

Silas immerged from the other room,

"Oh, is this your friend? I'm Silas, Vic's dad."

"Jinx, Vic's idol."

Silas looked confused, Vic knew his dad wasn't sure whether she was joking or not.

"She's being sarcastic Dad." Vic groaned.

"Actually I'm not," Jinx smirked, "Vic idolizes me."

"Seriously shut up." Vic insisted.

"Sorry Silas, he gets shy when I say that. Poor guy can't live without me."

Silas snickered, earning a glare from Vic.

He couldn't believe she was fooling around like this.

"Well I'm glad my son has found such a pretty girl to adore."

Vic stared at his father in disbelief; he was going along with this. Apparently now Jinx was partners in crime with his dad.

Vic heard Pam chuckle from the kitchen.

"Supper's ready."

Vic suddenly had a feeling that dinner would involve a lot of sarcasm and mocking.

* * *

He had been right. Although he had eventually joined in it still involved a considerable about of belittling others. Vic didn't exactly want to admit it, but it had been fun. Part of Vic wanted his first Christmas without his mom to not be. Not because he wanted to feel sorry for himself but because he almost felt guilty laughing so much.

Regardless, having Jinx was not a bad idea. She got along with Pam and Silas pretty well, they seemed to love her. Pam and her just liked each other because they were pretty much exactly the same.

Dinner had been heavenly; Pam had cooked up so much meat. Enough for both him and his dad, which was saying something.

Now they were sitting in front of a T.V. watching about a million different Christmas movies.

Vic and his dad had always watched certain movies on Christmas Eve and Christmas day.

On Christmas Eve they watched "A Charlie Brown Christmas." Dammit that kid with the blanket was too cute. They watched the kids Christmas classics like Rudolf and stuff, then the one with the three ghosts.

They were part way through Frosty the Snowman when Jinx got up and went to the kitchen. Vic followed her, wondering what was wrong.

He found her standing at the counter, lost in thought.

"Hey," He said quietly, "What's wrong?"

She jumped slightly at his voice,

"Nothing, I just needed a drink of water."

"Oh, sorry."

Jinx looked at the decorations that Pam had put up messily, "Really organized here aren't you?"

Vic shrugged,

"This is my dad's place, plus Pam put these up. She stopped by early this morning, heard our plans for Christmas and then instantly went out of her way to change them."

Jinx had a confused look on her face, took a sip from her glass of eggnog and asked him to elaborate.

"Well she stopped by this morning to drop off gifts, we mentioned our plans and she didn't think that they were suitable so she decided she would decorate, cook, and personally dispose of any alcohol despite her love for it. Y'know cause my dad likes it a little more than he should. Man you should have seen his face when she forcibly poured it down the drain one by one. I swear I had to hold him back."

Jinx smiled,

"What were your plans anyways?"

"Order Chinese food and watch Christmas movies."

"That's pathetic." She said bluntly.

"Yeah, but we're a simple type, me and my dad."

"That's a lie; you are so elaborate and not simple. I'll bet if you had it your way, all three of you would be at Disney Land watching fireworks or something." Jinx protested.

"OK, so I like big celebrations, I just wanted to give my dad an easy time. This is his first Christmas without my mom so…" Vic sighed.

"Oh, that makes sense I guess." Jinx admitted, "All the same, you guys are lucky that Pam came by. Chinese food is great and all but nothing beats a turkey dinner."

"Is that something you usually do?"

"Turkey dinners? Today was the first time, but I decided when I ate it that nothing beats a turkey dinner." Jinx grinned.

Vic returned the grin but on the inside felt sad. Not for him or his dad, but for Jinx. His family was far from perfect, but it had been before. Jinx had never had that, he didn't know what she had, but it probably wasn't much. He couldn't imagine not growing up without the excitement of the holidays, missing school, the snow, Santa. Stuff kids live for.

"Is this your first Christmas?"

"I guess so," Jinx nodded, "And it's sappy as shit."

In a way he was glad that the first time she had a Christmas, she had it with him.

 **70.** **Quelque Chose à Regarder Vers** (Something to Look Towards)

Richard yawned.

It was almost nine and he was about ready to sleep. He was absolutely exhausted. It was Christmas Eve but he wasn't doing much. He didn't celebrate Christmas anymore so he wasn't up to much.

He was tired though, Richard thought about just calling it a night and turning in.

Alfred had the day off and Bruce had surprisingly cooked dinner. Alfred was horrified but Bruce had ordered him to take a break. They had come to some sort of agreement that if Alfred rested today, he could cook something decent tomorrow.

Dinner had consisted of poorly cooked pasta with sauce from a can. Richard laughed at Alfred's reaction when Bruce told him he had to eat it.

It had tasted terrible but the poor butler forced it down with much complaining, the only thing consoling him was the knowledge that this only occurred once a year.

Richard yawned again before deciding to take a shower and get to bed. He quickly stripped himself of any clothes and hopped in. It was refreshing, the feeling of warmth. He could see the steam from the water and could tell that the mirror was fogging up as well.

When he got out and wrapped a towel around his bottom half he opened the door to the bathroom and cried out when he saw who was waiting for him.

"Alfred! What are you doing?!" He shouted.

"I am here to inform you that Master Wayne wishes to speak with you."

"About what?" Richard asked, extremely uncomfortable to be in this position near Alfred.

"He did not mention it to me. I do hope you will put some clothes on before you go down though."

Richard blushed angrily.

* * *

Richard shook his damp hair as he walked into the sitting room Bruce was located in.

"Hey Bruce, what's wrong?" He asked, "What have I done now?"

The dark haired man stood up to speak with him,

"Sit down and I'll let you know." He replied evenly.

Richard groaned inwardly, he couldn't imagine what it was this time. The fact that Bruce had personally wanted to talk to him was proof enough it was bad. Richard sat in the arm chair opposite to Bruce and leaned the side of his head in one of his hands lazily.

"Alright spill."

Bruce nodded,

"I know you hate me."

"Glad we're on the same page." Richard sighed, "Can we get to the part where I'm in trouble."

Bruce looked at him exasperatedly,

"You haven't done anything. I just had something to tell you."

"Yeah, is that so?" Richard said trying not to sound as interested as he was.

"It's Christmas so…"

"So what?" Richard demanded, "I don't celebrate so it makes no difference to me."

"If you'd let me finish then perhaps we might get somewhere with this conversation." Bruce pointed out.

Richard didn't say anything and instead stared at the fireplace that lit the room. It was kind of fascinating to watch the flames lick up then disappear.

"I wanted to tell you how you came here."

"By limo, why?" Richard sighed.

"Not literally, I meant how you came to become under my care."

Richard perked up slightly,

"I'll admit it, I'm a little curious."

Bruce didn't smile but continued speaking,

"I never knew your parents."

_What? What the hell? I thought he had been friends with them when they were young. Why would he lie?_

"I saw them when they died that night. I saw you too. When I heard that you had no family other than a dying grandmother and an uncle in prison so I decided to take you in."

Richard stared at him in disbelief,

"But why me?"

"I watched my parents die, I felt connected with you."

"Bruce, why are you feeding me this shit?" Richard asked angrily, "You ignored me for years, didn't pay any attention to me! How can I believe this?"

Bruce looked down at the ground.

"I don't have an excuse and I won't give you one. You have already seen my awkwardness with younger people. I take full responsibility for leaving you alone, but you have no idea how busy I actually am."

"Still, you ruined my childhood."

"You are still immature and learning, one day you will understand but I will attempt to explain it now."

Richard kept his eyes on the fire and avoided Bruce's eyes.

"Go ahead then."

"Part of my work has involved you."

"And the other parts."

"The company and the city."

"How does your work involve me?" Richard asked. He was confused; everything he had thought of Bruce seemed to be wrong. He hadn't known his parents, he didn't hate him, and his work somehow was related to Richard.

"How else would I convince the board to allow you, someone who has had slight troubles with the law, to be my successor?"

"Pardon?" Richard choked.

"I want you to take the company one day, if you want it of course." Bruce offered.

"Are you serious?" Richard said, visibly shocked, "But what if you have your own kid?"

"Doubtful, but regardless, Wayne Enterprises is meant for you." Bruce promised, "I took you in with the intentions of hopefully making your future a little brighter. Instead of having nothing, you'd have at least a job that could secure you."

"I—I don't know what to say." Richard stuttered.

"Well you can start with telling me if you want it or not." Bruce pointed out.

"Y—yes of course." He managed.

"It won't be easy." Bruce warned, "You'll have to pick up your grades and go attend post-secondary."

"I can do it." Richard assured him with a new found determination.

He was an heir, what the hell? He never thought that he had any sort of future that would be worth anything. Suddenly he had something to look forward to, he had something to prove.

"Just curious," Richard began, "What brought this on anyways? It's a little sudden."

Bruce pondered this a moment before replying.

"You've changed over the past few weeks. Whether it be the detention, the people you've met, Kori Anders, or your encounter with Slade, you've been different. I only wanted to tell you about the plans I set for you if you were deserving. I didn't want you to fake the change just to get the job; I wanted you to change on your own accord."

Richard nodded,

"I guess all those things put together lead to a pretty different person."

"Not too different, but different enough."

Richard got up to leave,

"One more thing," He said before going.

"Yes?"

"What was the other work you were talking about, y'know the work involving the city? You mentioned it before."

Bruce smirked,

"That's a professional secret."

Richard raised an eyebrow but didn't inquire further,

"Whatever. Can I read this?" He asked picking up the weekly newspaper.

"Feel free."

Richard thanked him and left for his room. A sudden peace washed over him, he would have trouble ahead, it wouldn't be easy from here on out, but he could do it. He knew he could.

He reached his room and sat on his bed. He checked the front page story there was a picture of a dark figure. It read,

_"WHO IS THE BATMAN?"_

Should be interesting.

 **71\. Q** **uand Fantôme Revenir pour Hantise** (When Ghosts Come Back for Haunting)

Rachel didn't meditate that night, it was late and she figured that one night wouldn't hurt. Instead she had been reading "A Christmas Carol" by Charles Dickens. She never had read it before but for some reason she felt as if she might this year.

Sadly Scrooge reminded her of herself. However not on Christmas, all the other days of the year, Rachel was like him, but not for the 24th and 25th of December. For some reason those days she wasn't as sad or angry as usual. She actually spent these days being grateful and happy she was still alive. No one would have guessed Rachel was the Christmas type, that was Kori's thing, but Rachel was.

Perhaps because she remembered loving it as a child. Santa, who she now realized was Arella, had always snuck a gift under the mini Christmas tree Rachel hid in the attic. She'd go up there every morning and find a small gift wrapped for her. Nothing big or extravagant, but it was always special. Now that she thought about it, those were the only memories she had of living somewhat like a normal child. She was raised to fight but on Christmas she didn't. Rachel seemed like the last person who would believe in that sort of thing but she did. The belief that there was something bigger and greater than her was a nice thought. It had been a while since she even thought about the origins of Christmas, but this year she did.

Now Arella was gone. That didn't mean that Rachel didn't appreciate the memories she had of Christmas. The past few years, ever since Arella left, Rachel hadn't enjoyed the holiday, but now Rachel could finally move on from that and accept it.

Trigon was gone again too. He had left early yesterday promising to be back after New Year's. Rachel wondered why he was out so much lately. She hadn't told him about Slade, he only knew that Slade had attacked high school students, nothing about her. Rachel wouldn't be surprised if he did know though, he seemed to have eyes and ears everywhere.

Rachel was alone in the house, no lights were on and it was quiet. Sometimes she was a little nervous being in such a creepy, old house alone but tonight was different. Perhaps it was the inner child that never came out of Rachel when she had been young thinking that everyone was safe on Christmas. It was stupid and she realized that.

Rachel cracked her door open and crept downstairs to the kitchen. Sure no one was home, but it was habit to keep quiet here.

She opened the fridge, ignoring Trigon's stashes of illegal substances and pulled out a mini Christmas cake. She grabbed and plate and fork, a candle, some matches and made herself a cup of camomile tea. When she finished preparing she made her way up to the attic, which was basically a door on the roof of the upper floor.

She used a broomstick to open the door and pull down the fold up latter that was attached and led up to the room.

When she reached the top she observed her surroundings. Trigon never went up here but Rachel had kept it clean over the years on her own. She set up her cake and stuck a candle in the top. Rachel got up and set the Christmas tree she owned as a child, no taller than her forearm, in front of the cake and stuck a plastic star on the top. She lit the match and watched the flame burn for a moment.

"Merry Christmas." She whispered, "And Happy 18th Birthday Rachel."

She blew out the candle and was left in the darkness.

She was technically supposed to be graduated by now but Arella had insisted she be held back a year because of her late birthday. Now Rachel was glad she did, if she hadn't she never would have met Vic or any of the others. Which would have been unfortunate all things considered.

She sighed.

The doorbell rang.

Rachel was instantly suspicious. She waited a moment before going down to the door, avoiding walking in any place where the person could see her.

When she finally opened the door all that was there was a small gift, wrapped beautifully with a decorated bow. There was a card attached.

Rachel wondered who on earth it could be from. She opened the card and froze in shock from what she saw.

The photo of her and her mother, the one that she had burned years ago was pasted inside with the words.

Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday Rachel.

Rachel clenched her fists.

Only one other person on the planet had the other copy of that picture.

She rushed out of the house in her faded t shirt and pajama shorts to see if the mysterious gift giver was anywhere to be found.

Rachel ran down the street in her slippers when she saw a flash off purple turn the corner at the bottom of the neighbourhood.

Luckily Rachel had been running all her life so catching up to this person wasn't a problem.

She finally reached them and stopped. She was scared to say anything that would make herself known. Rachel couldn't quite believe what was happening and she really didn't want this person to turn around and not be who she thought they were. At the same time if it was who she thought, Rachel wasn't sure she wanted to talk with her, but she mustered up the courage to say something.

"Arella."

The woman turned slowly.

It was her mother; she looked as if she hadn't aged a day. She still had her long purple hair and her elegant face. She wore a white trench coat that tied around the waist and still had the figure of a beautiful woman. Her expression was one of caution, fear, and love.

"Rachel."

The snow fell softly as the mother and daughter laid eyes on each other for the very first time in four years.


	12. Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endings? Beginnings?

**72.** **Une Nouvelle Responsabilité** (A New Responsibility)

Rachel looked out her bedroom window as she sat in her warm bed. The snow from the night before had stopped and covered the world in white. The leafless trees were coated with a thick layer of the frozen precipitation. It looked like a Christmas Morning. Icicles hung from the other houses in the neighborhood and Rachel noticed extra cars in various driveways. Probably families visiting their loved ones.

The sun was out and there was hardly a cloud in the sky. She hated sunny days but it was a slight bit more pleasant to look at when there was snow covering the earth.

Rachel glanced at her clock and saw that it was still not quite ten in the morning. She was surprised that she had slept in so much.

When the grogginess had cleared from her brain she recalled the previous night. Quickly she jumped out of bed, ignoring the freezing cold that hit her the moment she left the shelter of her blankets.

She threw on her short bathrobe that didn't provide too much warmth and went downstairs.

She was shivering by the time she reached the front door. Wishing she had worn warmer clothes to bed she checked to see if it was still there.

The gift was still there, so was the photo.

It hadn't been a dream.

Rachel hadn't exactly believed she imagined her meeting with her mom, but she wanted to be sure. The likeliness of Arella coming back was slim so Rachel didn't want to get her hopes up that it had indeed happened. Apparently it had.

Rachel didn't know what to think.

Should she accept Arella's proposition? She had no idea.

As bad as it was to say, Rachel didn't feel anything towards the woman. Yes, Arella had given birth to her and raised her as a young child. That was all good and true but Rachel hadn't attempted to love or even tolerate the young woman for eleven years. Ever since she had decided to feel nothing she had made herself feel nothing for the woman who carried her as a baby. When she left it caused Rachel to resent her, then feel nothing towards her yet again. Arella had explained herself and regardless of whether Rachel thought her reasoning was good or not, she had a hard time feeling connected to her. She had a familiar face but an unfamiliar role.

Rachel had no idea what she was going to do.

Arella had made a proposal, a tempting one, but Rachel was not sure what she was going to do about it. It was a hard choice to make and it wasn't going to be easy.

Staring at the gift Rachel almost opened it but stopped instead. She wasn't sure why, but she didn't want to open it. She had had enough surprises for the day.

So instead of revealing the contents of the box she went back upstairs and changed her pants into warm sweatpants and a sweater, then tied her long purple hair up into a loose ponytail. As she briefly looked in the mirror she saw what she always saw.

A short, pale teenager, very lean and muscular from her vigorous and sometimes agonizing training, who had a strange appearance and an even stranger life.

One thing was different though; the girl Rachel usually saw was caged and trapped; now the girl that stared back at her had a choice.

A choice.

She had had choices before, but never in the matter of her future. Suddenly she did.

Scared at the thought Rachel whipped away from the mirror in a hurry and made her way back downstairs.

She didn't want to think about it. She had a few days to make the decision. Arella had given Rachel her cell phone number to call her if she decided to take her offer. The slip of paper felt as if it was burning in her pocket, she was so aware of it.

Trying to get her mind off of it, Rachel put some boiling water on the kettle to make tea and planned on drinking it then meditating to calm herself down.

"I can't believe this." She muttered.

The feeling of being troubled was not very pleasant.

As she waiting for her tea to be ready her cell phone rang, they didn't have a landline at the house; Trigon thought it was too risky, so cell phones were a must.

She checked who was calling.

Trigon.

Rachel stiffened. Did he know what had happen that night? Was he going to kill her? Was he going to kill Arella?

She picked up her phone and answered in her usual monotone,

"Yes?"

"Rachel, I assume that the house is all in order." Trigon asked in his deep, somewhat scary voice. Rachel wasn't quite scared though, she was used to his voice, she was just worried he would be able to tell that something had happened.

"You assume right." Rachel confirmed, "Everything is as it should be. I made sure yesterday morning that your shipment would be sent out. I was sure to observe and check everything. Nothing was out of order."

"Perfect," Trigon replied, "On the 27th I need you to meet with—"

"Madame Rouge, yes I know." Rachel interrupted, cringing at the woman's name. Rachel had met her once when she was nine and never had taken a liking to her, "I'll stand in your place and make a deal with her."

"And what deal is that?"

"To make sure that 'The Brain' is on our side." Rachel answered, "I won't barter anything of too much use and make sure that Rouge hands over enough information so that I can get one of your men to break into their classified data."

"Exactly." Trigon agreed, "You are eighteen now and I think it's about time you and I become partners."

"Me? Equal to you?" Rachel questioned, "That doesn't sound like something you would want."

"You would be equal to me in the eyes of our men, between us I am above you, but you need to learn how to lead if you take over one day."

"Of course." Rachel conceded, "We will talk about this when you come back."

"Fine," Trigon said, not saying goodbye before hanging up.

Rachel put her phone away.

Suddenly her choice became clear. Her father wanted to move her up in the gang. Great.

Her phone began buzzing again. Rachel raised an eyebrow wondering why Trigon was calling again. There didn't seem to be a point but she answered anyways.

"Yes?" Rachel said, she expected to hear a low voice but was greeted with a very different one.

"Hello Friend Rachel! Merry Christmas, would you happen to be free at this moment?"

 **73\. C** **adeaux de la Sur Déplacée** (Gifts from the Moved On)

Vic had been up for a while. His dad had woken him up early, unintentionally of course, by dropping multiple things and attempting to make breakfast. Vic had sighed and dragged himself out of bed to see what on earth his father was doing.

It ended up with Vic having to instruct Silas on how to clean up his mess and Vic taking the initiative and making breakfast instead. He had to admit he did make the best waffles.

They sat at the table and Vic brought the plate of food to his father, filled with bacon eggs and waffles.

"Merry Christmas Dad, eat whatever you want. I made plenty." Vic grinned handing it over.

"I don't know how I've been surviving without you." Silas said, marveling at the spread.

"With difficulty obviously." Vic joked, "No one prepares meat like I do."

Silas agreed and they both began to dig in.

Vic was in heaven, he didn't normally have the time to cook like this, he was usually in a rush and had to deal with take out. Not Christmas, he had time to cook and make breakfasts for people. He wasn't much good at making dinner, but morning meals were his specialty. His mom had taught him since he was young.

"I know we said we weren't going to be doing this this year but…" Silas trailed off, then pointed to the small faux Christmas tree Pam had left. There was a small wrapped box underneath it.

"Dad." Vic said sternly, "We agreed. No presents remember?"

"I know, I know," Silas insisted, "But this is to make up for all the times you've had to nurse a drunk, good for nothing father."

"I don't have anything for you." Vic pointed out.

"You've given me enough this past year."

"Still—" Vic tried to protest further but Silas cut him off.

"Vic, its fine. Your mom wanted you to have this."

Vic perked up at the mention of his late mother and went cautiously over to the tree. When he picked up the box he jiggled it, a habit he had picked up when he was young, and heard a noise. It was muffled and Vic had no idea what it could be.

"Well come on, open it." Silas prodded.

"Alright chill." Vic groaned as he opened it.

Inside the prettily wrapped paper was a simple key ring with one key and a label attached. On the label was an address in Jump City that Vic had never been to.

"What is this for?" Vic asked curiously.

"Me and your mother had a storage containment full of stuff. We wanted to give it to you when the time was right, even though she isn't here for it, I think now is a good time. We collected things for your garage, y'know car things. Tools, parts, things like that. We knew that you wanted to open that garage and we saved things from our lab so there are a ton of robotics equipment that you can play around with. I know it's not much but it might help you start the garage up quicker—ooff!"

Vic cut him off with a violent hug and held to his father tightly.

"Thank you."

"No problem." His father returned, "Your face right now reminds me of when you were a kid and were opening your gifts under the tree. Eleanor knew how to make it perfect. If she were here…"

"She is." Vic assured him, "She collected all this stuff right? This is as much from her as it is you. So thanks Dad, and thanks Mom."

His dad started to tear up, and then forced himself to stop and look at Vic.

"No problem."

They spent the rest of the early morning watching movies and laughing over the pure stupidity of some of the characters. It was nice; it was also the closest thing Vic had gotten to family in the past months.

Just as he was about to put in "It's A Wonderful Life" when his cell phone rang. Vic looked at his phone strangely; he wasn't used to people calling him. He didn't bother paying extra per month for caller ID so he answered the phone with no idea who it was.

"Hello?"

"Happiest Holiday Greetings Friend Victor, are you busy?"

 **74.** **Comment Faire pour être Digne** (How to be Worthy)

Richard was still sleeping when Alfred had dragged him out of bed. It had been a fairly unpleasant experience being practically pulled across the house in his boxers and plopped in a dining room chair.

Bruce sat at the other side of the table smirking.

"Wipe that smug look off your face." Richard grumbled, embarrassed to be sitting in front of breakfast wearing nothing but his underwear.

Bruce did not.

"Why did Alfred do that?" Richard asked groggily.

"Well I figured you needed to get used to waking up earlier if you are indeed going to be going to be working and training under me."

Richard frowned, that was a pretty decent reason he had to admit.

"Fine," He conceded.

"Glad you aren't fighting this."

"It's too early in the morning for it to be worth it." Richard sighed, "Believe me, once it's a little later in the day, I won't be so forgiving." He took a bite from the piping hot sausage on his plate.

"I wouldn't expect any less."

"So," Richard asked between bites, "What do I have to do?"

"In regards to working for the company?" Bruce questioned.

"Yeah." Richard confirmed, scarfing down some pancakes.

"Well you'll have to graduate for one thing. Not going on to post-secondary isn't an option. While you're earning your degree you'd have to work and train under me as well as other company staff. Once you finished getting your degree and training, you'll get a permanent job and eventually work your way up to taking over when I decide I'm bored of leading a multi-billion dollar company." Bruce explained.

"Man, sounds like a lot of crap to go through." Richard yawned.

"But it is what it is." Bruce said, finalizing the requirements. Obviously there was no room for negotiation.

"I guess so." Richard replied, "I'm guessing the next few years are going to be really hard."

"No harder than what you've already been through, just a lot more school work involved." Bruce pointed out.

"Ah." He answered.

"By the way, your friend called about fifteen minutes ago." Bruce informed him, changing the subject suddenly quickly.

"Huh? Who?"

"Kori Anders, or I guess she's not considered your friend, is she?"

Richard's face went red,

"Why didn't you tell me she called?"

"Forgot." His adoptive father said simply, while sipping his tea.

"Augh, you're impossible." Richard groaned getting up to call his girlfriend.

"I try."

 **75.** **Ne Voulant Pas Admettre** (Not Wanting to Admit It)

Jinx had gone home pretty late last night. She had gotten caught up in everything going on with Vic, Silas and Pam. Despite herself, she had a pretty good time. And surprisingly no beer was necessary.

Vic had offered her to stay the night and she had obviously refused. He had also offered to drive her home, to which she also refused. Instead he settled for walking her to the bus stop and making sure she got on safe. Not that she needed protecting or anything.

On the way back she had thought about everything, those were good people. Not perfect people, but good ones. Jinx had to admit, they weren't as stuffy as she thought they would be.

Christmas still wasn't exactly her thing, but she did find herself liking Vic's family and friend. Pam had been cool. When she found out that she was one of her teachers she had been extremely sceptical, but she wasn't that bad. In fact Jinx had liked her a lot. She appreciated that Silas hadn't asked about her hair or anything either, that was generally a common topic for adults when they saw her.

Those movies they had watched were weird though, apparently they were "Christmas Classics". If classic meant corny, badly animated children's movies, and black and white movies with creepy characters then they definitely were classic. Pam had shared her complaints but the two indulged Silas and Vic, silently ridiculing the movie together when the other two weren't paying attention.

Jinx had gotten home before everyone else and was asleep before they even came back. When she woke up it was to them stumbling in stupidly at nine in the morning.

She had raised an eyebrow and mocked their obviously idiotic states and let them be, planning on making their hangovers as bad as possible later on.

Jinx looked in the mini fridge she kept in her room and been disappointed. Nothing in there was as good as that turkey had been last night. It had been her first time trying the food and she had now decided that it was not her last either. She _would_ have it again.

Dissatisfied with the old pizza and cold beer in the fridge she plopped onto her bed and smiled without realizing it.

Of course once she did she forced herself to glare and look as displeased as possible.

Damn. She wasn't unhappy. That was sorta new.

Jinx grabbed the pillow next to her and covered her face with it violently. She had to snap out of this, it was weird and it probably meant she was going mad.

Then her phone rang.

 **76\. E** **nfant au Coeur** (Child at Heart)

Gar had woken up super early, maybe it was childish, but Christmas was the best part of the whole year. He didn't even have to set his alarm clock like he usually did, it was like his brain was wired to wake up early on the one morning of the year he would never be tired.

The only thing was Steve and Rita did not share his sentiments. They were just like his parents; they liked showering and cleaning themselves up before going downstairs to eat breakfast. They had a set time for when Gar was allowed to wake them up. (which was very three year old but he didn't care) They also insisted that they had to eat breakfast and be completely ready before going to the tree.

It was annoying but Gar had gotten used to it when he was a kid with his parents. After they had died he hadn't had Christmas's really so now that he was back to a similar routine it was pretty sweet.

It was already later morning when Rita and Steve had told him he could go downstairs.

They weren't an incredibly wealthy family, but they had enough that they could exchange gifts with each other without feeling guilty for accepting them.

Rita had given the best presents; she knew the most about the two men in her life. Maybe it was a woman thing, or maybe a mother thing, but they all always seemed to know exactly what to buy others. Steve and Gar had been pleased with her choices.

Steve was pretty much the opposite. He, as Gar had always known, was a little emotionally constipated. He gave very safe gifts, but Gar could tell he put some thought into them.

Gar gave the silly presents, the kind that made Rita laugh. He wrapped Steve's gift which was put in a box filled with underwear. Steve had not enjoyed going through the assorted undergarments just to find the present. Rita had found it hilarious which was always a nice touch. Gar lived to entertain after all.

By the time they were done it was almost noon. To most people's standards, it was probably a small Christmas, but to Gar it was huge. Feelings of gratitude rushed through his veins and he felt as if he were on cloud nine.

"Thanks you guys." Gar grinned largely.

Rita pulled him and her husband into a somewhat awkward group hug and replied,

"It was my pleasure."

"I'm really glad I came to live with you guys." Gar admitted shyly as they pulled apart.

"We are too." Rita said warmly, "Aren't we Steve?"

Steve met Gar's eyes and hesitated. Gar understood though, it was hard for his foster father, just as it was for him.

"…Yeah."

Gar put his fist out and Steve stared at it curiously, like it was an alien object.

"It's a fist bump," Gar explained, slightly exasperated.

"I'm not doing that."

Gar stuck his tongue out jokingly,

"Kill joy."

The phone rang suddenly causing Rita to squeak in surprise then checked who was calling.

"Do you know an Anders?" She asked.

"Kori?"

"I don't know, answer it." Rita shrugged.

Gar picked up the phone,

"Hello?"

"Friend Gar, I was calling to inquire to see if you should wish to take part in an exchanging of gifts between you and our other mutual friends." Kori said quickly, sounding extremely pleased.

"Um, I dunno Kori. I don't have any presents to exchange." Gar said uncertainly.

"Nor does anyone other than me, so I suppose gift exchange is not the correct way of saying it. But I have boxes filled with joy for all of you and I should like to meet up with you all and give them to you."

"Where did you want to meet?"

"At the park near the hospital."

Gar automatically frowned when the hospital, simply due to the amount of time he had spent in those types of places over the years.

"Yeah that's fine. When?"

"In perhaps an hour, if you can make it."

"No problem. I'll see you then."

"Goodbye."

Gar hung up the phone to see his foster parents staring at him strangely.

"And here I was thinking that you liked Rachel." Rita mused.

"Who's Rachel?" Steve asked.

"Omigosh, dude it's just Kori, and she likes Richard." Gar protested.

"So you do like Rachel." Rita smiled, looking relieved.

"Yes, I mean, no, I mean, why are you even asking me this?"

"Just making sure." Rita said innocently.

"Anyways, is it OK if I meet up with my friends for a couple hours? Kori has gifts for all of us."

"Go ahead, just be home for dinner." Rita agreed.

"Thanks!" He said pumping his fists, maybe a little bit too excited to see everyone.

And he ran out of the house to get to the park.

Steve stood in the kitchen, dumbfounded.

"So who's Rachel again?"

77\. Glorieux (Glorious)

Kori skipped across the sidewalk, very pleased with the Christmas covered in white. It was a beautiful day and she was ecstatic.

Her day had begun quite early, at five in the morning to be exact. She had made breakfast for Galfore and Kaylea, which they had enjoyed immensely, though her sister would never admit it. Those two were the only people in the world who shared her strange taste for food. Perhaps it was because she had combined the cooking of the many places she'd lived. Regardless it was a very pleasant meal.

They had then opened gifts, her parents had sent presents from their travels, the fact that they had not come home upset Kori but she would not be put out because of her parents. Galfore had been most generous in his gift giving and had greatly enjoyed the ones Kori had bestowed him with. Kaylea had been less bitter, but still begrudgingly thanked Kori for the gifts.

Now Kori was skipping across the sidewalk on her way to the park to meet the others. With her bag of gifts on her back she felt very much like Santa Claus. She was absolutely happy and could not wait to see the others.

The day was wondrous and quite a sight, the snow on the ground almost reached her knees should she decide to walk anywhere but the sidewalk or the roads.

When she arrived at the park she spun around in a sudden rush of euphoria.

She grinned at the sky and watched her breath materialize and become visible.

Kori then went to walk towards the park bench, where they had all agreed to meet. As she did she must have stepped on some ice because Kori suddenly lost her balance and slipped forward onto her face.

It hurt a lot. But it was mostly discouraging since she had been so pleased a moment ago.

"Kori!"

Richard came up from behind her, rushing to her side.

"Richard! What are you doing here?"

He put her arm around his shoulder to help her up, he aided her with ease and she almost slipped a second time. He caught her before it happened. Kori laughed nervously as he steadied her. He smiled,

"You're a little clumsy, huh?"

"Perhaps…" Kori said, ears flushing red, "I am sorry for worrying you."

Richard shrugged nonchalantly.

"Merry Christmas!" She burst out suddenly, remembering the occasion.

"Thanks, but I don't celebrate."

Kori tilted her head to the side,

"If it is not a problem, may I ask why?"

"Just never have, I don't have anything against the holiday, I just never bothered with it." Richard explained.

"Oh."

"It's not really a big deal is it?"

Kori thought about this for a moment,

"No I suppose not, but does this mean I cannot give you your present?"

"If you want to you can." Richard reassured her, "I just feel a bit bad for not getting you anything."

"It is not a problem." Kori smiled, "I love to give gifts to others! I want to do this."

Richard returned her smile and put his hand to her cheek, he leaned in eyes on her lips. Kori's stomach flipped.

"Before you eat each other's faces off," A familiar voice interrupted.

"You should know that we're right here." Another finished.

Kori turned to see Rachel and Jinx walked towards them.

Richard scowled, causing Kori to laugh.

 **78.** **Lorsque Moments Deviennent desSouvenirs** (When Moments Become Memories)

When they all are gathered at the park bench Kori passes out the gifts. Each has mixed feelings about the fact that she has items for them. Some are touched, some indifferent, some confused as to why they deserve such a kindness.

Gar receives a book of knock knock jokes to which Rachel groans. She does not wish for him to know any more jokes then he already does.

Vic gets a gift card for a video game store. Kori explains that she was not knowledgeable on the subject so the magical card was the perfect solution.

Jinx is given a small sized pillow with her name on it. Kori tells her that she is always sleeping during the detentions and during class so having one that fit in her bag would not only be convenient, but also comfortable.

Kori gives Rachel a set of books. They are by Jane Austen. Rachel is slightly apprehensive since she knows that those books always end happily and that isn't realistic in this world. On the other hand she is surprised Kori has noticed the fact that she always is reading old books that have been written many generations before.

Richard has the pleasure of being given a scarf, one that Kori has knitted for him. It is a dark red color and he puts it on right away to her happiness. It matches his black jacket and he silently appreciates the fact that she put time into making this for him.

They each thank her in their own way. After the excitement and gratitude dies down Rachel announces she has something to say. Everyone is curious so she explains.

She tells them that she is leaving. Leaving with her mother.

When she had spoken with Arella the night before, her mother had told her the reasoning behind her sudden (or not so sudden) disappearance.

Rita had met Arella back when Rachel was young, when Rita was still a cop. Rita had agreed to help Arella and Rachel get away from Slade while she figured out a way to prove his involvement in the crimes committed over the countless years. When Rita had finally found a way to help Arella run away they both had worried about Rachel. At this point the young teen was unfeeling towards others and Rita had been convinced that Rachel would bring their plan to Trigon's attention if she found out about it. So Arella regretfully left without her daughter with the promise from Rita that if Rachel ever showed any signs of a change of heart, she would help Rachel get away as well.

Arella had explained to Rachel that night that the day Rita had met Rachel at Gar's house she knew Rachel did not approve of Trigon's actions and would at least be open to leaving him. Rita then alerted Arella and the mother came back from her safe haven to ask her daughter to come back.

Rachel still is not sure what she should do.

She tells all five of the others this in the strictest confidence, and asks what they think.

Each are concerned, some sad, some surprised, but all agree that she should take the chance and get away from the claws Trigon had been digging into her for years.

Rachel makes her choice.

She is leaving.

Kori tears up and Richard looks at Rachel with admiring eyes. He admires her because of her courage and he wishes that if one day he must make a choice, he would not choose the path of least resistance and be like Rachel. Kori is devastated at the thought of losing someone who had become important to her but wants the best for her friend.

Vic wraps his very first friend in a warm hug; Rachel mocks him slightly for his actions but is touched by them as well. He will miss her. He will miss the person who was always honest with him no matter what. He will miss the person who stuck with him since a young age, and she will miss him too.

Jinx and Rachel look at each other. Pink eyes meet purple and they nod at each other in acknowledgement. They are not quite friends, the past still lingers in the back of each of their minds, but they are something else, they are allies. Jinx promises to keep an eye on Trigon's gang and report to Rita if there was anything to be concerned about. Rachel trusts that Jinx will do this. She also warns the pink haired girl not to break to many hearts, but they both know that there was only one person's heart she could break that would matter, even if he didn't know it yet.

Gar is optimistic. He believes with all his heart that this is not the end of their story, that they will all meet again, that they all met for a reason. Rachel says that his thinking is too much like a fairy tale and is not realistic, but inside she wants to believe him. He tells her that he knows that he will see her again. Rachel asks him how. He tells her because one day he plans to marry her. Rachel scoffs. For the first time she smiles then tells him it's the best joke he's ever told her. His ears flush red but smiles back.

Rachel is going to miss it here. She can finally admit it, but her father will not have her as a second in command, she will decide her own destiny and she will not involve others in Trigon's dangerous affairs, not after Slade. Rachel will repair the relationship she had with her mother and they will find a way, with the help of Rita, to bring Trigon to justice. Rachel has many regrets, leaving the first to accept her is one of them, but staying is no longer an option. Not if she wants to protect them.

Rachel says her goodbyes, perhaps going back to her usual habit of suppressing emotion, but she had to be strong. Gar says a quote about never saying goodbye but Rachel shrugs it off. She has no plans of seeing any of them again. It would not be possible, even if she wanted it to be. Rachel Roth will become a missing person and she will assume a new identity, being near any previous acquaintances would be dangerous for not only her, but them.

As she begins to walk away Vic calls to her inquiring as to how they'll know she made it alright.

"I'll send you all a post card." She replies quietly.

And she leaves, not looking back again. And the others part ways as well.

They are all different people. None of them similar at first glance, but they are connected. After two weeks of knowing each other they have a bond that some never find in a lifetime.

People saw them as a label, but they each knew better. Detention had taught them that they aren't a label. They aren't just The Athlete, The Invalid, The Angry Rich Kid, The Loner, The Runaway, and The Criminal. They were people, people who had the bravery to look past the surface and see each other for who they were.

Different.

Snow falls softly on a Christmas morning but it is not the end, their lives and adventures are only beginning.

* * *

"Never say goodbye because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting."

J.M. Barrie –Peter Pan

* * *

La Fin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a sequel to this story just so you all know :)


End file.
